The Powers Within
by Mary218
Summary: AU/ In a world where powers are forbidden, Jackson and April meet as children. To finally live in peace, they will have to defeat, Gregory Avery, Jackson's father. Will the pretty boy have the strength to kill his own father? Slightly inspired by X-Men and Heroes, this story is about friendship, love and family. Some chapters will be rated M. **All Grey's cast appears!
1. Teach me how to survive

**Hi everyone, this is my first Japril fanfiction. I don't own anything related to Grey's. Also, English is not my first language. I tend to forget some words when I write on my computer. Enjoy...or not! Haha. Thank you for reading. **

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Teach me how to survive

...

_Once upon a time, a little red flower didn't want to bloom. The gardener thought it was ruined, but one day, the little flower bloomed in the adversity. It became the most beautiful and rare of them all._

_..._

**March 2003**

As the sun finally pushes the snowing clouds, rays of light are invading the Kepner's garden. The white blanket finally disappears letting green glass take his place. A woman with beautiful red hair, five years from being forty, is looking at three little red hair running. Laughter and giggles can be heard by the whole town. Karen Kepner's content smile fades when she notices one of her girl is missing. She screams loud:

- Where is April?

The little girls freeze and they look at each other. The tallest sighs and she advances toward her mother. She has her mother's eyes: green as a deep forest and her father's nose: small and cute. She has dimples in her face when she smiles, a feature every Kepner has. Her long red hair falls around her shoulders. She is wearing her favorite dress and a gold necklace. She states annoyed:

- In the field behind the old barn.

- What is she doing?

Karen already knows the answer, but she asked the question. She knows April was always the black sheep since her birth. Her sisters rejected her as soon as she showed her weird capacities. Kimmie gives her mother an obvious look and the other two, Libby and Alice are laughing mockingly. Karen gives them a serious glance and she stands up. She looks at Kimmie with a small smile and she speaks quietly:

- Can you get her? I am going to cook dinner with your sisters.

The woman doesn't wait for an answer. It wasn't really a question. It was an order. She claps her hands and Kimmie's sisters run into the house. Karen goes quickly after them leaving Kimmie alone outside. The young girl kicks some melting snow and she angrily runs. Why do they always need to look for April? It would be so simpler if she wasn't so different.

...

In the middle of a deserted field, a young redhead is laughing. She has little dimples on her cheeks when she is giggling. Her curly red locks are forming waves on her back. She is on her knees busy playing with little flowers. She is watching them bloom as she is controlling them with her hands. She created a bush where she hides all day from her sisters. April never understood why they don't really like her. From the day she was born, Libby has been really cold toward her. Apparently, when she got out of her mom stomach, April's tears created little wild flowers where they land. The doctors were scared at first, but they never said a word about her. Privacy is the policy. Her mother thought she had a gift from God, but her father didn't. He told her to hide it or bad people would try to use her. Now, here she is, eight years later, doing exactly what her father doesn't want her to. She knows she shouldn't be using her powers, but they are not dangerous. She makes plants grow. She is so busy she doesn't hear someone's footstep. When she gets little hands on her shoulders, she immediately jumps on the person. Her hazel eyes meet green ones.

- Ducky!

Ducky. April hates this nickname. It was given to her by her sisters when she was young. It means she is ugly and a hopeless little girl. It hurts her every time she hears it. The first time they called her that, she cried and her sisters laughed. They told her she was a baby and that even Alice, the youngest one wouldn't cry for this. Since then, April has been hiding her tears.

Her sister, Kimmie, pushes April off her. She takes the dirt out of her dress, mumbling bad words about the other Kepner. She puts her hands on her hips when she notices the little bush, standing in the middle of the field.

- Ducky, you know, daddy doesn't want you to use your powers.

- But Kimmie…

- No!, yells Kimmie as she intentionally stomps on April's bush. No! No! No!

April holds back her tears as she watches her little sister destroying her art. She is so mean and she hates her, really hates her. She can't understand what she did to her. A tear falls from April's eye and she whispers.

- Why do you hate me so much?

Kimmie looks at her older sister. She sees hurt and sadness through the wet hazel eyes. April really doesn't get it. When she looks at April, she only sees what she would like to be. Their parents are always taking care of her and they almost forget about the other three. She turns her back to April and she starts to walk home.

- I wish you didn't exist.

It's a whisper, an angry selfish wish. A part of her regrets saying this already. She loves her sister to death and she would take it back, but another part of her…The evil jealous green-monster inside of her loves to hurt April because she does hate her sister, her powers, herself. Kimmie doesn't look back as she runs to her home now, not caring if April heard…which she did.

...

_Words can hurt thousands more than a single punch. Bruises heal, scars appear, but when a heart is shattered to pieces, it remains broken, always broken._

_..._

As she is silently packing a little bag, April's tears are running all over her face. They don't form flowers. She learnt over the years how to control her powers, some aspect of it. The moon smiles at her as she climbs out of her window, her bag on her shoulder. _I wish you didn't exist_. These words are haunting her thoughts. She didn't eat dinner. She wasn't hungry. Her sisters never told her something this mean before. They always said they wish she didn't have powers or that she wasn't so different, but they never attacked her. _She _wishes sometimes she didn't exist. Everybody's life would be simpler. Her mother wouldn't home school them, scared of April's showing her powers. Her sisters would be happier. Her father wouldn't worry so much. Yeah, it would be so much better without her. That's why April made the decision to leave them alone.

...

April is so hungry. She has been walking all day in the woods. She can't possibly go shop because her parents would find her easily. In Moline, secrets are hard to keep. Everybody knows everybody else's business. April looks around her to find little fruits. She doesn't remember which one contains poison. The eight years old girl decides to create her own food. Nobody is in the forest right now. She thinks about tomatoes. It would be good. As her hands start to work her magic, she is being attacked by someone. April instinctively kicks the other person and she feels something different. The ground is starting to shake. Oh no, an earthquake. The redhead starts to panic and cry. Roses with torn are falling on the ground. The other person witnesses everything.

- Stop!

April can't hear him as she keeps shaking. She feels someone hugging her and calming her down. She needs to pull herself together. She can survive an earthquake on her own. A hand is making smooth circles behind her back. She finally hears whispers:

- You need to calm down. Stop.

The little girl meets the most amazing eyes she has ever seen. They are green with shades of blue. She notices the perfect lips of her savior moving delicately revealing perfect white teeth. He is gorgeous. His olive skin is wrapped all around her as roses are leaving mark on him. She immediately stops crying and she feels the ground steadying. April suddenly doesn't feel warmed by other arms. She stands up and looks at the other boy. He seems older than her and wiser. He understands everything which is weird because the little girl has never been so confused. Why is he blaming her with his eyes? She didn't do anything.

- I didn't do anything.

He raises his eyebrow. He looks at the little girl in front of her. She doesn't seem much younger than him. She has curly red hair, hazel eyes and a petite figure. She frowns as she looks at him. It's been so long since he met another human being; another like her.

- Stop looking at me like that, she screams putting her hand on her hips.

- Like what?

- Like you're blaming me!

And then she gets out of control again. Her hands are moving everywhere as she speaks loudly and he is amused. She is so cute.

- I'm not responsible for anything. I didn't make the ground shake.

- Yeah right.

- It was an earthquake!

- In March?

- There are always lots of disasters, lots and lots of disasters. Natural disasters.

He notices it. She does too. The ground is starting to shake and April realizes the little boy was right all along. She did this. She is responsible for everything. It's always her fault. She breaks down in front of him, crying. She always cries.

- Hey, hey, he tries as he hugs her again. Calm down. It's not a big deal.

- Not a big deal! I could have killed someone.

She pushes him away from her and she starts to walk fast. She stops crying and takes deep breath. He looks at her and he feels useless. As the little girl ignores him, he is just standing there. He sighs heavily and he decides to keep walking. He lost enough time and if she doesn't want his help, it's safer for him to get away from her. The tall boy starts to walk, but he hears her squeaky voice pulling him in.

- My sister was right. I shouldn't exist.

He doesn't know why, but it hurts him to see her broken. Maybe it's because she is insanely cute, trying to wash her tears from her face or because he hasn't talked this long to someone in three years, but the ten years old boy runs back to her.

...

_A flower blooms in the spring and it evolves in the summer._

_..._

- Don't say that. You just need to control it.

- Yeah right.

She looks at him, daring to show her she is wrong. He then realizes she is not a little inoffensive girl. Behind her sweet side, there is a fighter like him. He advances toward her.

- Yes, you just need to control it.

- And who is going to help me? There is nobody like me, she states sadly.

...

_It can become the most beautiful or it can remain a simple flower. The only difference is the care and heart that has been put into making it bloom._

...

- Me, he states firmly. Me.

- You? You don't have powers.

The ten years old groans. Who is she to doubt him? He puts his hand in front of him and he raises one finger. April's mouth opens when she notices water erupting from it. She claps happily and she starts to giggle. Maybe she isn't a lost cause. Maybe it could work.

- Teach me.

The young boy stops his actions and he raises his eyebrow. He looks at her cockily.

- Now you want me to teach you?

- Yes!

- Hmm…I'm not sure.

- Please! Please! I'm sorry. I won't ever doubt you.

She is on her knees, her hands put together and it almost looks like she is praying. The dark boy's pride almost makes him says no right away, but when his green eyes meets her hazel's ones. He is gone.

- Fine, but you follow my rules.

- Yes!

She reaches her bag and she happily follows him as he walks. She starts to sing and he regrets ever agreeing to this.

- My name is April by the way.

- Jackson.

They start to fall into a comfortable silence or so Jackson thought.

- Well Jackson, I was born in April that's why my parents decided to name me April. On April 23rd. I'm eight years old. How old are you?

- Ten.

- You're two years older than me, she says as she raises two fingers. When is your birthday?

- December 19th. Could you not speak?

- I have three sisters. Libby, Kimmie and Alice. I'm the second one. I've always lived in Ohio. My dad, his name is Joe. He owns a barn and my mom, Karen, she, teaches.

Jackson groans as April keeps rambling about her life. Even if he thinks she looks cute, he is still annoyed by her presence. Yeah, he should never have agreed to this.

_..._

_But sometimes, the most beautiful flower is the only one that hasn't been taking care of._


	2. Hopes for the future

**The Powers Within**

Hopes for the future

...

_The day you've stopped hoping is the day you've stopped living. As you sink deeper into the darkness, you struggle to see the light, standing right in front of you, mocking your lack of faith in the world._

_..._

**March 2003**

The sun is starting to hide behind the stars shining brightly in the sky. A little girl and a dark boy are walking as the wind hit them hard. Her voice still echoes through the night. It's dark and cold, but he was never bothered by it. She is. She shivers and opens her bag to take a shirt out of it. The little red head follows the older boy. He doesn't really like to talk. She noticed, but she never met anybody else, outside of her town. She wants to know everything about him.

- Do you have brothers or sisters?

He shakes his head. She has been talking like this all day. It's frankly annoying him. Jackson told her to shut up many times, but she stubbornly speaks. He gave up after an hour and now, he briefly answers. He has never been talkative. He walks and she runs beside him to keep his pace. He looks at the dark sky and the little girl shivers.

- Why aren't you cold? I'm freezing to death.

- I got used it.

He looks everywhere to find a place to sleep. He notices her voice weakening. Finally, some peaceful time! Jackson used to sleep into the water, but he understands she can't. He looks at the trees around him. He could ask her to sleep there, but he is not sure she can climb enough high. He walks thinking about his next move. Maybe there's a cave…

- How long have you been travelling like this?

- Three years.

- Wow, alone?

He nods his head, spotting a little cave on the bottom of a cliff. He runs as fast as he can. April watches him, impressed. He survived alone three years. When she ran away, she didn't really think it would be this hard. She forgot about food and water and sleeping arrangements. She only brought with her clothes and a toothbrush. She follows Jackson, running. She has never been a fast runner and she is the clumsiest girl in the world. She manages to trip on a little branch. She screams and the pretty boy groans. What again? Ah, he never should have agreed to this. He picks her up from the ground and he goes back to the cave. She happily joins him.

- Nice! It's really cool, but where are we going to sleep?

- Here, he states simply.

- On the ground?

- Where else?, he asks annoyed.

April keeps smiling and she gets out of the cave. She creates two bushes in which they both could sleep. She makes it out of flowers and grass. Jackson stares at her pissed.

- Why didn't you tell me you could do this?

- You never asked.

The little girl gets into her bush and she lies in it. She pulls clothes out of her bag and covers herself. Jackson, mad, stays in the cave. April laughs when she sees his little frown on his forehead. He is so funny. She puts herself on her elbows and she watches him.

- Are you going to sleep? I made one for you, she happily says.

Jackson ignores her and he goes into his bush. He lies on his side and he closes his eyes.

- Why are you being a grumpus?

- Do you ever stop speaking?, he angrily asks.

- You're still mad. My mom said that when you call someone a grumpus, he can't stay mad at you, but it doesn't work on you.

April and Jackson remain in silence. He is tired; he has been hearing her talk all day. He is used to be alone, in a quiet environment. His eyes close slowly and he breathes deeply. He thinks about the calming sound of waves.

- Why did you run away?

- Arg, April! Get some sleep!

- Are your parents dead?

He can hear worry in her voice. He sits on the ground to face her. She is facing him, lying on one side of her. She is so innocent and young. He can't hurt her. Jackson sighs heavily and he gets into his sleeping position, turning his back to the little girl.

- No. Now, sleep.

- Then why did you run? Did you run to make your family's life easier like me?

- April, he screams loudly. I'll tell you one last time, sleep or I'll leave you alone in the woods.

He doesn't want to look at her. Jackson can't support hurting her. She may be crying now. He can't deal with her tears again. He is falling asleep when he hears a quiet murmur.

- You won't.

- What?

- You'll never leave me alone in the woods. You like to pretend you are all tough, but I know you're like Piggy.

- Piggy?

- My pig. I talked about him all day.

There is a little silence. April is hurt. He didn't listen to her, like her family. She loves Piggy, he is incredibly quiet and he likes to seem tough, but he is the most affectionate pig on the barn. She knows Jackson is only pretending to be cold and strong. In the inside, he is just a little scared kid like her who needs comfort. She closes her eyes, holding back tears.

- Oh yeah, Piggy who eats all day long.

She stubbornly keeps her eyes close. He sighs loudly.

- My father tried to get rid of me…when he saw my powers… They didn't …appear the day I was born like you. I was seven... He wanted to send me somewhere. So I left.

Jackson feels bad remembering the day he first used his powers. He was drinking water when he accidently froze his father's glass. His father was so pissed and he sent him to his room. That night, Jackson overheard his parents arguing about him. His father wanted to get rid of him, sent him in a special hospital, but his mother wanted to keep him. Sensing, he couldn't stay, he left. As he is lying on the ground, Jackson hears a singing voice.

- I'm sorry your father is a huge grumpus, Jackson.

The young boy laughs quietly. It echoes through the night. They both hear an owl singing. He turns to watch April falling asleep. He smiles as he looks at her. She is fighting to keep her eyes open. She extends her hand to squeeze his in hers.

- Jackson?

- Hmm.

- I'll never leave you.

Jackson watches her eyes close slowly. Her hand still remains in his. He suddenly hears her breath steadying. He smiles looking at her innocence. As he grew up, his parents always made him promises they never kept. The little boy stopped believing. He looks at April's sleeping frame and he swears to himself to protect her. As he let dreams transport him, he realizes she made him believe again.

...

_Dreams are a mirror of your biggest fear and hopes. It reflects your deepest secrets, some you didn't even know you buried. When they come out, you can't simply keep them anymore._

...

At the Kepners' house, Karen is putting April's sisters to bed. The youngest, Alice, is smiling and running in the whole room. She is a bunch of energy for a five years old girl. She giggles when her mother takes her in her arms to put her into bed. She kisses her forehead before taking a book from the bedside. Libby, the oldest, is brushing her teeth in the bathroom linked to their room.

- Wait, mom. I'm not ready.

She runs to get ready to the bed she shares with Kimmie. They both sit quietly. Karen opens the book to start, but a little hand is on her shoulder.

- Mommy, Ducky is not here, warns Alice.

- Don't worry Alice, she is just in her bedroom, reassures Libby.

- But she is missing the story.

- She stayed all day in her bedroom, adds Kimmie. She is probably sleeping right now.

Alice shakes her head stubbornly. April is always there during the story. Kimmie sighs. She is so stubborn. The missing Kepner have been in her room all day. She is starting to feel guilty. What she told her was unacceptable. She tried to talk to April when she gave her lunch, but her sister didn't answer. She didn't open the door. When Kimmie brought her dinner, she noticed April didn't even touch her plate. She is really upset. Karen looks at her younger daughter. She looks at Kimmie's guilty face and she knows something happened yesterday. During dinner, April was weird and she went directly to bed after the story. Today, she hasn't come out of her room or eaten. The older Kepner looks at her oldest daughter.

- Libby, could you get her?

- Yes, mom.

Libby doesn't want to admit it, but she has been worried about her younger sister. She runs fast to April's room. She notices a plate of food in front of it. She opens slowly the door and she is shocked when she doesn't see her sister anywhere. She spots a little paper on April's bed. She takes it in her hand.

- Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!

Joe and Karen run as fast as they can. They hear the panic into their daughter's voice. Her other sisters are there too. She gives them the paper as tears are forming in her eyes.

- Ducky ran away.

...

_Hope is the light through the darkness_

_..._

Her parents are panicking when they read April's note. She doesn't want them to find her. Alice is crying when she realizes there is not going to be a story tonight. Libby put her into bed as Kimmie follows her. The latter is really mad. She ran away? She hates April even more. She never told her to go. She didn't want her to leave. Now, her parents are going to blame her for everything. Karen and Joe fight and the Kepners' sisters can hear it all.

- No, Joe, don't.

- We need to look for her, Karen.

- God has a plan. He knows what he is doing…It's her destiny.

...

_It shows the right path through the shadows, but most people forget that hope is also dangerous._

_..._

- How can you be so sure she isn't going to die?, screams loudly their father.

- Because I trust God. Because I have faith in Him.

- Well, I have too…but He doesn't know what He is doing right now. She is eight.

...

_Sometime, hope pushes people to sink deeper into darkness._

_..._

Libby hears the door being shut abruptly. She looks worriedly at Kimmie. Their parents never fought like that before. Karen comes into her room, her eyes are puffy and her voice broke while she speaks.

- Don't worry girls. Sleep.

- Mom, why God would make April run away?, asks Libby, her voice trembling.

- Because it's her destiny. We have to believe in what He is doing right now.

Karen comes into the room and she sits on their bed. She kisses their forehead and she plays with their hair. Kimmie is shivering as she realizes she is the reason for April's departure.

- Mommy?

- Yes, Kimmie.

- It's my fault.

Her mother looks into Kimmie's eyes. She knows her daughter did something to April, but she also knows, her gifted daughter had to leave. She keeps stroking her daughter's hair silently. Libby has fallen asleep and she sees her other daughter's eyes close.

- No, it's not, sweetheart.

_..._

_Sometime, it simply kills them._


	3. Red as the flame in your eyes

**The Powers Within**

Red as the flame in your eyes

...

_There's a storm of tears forming in my eyes waiting to shed into yours. It consummates me fast. As I hear your heart beat, all I feel is blue. Blue as your bruises. Blue as your unsteady breath. Blue as the veins above your heart_

_..._

**April 2003**

The wind flies from tree to tree. In her little bush, April feels it kiss her nose. She widely opens her eyes as she jumps on her feet. She runs into the river beside her. She shakes with energy the sleeping form of Jackson. He decided to sleep in the water last night.

- Jackson! Jackson! Wake up!

- Mmm, what?

- It's my birthday!

- April, I'm sleeping.

Jackson makes water splash on April. She is totally wet from head to toe. She stops smiling and she smacks him on the head. He falls into the water, waking up completely. He stands up glaring at the redhead. April laughs and she grins at him. His look softens when he notices her sweet dimples. He sighs and he gets out of the water.

- So, it's your birthday huh?

- Yes! It's my birthday, Jackman.

Jackson rolls his eyes as he uses his powers to dry himself. Then, he does the same with April and she smiles to him. After a while, she is jumping everywhere as she puts her hand in the air. He raises his eyebrow.

- What are you doing?

- I always do this on my birthday. It's a dance to celebrate.

- Why? This is a horrible dance.

- Hey don't be mean, she screams as she smacks him on the arm, it's my birthday.

April puts her hands on her hips. Jackson puts his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. He clears his throat.

- Sorry.

- Thank you…So I've been thinking and…

- No.

Jackson knows what she wants for her birthday and it's never going to happen. She started talking about it three days ago when they came across a new town. It was in every shop they visit. April wanted new clothes and she told him his mother could never find him there. She lives in Boston and she might have given up looking for him after three years. She knows his father is probably going to be the president or something, but he is not right now. As for her, they don't need to worry. Her parents rarely leave Moline. He gave in and they shopped for groceries. When April heard about the dance, she was excited and she begged Jackson to go. Everybody is welcome: children to adults. Also, it's free and it's on her birthday. He shook his head telling her he doesn't dance. She gave up, but today is another battle.

- Please Jackson! Come on! We need to have fun. We've been travelling non-stop for a month.

- I don't like to dance and your parents are looking for you.

- Well, you don't actually have to dance and…my parents are…We don't need to worry about them.

She is begging again and he ignores her. He is packing their new clothes in his bag. She takes a shirt out of his hand.

- Jackson, it could be so much fun.

- April! Winter is around the corner. Where are we going to live? We need to find a place.

- You survived three winters on your own before. You'll find a way. Plus, winter is in like six months.

Jackson sighs as he looks into April's hazel eyes. She is incredibly stubborn. After a month of travelling with her, he learnt a lot about her. She talks a lot; she loves Piggy, her pig that eats all the time. Her sisters are treating her like the black sheep. Her mother has been home schooling her and her sisters since she was young. She is overly competitive and she is insecure. She is sensitive, sweet, but she becomes feisty and really stubborn when she wants something. She is also extremely annoying and immature when she doesn't get her way.

- What about money? You practically spent all mine buying food and clothes…and you don't have any.

- Well, we could always sell my flowers tonight at the dance.

April smiles proudly at him. She knows she is starting to win. She starts to pout and bats her eyelashes. Jackson sighs defeated.

- Fine, but after we leave to find a place to stay.

The little redhead jumps screaming happily. She starts to create her flowers and Jackson smiles as he looks at April. She is so cute. He can't understand how her sisters would hate her. She has been in his life for one month and she already warmed his cold heart.

...

_Take me on your whirlwind ride. Feel the beat of our song as we dance through the night. And kiss me. Kiss me as deep as you can. Make me feel the fire in your heart as I get lost into your sea beautiful eyes_

_..._

In the middle of a bad smelling gym, a little redhead is dancing, her hair falling around her as she jumps to the beat of the music. She laughs loudly as a dark skinned boy watches her. He smiles proudly. She joins him on the side and she screams to talk louder than the music.

- It's fun right?

- If watching you jumping everywhere is fun, then, yes.

- Oh stop, I know you like this.

April starts to sing the lyrics of the song as she looks at teenagers slow dancing. _There's a storm of tears forming in my eyes waiting to shed into yours. _What is this song? Jackson doesn't get this. What does this even mean? He ignores the song he would learn to understand many years later. April closes her eyes and she starts crying. Jackson wraps his arms around her.

- Hey, hey. What's wrong?

- My mom…She loved this song.

- You miss her.

- I miss her…and my dad…and my sisters.

Jackson feels sick. He would like to take her pain away, but their powers are not going to disappear anytime soon. He takes slowly her hand and he intertwines their fingers together. He starts walking out of the gym. She smiles and she follows him in the hall.

- Eww, you are holding hands.

April and Jackson look at the voice behind them. He has brown hair and he seems older than them. They are alone in the little dark hall. April snorts loudly.

- We can hold hands if we want.

- Well, that's odd.

- It's not odd, starts April. We're friends.

Jackson pulls April behind him. He noticed the other boy only wants to get in a fight and he is not going to give him that. His opponent looks at them with a little smirk.

- You guys are not from here, right?

The olive dark skinned boy doesn't understand him. The brown boy wants to bother them, but they haven't done anything to him all night.

...

_There's a fire burning inside my heart waiting to throw flame into yours. It's killing me slowly._

...

- What do you want?, asks Jackson.

- Your money, he states, I saw you selling flowers before the dance.

Jackson meets his eyes…For a moment, he sees a little flame.

...

_As I look into your eyes, all I see is red._

...

Here it is: the reason why the young boy is looking at them oddly. Jackson looks at April who seems scared. He won't let him hurt his little redhead. As Jackson looks into the brown hair guy's eyes, April runs as fast as she can. The dark skinned boy notices her red flying hair.

...

_Red as your hair_

_..._

April is running outside. She wants to get back in the woods. She doesn't think about Jackson. The other guy is not after him, he wants her bag: her bag with the money inside. She runs like her life is depending on it. She is easily grabbed by the other guy. What happened to Jackson? She kicks the brown guy in the knee.

- Give me the money.

April doesn't answer and she wants to run, but she knows he will catch her again. She uses her powers without thinking about the consequences. She makes her plants grab the boy's feet. She opens her mouth when she sees her creation burning. She bits her bottom lip.

...

_Red as your lips_

_..._

He laughs. He simply laughs when he notices her face.

- Yeah, you're not the only one with powers around here. Now, give me the money. I'll let you keep your stupid bag.

April is panicking. He has fire on his side and Jackson isn't around anytime soon. They are done. They can't beat him. She looks to the sky praying for God to help her.

- Alex.

The other boy turns around, immediately stopping the fire, to see a lovely woman. She is smiling to him and to her.

- Who is your friend?

Alex sighs unhappy. She is so annoying. She thinks that because she is his foster mother she can pretend to love him or care for him. She is like the others: all nice and crap, but she will leave him eventually. He groans.

- Nobody.

- Alex, stop being rude. Come back inside.

The boy does as he is told, but he shoots daggers to April. The woman smiles to her as she follows her little protégé. He is such a troublemaker. April is relieved. She cries when she sees Jackson, a little bruise on his eye. He is out of breath and his shoulders drop when he sees who he was looking for. April lets her bag down as she jumps into Jackson's arms. He hugs her back and he runs small circle on her back.

- Hey. Hey. Let's go.

He puts her on the ground. He grabs her bag and they walk in the woods. He notices a little burn on her arm where Alex grabbed her. He sees red.

- You're hurt.

- You are too.

He takes her arm as he puts some water on it. He heals her cautiously. She frowns when she looks at his bruise on his eye. She touches it and he groans.

- Don't touch this.

- Sorry.

She cries as he heals her. He is mad at her: for insisting on coming, for getting hurt, for touching his black eye, for being so innocent, for being her.

- You should have given him the stupid money right away.

- But we need the money!

- I don't care about it. It was stupid. Coming to the dance was a bad idea, he snaps.

April looks at him, hurt. She gets her arm out of his reach.

- It was for my birthday, she whispers quietly. Nobody even told me happy birthday.

Jackson sighs as he takes back her arm in his hand.

- April?

- What?

- Happy birthday.

He smiles at her and he notices a small spark appearing in her wet eyes.

...

_Red as the flame in your eyes._


	4. We are family

**The Powers Within**

We are family

...

_Family comes from your blood and your flesh. It's about sharing the same DNA, growing up as a unit and loving each other despite all the fights. But, sometime, the blood doesn't mean anything at all._

_..._

**December 2003**

In a little wooden house, at the bottom of a dark forest, a little redhead jumps into someone else's back. She giggles as the dark skinned boy puts her to the ground. He leaves her in the kitchen. April joins Jackson in the living room and she starts to tickle him. He pushes her off of him and he puts his hands on his face. April sighs.

- Jackson…Calm down.

- I can't. We need fire and you broke the lighter.

- We could ask Alex, the fire guy, jokes April.

The little girl stops laughing when she meets her friend's glare. She rolls her eyes and she sits beside him on the couch. They have been living together in this house for two months. They found it in October. It was abandoned and a little bit creepy, but they managed to clean it. As for food, April usually creates fruits and vegetables as Jackson gives them water. They cooked it with the fire coming from the lighter's boy, but today, April accidently broke it. Now, Jackson is trying to find a solution. The little redhead wants her friend to lighten up.

- You're way too serious for your age, Jacks. You've been eleven for a whole week and you haven't celebrated yet.

- I don't have time.

Jackson stands up to get in the kitchen. April follows him with an annoyed face. He looks at the ceiling, ignoring the other person. The young girl smiles weakly and she pats him on the arm.

- Yes, you have. We have found this place and we are surviving well.

She jumps enthusiastically and she shows Jackson the whole place. He glares at her.

- I have found this place and I'm making you survive.

Hurt wash through her hazel eyes. She holds her tears as she looks at his face. He is frowning deeply. He stops looking at her. He knows he hurt her, but he is tired. He just wants to get some sleep. Jackson is also annoyed by her bubbly behavior. She doesn't realize the situation. Soon, they are going to freeze to death if they don't buy another lighter. No, she is going to freeze to death and he will have to live with this. She doesn't understand. There is a raging storm outside and it could go on for days…They can't shop right now. Jackson has to make them both live. She is way too young and vulnerable. He needs to protect her. The dark skinned boy takes a deep breath to calm him down.

- I'm making food by the way, she tells him.

- Yeah you do, but I do everything else.

- I could do what you're doing if you want.

- No, you couldn't! You're way too young and immature! You broke my lighter!, he screams. I didn't have to teach you or take care of you.

Jackson regrets his word when he saw her face drop. Tears are running all around her face. She bits on her bottom lip and she looks into his eyes, with anger.

- I didn't force you to say yes, Jackson.

- I didn't have a choice. You would never have survived, he continues. You only had clothes on you.

April wipes her tears quietly. They are looking at each other. Green eyes meeting hazel ones into a secret battle. She realizes he never really wanted her, like her sisters. He was just being a nice guy. He wishes she didn't exist too. She whispers.

- Well, if I'm such a big weight on your shoulder, I'll just leave.

- April!

She ignores him as he tries to grab her. She puts clothes into her little bag and she runs for the door. April feels the cold wind as she opens it. She breathes deeply before sinking deeper into the raging storm.

...

Jackson runs, as fast as he can. He doesn't even remember if he closed the door. There is snow everywhere around him and he can't see her. He puts his hands near his lips to cause echo.

- April! April!

His feet are making him run faster than they ever did. She could die and it kills him. She isn't like him. She can't bear cold and ice. Jackson keeps running. What was he thinking? He shouldn't have said anything. He didn't mean he wanted her to go. There is adrenaline everywhere in his body. His breath is unsteady, his lips are trembling and his heart wants to get out of his chest. That's when he sees her. She is standing under a tree branch where ice cubes are hanging. Her swollen lips are turning blue, her cheeks are pink and her nose is red. She is a cute mess of color. He notices it. The huge ice cube falling from the tree branch right on her head.

- April! Watch out!

She looks at him. He is there running to get to her. She tried to get away from him, but she still sucks at running, especially in her winter suit, she bought with Jackson months ago. _Watch out._ For what? She glances at the tree branch and she sees the ice cube falling on her. She closes her eyes and then….She feels nothing, except Jackson and his arms. April notices around her the small shattered pieces of ice. He saved her…again. She pushes him away from her, frowning.

- Are you okay?, he asked her.

She ignores him and his worried eyes. Great, he is always saving her and she feels more useless. He doesn't need her for anything. He made it clear she was a weight on his shoulder. Jackson is just being nice as usual. April clears her throat.

- Yeah…Thank you.

The little redhead turns around and she starts walking. He grabs her arm.

- What are you doing?

- I'm leaving.

Jackson frowns. She is so stubborn. She can't be serious right now. He just saved her life. She is surely not going to make it on her own. April tries to get out of his reach, but Jackson is stronger than her. It must be his age. He's older, so he is stronger. She meets his pleading gaze.

- Don't be ridiculous. Come home!

April snorts. Ridiculous? She is not ridiculous. He hurt her, her feelings and he insulted her. The boy knows her and her insecurities about being useless and he confirmed them. She is not sure if it's more to convince him or her, but she argues.

- I don't need your protection, Jackson, okay? I can make it on my own. I don't need you.

The dark skinned guy's face falls. She doesn't need him. He lets her arm go and her eyes meet his once before she is sinking into the storm. He blinks fast. He is losing her…He is losing her.

- But I need you.

- What?

April turns around, her red hair flying around her. Did she hear him right? His intense gaze is begging her to stay.

- You may not need me, but I need you.

- You…You…need me?

- Yes, I need you…and we are a family. We should stick together…Me and you.

- Jackson, I…

- You promised you'd never leave me.

Tears are falling from her face. He needs her as much as she needs him. He remembers her promise and he wants her to stay. He wants her. April runs her bag on her shoulder. She jumps into his awaiting arms and they both smile.

...

_Sometime, the bond that link two souls is about them choosing to stick together no matter what happens._

_..._

In a bar, an old dark skinned man is drinking himself to stupor. He is sitting alone. The place is deserted. Nobody is as crazy as him to leave home through the storm.

- Hey, Jo, I want a refill, he says while pointing his empty glass.

Jo, the bartender is a white man with big arms. He is a bit overweighed and it's his home. He made a place to drink out of it. He takes his client's glass in his hand.

- I think you've had enough, Harper.

- Hey, hey! I'm a pay-i-ng cost-umer.

The bartender laughs. This old man has been coming every day for three years, now, since he moved in town exactly. He was looking for his grandson when he came to ask his other clients. The little Jackson has been missing for a year and he ran away. The authorities never found him. Jo offered him a drink to wash away his pain. Since then, Harper has been coming every single day.

- It's time to go home.

- For wh-at? My TV? My de-ad cat? I do-n't have any-one. I do-n't ha-ve a fa-mily.

The old man looks sad. He really doesn't have anybody. He erased his son, Gregory, out of his life when he didn't want to look for Jackson. His daughter in law, Catherine, didn't have the heart to leave her husband. She was too much in love and she already lost Jackson. Without Greg, she would be all alone. Greg, his pathetic excuse for a son, convinced his wife that their son had probably died by now. He might be right. Four years…since Jackson ran away. Four stupid years. Yeah, he needs another drink.

- An-other beer!

- Not tonight, Harper.

Jo is shocked to see another man enter the place. The stranger is looking everywhere, searching for something or someone. He is tall. He has white blond hair and he is frowning. His cheeks are red from being outside too long. He sits beside Harper who starts talking to him. The old man is too drunk.

- So…wh-at bri-ngs you he-re?

- Personal matter.

- Ah…I kn-ow…thi-s ki-nd of stuff.

- Ignore him, Jo the bartender replies. Mr. Avery is drunk. You want a beer?

- No, I'm looking for my missing daughter.

After months of her disappearance, Joe Kepner is still looking for April. He travelled through every town around Moline and nothing. He hasn't spoken to his wife since the night he left. His wife must be insane. God didn't want this. Jo, the bartender, raises an eyebrow. Does everybody come here to look for someone? He shakes his head and he goes into his kitchen. He won't need to serve any client today. On his seat, Harper groans.

- You wo-n't fi-nd her.

- Excuse me?

- My gra-ndson ra-n away fo-ur ye-ars ago. Still miss-ing.

- Well, April is going to be fine.

- Yeah, I th-ough the sa-me thing with Jack-ie, but…he is n-ot.

Joe thinks about what the older man is saying. What if he is right? What if April is already dead? He can't consider this. April will be fine. She has God on her side and she also has powers, which Mr. Avery's grandson lacked. The old man starts speaking again.

- He had pow-ers.

- What?

- My grand-son. He had po-wers. Wa-ter powers. His fa-ther is a stu-pid man. He couldn't accep-t it. So, he tri-ed to get rid of Jack-ie.

Joe can't believe what he is hearing. Is the old man too drunk to realize he had exposed his grandson's secret?

- Greg has al-ways been a-fraid of po-wers. Sin-ce he met one wh-en he was youn-ger. Frank, that was his na-me. He died…in Gr-eg's arms. Now, Gre-g, when he wi-ll be presi-dent…he wants to ex-pose them…and ki-ll all of them.

April's father panics. Greg? Is the man talking about the vice-president Gregory Avery? It would mean he is Harper Avery…but it can't be. April is in danger. He must be crazy. Jo, the bartender, comes from the kitchen. He notices the stranger scared face.

- Oh no! Did he tell you this stupid story about powers?

- Yeah.

- Don't believe him. He tells this to everybody every night. He is just an old crazy man. He doesn't have all his head.

- Hey! I ha-ve all my he-ad.

Joe slowly nods his head. He is right. The guy isn't Harper Avery. He politely gives money to the bartender and he stands up. He goes to the bathroom and he calls his wife.

...

_Family comes from people who care about each other_

_..._

The farmer doesn't know why, but his guts tell him the old man is telling the truth.

- Hello?

- Karen.

It's been so long. He gets tears in his eyes from hearing her voice.

- Joe, is that you?

The man is silent. His wife recognizes him. She knows.

- Oh my god! Joe! Come home! Please! Stop looking for April and come home! God has a plan.

- Karen…there is a war. A..April could die.

_..._

_From people who has seen the other at their worse._

_..._

His wife is silent. She is so happy to hear his voice. She tries to stay calm.

- Joe…You need to trust me. April will be fine.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because God told me. He talked to me…We need to trust Him.

_..._

_From people who trust each other deeply even when they doubt_

_..._

Joe is speechless. God told her? Why is she telling him right now? She is asking him to have faith and to stop everything he has been doing for the past months.

- Okay.

...

_Family is about love_


	5. The times pass you by

**The Powers Within**

The times pass you by

...

_Times fly. One day, you're a little girl struggling to find your place in the world and the next; you've become a young adult reflecting on your past. You can still see his green eyes, haunting your thoughts._

_..._

**April 2007**

It's been four years. Four years since the little redhead came into his life and he can't help but grin every time he remembers. He has changed since then. He became taller, his shoulders are bigger and a beard is slowing appearing on his face. Year by year, Jackson is starting to look less like a little boy. He has changed so much, but so did she. His friend became taller, but she still remains short. She is thinner, her hair is shorter. He cut it for her. The dark skin teenager smiles as he looks at her growing plants around their house. She looks like a little fairy and he can't help, but admire her beauty. He doesn't know how or when, but she became his best friend, his only friend. They have been leaning on each other for so long. He couldn't live one day without hearing her annoying voice. It wasn't easy all the time. There were times where he would wish she wouldn't be there, but they made it, him and her.

April finishes her creation as she smiles at Jackson. His olive skin is in the open. She notices he is in a happy mood today. That's cool because it's her birthday and days ago, she made a list of things to do when she would be thirteen. It's hasn't been easy. Jackson's lack of communication's ability and his tendency of pushing hard stuff away almost made her broke her promise, but she is too stubborn. She stayed because she loves being with him…and he is her family now. She misses her mom and her dad, even her sisters, but she wouldn't leave him. She laughs as she notices the frown on his face when she gives him her list. He won't let her do anything too dangerous. He can be such a party breaker when he wants…but he is also so sweet. She remembers when he runs to a store the day she first got her period. Jackson bought at least three different boxes of tampons to make sure she was okay. On their garden, he squints beside her.

- You want to surf?

- Hmm hmm.

- In April?

- Well, yes.

She puts her hand on his arm and she starts running little circle. He closes his eyes, fast. She is his best friend. He can't. She is only thirteen for god's sake. He blames the hormone for wanting to rip her clothes off when she does something like this. He has self-control. Jackson pushes her hand off of him. He needs to put distance between them.

- And how do you expect to surf in April?

- Well, that's easy, with your powers, I could…

- No.

- But Jackson!

- It's too dangerous.

He gets into the house as she follows him. She always follows him. He ignores her footstep and she groans loudly.

- It's not!

- It is!

They are facing each other and Jackson notices the small gap between their lips. He stares at her lips, her beautiful red swollen lips. Focus! He can't be thinking like a normal fourteen teenager. They are best friend. She is so young and innocent. She might not even find him attractive. She frowns and he gives up.

- Fine!

She jumps into his arms and she kisses his cheek. She runs to get her swimsuit she made out of roses and branch. He smiles like an idiot. Damn, she did it again! It was her dimples this time, her stupid freaking dimples.

...

They are near a river and April is standing in nothing, but her bathing suit. Jackson stares once in a while. Her boobs got bigger. He slaps himself for staring again. She is smiling and squealing. Throughout the years, Jackson got used to her voice. It still annoys him, but he accepted it. He puts a hand on her shoulder.

- You ready?

She looks at the water…it must be really cold. April bits her bottom lip before nodding. She is ready. She wanted this. The redhead puts a determined look on her face and she runs to the river. Jackson uses his hand to make the water form a surf board. He watches carefully April moves to reach it. She shivers. It was a bad idea. It's too cold around here and she is going to die from hypothermia.

- April, are you sure…

- Yes! Jackson! Just make me surf!

She screams at him trembling from head to toe. He is so overprotective sometime. She isn't the little eight years old girl he met anymore. She grew up. The pretty boy does as he is told. He makes the water move slowly. The young girl laughs. Jackson loves her laugh. It's so refreshing and he can't stop smiling when she does. His eyes open widely when he notices April's falling from the surf. He tries to stop everything, but she falls right into the cold water. He can hear her cry, he thinks. The dark skinned teenager runs as fast as he can.

- April!

She is hiding her face into her hands. She is shaking. His arms are around her when he notices she was laughing.

- That was so funny!

- Yeah…it was.

His green eyes get lost into hers. He looks at her lips, they are red. Jackson doesn't think before he captures them with his. It's soft and weird, but good weird. They touch for five seconds before he pulls away, regretting immediately kissing her. He is so stupid.

- Uhuh…What...I...Why?

He doesn't understand why himself. Maybe because she is so beautiful. Maybe because he has feelings for her…or maybe because he is just a stupid hormonal teenager. How could he explain it to her? That's when he remembers her list.

- So you could cross something else off your list.

As realization comes into her face, she smiles. Jackson doesn't remember seeing her smiling that way ever. It melts his cold heart and he wants to tell her that he wanted to, too. His feelings have changed and he is sure he doesn't see her as his best friend.

- And I have…

He never ended this sentence because at this very right moment, a young girl appeared from behind them. She has brown hair and small green eyes. She might be younger than them, but by few years. She is smiling. She looks at Jackson with big wide eyes.

- It was so cool!

- What?

- What you just did!

- I don't know what you're talking about, he tries.

- You controlled water to make her surf.

April and Jackson are both looking at the girl with big eyes. She saw everything. They stand up abruptly as they walk back to their house. The other girl follows them.

- You're like me, she says excitedly.

- What?

- No, he's not. He is a boy and you're a girl…an annoying girl.

The boy raises his eyebrow at April's attempt to insult the brunette. The latter looks skeptically at the redhead. Suddenly, she slowly changes into someone else. She has an olive skin, green eyes with shades of blue and she is tall. She looks exactly like Jackson. April gasps as she sees the other girl change back into herself.

- Wow, that was…, starts the real pretty boy

- So cool, exclaims April.

- Not what I was going to say.

He looks at April, annoyed by her interruption. She shrugs and she joins the brunette.

- You see. I'm just like him, the younger girl says.

- And me, adds the petite redhead.

Before Jackson can prevent April from using her powers, she is already making plants grow from the ground. The other girl's eyes widen and she jumps with excitement.

- It's really cool! I'm Lexie Grey.

- April Kepner and his name is Jackson Avery.

The redhead is showing her best friend with her finger. He rolls his eyes at her innocence. Lexie could be a spy or something…or not. He is paranoid, he knows, but he doesn't want to admit he enjoys being with April, alone all the time. This Lexie girl is ruining it for him. He joins them and he puts a hand on his best friend's back.

- Well, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go.

- No we don't.

- Yes we do, insists Jackson.

He drags April away from the little brunette. They are going back to their house when they hear footstep.

- Can I stay with you?

What? Did Jackson hear everything right? Oh no, she can't.

- I don't have anybody…My dad died and I don't really want to live with my stepsister…

Before Jackson can express his refusal, his best friend's voice echoes.

- Well, the more, the merrier.

Lexie jumps happily in April's arms. Jackson gives April a disbelieving look, but she pouts. He sighs as he puts a hand on his hair.

- Yeah…what she said.

The brunette gives him a hug. She takes April's hand dragging her away from him. He groans before running after them. He really needs to learn how to tell April no.

_..._

_When you look into your past, you remember few people coming into your life and leaving._

...

Into a huge black house, a man stands in his work room. He is looking through a window. He is tall, black and he has beautiful blue eyes, deep as the ocean. He turns around when he hears a ginger knocks on the door. His opponent has strong shoulders and he looks aggressive. The black man waves to the ginger who gets on his knee.

- Major Hunt, no need for casualty. Take a seat please.

Owen Hunt does as he is told. He looks at the vice-president, Gregory Avery. He has been serving in his Army for over ten years. They know each other very well and the ginger has lots of respect for him. The black man clears his throat.

- Times have changed…

- So I've heard.

- You did, huh?

Major Hunt nods. They had some peace throughout the years, but he heard about Mr. Avery's rival. He wants to take his place as the vice-president and he is ready to fight. It's weird because they used to be best friend before the competition got in the way. Gregory looks pensively into his soldier and friend's eyes. Now, it's time to reveal the truth. To beat his rival, he knows exactly what he needs to do. The next election is in three years. There is enough time for his plan to work.

- Major Hunt?

- Yes, sir.

- Have you ever heard about powers?

Owen doesn't look shaken or weird out by his question. He keeps his face straight as he answers.

- I did, sir.

- And you believe there are people who have some?

This is it. Gregory can't wait to see his best soldier reaction. Make Owen believe in powers was the first step, but he seems to already know. What if he is one of them? No, he would have told him. In his career, the black man had never met someone as loyal and honest as Major Owen Hunt. He is the most honorable man on his Army. The ginger looks deeply into Gregory's eyes.

_..._

_There is always a moment in your life where everything changed._

...

- As a matter of fact, I do.

Gregory smiles. Well, it didn't take a lot of convincing to do. He laughs softly.

- Well, I do too…and I believe they could be a threat to the nation…Do you?

- I'm not sure…

When Owen was at war, someone saved him. He saw hands and red, red hair. She or he healed his fatal wounds with his or her hands. If there are lots of people like them, they could be their savior, not their enemy. He wants to argue with Mr. Avery, but he has too much respect for him.

- Well, I think they are and it's our duty to stop them. Will you help me, Major Hunt?

_..._

_A moment you didn't even realize was important._

_..._

Will he? Of course, he will. It's his duty to follow Gregory's orders and he trusts blindly his judgement. If the vice-president thinks they are a threat, they might be one. They have to be.

- Yes I will...But how? We can't prepare. They are all different.

Gregory puts a hand on his chin. His friend is right. They can't prepare…Unless…

- We could build a school for those people and train them. You would know exactly their limit!

- Yeah, that could work.

The black man smiles. Of course, it would work. In life, you need to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He grins evilly.

- You'll travel around the country to find freaks and teachers. You can go now.

- I will, sir. I promise I won't disappoint you.

Owen shakes Mr. Avery's hand before leaving to accomplish his duty. He knows exactly who to call for help. They owe him big time and they are also his best friends. He grins.

...

_Until you think about it in the future._

**...**

**Hey, it might be the last update in a while. I'm really busy...I still gave you five chapters as a preview. I hope it's enough for you to stick with me. If not, thank you very much for reading. If you want to get in touch with me, PMS. By the way, I still don't own anything related to Grey's.**


	6. Learn to face your fears

**Hi, it looks like I wasn't that busy after all...Thank you for my guest reviewers. Merci beaucoup liannn. It's really comforting to know you like my story. I'm also thankful for the readers. I'm not a fan of reviewing myself. So as long as you read and enjoy this, I'm fine with it. I think the chapters will be longer from now on. I'm introducing at least one new character for the next seven chapters...I think. **

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Learn to face your fears

...

_Apparently, fear is an illusion. It's all in someone's mind. In a blink of the eye, it can be overcome. Then why can it paralyze the victim to death? Why does it control her life? How can she face it without falling deeper?_

_..._

**Summer 2007**

It's been months since Lexie faked her death to live with the other two. With Jackson's help, she made her social worker believe she drowned. She didn't want her stepsister's family to look for her. So, she disappeared for days. When they went near the river, they saw her unconscious body be driven away. After this, she became the third member of the small group. The brunette knows Jackson isn't happy about it, but she still loves him. He is so hilarious. He always gets mad about little things and Lexie loves to take advantage of this. She opens the door to get outside. It's a beautiful day and the sun is smiling to her. She knows it's going to be awesome. April is currently taking care of breakfast. She spots Jackson watering the plants. She grins evilly. Yeah, today is going to be awesome.

When Jackson woke up, April was already into the kitchen. He stared at her for a while. Her hair definitely got longer and she became taller, maybe from an inch. Her smile is still the same with dimples on her cheeks. She cleared her throat, noticing his behavior. She laughed at him because he zoned out again. He does this a lot nowadays. The redhead teased him about not focusing and she asked him to water the plants. Here he is doing exactly what she wants. He could never tell her no. It's is weakness. He hears footstep behind him and he turns around to see the one girl he can't stop thinking about.

- Hey, you've finished breakfast soon.

She nods her head and he frowns. Usually, April would start rambling non-stop, but now, she is quiet. Something happened.

- You okay?

She nods again, biting her bottom lip. Jackson stops what he is doing. Something is definitely wrong and he is going to find out. He walks slowly toward her, noticing her reactions.

- Is it Lexie? Did she say something or did something?

The redhead simply shakes her head. The dark skinned teenager scowls. Well, she is not giving him anything. If it's not about Lexie, it might be about him? But he didn't do anything to her… He notices the corner of her lip twisting. She is holding something back, probably tears. Oh no, he made her cry…He doesn't know why or maybe he does. It could be about what happened yesterday, when he almost told her about his feelings. She must have thought he was making fun of her or teasing her. He takes a deep breath.

- Is it about what happened yesterday? What I said?

She is silent, but she is not nodding or shaking her head. Tears are forming in her eyes. Jackson sighs. Oh no, it is. He joins her as she tries to avoid his eyes. The pretty boy takes her delicate white hands in his.

- April, I didn't mean I didn't like you. I tried to tell you I…When we kiss…

- What, you kissed April?

The voice isn't the redhead's one. It's Lexie's. Jackson pulls his hands out of the brunette's. Damn, she pranked him again! The tears were not from sadness, they were from laughter. Now, he has to explain to the annoying girl what happened between him and April. He is mad.

- Leeeexie!

The twelve years old girl jumps a bit. Oh he is so mad. She looks at him with wide eyes before laughing. Tears are running on her face. She really had him this time.

- This is not funny, exclaims the teenager.

- Oh yeah! You were so worried.

He scowls at her. The brunette is so annoying. She is a handful and she is full of energy. Lexie is always pranking him and he is getting impatient. He passes his hand on his curly hair.

- Don't you have something more useful to do?

- Nan, annoying you is useful.

The pretty boy groans. She is really getting on his nerves and if she doesn't leave right now, he might do something really bad. April chooses this moment to come in the garden. She notices Jackson's mood and Lexie's happy bubble. Oh oh, the brunette pranked her best friend again. She bits her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

- Hey Lexie, could you get me some bacon? We don't have any.

The little brunette nods as she changes it into a blond tall girl. April smiles at her. Since Lexie is in the group, it became easier to shop into Raven town. Before she was there, Jackson went, but he was still really worried and annoying. Now, this is less stressful for him. She hears him groan as she stands beside him.

- Lexie pranked you again?

- Yeah… she is so annoying!

- You thought I was annoying.

She playfully pushes him. His face softens a bit. Jackson grins.

- You still are.

- Hey!

April smacks him on the shoulder and he is laughing. She softly joins him as she notices his mood is better. She gets lost into his beautiful green eyes. He became so handsome throughout the years. The redhead is proud to be his best friend. She bits her bottom lip. Lexie has been asking her about something interesting. April loves the idea, but she knows Jackson won't. He never loves anything. She breathes deeply.

- Jackson?

- Hmm…

- You know Lexie talked to me about an awesome idea…And I think it's great.

- April, stop beating around the bush.

- She said we could go to school! She would teach us… what we missed.

April doesn't look into his eyes. She doesn't want to see…She keeps rambling.

- Because of her powers, Lexie is practically a computer. She remembers everything. She is so smart and I know you'll be a year ahead of us, but you are smart too. You're a fast learner and I…

Jackson sighs. Here she goes. When his best friend starts to ramble, she could go on for days.

- April!

She stops, instantly. She seems out of breath. That girl can talk. Jackson closes his eyes. School? Really? He doesn't want them to leave their house to shop because Lexie is there. April really considers going to school. Is she serious? He doesn't need to ask. He knows she is.

- I…I don't think it's appropriate, do you?

She looks at him in disbelief. Not appropriate? What? She puts her hand in the air as she argues.

- How is it inappropriate Jackson?

- Well, we can't leave this house because…

- My parents are not a problem and yours too, she states confidently. Before Lexie was there, we went few times to town and nobody noticed us.

- That's what you think, but one day, somebody might appear out of nowhere to…

- Stop being paranoid, Jackson, she cuts him, annoyed.

- I'm not!

- Obviously.

She looks at him skeptically. He is unbelievable. He doesn't seem to realize the ugly truth: nobody cares about them. There is nobody after them and they can't hide forever. He should stop being so scared of his father finding him. She is sure Jackson's father doesn't even give a damn, like her sisters…and apparently her parents. They didn't look for her because if they did, they would have found her. She knows. As April meets Jackson's gaze, she gives up. She is tired of fighting with him. If he wants to hide, then, fine, they will.

- Okay…

- What? What do you mean?, he screams.

- Just okay. You're right Jackson. It's much safer to hide in fear because of your stupid father who doesn't give a damn about you. Okay!

The redhead turns around and she goes back into their small house. Jackson is hurt and pissed. He is not hiding or scared of his father.

- Hey! I'm not scared of my father!

- Yeah, if you say so.

She doesn't turn around. The teenager boy scowls. He is not scared of his father! How can he make her understand? He runs to her. Jackson grabs her arm. The redhead groans as she tries to get out of his reach. She looks into his eyes.

- Jackson, let me go!

- No.

- Jackson!

- We'll have to change name.

April stops moving. She freezes.

- What?

- If we go to school, we change names.

The redhead smiles, her dimples proudly on her cheeks. Did she hear him right? Jackson rolls his eyes at April's confusion. With her, he needs to be more than clear.

- You have more self-control…and Lexie can change into someone else. Lexie we'll teach us what we need to know and…

- You'll go to school with me?

Her voice is soft and she is almost crying. Jackson caresses her cheek with his hand.

- Of course, you're my family.

The redhead's smile could light up a whole city. The pretty boy shares it. He puts his arm behind her and he pulls her closer to him. She leans on him, putting her head on his shoulder. Jackson inhales her vanilla scent. She smells so good.

- To be clear, I won't exactly go to school with you. I'm older, so I'll be into High school.

She rolls her eyes as she lets a little chuckle. He is so stupid sometime. April gets out of his embrace to reach the door. Jackson follows her, he always do. She opens the door and she leans on it.

- Let's go eat. I made waffles!

Jackson raises his eyebrows. How did she make waffles? They don't have electricity. He freezes meat and vegetables and she grows fruits. They made a fire place behind the house in the summer. They cook everything there, but they control it. If the fire gets too big, somebody could find them. He thought she made fruits and vegetables for breakfast, not waffles.

- How did you…

- I have my ways.

She grins evilly at him. He will never know. He rolls his eyes as he steps inside. Jackson sits on a chair and he is surprised to notice a waffle maker. It needs electricity. He raises his eyebrows.

- I told you, I have my ways.

April won't tell him she noticed in the woods a wheel who conducts electricity when it is spin all the time. Yesterday, she asked innocently Jackson to use water to make it spin. Since then, they don't have to worry so much about winter. The pretty boy eats the waffles. They are delicious. He remembers Lexie.

- Apes, why did you send Lexie look for bacon then?

- Because she was bothering you. Plus, I love bacon., she adds which make Jackson laughs.

The pretty boy smirks. That will teach the annoying brunette a lesson and he loves bacon too. In fact, he kind of loves every type of food.

...

_There is no perfect rules to survive in the woods, you just do._

...

In Boston, in a small café, a ginger is sitting toward a window. He is in his late twenties'. His beard is shaved and he looks pensive. He waves to two men entering the place. One of them is taller and he wears a smirk. It's his signature. He has brown hair and blue eyes. The man waves back before leaving to order at the counter. He starts flirting with the flustered waitress. The other one comes directly to Owen. He is rolling his eyes as he looks at his ginger friend. He is less tall than the other. He has brown dark hair, blue eyes and a one million dollar smile. Owen shakes his hand before they both sit.

- Major Hunt.

- Dr. Shepherd.

They both look into their friend's direction, wearing the same exasperate face. Dr. Derek Shepherd turns around to look at Owen. They have been friends for more than ten years. They met in the Army when Derek joined in as a doctor with his wife. He saved the ginger's life many times.

- We should do something, remarks Owen. Otherwise, we'll be here all day.

- Nan, Mark won't last much longer before being slapped.

Derek and Mark have been friends since forever. When they were young, Derek's mother practically adopted the other man. They grew up together and Dr. Shepherd knows his best friend. He will get slap soon for making dirty comments to the waitress. Oh here it is.

- That was harsh, comments the ginger.

- This one will leave a mark.

Mark Sloan comes to their table, a red mark on his cheek. He wears a grimace on his face. He gives Derek his coffee. The other two are laughing. He looks at the ginger. He was already in the Army when Owen joined to be his major. He was an experienced soldier who didn't think a younger guy could do the job well, but he did. Mark grew to respect this man and they became great friends. He sits beside Derek as the latter touches his cheek.

- What did you say this time?

Soldier Sloan slaps his friend's hand and groans. That hurts like a bitch.

- Nothing.

He scowls when he notices his friends' skeptical look. He really didn't say anything offensive.

- I just noticed how stressed she looks…So, I suggested we could release some tension together…behind the counter.

- Really smooth, Mark.

Derek slaps his friend, proud, on the arm. Owen rolls his eyes. After all these years, Mark really didn't change. In the Army, he was flirting with every female doctors or nurses. He clears his throat.

- I didn't ask you to come here to talk about Mark's pathetic attempt of flirting.

- Hey, my flirting isn't pathetic. I hooked up with lots of women with these kinds of comments. She is just really rude. She might be PMS-ing if you ask me.

- Or she is just not enough drunk, remarks Derek, smirking.

- Do you want me to punch you? Apologize.

Owen sighs at his friends' behavior. They act like children. Mark is frowning and he restrains himself from punching Derek. The latter is smirking. He looks into his friend's eyes, daring him to use his fist. The ginger stands up and he sits between them. He won't let them fight like this in a pleasant café.

- Stop it!

- But he started it, replies Mark in a childish way.

- Soldier Sloan! We have more important matters to discuss.

- Like what?, asks Derek curiously.

- Like super powers. Do you believe in them?

_..._

_Fear isn't an illusion._

...

Mark freezes and swallows. His best friend looks skeptical, but Owen looks convinced. Soldier Sloan's face becomes hotter.

- Po-pow-wers? What? This is ridiculous.

- It's not, states Owen calmly.

He didn't expect his best friends to believe him. He wouldn't himself if it wasn't for the redhead.

- During war, somebody saved me…with red hair. I was dying and then I was not.

- This is stupid! You were in shock. Tell him Derek!

...

_It's very, very, very real. It takes over all your body._

_..._

Derek looks at his best friend's behavior. He thinks it is ridiculous, but Mark acts odd. He knows something. He ignores the brown's comments and he focuses on the ginger. Owen isn't the lying type. He is convinced he is saying the truth. The ginger was probably in shock…No he was, but Derek is still intrigued by his motives.

- Why are you telling us this now? You have motives…Motives I don't get to tell us this.

- What? You believe him? Derek…

- Shut up Mark!, replies Derek, annoyed. Hear what he has to say.

Mark shuts up to let his ginger friend talks. He knows his best friend is getting suspicious. He has always been a terrible liar. He did manage to lie to Derek for years, but right now, Owen is destroying everything. The latter takes a deep breath.

- I'm not the only one to believe in powers…Mr. Avery, Gregory, does too.

Derek elbows his best friend when he wants to interrupt. He is really annoying. Owen doesn't notice and he keeps talking.

- He asked me to help him kill them. Mr. Avery wants me to find teachers to teach these types of human being. So we'll know their weakness…when we'll have to kill them.

_..._

_When the fear is related to a secret, it's even more dangerous._

_..._

Mark is mad. He is becoming redder. Owen is such an idiot. Kill all of them? It's stupid and frankly a bad idea. He looks at the ginger with a disgusted face.

- Why would you want to kill them? She saved…I mean, if she existed, he or she, the person who hypothetically saved you…You would kill her!...Or him!

- It's what's best. Did you think about them wanting to kill us? Humans? What if they realize we are useless to them? They would destroy us in a heartbeat.

...

_Because when the secret is out._

_..._

Derek looks at Mark. He must be really angry. He never shouted at Owen before. It's obvious, his best friend believes in powers. He also thinks he knows the person who saved Owen. It must have been the redhead nurse in the field. She was attractive and Mark had genuine feelings for her. When she suddenly disappeared, he was crushed. Derek is still skeptical about this. They were both injured when the nurse helped Owen. They were not in their right minds, but he is still curious about this.

- So what would be our roles in this thing?

- Teachers?

It's a question. Sloan looks offended that Derek is considering it. He should know better than getting involved into this crap. As for him, he is not going to accept.

- Are you crazy? We will…

- I'm in.

What? Did Mark hear everything right? Derek is in. If he knew, he would be as opposed as him against the idea. He would be the first to scream, but now, he is playing along.

- I heard about someone's research on mutations and super powers. His name is Richard Webber, I think. He gives a conference in August in Boston. We could go and talk to him.

Soldier Sloan can't believe Derek is helping him. He looks deeply into his friend's eyes and he realizes they are going to do it…with or without him. His best shot of saving _her_ is to join. Owen is looking pensively at him. He nods at Derek's suggestion. He is pleased that one of them will be part of it. He can't do this alone.

- I'm in too, says reluctantly Mark.

- Great, then I'll see you guys in August.

Owen stands up smiling as he gives Derek a bear hug and he pats awkwardly Mark on the shoulder. He waves to them as he leaves the café. The two best friends are alone sitting into the café. The older one looks at the counter. The waitress left because of his dirty comments. Nobody heard. He scowls at his friend who finishes is coffee.

_..._

_There is no going back._

_..._

- I can't believe you immediately said yes.

- I'm curious and I don't believe in this anyway. Soon enough, Owen and you are going to realize, Amy, didn't heal him.

- Me? I never said…

- You didn't need to. I know you and I know you believe Amy saved him. She didn't.

Derek stands up. He pats his friend shoulder. Mark's eyes widen and his mouth is open. Derek smirks knowingly at him.

- Anyway, somebody has work to go to. Take care, Mark.

The older man is left there…thinking about what the doctor said. Amy, the redhead nurse was so great. He had so much fun with her, but she left mysteriously…Amy, red hair…Amy…Owen's savior…Kill…Kill them. Mark's take his phone from his pocket. Please, please. Answer! Please!

- Hello, says the female voice at the other end.

- Hey it's me, Mark.

_..._

_There is only one left thing to do_

_..._

- I know it's you, Mark.

- You're in trouble.

_..._

_Learn to face this fear that becomes even more real_

**...**

**Sorry, I almost forgot my followers. Thanks to you guys! Still don't own Grey's...unfortunately.**


	7. The art of new beginnings

**The Powers Within**

The art of new beginnings

...

_It's the start of something new: fresher and brighter. This is the beginning of a new era of peace and love. It's been such a long time since the beat of the canons didn't echo, but something had to come to an end. To have peace, you need war._

_..._

**August 2007**

In Raven town, three teenagers are standing in front of the middle school. The blond one is jumping, excited. Lexie can't wait to see her friends…although, they won't recognize her. She and April, or should she say Avril, are the new students. They are in the last grade, the oldest of the school. She had waited her whole life for this. She takes April's hand in hers. She needs to remember she is Alexis Avery, not Alexandra Grey aka Lexie. They changed name to please the pretty boy. He is so paranoid and overprotective. He wants to make sure they are safe before leaving to go to his own school, Raven's High school. April is now a brunette. They or he didn't want to take any chance. She is smiling as she squeezes Lexie's hand tightly. Her new name is Avril Grey. She bits on her bottom lip. The newly brunette is so nervous. She has never been into a normal school before and she can't wait. Jackson isn't helping her mood. He is breathing deeply beside them.

- Stop worrying, Jackson…I mean Jacob…your new name is Jacob.

- What?

- We are not babies. Stop worrying, April tells him.

With her free hand, she gives Jackson's a squeeze. He is trying to stop. He would like to not care about them, but he can't. He looks at April's face. It's still the same, but he liked the red hair better. Brunette is nice, but red is hot. She smiles at him and he closes his eyes. Since his fell attempt at telling her his feelings, he became a coward. Jackson doesn't want to complicate things. If he tells her, she might tell him she sees him as her brother. That would make him sick. He pushes his feelings aside. Lexie clears her throat, to annoy him, probably. She heard the first bell.

- Jacks…Jacob, you're really sweet to worry like this about us, but we don't need you to.

She drags April by the arm as she runs to the door.

- Come on Apri…Avril! We're going to be late!

Jackson feels his heart tightening as he looks at his friends leaving him. He turns around to run to his own school. He is going to be late on the first day. That would be a bad first impression, right?

...

Into the classroom, the girls arrive in time. The teacher isn't in there, yet. Lexie leaves April behind and she runs to sit in the last seat at the bottom of the class. The new brunette bits her bottom lip before settling for the seat beside a lonely boy. He must be her age. He wears glasses; he has brown hair and cute dark eyes. His face is priceless when he notices someone sit near him. They usually avoid him because he is awkward and a huge dork. Lexie laughs. Oh my god, April is sitting beside Matthew Taylor, the class' nerd. This is hilarious. She shouldn't enjoy this, but she can't help it. He is staring creepily at April who is blushing.

- Hiiii.

- Hey, answers April, taken aback.

- You…you are new?

- Yes, you?

Matthew looks at her with a look of disbelief. Great, she was here for a day and she is already teasing him. Everybody does. They pretend he doesn't exist or they don't know he really exists. He remembers when Lexie, the girl who died in May, sat beside him for the first time, last year. She asked him if he was new. This is pretty sad, but what's more sad is that he had a huge crush on her. The brunette in front of him seems to notice his discomfort because she starts to ramble.

- Oh sorry, that was a stupid question. Of course, you're not new. I'm the only one who is new…with Lexie….I mean Alexis…but we call her Lexie. Alexis. Oh my god, I'm rambling again. This is so stupid. Jacks always tell me to stop doing this, but I do this a lot when I'm nervous.

- I'm making you nervous?

- No…I mean….yes. I don't….I…I'll just shut up now.

A blush appears on her face as she stops talking. She just made the worst first impression of her life. She glares at Lexie who is laughing in the bottom of the class. Why did she trust her in the first place? The other girl told her it was going to be fun and really cool. She convinced April to talk to Jackson and after this, she leaves her alone. The fake brunette is so embarrassed right now. She wishes she would die.

- I ramble too when I'm nervous, he reassures her with a smile. I'm Matthew.

She smiles and takes his hand. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

- Apr…Avril. Avril, nice to meet you.

Matthew only met her, but he is already smitten. His dad always told him that when he'll meet the love of his life, he'll know. He knows. Lexie's eyes widen. There is a spark between April and the nerd. She can feel it.

...

In a freshman class, the teacher is talking when Jackson abruptly comes in. She looks at him with arrogance.

- Name?

- Jack…Jacob Kepner.

- Well, Jacob Kepner. You're not allowed to be late in my class, but since it's the first day…you can sit…in the front row, beside Shane.

Jackson groans, but he doesn't say a word. School won't be fun. He tries to lighten up the mood as he looks at the guy beside him. He has dark skin and curly black hair. He looks older. He is silent and Jackson elbows him. Shane turns into his direction.

- Hey, the teacher takes her role way too seriously, huh?

Shane looks at him like he is an alien and he switches seat. He is confused. He only made a joke to soften the atmosphere. What is wrong with these guys?

- Oh Shane, such a great student, one of the best, the teacher tells Jackson. He is deaf by the way.

Jackson's eyes widen. What? The teacher, Miss Erica Hahn, laughs at his face. She always senses a troublemaker and he is definitely one. She makes them sit beside Shane because he ignores their stupid prank. He only wants to graduate and it's harder for him than others. His parents can't afford special school. Miss Hahn puts her hands on Jackson's desk.

- Mr. Kepner, I hope you enjoy this seat…because it will be yours for the rest of the year. Now, let's start the lesson again.

The dark skinned teenager panics. Did anybody hear what she told him? Why doesn't everybody come to his defense? They are all crazy. He notices everybody taking their notepads out of their bag. He does the same. With Lexie's help, they bought a lot of school supplies. He frowns as he thinks about what Miss Hahn is saying. What are they doing? Maths? Jackson is completely lost, but he never gives up. He starts to write.

...

At the end of the day, Jackson is exhausted. Why didn't Lexie tell him there was a teacher for every different subject? Miss Hahn had to kick him out of her class. Well, his teachers didn't like him at all and the girls were looking at him like he was a piece of meat. It was so annoying. He felt like an animal in the zoo. He hadn't seen so much people in a long time. The olive skin teenager joins the two girls waiting for him in front of their school. Lexie is laughing and April is blushing furiously. The brunette seems annoyed.

- What happened?

- Nothing!, replies April, too quickly.

He raises his eyebrow at them. They start to walk back to their home. Lexie looks at April with a huge grin on her face.

- She met a guy today.

- A guy?

Jackson is perplexed. What is so funny with April meeting a guy? He is himself a guy.

- Lexie!

- His name is Matthew and he totally likes her.

- What?

The pretty boy's heart is breaking slowly. This Matthew likes April? Like, he _likes_ her? His April? She needs to stop seeing him right now. What if she falls for him too? Jackson won't be able to stand it. He doesn't really understand why he is so pissed, but he is. He stops walking and the two girls look at him, confused.

- You can't see him anymore!

- Why?, asks April confused.

- Human…and us…can't…Getting involved with a human is too dangerous.

Lexie laughs as April rolls her eyes. Oh no, he is getting overly protective again. It's so annoying. When will he realize, she's a grown up now. Plus he is kind of insulting her.

- Involved? I'm not having sex with him for god's sake.

Jackson starts to be nervous. Having sex? Who talked about having sex?

- Are you? Because you're only thirteen and do I need to explain to you how…

- Oh please no!, comments Lexie.

The younger girl of the group remembers when this summer, Jackson spent one day trying to explain to them how sex work. His father taught him when he was seven, which is insane. No wonder why Jackson is so messed up. Lexie grimaces as she hears the other girl screams.

- What? No! Are you insane?

April blushes, insulted. Do he really think she would have sex at such a young age? He is being ridiculous. She starts to walk away from him. He passes one hand on his hair. He yells at her.

- By the way, you can't have sex until you're like…You can never have sex!

Unless it's with him, but he'll never tell her that.

- Yes Dad.

Lexie is disgusted by this discussion. She joins her friend as she ignores Jackson. He is so weird, thinking about sex. It's really awkward. Jackson is staying behind. April is right. He really is insane. She would never do this. She is too young and innocent; she is not like him. He frowns at her last comment. Dad? He shivers when he thinks about it.

- By the way, I will never be your dad! It's so wrong!

He is not sure if she heard him, but he grimaces. Her Dad wouldn't want her like he does.

...

_Do you feel it? My heart is beating for you. Do you hear it? My voice is tr__ying to reach you. I must be insane to want you._

_..._

In Boston, in a small theater, a beautiful redhead caresses her husband's arm. The conference is over and they are waiting for the star. She has green eyes and she is smiling. Beside her, her husband, with blue eyes and dark brown hair, raises his eyebrows.

- You sure you want to be a part of this, Addie?

- Yes! It would be fun, Derek. Also it will make us spend more time together.

- Which we don't do already, replies sarcastically Derek.

They do. They work in Boston at Mass Gen together. He is a neurosurgeon and she is a gynecologist. They see each other at home after work. They are always together. Mark grins behind them. He thinks his best friend is so funny. Owen ignores them. He asked Richard to meet them after the conference. He hopes he will listen to them willingly.

- It's not the same!, she replies as she leans on her husband.

- Yes, Derek, it's not the same, mimics Mark with his girl voice.

Addison smacks Mark on the head. She met Derek in High school and they started dating. Mark was the annoying best friend. He was always there. She disliked him, but as years pass, she developed a soft spot for him. He is kind when he is not trying to get in your pants. They've become good friends. Mark was attracted to her since the beginning, but he never act on it because of Derek. He is his brother and now Addison is his sister. Owen lets his breath out when he finally sees a dark old man approach them. Finally, it was time. He shakes his hand with energy.

- Major Hunt and these are my friends, Dr. Shepherd, his wife Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd and Soldier Sloan.

- Dr. Webber, specialist in mutations. How can I help you, four?

Owen looks at the others. Derek seems curious and awake. Addison is nervous as she bits on her bottom lip while Mark is bored to death. The ginger turns to the black man. How can he start the conversation without sounding like a wimp? Sensing Hunt's difficulty, the redhead woman intervenes.

- We are all fascinated by your work on mutations and powers, Doctor.

Mark scowls beside her. He told her not to come, but she insisted on participating.

- Well, thank you…but there is more right?

- Of course, replies Derek. Dr. Webber, did you ever meet someone with powers?

- I'm sorry to say I didn't.

- Aw, the man is an idiot! Let's all leave, exclaims Mark.

Owen is glaring at his soldier. He is acting like he doesn't want the project to work. It's getting annoying. The dark man ignores him as he looks to the Shepherd.

- But I'm sure they exist…I just haven't found one, yet.

The ginger looks into Webber's eyes. He is serious and he could be an awesome addition to the project. He could be the principal.

- I do too…and I'm planning to build a school to experience on them. To help them control their capacities.

- Fascinating!, replies Webber. You'll send me a mail if it works.

The old man smiles at them and he starts to walk away from them. Other fans who want to bother him with unrealistic projects. He doesn't have time for this.

- Actually, we wanted to know if you would like to be the principal of the school, adds the ginger.

- We did?, screams Mark.

Derek elbows his best friend. He really doesn't know when to shut the hell up. Addison smiles widely to Richard. He turns around and he looks sad.

- I would love to…

They are all happy, except Mark.

- But, I can't.

- Yes!

- You could try to hide your disappointment better, Mark, replies Derek with sarcasm.

Owen doesn't understand. They are offering the man a chance in a life time. He spent his life working on mutations and powers. Why would he refuse this kind of opportunity?

- Why?

- Because over the years, a lot of people offered me to be a part of their project and they were all impostors trying to pull a prank. I don't have time for this.

- We're not, assures Owen.

- I can't be sure of this…unless you know someone with powers. Do any of you do?

Derek looks at Mark's strange face. He still thinks he does. Owen is lost. He can't say he does because he doesn't know the redhead who saved him. Addison keeps a straight face. Her husband is the only to answer Webber.

- Unfortunately, we don't.

- That's what I thought. Have a nice evening.

Webber turns around to leave. Owen panics. Without Webber, it will be so much harder to find the freaks' weaknesses. He groans as Derek is only amused. Well, it's already the end. Mark is relieved. He looks at Addison who is staring at the door where the doctor left. She glances at her husband before running after the black man. Derek wants to follow her, but Mark stops him.

- I'll go.

The tall guy runs fast. Damn, she is small, but she can sure run. Addison's hair is flying behind her when Mark tackles her to the ground.

...

_Before doing something new, there is always a doubt_

_..._

- Mark, let me go!

- I know what you are thinking and no. I'm not letting you go there.

Blue eyes meet green ones. Addison snorts. He can't control her like this.

- If we lose Webber, it's a matter of time before Owen finds someone else. This man never gives up and you know it. He will do it…without Webber or not.

- I know.

- So, we need Webber on our side. We can beat him at his own game.

...

_An uncertainty. A fear that everything will not be fine in this new world._

_..._

Mark stands up and he helps her out. She is right, as always, but he doesn't like this one bit. Addison's eyes are begging him to agree with her. He sighs and he follows her when she starts running again. They both see the old man's getting in his car.

- Dr. Webber! Dr. Webber!

- What? I'm sorry, but I don't have time for…

He is hurt…on his stomach. He received a knife in the stomach. If they don't help him, he is going to bleed to death. Richard looks into their eyes. He notices glint into the man's eyes. Soldier Sloan grins at him. Addison puts her hands on his wound and it slowly heals. She smiles at the old man when he realizes what happened.

- Was this enough to convince you, Dr. Webber?, asks Addison.

He nods slowly and Mark pulls his friend into a hug. He even hugs the old man who is speechless.

- One other thing, could you not tell my husband about this? I would appreciate if it will remain strictly private.

Richard nods again. He can't believe the woman saved him. It's a miracle and he can't wait to meet other people like her. He smiles. Mark remembers when he first saw Addison saved someone's life. They were in the Army and Owen was hurt badly. She was panicking. He tried to calm her down, but she cried more. She told him about her powers and how scared she was of touching the ginger. It happened one or two days ago. She was simply putting a bandage on someone's scar and she noticed it disappear at her touch. Addison freaked out and since then, she stopped treating patients. Mark told her to pull herself together and to save Owen because he deserves to be saved. She did. Her husband's best friend was there to help her learn to control her powers. She begged him to not say a word to Derek and it became their secret.

_..._

_But once the fear is overcome._

_..._

Derek and Owen are anxiously waiting for Mark and Addison to come back. Her husband noticed the weird connection between them. He even confronted his best friend about it, wanting to know if they were having an affair behind his back. The tall man promised he would never do this to him, but it wouldn't be the first time, Mark would wreck a marriage. He slept with Reed, the cute nurse during war. She was married to one of the soldier. When Charles caught them, he asked for divorce and he got killed. Derek is relieved when he sees his wife coming back.

- Thanks Mark.

- No, you should thank your wife. She showed me a video of someone's power.

Richard appears behind Mark and Addison. He is smiling.

- Really?, asks Owen, stunned.

- Yes and I'm convinced. I'm in, but we need to start now. It could take two years finding people.

Derek looks at Addison who mouths him it was a fake video. He grins at her. His wife is so smart. Owen is shocked. A video? It could be a trick? Webber is enough stupid to believe this, but he is not going to complain. He nods at everything the doctor is saying. Two years is enough. The next election is in almost three years. They have plenty of time.

...

_There is only excitement and peace._


	8. Out of the blue

**The Powers Within**

Out of the blue

...

_Unexpected. Surprising. Unforeseen. They all mean the same thing. Then why do we need to use so many different words? We could only use the idiom "Out of the blue". She appeared in my life, with her red shining hair and her dimples, out of the blue. See, simple… but it's not._

_..._

**February 2008**

It's early in the morning and she needs to go soon, but there is one problem: Jackson. He has been watching her every move since they started school. It's been six months and he is acting like her father. He follows her everywhere; he even invited himself once at Matthew's house because Lexie apparently forgot to tell him where she was. She didn't. When her dorky friend asked her about Jackson and Lexie, she told him her mother was a foster one. They all live together like sisters and brothers. Matthew bought it. She looks into the hall. There is nobody! She easily sneaks out of her room and she runs downstairs. Again, she is lucky! Jackson isn't there. The fake brunette puts her coat, her mittens and a scarf. She walks toward the door, putting her new boots she bought with Lexie. They are really cute and comfortable. As she puts a hand on the handle, she hears a loud voice.

- Where are you going?

Jackson's voice became deeper throughout the years. His eyes are widened and he is sitting on the couch. April notices the blanket on it.

- Seriously? You slept on the couch? Unbelievable.

The dark skinned teenager ignores as he stands up. He walks toward her and he pushes her away from the door. He blocks her way.

- Where are you going?, he asks insisting on every word.

The fake brunette sighs loudly. He is so frustrating. She doesn't need to tell him that. Yes, he is older and stronger, but she is responsible and a good girl. Matthew is also really sweet and she likes him a lot. He is a good friend.

- At Matthew's.

- No, you're not.

- It's for homework! Miss Altman will be pissed if we don't give it to her on Monday.

Jackson isn't convinced. For homework? Yeah, that's just secret words for something else. He doubts they will be doing homework, but he knows April. She isn't the type to lie, especially to him. He leans on the door as he licks his bottom lip. The fake brunette is so hot when she looks pissed. Her cheeks are red, flushed, and her eyes shoot daggers at him. Yeah, so hot!

- You know, we could do homework together, he teases and she is insulted even more.

- We are really doing homework! There is nothing going on between Matthew and I. We are just friends!

She tries to push him out of the door, but she fails miserably. April doesn't understand why Jackson is so obsessed about her and Matthew. He is not like this with Lexie and she is always surrounded by boys. Maybe, he thinks she is more vulnerable than her and it makes her sicker. April isn't weak. Her powers increased and she is now in total control of them, because of him.

- Jackson, could you please…

- You know Matthew is fourteen, right?

- Yeah, she replies unsure of where he is going.

- And you know what guys of his age think about? What they want when they invite a girl over to their house?

April opens her mouth. Oh my god. Is he really suggesting this? Jackson is smirking at her, pleased that he made a point. She struggles to speak correctly.

- He doesn't…He…He doesn't…Matthew…

- My point exactly.

Jackson is proud of himself. Now, his best friend will never want to go to Matthew's house ever. The fake brunette is pissed. How could he say all this kind of thing about her school friend? He doesn't even know him. She frowns.

- You're not much older than him! You're fifteen!

- So?

- Well, if Matthew thinks about sex all the time, it means you do too.

Jackson swallows. Oh no, she realized. She knows about his crush on her and she dislikes it. She is going to call him a pervert and leaves.

- But you don't want to have sex with me! So does Matthew.

She smiles proudly when he squints. April made a huge point. Jackson would never see her like this. It would be frankly weird and gross…Although, her best friend is very dreamy. He got taller and his lips are so soft. She could never forget their first kiss. It was so magical, but Jackson would make fun of her if he knew she liked it. April clears her throat as she feels herself blushing.

- It would be like incest, she adds, half-joking.

The pretty boy groans. Incest? Did she realize they are not related? He is hurt by her words. She only sees as her big brother and Matthew is her dear stupid friend. He grits his teeth.

- You're not my sister, you know, he angrily states.

Her face falls and he doesn't totally regret his words. He wanted to hurt her like she hurt him. They shared a kiss and she still only sees him as a brother. She really didn't feel the spark. April holds back tears before pushing him out of her way. He doesn't move to block her way this time. He watches her shut abruptly the door.

- Well that was harsh!

Jackson turns around to see Lexie coming from the bathroom. She looks at him knowingly. The brunette heard everything.

- Shut up, Lexie!, snaps Jackson.

He goes into the kitchen to pace. The younger girl follows him. She restrains a smile as she realizes something. It was so obvious! She is so stupid sometime.

- You like April.

The dark skinned teenager turns around to look at the other person in the room. He is tired and irritated by the fight he just had. Lexie smiles widely.

- You know, you could have told her your feelings, instead of…

- I don't like April!

The pretty boy knows he does, but he doesn't want to tell Lexie. She is so annoying and she would tell April. Obviously, it would place him into a worse situation than he is right now.

- You could have fooled me.

The sarcasm is clear in her voice. Jackson ignores Lexie. If he pretends she doesn't exist, she will leave him alone. Unfortunately, the brunette is like an annoying bug. The more he tries to slap her, the more she comes back. He gets his homework out of his bag. She sits beside him, but she loves to slap his leg with her feet. He groans, but he doesn't say a word. She hits him right on the knee.

- Ouch! Stop this, Lexie!

The girl chuckles and she caresses his arm. He squints. She is so weird. It's making him uncomfortable and he pushes her hand off him. She laughs.

- See, you see me as your annoying little sister, but not April.

He rolls his eyes. He starts to do his Science homework again. Miss Hahn will kill him if he doesn't do them. She paired him with Shane, the deaf boy. They have to solve a problem about the system solar. Jackson is doing his part and they are going to put it together tomorrow, at Shane's house. He is trying to focus, but Lexie is annoying him deeply.

- What?

- If you really want April, you could…

- I don't want your help.

Lexie isn't discouraged by Jackson's attitude. He is always cold toward her, but she knows he cares about her. She is his family, even if he won't admit it. Plus she likes when he gets angry. It's hilarious!

- You could…

- Mind your own business, Lexie!

Jackson stands up and he goes upstairs into his room. Lexie can hear the door shut. Wow, he really is in a bad mood today. She chuckles and she starts to sing one of her favorite songs. After lots of practice, she now can copy people's voice. It's awesome!

...

In the middle of the day, April comes back home. She hates to fight with Jackson, but sometime, he can be hard to understand. They are also both really stubborn. She finished her homework with Matthew faster than predicted. When he asked her to hang out, she didn't feel well. She opens the front door to notice Miles Away, the artist who sings _Blue & Red_. She has dark hair and blue eyes. She is currently on the table dancing and singing her favorite part of the song. _Take me on your whirlwind ride. Feel the beat of our song as we dance through the night. And kiss me. Kiss me as deep as you can._ The fake brunette notices the mess on the kitchen table.

- Oh my god, Lexie, you made a huge mess on the table!

Miles Away becomes Lexie, a little brunette with green dark eyes. She sighs as she waves April's comment with her hand.

- Relax, I'll clean it all later.

- No, Lexie, now!

April grabs Lexie's feet to make her jump out of the table. She is tired and really upset. Her patience is really low. Lexie scoffs at the fake brunette. What is her problem?

- Hey! You're in a bad mood today.

The older girl ignores her and Lexie jumps. The latter looks at the other person in front of her. Her eyes are puffy and her hair is a mess.

- Does it have anything to do with your fight with Jackson?, Lexie evilly asks.

- You…You heard.

- Yeah, even God might have heard.

April glares at the younger girl and she starts to go into the bathroom. Jackson was right. The brunette is the most annoying person she ever met.

- He didn't mean what you think.

The older teenager turns around to look at Lexie's face. Her green eyes are serious and she isn't playing anymore.

- He didn't mean you were not part of his family.

- He said I wasn't his sister.

The fake brunette's face shows how hurt she is. Jackson said it clearly. She is not his sister, so it means she isn't part of his family.

- Yeah, he did and it's true. You guys are not related, but it doesn't mean you are not family.

A sparks appear into April's eyes. She understands now, but why would he point out he is not her brother? She already knows that. Maybe they should talk.

- He is in his room, but I think you should both take some time away from each other. You both need it.

The older girl starts to think. For once, Lexie actually makes sense. They really do need some space. She'll talk to him later. April smiles at the young girl who leaves to go into the kitchen.

- Hey, Lex?

- What?

- Thank you!

- You're welcome, Apple!

Then, the brunette starts to sing again as she cleans into the kitchen. April laughs softly and she gets into the bathroom. Maybe, Lexie isn't so bad after all.

...

_People surprise you. You think you've got them all figure out, but they do one unexpected thing…and then, you realize you didn't know them at all._

_..._

In Texas, in Dallas city, a ginger is jogging while snow is lying on the ground. Even if there are snowflakes in the sky, Owen Hunt always trains. It's been six months, six long months and he travelled a lot, especially in small towns like Moline. He didn't find a single person. The other three were not lucky too. He has been into Texas' state for three weeks and nothing. He is starting to get really annoyed. If he was a freak, he would hide into a small town, but maybe they are all leaving into the big city. Owen runs as fast as he can. He notices, beside a tree, a young boy around sixteen years old talking alone. He is probably crazy…or insane…or both. The boy has brown hair and brown eyes. He is tall, but he seems clumsy. Owen laughs as he notices him trying to climb in the tree and falling on his ass. The teenager looks around, not noticing the ginger running. He then closes his eyes and hair are growing everywhere on his body. His nose becomes a muzzle, his eyes are cat ones and he has four paws. Major Hunt can't believe his eyes. The innocent boy changed into a white tiger and climbed into the tree. The ginger runs to the tree.

- Hey, you!

The tiger looks into his direction and he prepares to attack Owen.

- Don't! I know you're a human.

The animal growls loudly and he jumps from the tree. It's a beautiful tiger. Owen is amazed by how realistic he looks. He is not scared by him at all.

- Stop, okay. You can't scare me! I killed lots of human in the Army and I'm not afraid to do it again.

The ginger looks at the animal thinking about what he said. This is ridiculous; the tiger really understands every word he is saying. The white beast is shaking, which means he is scared.

- I'm not going to kill you.

The boy into the tiger nods. Then what does he want? He changes back into his human form to face the weird man. Owen laughs. He must be really insane. The brown hair teen raises his eyebrows. He is facing a crazy man.

- Major Owen Hunt. What's your name, little boy?

- George…O'Malley.

Owen smiles at him. It's real. Finally he has found the proof that his savior exists. The redhead person who healed him is there waiting for him to find him or her. He can't wait to tell the others. He gives George a small card where is number is written.

- Take this.

- What is it this?

- It's my card, to contact me.

George is completely lost. Why would he want to contact the crazy major? It's completely stupid. He takes the card anyway and Owen notices his puzzle look. He didn't explain enough.

- We're building this school where people like you will learn to control their powers.

- I already control them, notes George with a nice voice.

He smiles weakly to the ginger man, trying to give him his card back. Owen shakes his head.

- Then, you could explore them further and make friends.

- Friends?

There is a hint of hope in his voice, because of his condition; he doesn't really have many friends, only one. Owen nods. He has found George's weakness.

- Yeah, they will really think you're cool with your powers. They will accept you.

The young boy is torn. He really wants to go, but he can't leave his family behind. They supported him and his powers. His mother didn't abandon him when he was going into a rough path. She home schooled him and she took care of him every day since his father died. Owen feels the dilemma inside the teenager's head. He pats him on the back.

- Think about it and give me a call if you're in.

George slowly nods and the ginger starts to run again. His smile is big. The first one is always the hardest. It's going to be easy finding the others.

...

_Every day is a mystery. There is always a surprise._

_..._

The boy is still standing there. He watches the ginger disappear and then he turns to the tree.

- You can stop hiding. He is not here anymore.

She jumps from the tree and she starts falling, no flying. Her blond hair is driven by an invisible wind and it makes her look like an angel. Her green eyes fall into George's brown one. She smiles to him.

- I thought he was never going to leave, she states laughing.

The blond girl punches him on the shoulder when he isn't paying attention. It's her brother…not a real one, but when she was young, her parents died. Mrs. O'Malley was enough nice to adopt her and raised her as her own.

- Are you considering it?

George doesn't want to answer this question. He doesn't really know himself. He looks at his adoptive sister, Isobel Stevens.

- Are you, Iz?

...

_Good or bad._

_..._

Izzie looks into the sky pensively. She loves to fly for fun. It's refreshing and she can't describe the feeling when she is in the air. It's amazing, but she can't do it often; only on cloudy days. Otherwise, somebody could see her, but there is still the fun part in all this to consider. If she is going to school, it will become all serious and flying won't be as pleasant as before. There is also Mrs. O'Malley who is going to be left alone. She can't do this to her.

- I don't know, she simply tells George. You?

- Me too…

...

_When she appeared in my life out of the blue, it was the best one._

**...**

**First, Raven is a fictional town. Second, for those who didn't know, it really snows in Dallas. I looked it up. Third, I don't own Grey's as usual. Last, but not least, thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Like a dynamite

**The Powers Within**

Like a dynamite

...

_There is some tension in the air, ready to explode. It's slowly increasing every minute of every day. They feel it burning their inside and controlling their minds. It will have to be release soon, and when it will be, it's going to be like dynamite._

_..._

**April 2008**

In a wooden house, in a small room, an olive skinned teenager is looking at himself in the mirror. The walls around him are red. There isn't lots of stuff: a bed, a lamp, a mirror and a dresser for clothes. Jackson is wearing a nice suit. They went to shop few days ago for April's birthday. She asked them all to dress up for dinner. This year, she only wanted to order a fancy dinner and eat it at home. The pretty boy was pleased until he realized April, or should he say Avril, invited Matthew, her freaking friend from school. So, he is pissed. It's nothing new for everybody in the house. He is in a bad mood every time the birthday girl mentions the other boy. He doesn't understand why she is friend with him. Jackson met him once, when he joined the girls after school. Matthew looks dorky and awkward socially. He isn't even attractive. The pretty boy has been trying to fix his tie for ten minutes. It's getting frustrating. He never learnt how to do it. His father didn't show him and his mother always made it for him. A small knock can be heard on his bedroom door. He turns around to meet a pretty brunette with olive green eyes.

- Struggling with your tie, she teases.

- Why didn't you change into Alexis, yet, Lexie?

He is still trying to fix his tie. The young girl ignores him and she sits on the edge of his bed. She is wearing a blue turquoise dress. She really looks good. Lexie smirks at him.

- I have time. Plus, I'm sure you would love to scare Matthew for life.

Jackson grins. He is tempted. Matthew would freak out if he sees Lexie in her normal form. The dorky boy thinks she is dead. He would run and never come back. He would probably not talk to April anymore which would be perfect.

- I could do it for you…if you want. I would have fun too.

She smiles at him and he shakes his head slowly. April would kill them and he doesn't want her to be mad at him. He hates it. When they fought in February, it took them three days before speaking more than few words to one another. She apologized to him first for overreacting and he told her he was the worst in expressing his feelings. They laughed together, but there is still an underlying tension between them. Jackson eyes Lexie carefully.

- By the way, you look pretty, he tells her.

The brunette grins and she stands up to reach him. She puts a hand on his shoulder as she laughs. She turns to face the mirror. They both look at each other into it.

- You're not so bad yourself, she replies.

She looks at his eyes and she sees a little glint into it.

- So, what's going on between you and Mike?

- How did you….April!

- Payback is a bitch, Lex.

Lexie smirks. Well, April played great for once. Jackson raises his eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes. Mike is just a guy who is really handsome, but he is also a jerk. They almost dated, but he started seeing Maggie. Lexie was not really interested. He was a douche to her when she was not Alexis. She wanted to get revenge, but this idiotic bitch beat her to it. She sighs as she looks at the boy she considers her brother.

- Mike is a douche. There is nobody in my love life really.

- Really?

- Yeah, I'm not the most wanted girl in the school Jackson. I have never been.

Jackson frowns. She is underestimating herself. Lexie is really gorgeous in her normal body. Lots of guy might have had a secret crush on her before.

- Don't say this, Lex. I'm sure there is a secret line of guys waiting to date you.

She looks at him skeptical. He is just being a great brother trying to reassure his sister. She decides to smack him playfully.

- And you are on the line?

Jackson notices Lexie is really close. She is batting her eyelashes. They could almost kiss, but that would be so gross. They became closer since she knew about his feelings for April. She is pushing and encouraging him to tell their friend. He now totally considers Lexie as his little sister and the feeling is reciprocated. Maybe in another life or circumstance, he could have been romantically involved with her, but in this one, their feelings are purely platonic. He smiles at her.

- I'd be…yeah…if I didn't…

The brunette smiles back at him. She knows how smitten he is with April. Matthew is too. Before, she was totally rooting for the nerd boy, but now, she is on Jackson's side. He is family and he would be cute with April. Their moment is interrupted by the other person living in the house. She is staring at them with a frown on her forehead.

- Lexie! You didn't change into Alexis! And Jackson, your tie is horrible!

- I'll help him fix it, proposes Lexie.

- No, no you've done enough. I'll do it!, screams April annoyed as she pushes the younger girl away from Jackson.

The boy is mesmerized by his best friend. She is so beautiful with her brown curly hair and her small red dress. There are circles on it. Lexie smirks knowingly as she exits the room. April takes Jackson's tie in her hands as she starts to fix it. The teenager boy can't help it. He automatically looks at her boobs. They are really attractive and he can't stop thinking what he would do to them if he had the chance. Focus! He decides to look at April's pissed eyes. She has been mumbling. She is exhausted and tired. Nobody in the house is useful. Jackson doesn't want Matthew there. So, he refuses to help and Lexie is acting like a young immature girl. She is the only one caring about receiving someone.

- You look really nice, he whispers to her.

She stops mumbling as she looks into his eyes. He is really handsome and his scent is perfect. She loves lavender. She slaps with pride his chest after she finishes fixing his tie.

- So do you.

He puts his arms around her as he hugs her to the side. She hugs him, closing her eyes as she squeezes his waist. He smells her shampoo: it's strawberry and citrus. She lets out a soft moan against it. Jackson carefully kisses the top of her head as she laughs. She pulls away from his embrace, but his arm is now on her waist.

- You know it's my birthday, right?, she asks playfully.

- Yeah, he whispers huskily as he starts running circles on her back.

- So, we could have fun together.

There is a spark in his eyes. Oh yeah, he knows a few things they could do together and it would be incredibly fun. He licks his own lips as he stares at hers. They are have red lip gloss on it and they look lovely. He definitely could have fun with them. As he leans forward, she hits him with her annoying innocence.

- With Matthew.

It's over. The moment is lost. The pretty boy groans loudly as he puts distance between him and April. Is she blind? How can't she see he wants her? Or can she feel? Because he sure feels lots of things: things he shouldn't probably feel. She looks at him, sadness in her eyes and he passes a hand in his hair.

- He is my friend, Jackman!

- I know; you made it perfectly clear to me.

His eyes are pissed. He avoids her gaze at all cost. She senses the anger in his voice, an anger she doesn't get. Why is he acting so weird? Is he jealous? That's it, he is. He doesn't want her to be friends with Matthew because he is scared he will replace him, but she would never do this. She needs a plan to make him believe her. Oh she knows.

- You're jealous and I know exactly what to do to make you feel better!

What? Jackson meets her hazel eyes. He sees excitement and knowledge. She finally realized his feelings for her. He scoffs at her. He isn't jealous…okay, maybe, just a little, but he is curious about what she has to say. What is she planning to do to him?

- I'm going to find you a friend…or even better a girlfriend!

Jackson groans and grits his teeth. She got it wrong again! He is not jealous because she might replace him as a friend. He is because he wants to be her boyfriend. Realization sinks into him. He needs to be more than a simple shoulder to cry on. He wants to be her everything. The pretty boy scolds at her before walking to the door.

- I don't need more friends…and especially a girlfriend!

April follows him. She knows he is just in denial, but if he just listens to her, he will know she is right.

- Jackson, just listen! I could set you up with a great girl! I know…

- I'm not interested.

He tries to leave his room, but she is in front of him, blocking his way. She smirks evilly at him.

- Of course you are. You're a guy, you think about sex allllll the time, she is mocking him.

Oh he does think about it all the time….with her. Jackson doesn't know what possess him, but he is tired of her not really seeing him. He pushes her against the door frame as he squeezes her as much as he can. His eyes are on hers all the time. April wants to yell at him or smacks him, but his eyes, his gorgeous green eyes, ignite something in her. She feels like she notices him for the first time. His nose is frankly perfect and it suits his face. He shaved his head as she orders him in the morning and she can't stop wondering what her hand would feel if she would just caress it. He is really close to her. She smells his lavender scent everywhere and his hands are close to her hips. They are not touching her, but she would love him to. Her chest is pressed against his. Her gaze falls directly to his lips. They are delicious and they seem soft. She remembers last year when they kiss. It wasn't enough long. She didn't have time to really explore his mouth. Oh god, she wants to do it again. Right now, but she can't. Because they are family…Because he is Jackson, her best friend and it will complicate things between them. What if he is just really horny and she is just there? She closes her eyes, biting on her bottom lip. If she can't see him, she can't want him, right?

- You know, you haven't done your stupid tradition dance this year, he whispers huskily.

His mint breath caresses her cheeks slowly. Oh God, please give her the strength to resist him. She feels his hand on her lips and she knows she is a lost cause. She needs to focus deeply to understand the words he is saying.

- We could try our own new birthday tradition?

Her eyes open abruptly. She heard the desire in his voice, but she is confused. What type of tradition is he thinking about?

- What do you…

She never finished that sentence because his lips are finally on hers. At the beginning, it's soft and slow. He makes contact with her mouth for many seconds to let her the time to pull away or reject him. She doesn't. Instead, she kisses him back as she puts her arms around his neck. His arms are immediately around her waist as they kiss at this pace for a little while. He smiles against her lips. He had been waiting for this for so long. He slowly opens his own mouth, biting softly on her bottom lip. She squeals at the sensation. Wow, he bit her and she loved it, but she is getting impatient. She wants to really explore his mouth. Her tongue slips out of her mouth, begging for entrance. He gives it to her. It's a bit awkward for both of them. It's sloppy and weird, but then, it gets better when they start to get comfortable. Their tongue meet, battling for dominance. April starts to chuckle against Jackson's mouth. This feels really good, but she wants more. She passionately pulls him closer to her as she starts to caress his shaved head with one hand. It's soft, like she expected. With the other one, she is playing with his tie, destroying what she had done minutes ago. He kisses her with more fierce as his hands travel all around her back. He can't get enough of her. He wants her closer and closer. His right hand starts to play with her hair as his left one slowly traces the curves of her hips to get to her ass. Jackson smiles when he squeezes it lightly. He wanted to do this for so long and it feels amazing. His hand continues travelling lower. April knows she should tell him to stop, but the desire she feels is incredible. She doesn't want him to ever stop. Jackson's hand grabs the bottom of her dress and plays with it. He feels his member tightening. Their make-out session is interrupted by a clear throat.

- Hum..Ap..Avril?

The birthday girl and her best friend jump away from each other. They look like a mess. Jackson's tie is hanging into the wrong direction. He has gloss all over his lips and his pants look too tight. April isn't any better. Her hair is everywhere, the bottom of her dress isn't in the right place and there is almost no gloss on her lips. They are both looking at a tall teenager boy in front of them. Jackson smirks proudly: Matthew caught them. Now, the dorky boy won't be trying to hook-up with his girl anymore. April isn't pleased at all. She is embarrassed and she tries to pull herself together fast.

- Oh god, Matt…I….We…We're…not…

Then, the boy with glasses starts to laugh like a crazy man. He becomes soon a pretty brunette wearing a blue dress. Jackson glares at her for messing with them.

- Lexie!

- That was hilarious. Hum, April, Matthew is here! He brought food.

April isn't mad. She feels overwhelmed by everything surrounding her. She just made out with Jackson, her best friend, a member of her family…and Matthew is here.

- He is here?

- Yeah, but you might want to look at yourself in the mirror before seeing him.

The fake brunette blushes and she leaves for the bathroom, avoiding Jackson's gaze at all cost. Lexie is looking at him with knowing eyes. He sees her mouth moving, but he puts a hand in the air.

- Don't.

He wants to go downstairs, but Lexie grabs him by the arm. She whispers, with happiness, in his ear. She is definitely enjoying this.

- You might want to take care of this, she tells him pointing at his pants.

Jackson blushes embarrassed as he returns to his room.

- Oh crap.

The pretty boy slams the door glaring at Lexie. She has laughter all over her face. Oh man, things are going to get more interesting soon.

...

_Once you've eaten the forbidden fruit. You can't stop. You want to eat it again and again, even when you're not hungry._

_..._

In the middle of Chicago, a woman with red hair and a tall handsome man are walking on the streets. She is pretty with her green eyes as she eats her corndog. He is smiling at her, his hands on his pockets. He is in deep thought. They need to talk about her husband, his best friend.

- Derek is getting suspicious.

- What do you mean?, she asks him after taking a bite from her food.

- He asked me again about having an affair with you.

She frowns. When will he stop thinking this? She is spending a lot of time with Mark, but he should trust her. She trusts him because she loves him. Her friend looks at her pensively. Addison should just come clean. He hates lying to his best friend.

- You should tell him.

- No. I can't.

- Why?

Why is it so hard for her to say this? Derek loves her. He will accept her for who she is and this is a gift. She is lucky to have it. If it were him, he would totally use it to brag to the world. Mark wouldn't be scared.

- Because he doesn't need to know…It would put him in danger.

- And you don't mind putting me in danger?, scolds Mark offended.

- Oh shut up, Mark! Now, we have to find people with powers.

- We're not in the right place then.

Addison stops on her track. What does he mean? She stares at him with her big eyes. He needs to explain himself fast.

- We're in a big city…where everybody can watch your every move. It's not here, on the streets, that we will witness someone use his powers…Unless he is reckless.

The redhead pulls her corndog into the garbage next to her. She, then, angrily starts to hit Mark on the chest.

- Hey, not the face! Not the face!

- Why didn't you tell me before?

He takes her hands off him and he looks at her in disbelief.

- I thought you wanted to pretend looking for people with powers! I didn't know you really wanted to find some!

The woman slaps him one last time before walking normally alongside him. He is unbelievable! Can he take something seriously for once in his life? She really needs to explain him everything, does she?

- We need allies on our side, Mark. Allies with powers and you obviously don't have any.

Mark looks at her offended. He leans on the garbage on the street as he tries to seduce her.

- Hey, I have lots of charm. I can make every woman fall into my bed. It's kind of super powers, he adds as he moves his hair to make it move in a sexy way.

He leans more on the garbage as he speaks. He ends up falling on the ground. Addison rolls her eyes as she keeps walking. The soldier follows her, screaming after her.

- You can't resist me!

- Be serious, one minute, Mark!

- I am!

- We need strong allies, people that won't hesitate to betray Owen in a heartbeat. We need rebels.

...

_Betrayal is a hard thing to understand._

_..._

Soldier Sloan looks at his friend sadly. Betray Owen? He doesn't like this. The ginger was his mentor for a long time and he became a dear friend. Unfortunately, Major Hunt is so blinded by his duty that he can't see the wrong in his actions. They are now standing in front of a small alley when they hear a voice.

- Help!

He reacts immediately to the sound. Addison does too. They are looking around them to see where it came from.

- Help! Help!

...

_There is always a rational explanation behind it._

_..._

It's a girl's voice. It's weak and it comes from the alley. They look at each other before running into it. Sloan notices the huge green garbage. He looks into it and he sees a shoe. Somebody fell. He doesn't understand how. Addison sighs, relieved, when she sees the girl is okay. She is only trapped into the green object. Mark and her help the girl get out of it. She is around fourteen years old. They examine her. As they do, the soldier feels a hand on his jean pocket. It is trying to steal his money on his wallet. He turns around to face a young teenager, about sixteen years old. He has brown hair that is forming a Mohawk on the top of his head and he is tall for his age. His eyes are chocolate brown and he is frowning. Mark wants to get back his wallet and he is ready to charge the boy. He almost punches him when he feels pain on his left arm. It's burning. The teenager is smirking at him as he makes flame with his fingers. He looks at his partner, the girl who looked so vulnerable before. Now, she has an aggressive brown look. Her messed brown hair is all around her face and she can be compared to a wild animal. Addison wants to heal Mark the minute she sees him getting hurt, but she is held back by the girl.

- Sorry, she mutters to her before showing the woman her wallet.

...

_When it is discovered, tension arises._

_..._

Addison looks at her with wide eyes. Oh!

- Jo!, screams, irritated the teenager boy.

- Just a minute Alex!, she screams back.

Jo puts a finger on her mouth as she throws the redhead her empty wallet. She then looks at Mark who is complaining about his burn like he is dying. Addison rolls her eyes. He went to the Army, but he is still acting like a baby when he gets hurt. She wants to talk to the teenagers, but she notices a small ball of energy into Jo's hand. Before she can understand anything, the ball is thrown on the ground. There is smoke everywhere and not a single trace of the teenagers.

- What the hell just happened?, screams Mark.

He is still on the ground and he feels more pain. Smoke is in every part of his body. It feels like he was involved into a small explosion.

- We've just found our rebels, whispers Addison.

...

_And it's a matter of time before it all explodes._


	10. Faster than the speed of light

**By the way, the title of the previous chapter had nothing to do with the song Dynamite by Taio Cruz.**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Faster than the speed of light

_..._

_Faster! Drink faster! Eat faster! Run faster! Faster! Be faster into every aspect of my life. I tell this to myself every day. Faster! I'm sick of hearing this word. When I was seven, my family were already screaming this at me. After two years, I've started doing the screaming__._

_..._

**Summer 2008**

The rays of light caress April's nose as she is lying on the grass behind their house. She is getting tanned. She tries to stop thinking about Jackson and his hands…his touch…his lips. Crap, she is doing it again. After her birthday, she started avoiding him and they barely talked. One night, she told him she understood why he kissed her. It was for the sake of the tradition and they both got carried away. She knows it's a stupid lie, but she is scared…as hell. April has never been more confused of her life. One minute, she is with her best friend feeling nothing, but platonic things and the next, she wants him everywhere. She can't handle it, so, she is avoiding him and pretending everything is fine. The ugly truth is that she is hurting because when she looks at Jackson, she is reminded of her family. Her parents taught her when she was young that she shouldn't want a boy before marriage. When she was five, she dreamt about marrying her prince charming and then, making children with him…but Jackson is confusing her. She wanted him. It's what really scares her. She is going to sleep a little. It would clear her thoughts.

For Jackson, it's another story. He tried many times to talk to her about what happened. He cornered her. He called her out on her lie, but the fake brunette is too stubborn to talk to him. He even went into her class once, faking her mother's illness, but nothing. She didn't give anything except a lie. The pretty boy is tired and today is going to be the day he will force her to confide in him. He spotted her, earlier. He saw exactly where she went into the woods and he is ready to confront her. The dark skinned boy is in front of her. She has her eyes close and she is smiling a little. He grins at her. She didn't hear him, she must be asleep. Jackson acts as fast as he can. He takes her in his arms to run to the river where the wheel is spinning.

She wakes up when she feels hands on her. April blushes, she recognizes those hands. She dreamt about them all over her. She wants him to put her on the ground, but she knows he won't. The fake brunette starts to make plants grow to attack Jackson, but it's too late. They are in the water and in the water, he is invincible. The teenager girl scowls, in her bikini, at Jackson. She is now surrounded by a wall of ice. She is starting to freeze, but she won't be the first one to talk.

- Come on April, you can't even look at me right now.

There is hurt impregnated in his voice. It makes her look at him in the eyes. His face is broken. She broke him.

- Jackson, no, it's not you.

Her voice is soft and a small whisper. It's really not him. He is so handsome and amazing. She is just confused.

- It's me. I'm confused because of Jesus…and I don't know how to act toward you.

He squints. Jesus? He knew from the first day he met her she was a fanatic of Jesus, but right now, He has nothing to do with them. Jackson is hurt, too. He thought that when he'll get courage to finally kiss her, it would be simpler. They would be fine and he wouldn't feel so sick. She bits her bottom lip as she shrugs her shoulders.

- It's all me.

And it's all about her. Jackson has almost nothing to do with it. She remembers what she wanted when she was young. Her relationship with Jesus was a close one, but since she met the pretty boy, her religion was put aside. She still prays once a month when she has time. It helps her clear her head…and now she needs Him…because she is scared, hurt. The fake brunette shivers. It's getting colder around her.

- I feel sick by the way. Sick to see you like this, he tells her. Sick to miss you.

His voice is deep from unspoken words. Everything is so messed up right now. Her hazel gaze is intense and it gives him the courage to speak his mind.

- But I'm glad you seem so fine with it.

There is some sarcasm in his voice, some hurt. Tears are starting to form in her eyes. She is freezing and he is telling all those things to her. Jackson has never been great with expressing his feelings with words, but right now, when she is not ready to hear them, he is letting it all out. April reacts fast because she can't leave him broken.

- I'm not! I'm not fine with any of this!, she explains while crying. I can't talk to you or even look at you without thinking about Jesus…and when I think about Him, I start to miss my family.

Jackson watches carefully his best friend fall apart in front of him. He feels useless. He can't take her pain away. He never thought it would be this hard to pursue her. She is trying to make him understand. She shivers badly. She looks at him and all she sees is her family telling her she isn't enough. Telling her she should be different. Telling her she shouldn't exist.

- I don't want to miss them because they don't care about me.

It's the truth. They didn't contact her. They gave up really fast, but Jackson didn't.

- And you, you are my new family and I can't lose you!

During her whole speech, the pretty boy remains silent. He respects her thoughts even if he doesn't agree with them. He is sure her family miss her and they care about her. How could they not? She is so amazing even when she blows everything out of proportion, like right now.

- So, I'm going to pretend I'm not confused and I'm not hurt because I need you in my life. I need to talk to you. I just need you. So will you please get this frown out of your face and pretend with me?

He didn't realize he was frowning. Jackson doesn't want to pretend they never kissed or that he doesn't have feelings for her, but if he need to, to keep her, he will…just for a while. She is looking at him with sadness. He is her shoulder to lean on and she needs this from him right now. She is also trembling badly. The dark skinned teenager makes the ice walls fall before joining her.

- Let's get you out of the water.

She smiles relieved that he is ready to become her platonic best friend again. Her arms are around his neck as he takes her in his arms like a bride. She puts her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes, feeling at peace. Jackson isn't smiling. He is not sure he can pretend they never happened. Soon, he is going to mess everything up, but right now, he only needs to get her in the warm house fast.

...

Into the forest of Raven town, Derek Shepherd is walking. He used to come here all the time when he was young. His grandparents leaved into a wooden house, at the bottom of the forest. There was a wheel to produce electricity. They didn't want to call some company. Derek wanted to come back with Addison, but he doesn't remember the path. The house is probably abandoned. His parents didn't want to take care of it. The brown hair man decided to come into Raven to look for some freaks. His wife hates when he says this word, but that's what they are: freaks. The doctor also wanted to visit the house again. He has been lost for half an hour and he is becoming hungry. He didn't bring snacks. Derek is so relieved when he sees a blond girl carrying bags. She must live near here and she could help him find his old house. He runs to her, but he stops on his tracks. He hides behind a tree when he notices something is wrong with her. She is singing, but her voice changes all the time. The young girl looks around her before becoming a brunette with green eyes. Derek runs to her.

- Hey you!

Her bags are on the ground when she notices a man. Did he see her transforming? She looked everywhere and he wasn't there.

- Me?

- Yes! Dr. Shepherd, neurosurgeon at Mass Gen in Boston, he says as he hold his hand.

- Lexie Grey, she answers as she shakes it.

She starts to take her bags from the ground and Derek uses his one million dollar smile on her.

- Oh, may I?

He helps her without waiting for her answer. He whispers in her ear.

- Brunette suits you better than blond.

She gasps as she almost drops her bags again. Derek is fast and he catches them, wearing his smile.

- Hey, be careful with this. You wouldn't want to drop them again.

Lexie is perplexed. He seems really nice and he is not weird out by her powers. She is still on her guard, though.

- Thank you. Can I help you with anything?

- You're forward, he comments with his constant smile. And polite. I like it.

The brunette crosses her arm on her chest. Okay, he really is starting to freak her out with his manners. She would like to go back to the house, but she knows he might follow her. So, she needs to wait for him to leave.

- As a matter of fact you do. My friends and I have a project and you'll be a great addition to it.

- Addition?

Derek can't believe he is taking this thing seriously, but they exist…those people, they do. Owen called him to talk about George the tiger. His wife and his best friend met an explosive girl and a fire boy. He was still skeptical, but now, he can't close his eyes anymore. They exist and there is one in front of him. He wants to experience on them and makes a neurosurgery research. It would be very interesting to see how their brain works.

- We're building a school to help…people like you…make experiences with their powers.

- What type of experience?

- You could learn to transfer your power on someone else…someone like me.

Lexie is interested. She could make others transform. It would be so cool, but she still needs to be suspicious, only for Jackson who would immediately disapprove.

- I could do that?

She tries to sound skeptical, but Derek knows she is really excited. He is too.

- Maybe, I don't know…We'll see together if you accept.

The brunette bits on her bottom lip. His offer is tempting, but she needs to talk about it with Jackson and April first. She looks at the man in the eyes. He is really handsome with his brown dark hair. His eyes are so blue and she almost develops her first crush. She smiles back to him.

- Can I think about it?

Derek nods and he gives her a card with his number. This girl seems special, he can feel it. She may be hiding something.

- Here is my card, he says as he puts it in one of the bags. Call me.

Lexie looks at the card like it's gold. The surgeon smirks at this. She is so going to join.

- Now, I'm a bit lost, could you tell me where to go to get back to town?

- Oh yes, you turn to your right, behind this tree and then you keep going straight.

She shows him the tree with her chin. He nods. He wanted to get to the abandoned house, but he doesn't need to anymore. The brunette he found is worth so much more. He can't wait to tell his wife what happened.

- Thank you, Lexie. It was a pleasure to meet you.

- Same here, she whispers.

The brunette waits to see him leave before running back to the house. She needs to tell Jackson and April about this. When they'll know, they'll want to join too. They will finally stop pretending that their training is enough. It's great, but they could learn from real teachers. They could make experiences and Lexie is excited about this.

...

_Pretending is easy, but the moment you decide to stop doing it, the real game is on._

_..._

The private sport center in Washington is awesome. Owen Hunt enters it and he wants to find the awesome athlete. He read so many articles about her: The sixteen years old athlete miracle. She is an incredible runner, which is great. The problem is that she is an Asian who doesn't have any features of a professional runner. Last year, she was almost disqualified because they thought she cheated. Owen knows the basic. You can't run the ten meters course in four seconds. It's physically impossible, but she might be special. He is in the principal hall and he is totally lost. How can he find her now?

- Hmmm, excuse me, Mr.?

He turns around to see a pretty girl with red brown hair. She is looking at him from behind the counter. She clears her throat.

- Are you a member from this sport center?

- No.

- Then, I'm sorry, but you can't train here. It's reserved only for members or professional athletes...and I don't think you're one.

Owen looks at her. She must be the secretary and she takes her job seriously. He likes this in a woman. He read her tag name. She is Emma. The ginger thinks about Mark Sloan and what he would do in this situation.

- Emma is a pretty name…for a pretty lady.

The secretary blushes, but she keeps her face straight. She is attracted to the ginger, but he won't have her like this.

- Thank you, but you can't still train here.

Major Hunt sighs. He always sucked at flirting.

- Okay. Here is the deal, my name is Major Hunt and I work for Gregory Avery, the vice-president.

She looks at him, not convinced and the ginger gives her his phone. She takes it.

- You can call him if you want.

The young woman is smiling at him as she plays with the phone. Owen smiles that she will let him in, but she gives him his phone back without calling.

- I believe you, but this gym is only reserved for members or athletes. Sorry.

He groans. She is ridiculous. He takes his phone back from her hand, pissed. Emma senses his humor and she decides to take a formulary form. She smiles to him as she talks.

- If you want to train…

- I don't want to train!

- You need to be a member, she adds giving a formulary. You can fill it right there and then give it back to me after.

Owen stares at her with his eyebrows raised. Is she serious? He is a Major working for Gregory Avery, the vice-president and she still wants him to fill a stupid form. He gives in and she smiles at him. He is cute when he is mad. The ginger swears under his breath as he sits on the chair to fill his form.

...

The ginger is so mad right now! First, he lost half an hour filling this form and second, he can't find the athlete. This sport center was created to let normal people train with big athletes. They need to be rich. It costs him a thousand dollar, to have his stupid card. He went into the gym, but she wasn't there. She was the only one absent. It was written everywhere that Cristina Yang would join her team to train at this specifically sport center. Fan could pay to see her or wait at the entrance, but she wasn't. When he asked one of her teammates, Benjamin Warren, he told him Yang always trains alone. She has her own room, but nobody can get in, except her personal coach, Preston Burke. He showed him a hall. Major Hunt went there to see two bodyguards were standing in front of a door. Owen, impatient, jumps in front of them and he takes their head in his hands. They are too in shock to realize what is happening. He pushes their head together, knocking them out and he opens slowly the door. He is fascinated to watch an Asian and a black man fight…or not fight? The girl's movements are too fast. He doesn't really see them. Owen just sees the older man falls in his ass and he knows he found someone good.

- Less fast, Yang!, screams the black man. You're way too fast!

...

_Did you ever hear the words "The speed of light"?_

_..._

- I'm trying Burke, but I'm just a god, she cockily replies.

Burke tries to punch her again, but she ends up beating him. Her coach groans. She lets her instincts possess her too much. She is too competitive. She almost lost her medal last year because she was too fast. He can't let her do this. Someday, someone will discover she isn't totally human and he will lose her. The door closes behind Owen who can't hide. The other two stop fighting and they turn to watch the intruder. They don't know what he saw, but they can't take a chance. The black man jumps from the ring to walk toward Owen.

- You can't be here! It's only for Cristina Yang.

- It is, isn't it? A whole room for her, he states as he looks directly into her eyes.

The Asian keeps her face straight. If she doesn't show her emotions, her opponent won't know what she thinks…and it won't be easy to beat her. She also remembers when her parents used to scream at her to be faster. She pushes away her feeling of guilt as she examines the ginger. He has a small beard and he looks wild. His eyes are daring her to lie to him. He has a big temper. Nobody dared approach her bodyguards and he beat them up to be here.

- Leave or I'll call security, screams her coach.

He makes a movement to push the button, but his opponent is really fast. He throws a knife at the coach of Cristina with a smirk. The young teenager sees everything and she reacts on instinct. She runs as fast as she can to push her mentor out of the way. She catches the knife.

...

_Well I'm trying to stay true to these words._

_..._

The Asian can't hide her horrified face when she realized what she did. The black man stands up and he scoffs at Owen, with anger.

- What do you want?

- Her.

Preston Burke laughs. He wants her? Is he trying to get into jail? A man of his age can't get involved with a minor. Cristina crosses her arms on her chest. Is he asking for her body against his silence? Owen realizes what the other two understood and he clears his throat.

- Her abilities, I mean. We're building a school for people like her. They could learn to control their powers or make experience on them.

The athlete glares at the ginger man. She is perfectly in control of her abilities. She doesn't need him and make experience. How old are they? Five?

- Not interested.

...

_My ultimate goal is to be faster than the speed of light._

_..._

Preston smiles at her, proud. Cristina knows how to turn down someone. She is the best at it. The Asian gets back into the ring.

- Wait! Aren't you curious?

- Why would I be curious?, she scoffs offended.

- About the others and their powers.

- Why would I be?, she replies cockily.

_..._

_It's humanly impossible._

...

Cristina looks at Owen daring him to prove her she is wrong. She knows she has one of the most awesome powers and she surely is in control more than others. Maybe she does have difficulty to slow down, but it's her only weakness.

- Because I'm sure you're dying to prove you're the best. We've found a fire torch? Think you can take him down?

Preston looks at his athlete. She is silent, taking everything the ginger is throwing her.

- We also have an explosive girl and a boy who transforms in animals... and so many more.

Owen is not exactly lying. Mark and Addison have found the guy who controls fire and the girl who causes explosion…The teenagers just didn't exactly join, but Cristina doesn't have to know this. As for the others, he just hasn't met them yet. He knows he is touching her sensitive cord. He takes his card out of his pocket.

- Anyway, if you want to join, there is my card.

The ginger throws it in the air and he turns around. He smiles as he feels a wind behind him. The ginger leaves the gym. After his departure, his card is lying in the Asian's hand as she stares at it.

...

_But I'm more than human, I'm a god._

**...**

**Hey guys, I really like updating 5 chapters in a row. (I really hope it doesn't bother you). It will definitely help me finish this story because I kind of get bored easily. When I do, it can take me years before finding the inspiration again...**

**Please don't forget there is always something new to discover. I know some of you may dislike how arrogant Cristina seems or how Alex is wild, but this is just a small part of them. There is still a lot to find out and I'll hope you stick with me to learn to love (or still dislike) them. Also, for the pairings, nothing is definitive until the end.**

**The next update will be...I don't know when, really, but hopefully soon.**

**Please feel free to review, if you want!**

** One last thing, I don't own Grey's. Thank you!**


	11. Bring down your walls

**Hey guys, first I want to thank all my followers, my reviewers, anonymous or not! I'm so glad some of you are loving my story so much that they are putting it into their favorite list. Thank you! Special thanks to you Haspen, I would never have noticed I didn't tag the characters...I was sure I did. So thank you! As for the time jump, I thought about it haha...but I couldn't use it...sorry. :)**

**Merci beaucoup liannn d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire pour chaque chapitre. En passant, ma langue maternelle est le français. Il est donc facile pour moi de communiquer avec vous. Si vous préférez, vous pouvez laisser vos commentaires en français. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient!**

**Still don't own Grey's.**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Bring down your walls

...

_There are walls of protection surrounding them. Gifted people are hiding behind them: hiding their secret, their powers, simply themselves. Humans want to bring down their walls. So, the question is how will they do it without losing themselves?_

_..._

**Summer 2008**

In a wooden house, three people are facing each other, in the kitchen. They are fighting again. The brunette with olive eyes has been bothering her friends about the special school for two days. She was so sure of them accepting, but she should have guessed. Jackson would never take this risk because it could be dangerous. He would never put April in danger. She is too precious for him and it's starting to annoy her. His crush on their mutual friend is blinding him. The pretty boy can't see the opportunity in front of them. They could experience and extend their powers, but he'd rather live a boring life. As for April, she is torn between the two people. The fake brunette would love to explore further her powers. It would be so cool, but there is Jackson, her best friend. She can't be against him, not when their friendship is still fragile. He kept his words: he is really great at pretending they are fine. He still jokes with her, talks to her like before, but she senses he is not entirely honest. Anyway, April isn't really too. She is such a hypocrite because she is thinking about his touch all the time. She is staring at him right now. Standing here looking at him, all she wants to do is kiss him…but she can't. They are friends, platonic and boring best friends. The fake brunette bits on her bottom lip. Lexie and Jackson are still fighting.

- We can't join Lexie!

- Then I will…alone, declares the brunette.

Jackson squints. Oh no, she won't. He is not going to let any of them join. What if she does and then, they come after him and April? The pretty boy knows Lexie won't tell on them, but humans have their ways. They might have found a psychic or someone who could read mind. There is also a huge chance that his father would know he is alive if he joins. After all, Gregory wanted to send him into this sort of school when he was seven…He would know for sure.

- It could be a trap!

Lexie rolls her eyes. Of course he would say this. Jackson is so paranoid! He can't live in fear of being found by his father his whole life. The brunette looks at the other member of the room. She has been silent the whole time, looking at Lexie and Jackson alternatively as they speak. The metamorphosis decides to glance at her, pointing the pretty boy. She knows that if she gets April on her side, Jackson would accept in a heartbeat. The fake brunette gets the point and she turns to look at her best friend carefully. He has a frown on his face and his eyes show his stubbornness. It won't be easy.

- Jacks, you're…overreacting, tries April softly.

- No, that's your job April, he snaps.

A part of him regrets saying this to her when he sees the hurt in her eyes, but the other part, the stronger one, enjoys hurting her. She is so frustrating and confused and annoying. Seriously, her voice is whiny and can be heard all the time. She overreacts a lot like when she asked him to pretend they didn't happen. And she seems so fine with this. April is still April: bubbly, happy and sweet. The same cute rambling girl he met years ago and it makes him sick. She is not sad or hurt about the situation while he is broken. That's why he enjoys hurting her. It's immature, he knows, but he can't help it. The object of his affection scolds at him.

- I never overreact! Why would you say that?

She is completely oblivious to this part of her. Jackson is fully aware of it and when he thinks it's insanely cute sometime, right now, he is even more pissed. He can't pretend anymore. Lexie's mood has changed. She doesn't want to speak because she feels uncomfortable. She understands Jackson's opinion. April can be pretty hard to handle, but she also thinks, he should just come clean. She decides to shut up and let them fight in front of her…They need this.

- Oh yeah? You already forgot about our fight? So what I kissed you! Not a big deal.

Jackson is leaning beside her, screaming. She scoffs. What? Is he serious right now? He can be such an ass.

- Not a big deal? You are my best friend, Jackson! We grew up together and out of the blue, you kissed me!

The green eyes teenager can't believe she is really blaming him for all of it. It's not entirely his fault. She is responsible too.

- You kissed me back, April! You didn't exactly pull away! I'm sure you even enjoyed it.

He grins at her proudly and she feels insulted. Okay, she did enjoy it, but he is looking at her like he is so much better than her. The fake brunette blushes deeply and she denies it.

- I didn't. You kissed me and I shouldn't have let you, but I did. And now, everything is so messed up all because of you!

April has tears in her eyes. She is mad at him for making her need him. It's his entire fault! He kissed her and messed with her. Then, he said it was okay to pretend, but now, he is telling her she is overreacting! She is so not…okay maybe a little. Jackson is also mad at April for not understanding. He likes her in a romantic way. That's why he kissed her…and now, she is telling him she regrets kissing him. Wow. He is speechless…and more than broken right now. Lexie senses the tension in the room. She thinks April is being a bitch to Jackson. Come on, the brunette saw it. She so loved the kiss! Her friend is just being immature and stubborn. As for the pretty boy, he isn't better. He should have told her his feelings before kissing her. It's just evidence. She clears her throat and the other two remember her presence.

- Hum…We should…We…should go to the beach…There is a small one…in Raven.

- Why?, asks Jackson, obviously annoyed.

- I think we all need to cool off…and think.

Lexie is trying to appease the tension between them. Going to the beach will help them relax and realize how wrong they both are. After reflecting on their fight, they will realize how stupid they are being…and hopefully make up. Jackson just nods. Lexie is right. He needs to get his mind on something else than April and her annoying confusion. He said lots of things he shouldn't have, but he can't be the first again to give in. The fake brunette scoffs loudly. Time to cool off? Jackson was out of line and she doesn't need to think about anything.

- Think? Jackson is too stupid to think.

The pretty boy gives her a glare.

- At least, I don't ramble like an idiot when I'm not thinking.

He smiles proudly and April is offended. She is just rambling when she is nervous and Matthew thinks it's cute. Lexie rolls her eyes. Well, it won't be easy to make them apologize.

- Hum, guys, could you…

- I'm going to call Matthew! I'm sure he would love to go to the beach with me.

April knows it's wrong to use the Matthew's card, but she is ready to hurt Jackson at all cost. She smiles widely as she puts her hands on her hips. She leaves to take her cellphone and she intentionally hits Jackson on her way. The dark skinned teenager grits his teeth. Seriously, Matthew? Why can't they go days without talking about the freaking dork? He just leaves, angry. Oh, he is so going to the beach now…not to spy on them. No it's not spying. He is just going to have fun…while being around April and Matthew. Lexie is left standing alone in the kitchen. She whispers to herself.

- Well, that went well…

...

On the beach, April is wearing her red bikini. It really looks amazing on her. Even if he is angry with her, Jackson can't stop looking at her. He glances at her legs and at her ass. He loved squeezing that ass. He hopes he could do it again, but no, they are still pretending! On their way to the beach, April _pretended_ he didn't exist. She loves doing this! Now, she is running to find her dorky stupid friend and he is left with Lexie. He is mad at her, too. She is responsible for their fight. If she didn't ask to discuss with them about the school, he would never have said all those hurtful things to his best friend. They would be pretending, but still fine. The brunette who is now a blond taps him on the shoulder.

- You were a jackass back there…and she was a bitch!

She regrets saying this…April isn't a bitch. She is just…April. He squints as he glares at the blond. He hates it when someone insults his best friend. She wasn't one…Okay maybe, but Lexie isn't allowed to say it. His friend senses his mood. She explains herself.

- Okay, not a bitch…but you know what I mean.

- Yeah, I know, Lex.

Jackson looks around him looking for a little brunette with a dorky guy. He wants to keep an eye on them. What if Matthew tries something on her? She is currently vulnerable and he can't let him take advantage of her. That would be just mean.

- Tell her how you feel!

Is she crazy? He can't tell April he likes her. He just kissed her and she is acting completely crazy. The pretty boy doesn't want to imagine how she would react if he is completely honest. As for now, he will just improvise a little…Lexie sighs as she guesses Jackson's thoughts. He is so stupid. April likes him back. It's obvious, she just doesn't realize it. She smacks her friend on the arm.

- Ouch! Why did you do that?

- That was for being an ass to April!

- Okay…

Jackson looks at her with wide eyes. Okay, he deserved it. He starts walking again when he is hit on the head by his friend.

- This one was for saying no about the school!

He frowns. He didn't deserve this one and she hits him again. Jackson takes her arm, preventing her from giving him another smack.

- Stop hitting me or I'll go all crazy on you!

Lexie rolls her eyes as she starts walking away from Jackson. She points a direction to him.

- She went there by the way…and I'm going to play volleyball…

Before he can object, the blond is already running. Jackson sighs. Ah Lex is something else. She is definitely one of her kind. He heads the direction she pointed. April is really messing with his head. He is annoyed with her…but he still likes her more than anybody in the world…It could even be more, but he doesn't want to think about this right now.

...

April is walking on the beach, in a non-crowded place. She doesn't see anybody around her. She took off her shoes and the sand is running through her toes. The fake brunette starts to cry as she remembers her fight with Jackson. Since their kiss, all they do is fight and pretend. She doesn't understand why their friendship became so frustrating and confusing. Is he playing with her? Or does he have actual feelings for her? Does she have some for him? Why can't they just make-up and forget? April is crying so much that she doesn't notice the blond in front of her. She crashes into her, making the other person falls on the sand.

- Oh my god!

The other teenager seems pissed. She is blond and she has browns big eyes. Her two friends help her stand up. One of them is blond and the other has brown hair with a dark skinned. They all look with disdain at April.

- I'm so sorry! I wasn't…I didn't...Are you okay?

The one who has been hit looks at the fake brunette with an arrogant face. She has sand all over her blue bikini.

- Did you learn how to walk?

April blushes. Is she really insulting her? She didn't plan to crash into her on purpose. It was an accident! She looks at the other two girls. They look around the same age as her. The one with dark skin looks annoyed while the other one seems to just not care. The latter puts her hand on her blond friend's shoulder.

- Leah, let's just go.

- Yeah, Leah, come on, she doesn't deserve our attention!, adds their other friend.

Leah looks at her friends, before nodding. With a last look of disgust toward April, she grimaces to her as she speaks.

- You are right, Steph. She can't even talk right.

This sentence is the boiling point. April was restraining herself from going crazy, but attacking her on her rambling is unacceptable, not after Jackson did. She just rambles when she is nervous! It's a reflex. She is not that bad! The other girls turn around to walk away from her, but she isn't going to let them go this easily. April taps the blond on her shoulder before yelling at her.

- You shouldn't be this rude to people! It was just an accident!

The three look at her with perplexed faces. Then, Stephanie smiles at the spectacle in front of them. This girl is so hilarious. She is really weird. She remembers seeing her in her class at school. She was always with the nerd, Matthew, sitting in the front row. Beside her, Heather, the blond with bright green eyes, is the only one feeling a little guilty. She loves her friends, but they can be pretty rude sometime. Leah is just annoyed with April. This girl is crazy!

- I'm a person! I'm a person with feelings! And yes I ramble, but it's because I don't understand my feelings quite well! I'm just confused and nervous and…I deserve more respect! I'm a person!

April finishes her sentence out of breath. She stares at the other three teenagers in front of her. Two of them are unimpressed by her speech while the last one is uncomfortable. The fake brunette expected apologies, but they are obviously not coming. She sighs loudly! People are so rude, especially those girls. At school, they were at the bottom of the class, thinking they were the most important people on earth. After a moment of silence, Leah finally speaks.

- That was so lame.

- Pathetic, really, adds Stephanie.

Heather notices April's mad face. She knows her friends are being bitches to the other girl and it's not something she likes. She defends her with conviction.

- It wasn't that bad.

Leah looks at her friend with raised eyebrows. Not lame? It was the perfect definition of lame. _I'm a person_. Yeah and I'm one too. So what? Okay, maybe the girl didn't do it on purpose, but Leah had a bad day today. She needs to let her frustration out and she, Avril, was it…Well, she was there. The blond girl breathes deeply before starting to walk.

- Let's go! She is not worth it!

Not worth it? Her entire life April has not been worth it. She didn't deserve her powers according to her sisters. She isn't worth having lots of friends at school. She can't have feelings for Jackson, her freaking gorgeous best friend, because he will realize she is not as pretty and smart as the other girls. But this! She deserves respect! The fake brunette runs to the blond girl. She taps on her shoulder again.

- What again? Are you go…

She never finished her sentence because her nose met April's fist. Jackson isn't far behind when he notices finally who he was looking for…She isn't alone…and she seems really upset. He doesn't have the time to make himself notice before he witnesses April punching a blond girl right on the face. He runs as fast as he can.

- Ouch!, screams Leah.

- That bitch!, the dark skinned one says.

She is ready to charge April, but she notices a pretty boy coming their way. The fake brunette is still pissed and she jumps on Leah's back while hitting her like a monkey. Heather is trying as much as she can to make April stop, but she is useless.

- Oh yeah, I'm not worth it! I deserve more respect than you do, bitch!

Jackson can't believe his little innocent best friend just used this word. He grabs her from Leah's back and she keeps kicking in the air while screaming.

- You're just a lame girl with big ugly eyes! And you are…not…You are pathetic.

The pretty boy looks confused at April's insults. She is so bad. Stephanie is just staring at him. He seems older than them and he has such pretty eyes. His chest is out on the open and he definitely has muscles. She walks toward him, ignoring what is happening. Heather is completely lost. Was that an insult? Leah's eyes are not that ugly. The blond girl who was insulted by the fake brunette is grimacing. This girl is insane!

- April! Stop!

The other three girls look at them with wide confused eyes. April, her name is Avril! Heather notices something weird happening…The sand is slightly disappearing from the beach. She elbows Stephanie who just groans. Oh no, she is not going to explain to Heather what's happening. She loves her friend to death, but the blond can be pretty dumb sometime. She is shocked when she sees too. Who is doing this? Could it be the pretty boy?

- Oh, yeah, you are just jealous of me! Because…because my eyes are so smaller…than yours!

Jackson groans as he is trying to restrain April from punching the other girl. What is happening right now? She is never this crazy! Leah wants to laugh. This girl is so bad at giving insults. It is pathetic, but before she can answer, she screams as she realizes the sand is disappearing around them. April freezes into Jackson's arms. They both look at the ground thinking the same thing. Did she do this? Is it her powers? She focuses to make it appear again, but nothing happens. A frown is on Jackson's face. She has never done this before. They went on the beach few times and she didn't control the sand back then. Her powers are increasing. Heather and Stephanie exchange a look before the blond one runs to April and Jackson. She touches them and the sand is back. April gasps as she realizes what Heather did. Leah is in shock. The sand appeared back and everybody seems to be fine. Why is she the only one being weird out by this? She senses a small hand on her forehead and then, nothing. She blinks a few times before speaking.

- Oh she is so insane, let's leave before she becomes even lamer.

She then turns around and walk away. Stephanie follows her, smirking at the other two's face. They don't get it, but they will soon. Apparently, one of them, or maybe both, is exactly like them. She was five when she first electrocuted her cat. She killed him while hugging him. Her parents didn't understand, but they came around. She needed them. The dark skinned girl met Heather the first day of kindergarten. She was so scared of touching someone. She didn't control her powers, yet…Stephanie tried to push everybody away, but Heather wouldn't want to leave her alone. She persisted and she became her first friend. The blond hugged her by surprise and Stephanie was sure she would die, but nothing happened. The dark skinned teenager was so happy. Her powers were gone, but they were not…They realized together that Heather wasn't so human too...April is so confused. Why Leah is acting like nothing happened? Did the blond girl erase her memory? Jackson is as lost as his best friend. They both receive a mystery wink from Heather who then walks away. They are left alone on the beach.

...

Jackson starts to understand. The blond is one of them and she just helped them out. He turns to April who looks thoughtful. She was so insane back then. It was frankly turning him on. He is not used to see her standing up for herself like this, but it was also weird. What happened?

- Why did you punch her?

- She insulted me on my rambling…like you earlier.

She looks hurt. He squints at her accusation. Yeah, he did, but she kind of deserved it. She bits on her bottom lip as she tries to figure out what to tell him now. He saves her from speaking.

- I'm sorry, okay! I'm sorry that I insulted you! I'm sorry that you're hurt. I said things I didn't mean.

April pulls her hands beside her. He sounds so sincere and she just wants to hug him right now, but she can't. It's not that simple. She can't just forgive him for everything, not when she is starting to have feelings for him…She closes her eyes. The fake brunette can't think about this. If she pretends, then it will be like it never happened. His voice pulls her in.

- But as far as kissing you, I'm never going to be sorry about that.

She looks down, blushing. Her eyes are shocked and she is just absorbing what he said. He doesn't regret kissing her. The truth is she doesn't too.

- Jackson, the problem isn't that we kissed…It's not Jesus too…The problem is…

She feels so embarrassed right now, admitting finally the truth. Jesus isn't the problem. She cares about His opinion, but it was a long time when she was completely committed to Him. Jackson smirks when he gets what she is trying to say. He looks down, letting her the time to speak. Maybe she is feeling the same thing than him. His voice is deep.

- That it felt good.

April's eyes meet his green ones and they both feel their heart beating incredibly fast in their chest.

- It felt good.

She smiles at him and he walks toward her on the beach. They are still alone, together and she is so beautiful. He slowly puts his hands on her waist, not breaking their eye contact. She puts her hand on his chest, toward his heart. She wanted to know if it was like hers, beating the rhythm of a ballad. Jackson smiles as his grip on her hips tighten. He starts to let his hands explore her skin. It's different than the last time. He can really feel the softness of her skin. A realization hits him and he needs to tell her. He wants to tell her.

- April, I…

It's this moment Matthew chooses to interrupt them. The dorky boy was looking for Avril everywhere on the beach. He is glad he finally found her. April and Jackson separated as soon as they saw Matthew in front of them. The pretty boy is pissed; the dorky boy is so stupid. He was finally getting April to be honest. Now, she is just going to avoid him again probably. She always does. April is still looking at her dark skinned friend. Matthew is completely oblivious to what he just walked on.

- Avril! There you are! Are you coming?

She looks at Jackson's gaze searching for a sign. If he wants her to stay, she will, but he isn't giving her anything. She turns to Matthew, fake smiling.

- Yeah! Sure, bye Jacks!

Jackson watches her leave. Of course she would choose to walk away from her problems. She is so immature. She can't handle her feelings, so she runs and pretends. He groans, before heading into the opposite direction. Today, he won't spy on them. He doesn't have the heart to.

...

_When a girl and a boy are best friends, it's not always easy. It's even more complicated when they start to be more._

_..._

In Boston, a tall man in a suit with a tie is at the supermarket. He has brown dark hair and blue ocean eyes. He is on the phone while looking for groceries. He seems excited and really tired. Since Derek met Lexie, he hasn't slept well. He can't stop thinking about this. His wife is a bit tired of hearing about this little girl, but she is also happy. Maybe if Derek can accept those people, he will accept her too. Her voice is half-annoyed, half-amused on the other end of the phone.

- Derek, Lexie isn't the only one like this.

- I know, Addie, but she exists…They exist, he declares.

Derek is shocked to tell his wife this. He tried to deny it at first, even after witnessing Lexie, but after reading Webber's work again, he can't pretend anymore. They exist. He walks slowly to the closer counter. He is behind someone else, still on his phone. The woman in front of her seems happy and bubbly as she speaks to the cashier.

- I'm going to cook such a lovely pie tonight with those apples!

- I'm sure you will, miss.

The blond woman smiles at the cashier, pointing her left finger.

- Actually, it's Mrs.

- Oh congratulations! When was the wedding?

Derek rolls his eyes as he stops listening to the conversation. Women! They can't stop ranting about weddings. When he got married to Addison years ago, she told everybody she saw. She even bothered the poor janitor of the hotel. He smiles as he remembers. He loves his wife, but he is starting to worry. Their marriage is hitting a rough patch…and it doesn't help that Mark and her are incredibly close. Her voice is soft as she speaks.

- Are you taking this in a positive way?

- What?

- That they exist.

Is it? It's exciting and really overwhelming, but is it positive for him?

- Yeah, it will be exciting to make experiences on them.

Addison is hurt. Her husband doesn't seem to realize that those people are humans too. They have feelings and they are not just experiences.

- It sounds like you're considering them as animals.

- I do, they are just freaks, he answers quickly.

The redhead feels like he shattered her heart to pieces. She is one of them. Will he says this about her if he knew? She hears his voice at the other end.

- Oh hey, I've got to go, but I'll see you in a few.

He hangs up fast as he gives to the cashier is one million dollar smile. It fades when he notices the bubbly blond married woman walking through the wall. He hurries to pay for his food, before running in the parking lot.

...

_When you try to bring someone's walls, you have to give a part of yourself._

_..._

- You walk through the wall!

Derek doesn't think before screaming loudly in the parking lot. Somebody could hear them, but he doesn't care less. The woman freezes as she turns around, clearly shocked. He saw her. She ignores the voice inside her head, telling her to just run.

- I didn't. You must be really tired, she answers to him smiling.

He is. He has problems with his wife, he discovered his first freak few days ago and he is being lied to right now, but this is not the point. The brown hair man just looks skeptically at her.

- I saw you and you can try to deny it as much as you would like or you could just hear me out.

The blue eyes woman is feeling trapped. She can't admit to him she has powers. Her wife didn't want them to reveal it to anybody. They just moved here because of an incident at her work place. She accidently falls through the floor. Arizona was immediately fired and she was arrested for a day. The cops couldn't find anything wrong with her. So they released her. Her wife suggested moving away. They were living in a small town, where everybody talks. It would have been a matter of time before they discover the truth.

- I'm Derek and I could help you control those powers.

Arizona smiles at him, uncomfortable. First, he is talking so loud, everybody could hear. Second, she is so not interested. She is an adult and her wife is already helping her.

- I'm sorry, but you've must have hallucinated. A good night sleep would be wise for you.

Her voice is soft and caring. Derek knows it's all fake. He gets impatient and he decides to just throw his phone at her.

_..._

_You also have to be blunt sometime._

...

She catches it easily, smirking at him triumphantly. He starts to think it was all a misunderstanding when he notices something.

- Nice shoes…Oh wait, I can't see them.

Arizona looks at her feet, they are invisible. Damn it, now she is screwed. She can't deny it anymore. She wants to throw the Derek guy his phone back, but he smiles.

- Nan, keep it. You'll need it! Call Addison when you'll be ready.

...

_You just have to be the wiser one._

**...**

**This chapter was the hardest to write so far. I have a confession to make: the kiss in the chapter nine was so not planned...So it changed the Japril storyline. To be clearer, everytime I write a story, I write it down as a summary form, chapter per chapter. So at the end, I know exactly what is going to happen and it helps me write a good plot.**

**I couldn't update faster...unfortunately. I've been busing packing or buying stuff for University. My goal is honestly to finish this before starting school. So I could only focus into my studies...I'm such a nerd. ;) **

**Anyway, you are welcome to leave reviews. I love hearing you guys, but if you don't want to, it's fine. **


	12. I can see through you

**The Powers Within**

I can see through you

...

_I can see through your fake smile. I know that you are sad. I can see through your pretty eyes. The spark is missing in them. I can see through your jokes. You don't even find them funny. I can simply see through you._

_..._

**Summer 2008**

In a small wooden house, a young teenager with dark skin has his two hands on the kitchen table. A frown marks his forehead. Facing him, a young brunette is pouting. Her green eyes are shooting daggers to her friend. She is wearing a pretty red dress with sunglasses. They are both speaking in a low voice, scared of the third member of the house hearing them. She is currently in her room while they are discussing what happened at the beach yesterday.

- We don't have a choice anymore, Jacks. We have to go to the school.

Jackson squints. They have a choice, they always have one. As soon as April left, he found Lexie to tell her April's crazy acts. She was out of control and it put all of them in danger. Since then, the brunette has been bothering Jackson more with this special school. They can't hide…and they need to help their friend. She is vulnerable and is a source of danger. The pretty boy is still refusing to go.

- No, Lex. It was just an accident. I've trained her well.

Lexie rolls her eyes. Of course his paranoia and his pride will get in the way. Yes, he trained her well, but April's powers are increasing. It won't stop and one day, she won't be able to control them. It could kill a lot of people. The fake brunette will never get over it.

- You did, but she is more powerful and you too, by the way. What if one day, you guys are weak or tired and you spin out?

- It won't happen!

The brunette gives Jackson an obvious look. April could hear them. She is already feeling guilty. She doesn't have to know about them worrying. Lexie sighs deeply. If he isn't going to be convinced with the control card, he will with this one.

- If we leave, Matthew will be out of your way. April is not going to see him again!

The dark skinned teenager closes his eyes. It's so tempting. He didn't talk to April about their moment because this conversation is more important. Honestly, he thinks it would be better to go to this school, but what if it's a trap? What if they are just going to end up hurt? He can't put April through this. It would kill him if something happens to her and it's his fault. She is his responsibility.

- No, Lex. We can't leave. April will be fine.

Lexie looks at him with a skeptical look. If he wants to pretend, then fine, he can do it, but she is not going to anymore.

- Fine, but I'm leaving.

- No, you're staying with us!

There is no way he is going to let her leave alone. She is part of his family too. He won't let her take any risk. She can be really reckless. Lexie smiles at his behavior. She loves him for being so protective, but she is not going to hide when she knows she can do something. The brunette wants to make a difference.

- No, I'm not.

She raises a hand to make him shut up. She advances toward him. Jackson is avoiding her eyes. He doesn't want to accept her choice to leave. She is not going to be fine if she leaves. Lexie takes his hands in hers as she smiles.

- Jackson, I love you and I love April. You guys are my family, but I can't stay here anymore.

His usually green eyes, but today they are blue, are into hers. The brunette is starting to cry silently.

- Not when I know I can learn more about my powers.

- Lex…

- Jacks, I respect your choice, but you need to respect mine.

Her eyes are intense. She is begging him to let her go. Jackson examines her face. She is really pretty. He can still remember her innocence from more than a year ago. She was just an annoying, happy little twelve years old girl. Now, she is his thirteen going on fourteen sister. She is still pretty annoying sometime, but he really loves her. He takes a deep breath.

- Okay.

Lexie smiles widely as she hugs Jackson tightly. She kisses his cheek fast as she runs to her room upstairs. The pretty boy is left alone in the kitchen, regretting immediately to let her go. She is younger than them. She has never been on her own before. What if something happens to her?

- Hey, Jacks. One more thing.

She is in the middle of the stairs, looking at him with a smirk. He clears his throat.

- What?

- Stop pretending.

Jackson receives a wink from her before watching her disappear. _Stop pretending._ He wants to, but what will happen? Will he lose April? He decides to go outside. He is not going to be in the house when Lexie will leave them. He needs to be close to water, to calm him down.

...

Lexie is packing in her room when she hears loud footsteps behind her. She turns around to see a pretty brunette who has puffy eyes and a red nose. April had been crying. She heard Jackson and Lexie's conversation. They thought she was in her room, but she was hiding in the bathroom.

- You can't leave!

- Apple…How did…

The brunette uses a patronizing tone and it makes the other girl mad. She doesn't need her protection, too. She already has Jackson for this.

- No, don't Apple me…not when you're leaving. You don't have the right to. You lost it.

The younger girl smiles at the rambling teenager. Oh she is so going to missed this! She had so much fun pranking her and Jackson. She really loves them, but they don't need her anymore. She keeps packing while April joins her. The fake brunette starts to immaturely unpack Lexie's clothes and stuff. The other member in the room scoffs.

- April! Stop!

- You're not leaving! If you leave, who is going to help me handle Jackson's mood?

Her voice is vulnerable and soft. Lexie stops packing and she gives her friend a big hug.

- You are going to be fine on your own.

April hugs her back as she starts to cry like a baby.

- I'm going to miss you so much, Lex.

- Me too, Apes.

The two girls laugh softly. Then, they finish packing the brunette's stuff. April stays in Lexie's room. She is not going to be able to watch her leave. She awkwardly waves goodbye to the younger girl. Honestly, she would go to this school if it weren't for Jackson. She promised to never leave him…and she isn't going to. Lexie turns around when she reaches the door.

- Figure out your feelings, April.

- What do you mean?

- You need to figure them out. Jackson is a great guy and he is gorgeous. He isn't going to stay single much longer.

She winks at April who is looking down, embarrassed. Then, Lexie leaves, running to the front door. She is outside when she wipes her tears. The brunette changes into a blond girl before taking her phone out of her pocket. She composes a number she learnt heart by heart.

- Hi, Dr. Shepherd?

Derek answers at the other end of the phone. Since he gave his old one to the blond woman, he bought another one, keeping his old phone number. He is so stupid…the blond from the supermarket won't be able to use it. He deactivated it.

- Yeah, who is it?

- It's Lexie, I'm in.

...

It's dark outside when Jackson finally comes home. He can feel it already. Lexie isn't there. He doesn't hear her screaming on the phone with one of her school friends. She isn't singing or dancing on the kitchen table. He is feeling sick because of her departure. She was his confident about April…April? How is she doing? He was so busy worrying that he didn't thought about her feelings. She must be really upset. He runs to her room and he can't find her. What if she left too? The pretty boy is relieved when he hears a soft moan coming from Lexie's room. He enters it, finding April, on the bed with puffy eyes and a red nose. She is wiping her tears with a small tissue. He closes the door, before sitting on the bed. His hand is on her knee, caressing it.

- Hey, don't cry.

- We should have followed her.

She looks into his eyes as she stops crying. Jackson feels bad when he sees her like this, so lost and sad. He takes off his shoe before getting more comfortable on the bed.

- Don't say that.

- We should have. Jackson, I'm a danger! What if I spin out and this other girl isn't there?

Jackson puts his arm around her, squeezing her more. Her eyes are worried and she knows she is dangerous. He kisses her head softly, before taking her face in his hands. He presses his forehead to hers. Their legs are tangled together, like two snakes seeking for comfort. Their eyes are locked in an intense moment.

- April, listen to me.

He closes his eyes and kisses her nose with love and care. Her breath inches and she closes slowly her eyes. She bits on her bottom lip and she nods.

- Nothing is ever going to happen to you. I am never going to let something happen to you. Do you trust me?

Of course, she does. Every day, she trusts him completely with her life. She takes a deep breath, smelling his familiar lavender scent.

- Yes.

Jackson wants to kiss her badly, but he knows it will only complicate everything. He kisses her cheek and then he pulls away. He lay on the bed and April opens her eyes. She looks around her, still dazed by what happened. She wanted him to kiss her, but it's maybe for the best. She notices Jackson is lying on the bed. She joins him and puts her head on his chest, close to his heart, beating fast. His arm is around her, caressing her own. He leaves goose bumps everywhere he touches her.

- We should get some sleep, she quietly tells him.

- Yeah.

His voice is a murmur. He is already falling asleep and she is wondering if it's a great idea.

- Here?, he asks her.

She puts some space between them, because when he is this close, she can't think clearly.

- Yeah, yeah…or we could go?

Jackson opens his eyes to meet hers. She looks beautiful, even if her hair is a tangled mess. Her legs are on her side of the bed and he wants her closer. She should never have put some distance between them. He enjoyed feeling her. He removes his shirt and she watches him, feeling something weird. She needs him…now. Not in a sister kind of way, in a wild way. With his arm, he puts her closer to him like before. His fingers are playing with her hair that is now on his chest. Their legs are tangled and Jackson pulls the covers on them. He kisses her head.

- Yeah, but we can stay.

April laughs. She thinks it's pretty obvious they are going to sleep together. Not as in together, together, but beside each other. Jackson's voice is husky as he keeps caressing every inch of her body.

- You know what we'll stay.

The pretty boy chuckles through the night and April only smiles. She closes her eyes, listening to Jackson's heartbeat. It's so fast and she secretly compares it to a love song. She wonders if her own is beating the same music.

...

_It's hard to watch someone you love go. That person leaves a huge whole, hard to full._

_..._

In Boston, in front of a clairvoyance agency, a tall man with brown hair and blue eyes is on the phone. He is looking at his watch, impatient. Since him and Addison met two rebels, they have been trying to find them. Mark got exasperated and he suggested meeting clairvoyance because they can _see_ through you, which means they have powers. It's obvious! They can predict the future and Mark will ask them if he will ever found those two. Addison was reluctant and she refused to go.

- Addie! You should have come, too.

- Mark, they are probably impostors trying to make easy money.

She is right, probably, but they can't all be.

- Not this one! Apparently, Calliope Torres is one of the best.

Addison lets out of annoyed breath. Mark is ridiculous to believe that girl can see the future. They are just lying.

- She told Owen he would meet his soul mate at a sport center…and he did. That Emma woman gave him his number.

The redhead is skeptical. It was just a coincidence! She wants to talk, but she hears the door open. Derek is coming home and she promised him to spend the evening with him. He is already mad about the time she spends with Mark. She quickly hangs up on her friend.

- Yeah, yeah, I've got to go!

- Addie! Damn it!

Mark is pissed. She should just admit the truth to Derek. He will leave them alone if he knew. Addison and he are platonic friends. He looks at his watch once again. Torres gave him an appointment at night, really late, at 9 p.m. actually. He doesn't understand why and the door is locked. Someone finally comes to open the place. She is short, with short black hair and her skin is dark. She doesn't look at him.

- Oh thanks I was waiting for so long!

- You're here for Torres?, she asks with a loud voice.

- Yeah. She said 9 p.m., but she is an hour late. I'm Mark Sloan.

The woman looks at his hand with disdain. She enters the office and he follows her, hurt. Nobody ever refuses to notice him, especially women. He pats on her shoulder, smiling at her.

- I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name.

- I have five rules. Follow them and you'll be fine. First, don't try to make me like you, I already hate you.

She puts her hands on her hips as she is shooting daggers at him. Mark is shocked at this woman. She is so feisty, weirdly; it doesn't turn him on at all. He blinks a few times before catching his breath.

- What is your problem?

- Second, you don't speak unless I told you to.

She slaps him on the arm as she goes behind the counter. The black woman takes her binder and she starts to write. Mark is standing there, not knowing what to do. This woman is insane…He wants to ask about Torres, but he can't speak…without her permission. Correction, he doesn't dare to.

- Third, my name is Miranda Bailey, assistant of Torres, but I like to be called the Nazi.

Mark smirks. Well it suits her. She is so bossy and rude. The woman gives a loud punch on the counter, making the man jumps.

- What?

- I told you not to speak!, she screams. Finally, you have to sit on one of those chairs until I allow you to move.

She points him a small chair and he slowly sits. Man, she is like Derek's mother when he was a troublemaker. She made him sit for hours on chairs. Bailey starts to write again. She has to book every appointment for Callie who isn't there yet. She will call her when she'll be at the office. The woman groans. Her boss is always late. It's something she hates, but she can't tell her…or her boss will destroy her…like really crush her. She notices the strange man laughing alone, which annoys her.

- Stop laughing! You're distracting me!

- You forgot one rule.

Mark has tears in his eyes as he is laughing like an immature boy. Bailey rolls her eyes as she gets the call she was waiting for.

- What happens in there stay in there….You can move.

The man is freaking out. There is definitely something wrong or strange in here. He really starts to think he was right from the start. The clairvoyance can predict future and he needs her on his side. He stands up, ignored by the assistant and he enters the dark room.

...

_I sense when you're mad. You take deep breaths and you have this glint in your eyes._

_..._

- Sit, Mark.

The brown hair man turns to the voice. The woman is pretty. She has a brown-gold skin like every Mexican, she has dark eyes and she is looking into a small crystal globe. She isn't even looking at him. He is so impressed. She knows his name. Addison is going to be pissed when he'll tell her. He slowly sits in front of the clairvoyance. Mark wants to speak, but she puts a hand in the air.

- Don't speak. I need all the focus I can get. Your name is Mark…Mark Sloan. Is it right?

Soldier Sloan nods vigorously. Wow, she is so good. He can't wait to know about his future.

- Mark you are here with a purpose.

- I do!, he exclaims with excitement.

- I told you not to speak.

- Sorry.

Mark is restraining himself from interrupting again. He is fascinated by this woman. His co-worker was so right about her. She is the best.

- You are single. Leaving the womanizer life.

- You're damn right I am.

He is proud and the woman looks at him annoyed. She always asks Bailey to tell them to shut up, but apparently, she didn't do her job well. Callie isn't the most patient person right now. She got there late because of a marriage problem. They are having financial issues and it's completely her fault.

- Sorry, habit…

- You're here because…you want to know something.

- Yes!

- About…Oh, I need to focus.

Callie became great with this thing. She has been doing this for a year and it helps pay rent. She can sense people's character easily. She doesn't have any powers in clairvoyance, not at all. Her powers are completely different. This Mark is totally buying it and when they do, they come back. She can't make a mistake or her clients will know she is just improvising.

- About your powers, says Mark. I want to know about them.

...

_I sense when you're sad. You hold tears and you bit your bottom lip._

_..._

Powers? Oh he must means her clairvoyance powers. She nods to him and he smiles widely.

- So can you see the rebels in my future?

Callie is completely lost. The rebels? That's particularly why she asks her clients to shut up all the time. If they ask questions, they will know she is just an impostor…She will lost her job and she needs this job.

- Totally…They will be in…

Think fast Callie, think fast!

- Seattle!

Seattle is a nice place and there are a lots of people there…Mark smiles happy, but he is curious.

- How do they work?

- What?

- Your powers! Do you always need a globe to see people's future?

Callie is bewildered. He makes her feel dizzy with all these questions. She is tired and she just wants to get this over with. She is starting to feel mad, right now.

- Yes, now, shut up Mark! So I can finish this session and go home!

Wow, does everybody scream at him in this place? He was just curious, that's all.

- Okay, calm down.

Callie is pissed. He doesn't get it at all. She accidently throws her globe on the wall. Mark is shocked when he notices a hole where the globe went. He looks at the clairvoyance woman who still looks pissed.

- Wow, you have two powers!

- No, I don't idiot! I'm just pretending to read the future!

...

_I sense when you're nervous. You can't stop speaking and it's insanely cute, most of the time._

_..._

After hearing the noise coming from the room, her assistant enters the dark room. She looks exasperated when she sees the hole.

- Arg and another hole for Callie Torres! It's the third time this week.

Bailey rolls her eyes and she leaves glaring at her boss. This woman needs to learn how to control her temper. They won't have enough money to fix it if she keeps doing this. Mark can't believe she tricked him. He tries to argue with the dark hair woman.

- But you knew my name!

- You gave it to my assistant.

Oh, he smirks at her. She is kind of cute when she is so pissed. Maybe he should make a proposition to her.

- Did you hear about some school where you could learn to control your powers? I could be your personal teacher.

He winks at her and she scolds at him. Yeah, she sensed immediately he was a player. Unfortunately for him, they are looking for the same thing. She raises her hand, showing her wedding ring.

- Not interested…and so is my wife! She told your friend Derek yesterday.

- Derek? Derek found your wife and he didn't tell me.

Mark is hurt. His best friend used to tell him everything and now, he is barely talking to him. Callie senses the man's feelings and she feels bad for him, but they are not interested by their offer.

- Yeah and don't bother us anymore! Now, leave.

The man pouts at her rude behavior. He didn't want to offend her. He gives her his card that she refuses to take. The tall soldier leaves the room and he gives it to the assistant who is on the phone.

- Yes! Another hole...Tomorrow…Yeah…Thank you! What is this?

- For Torres.

- Give it to her yourself.

Soldier Sloan takes his severe voice. He let the women be awful to him tonight, but right now, he is the boss.

- If you don't want another hole, you'll keep it for her.

He leaves without caring about Bailey's offended look. Who is he to talk like this to her? She decides to keep the card anyway.

_..._

_I just simply get you._


	13. Like an opened book

**The Powers Within**

Like an opened book

...

_Did you ever wish you could read minds? You would know exactly what people think of you. Honestly, it could make a person totally insane. Imagine you know every single thing about someone. There is no privacy, no secrets._

_..._

**August 2008**

April is nervous. Her hair is a mess and her natural red color is coming back. She has difficulty to straighten them before High school starts. She is entering her freshman year while Jackson is in sophomore. They are not going to see each other that often. At least, she has Matthew. He grew up since last year. He is pretty cute, but it's nothing compared to Jackson. He is so hot and she drools over him from time to time. Since Lexie left them, they have been sleeping in the same bed, cuddling, every night. It's funny because when they were young Jackson refused to cuddle her when she had a nightmare. Today, he is the one who wants to. April smiles at her reflection in the mirror. It's not bad. She puts make up on.

- April, we're going to be late!

Jackson's voice comes from downstairs. He has been waiting for her on the couch. The redhead has always been at the last minute. Before, he had Lexie on his side, but now he is on his own.

- Just a minute!

He passes a hand in his hair. Aw, he could just leave her alone, but he won't do it. He could never do this. Lately, it has been hard for him to sleep next to April without kissing her. He even woke up first, to prevent his best friend to see him…hard and in need. He wants her so bad, but now, it's not the right moment to admit his feelings. It will screw everything. They don't have the brunette to help them reconcile.

- Apes, hurry up!

She angrily runs downstairs. They are not going to be late. He needs to relax a little. Jackson stares weirdly at her. She wears a green tight strapless dress. It looks really good her. She is naked from _there_ to the middle of her back. She has red attractive lips and mascara is around her eyes. Is she seriously going to wear this on her first day of school? She looks like she is going to a wedding.

- What are you wearing?

- A dress, she states as she picks up her backpack.

- You realize we are just going to school, right? Not a wedding.

April is offended. She just wanted to look nice on her first day of High school. She loved her appearance before he started putting her down. Jackson is grimacing. He is so not going to let her go to school like this. Every guy is going to want her…and now, he won't only worry about Matthew.

- Go change! We're not leaving until you change!

Jackson is blocking the door.

- What? But I took so much time to look nice.

She meets her best friend angry gaze. Aw, he is so annoying. She throws her bag on the couch and she runs to her room. Now, they will be late to school…definitely.

...

At school, April and Jackson are running through the desert halls. The redhead is so mad at her friend. They are late and she hates being late, especially the first day. He runs to his locker who is next to the redhead one. She is behind him, running too.

- Nice, we are late! Because of you!

- Me?, answers Jackson honestly shocked. You were the one looking…weird.

- Weird, I looked nice!

Jackson takes his books out of his locker fast and she does the same. They are walking beside each other. The pretty boy smirks subtly. She did look nice. No more than nice, she was freaking hot, but he only deserves to see her in this dress.

- Yeah, yeah! Do you know where your first class is?

- Third floor, room six.

- I'll walk you.

- But you're going to be later!

The dark skinned teenager ignores her comment and he takes her books out of her hands. She scoffs at him.

- I can carry my books! I'm not that weak.

They are in front of the room six. She tries to get her books out of his hands, but Jackson grins at her. Well, if she wants them, she'll just have to get them. He raises his hands in the air. April is jumping to try to grab them, but he is too tall. She groans.

- Jackson! You're making me really late!

- Am I?, he teases her.

He really loves to watch her jump like a rabbit. She is so cute. They are already late, so it doesn't matter. Plus, he can have some fun with April. She gets impatient and she kicks him on the knee. He loses his balance. As he falls on the ground, he mischievously makes her fall too. She is on top of him and she straddles him, innocently, to grab her books. Jackson closes his eyes as he is turned on. April moves on top of him, unaware of what is happening.

- Yes!

She laughs loudly and he is trying hard to focus on something else. Okay, think fast. He needs to think fast before she notices and she gets scared for life. Miss Hahn…Miss Hahn in a bikini…Miss Hahn is in front of them…The door is opened and she is looking at them with a severe look.

- Oh Mr. Kepner. Fancy seeing you here instead of inside your classroom.

April stands up, her books in her hands, fast. Jackson does the same and he runs as fast as he can. It's so embarrassing.

- No running, Mr. Kepner!

The teacher turns to look at the young girl. She is looking down, blushing. If she knows Jacob Kepner, she must be a troublemaker, too.

- Name?

- Av…Avril Grey.

- Front row.

April gets to her seat fast. Matthew smiles reassuringly at her. The teacher rolls her eyes as she closes her classroom door. Teenagers!

...

Later this day, they are sitting together at the cafeteria. April isn't hungry. Jackson was right when he warned her about Miss Hahn. She is completely bossy and so severe. Miss Altman was nothing compared to her…and Teddy was harsh. April looks around. Matthew didn't want to sit with them, because he knows Jackson can't stand him. She is annoyed when two girls come their way. They are around the same age as April. One is blond with pretty green eyes while the other has black hair with a matching skin.

- Hey, pretty boy, screams Stephanie before sitting beside Jackson.

- Hey…

April grimaces. Could she be more obvious? She is so into her best friend. The redhead starts crushing her food with her fork as she listens to her.

- Hey, clumsy Avril or April?, tells her the dark skinned teenager.

Jackson squints. Oh man, they remember. He said his best friend name on the beach.

- What do you want?

- To know you, replies Heather as she sits beside April. We haven't met anyone like us before.

Stephanie nods as she puts her hand on Jackson's arm. She is caressing it as she bats her eyelashes. April groans loudly and she whispers.

- Okay, my name is April and he is Jackson, but we changed names for personal reasons…So now, you know us...You can leave.

The other two ignore her. Heather is looking at them with curious eyes. Leah is currently eating with her sophomore boyfriend, Shane. They met last summer and she totally fell for him. He is cute and deaf, but cute. The dark teenager girl is still touching Jackson and it makes April's stomach tightens. She doesn't know why she is so annoyed.

- So which one of you is it?, asks Heather curiously.

- Wh…what?

- The one I disabled with my powers.

Jackson and April exchange a look. Should they tell them? The pretty boy is slightly annoyed by the dark skinned girl. She is like everyone, seeing him as a gorgeous teenager only. April is the only one seeing him for himself. He pushes her hand off him and the redhead smiles widely.

- We both have powers, but it was April, murmurs the pretty boy before standing up.

Stephanie is offended by his reaction to her. Maybe she is coming into him too strong? She looks at him with a small smile.

- This is so cool. What's yours?

The dark skinned teenager looks at his best friend. His eyes are intense on hers. She feels her heart melt.

- You coming?

The redhead shakes her head. She isn't finished and she would like to follow him, but she is curious to know about Stephanie. Heather said us…So it means, she has powers too. Jackson looks at the blond with a straight face.

- Thanks for the beach thing…but we're not friends.

- Jacks! That's rude!, says April as she smacks him.

- I don't care, he replies. I only care about you.

Their eyes meet again and April can't stop herself from getting lost in them. He winks at her before leaving the cafeteria. She watches him leave and she is annoyed to hear Stephanie's voice.

- He is so hot! Is he single?

The hazel eyes' girl scoffs. Did she not hear what Jackson said? He only cares about _her._ She glares at the dark skinned teenager.

- Yes…I mean…No! He is not.

She doesn't know why she is saying this. It's not her type to lie, but Stephanie is seriously getting on her nerves. The black hair girl is disappointed. Heather has been eating, oblivious to what is going on around her.

- Damn…well, they aren't going to go out much longer.

Stephanie stands up fast. She looks at her friend.

- Let's go Heather!

She leaves, leaving April horrified. Seriously? Does she have morals? She just told her Jackson is taken and she is still going to hit on him? She glances at Heather who shrugs her shoulders. When Stephanie wants something, she gets it. This is how it works.

...

Jackson is taking his books out of his locker. He had to leave because of the Stephanie girl. She seems cool and all, but she is really too obvious. He closes his locker's door and she is there, leaning on one.

- So you have powers…I have too.

She touches him and he feels a little shock on his arm. His eyes meet hers. They are brown, but he prefers April's hazel ones.

- Okay…

His eyebrows are raised. What does she want? He wants to tell her to leave him alone, but he did notice April's annoyance. Was it jealousy? He needs to test his theory. So he leans on his own locker.

- I heard you have a girlfriend.

He is lost. He doesn't have one, not at all.

- Who told you this?

- April…Avril, I mean.

Jackson smiles like a child on Christmas. So it looks like his theory was accurate. April is definitely starting to like him back. She was jealous. Why else would she have told this lie to Stephanie? Of course, she will deny it if he asks. He knows her. He'll just have to make her realize it. The pretty boy ignores the girl at his locker and he runs to his next class. Yeah, he has to have a plan. The next time, she will be the one to kiss him first.

...

_Jealousy is fun and enjoyable until it makes you crazy._

...

On the street, a ginger man is holding a red brown hair woman. They are in Washington, taking a walk around a lake, near the White house. Mr. Avery decided to let Owen take his date here. After all, Major Hunt is the best soldier ever and he needs someone in his love life. The woman is laughing and blushing.

- Owen, it's so beautiful!

He smiles at her. When he noticed her phone number in his phone for the first time, he was reluctant to call her. Why would he? She basically invaded his privacy by putting her number in his phone. Mark and Derek convinced him he needed to date. Since his fiancée left him after the war, he had been single. So he called and here they are after three months of seeing each other. Honestly, it's pretty great, but Owen doesn't feel it. There is something missing.

- Yeah, it's awesome.

She leans on him and gives him a huge hug. He kisses her softly before walking again.

- So, you've never told me why you wanted to enter the sport center, she tells him with a small smile.

The ginger didn't want her to be involved into this. First, she would think he is crazy and second, he just can't tell her. This is what's missing. He can't confide in her. He would love to, but there is something stopping him.

- Don't worry about it.

She smiles at him, worried. He never tells her anything. She really liked him from the beginning. That's why she put her number in his phone, hoping he would call her back, but he is so mysterious and cold. She would love him to open up more, because she is already falling in love with him.

- I would love you to trust me.

- I do.

- Then why are you hiding things from me?

The ginger sighs. She can't understand. He takes her soft hand and he kisses her knuckles.

- I really like you Emma.

The woman blushes and she kisses his cheek.

- I like you too.

- It's just hard for me to confide…Do you get this?

Owen looks at her with hope. He would love her to just trust him and not ask questions, because if she keeps asking, he will have to admit the truth. He's just not that into her. Emma nods slowly and she walks at his side. They are interrupted by Greg's wife. Catherine Avery is a strange woman, she moved with her husband a year ago at the White house without protesting. Before, they were residing into their mansion in Boston, but the elections are closer and Greg wants to be in Washington. Catherine clears her throat.

- Sorry to interrupt, but you've got a call on your cellphone.

He didn't bring it because Emma wanted to spend time with him without it. When he has it, he is constantly receiving calls and it annoys her. Owen nods at Catherine and he kisses Emma's lips softly.

- I'll be right back.

Catherine smiles as she looks at the young woman. She seems in love and she remembers when she met Jackson's father. It was love at first sight. She starts to walk beside the young woman.

- Are you and Major Hunt having fun here?

The woman can't help it. She needs to meddle. She becomes sad when she thinks about her probably dead son…She is never going to have grandbabies…or she could never bother him with his love life.

- Yes, it's really beautiful.

- Greg and I had the best sex in years, in the lake, yesterday. It opened me up like a flower…

Emma is clearing uncomfortable about the other woman's choice of conversation. She had sex with Owen lots of time and it was good, but they would never do it in a lake…

- Oh…wow…Hmm…

- Are you getting laid? In a regular basis? You seemed really uptight, lately.

The younger woman nods fast many times. Yes, she is! She looks toward the house, hoping that Owen will come back soon. Mrs. Avery is clearly crossing some lines.

- If you don't, you need to get L-A-I-D.

Catherine takes Emma's hands in hers. She shakes the woman a little.

- Yeah uptight. I'll talk to Owen about it later.

- No! Don't…Please…We have sex at least once a day.

The older dark woman smiles proudly at the other who is blushing. Owen is like a son for her, a much older son than Jackson, but he really counts for her. He really needs sex because he is so serious sometime. Doing it once a day isn't enough. She needs to talk to him about it. Emma is a lovely woman who deserves more.

...

In a small room, Owen answers his phone. He is worried to let Emma with Mrs. Avery. There is some risk that the older woman will scare his girlfriend off.

- Hello?

He can hear someone breathe at the other end of the phone, but nobody is speaking.

- Hello? Is this another survey? I don't want to answer.

- No…no…It's O'Malley…George…You remember me?

Of course he does. How could he forget the first real human with powers he met? The ginger smirks. He thinks he know why he called him.

- Yeah, what can I do for you?

- I'll join…but my sister too…she can fly.

Owen laughs at the teenager nervous voice. He is really happy to realize two people will join because of him. He remembers Cristina Yang, tough and cold. He hopes she will, too. She would be an awesome asset to the group and she is kind of hot…but too young. Way too young…

...

In the Henry Burton's bar in New York, a brown man with blue eyes is entering the place. Derek is here for business. He is thinking about working for Mount Sinai, but he needs to tell Addison first. There is this school to consider too. Dr. Webber is planning on building it in Seattle in a few days. Lexie has been living at the old man's house. He wanted to learn more about her and she needed a place to stay. Derek is feeling bad…His wife is with Mark again. Even if they tell him there are not romantically linked, he knows something is up. He needs a drink. The neurosurgeon sits on a stool, beside a blond teenager. Her eyes are blue with shades of gray. She is obviously not twenty-one; she might be in her senior year. Derek is shocked that no one else seems to find this really weird like him. The bartender, Henry Burton, is even serving her free drinks. There is something odd.

- Aren't you too young to be here?

- Aren't you too tired?

She ignores him as she drinks. Meredith Grey has been drinking to forget about her parents' problems. Her mother cheated…she had been sleeping with a man she met on a conference about mutations, for so long, before her father left them. She knows because she touched her mother.

- I'm going to be seventeen in January.

Derek looks at her. She openly admitted this and nobody is saying anything. He screams at the bartender.

- Hey! You! Bartender!

- Yeah?

- You can't give her drinks she is…

He becomes confused as he feels someone's hand on his arm…What did he want to say to the bartender again? Oh yeah right.

- One beer.

...

_When you read someone's mind, you know everything. Every single thing._

_..._

The young girl beside him looks at him with weird eyes. He is exactly what she was looking for. He can help her. He can make this stop. She lets his arm go as she speaks to him.

- I want to join.

Henry gives Derek his beer and the man gives him money. He is caught off guard by the blond girl.

- What?

- I'll join your special school.

The neurosurgeon is perplexed. How did she know? Is she reading minds?

- You have no idea how crazy I'm becoming.

_..._

_It makes you go insane, totally insane_

_..._

- What do you mean?

Meredith is talking loudly. She is drunk like her father was before he died. He didn't care about her before he even left her mother…Lexie, her stepsister died too, leaving her alone with her stupid mother. Her parents didn't know about her powers...but they wouldn't have cared. Thatcher was too drunk all the time while Ellis was just cheating with a man named Webber.

- Every time I touch someone, I can read his mind…his whole life.

- It's not that bad.

- It was…until you know things you shouldn't know. My mom is a cheater…and my dad…he never wanted me. Drinks to that!

She raises her glass to make a small toast. She drinks fast out of her drink as Derek wonders why people are not saying anything again.

- Why do people are not reacting to what you are saying?

- Oh I forgot, I can control minds…I implant ideas in others' mind…

Derek smiles at her. Wow, she is so strong. She might have manipulated him before. He takes her glass out of her hand.

- You won't need this anymore.

_..._

_You know every lie. There is no more silence._

_..._

She smiles back at him, understanding. They fall into a comfortable silence.

- So you think your wife is cheating on you?

The man with brown hair frowns. He takes a sip of his beer. He doesn't like to be remembered about this.

- Hey, let's drink to that!

- To what exactly?, he wonders.

- Cheaters…Bad parents…Stupid wife.

Derek gives her a sincere smile. He feels like he hasn't smiled like this for a long time. He doesn't know why, but she is definitely a mystery to him. A mystery he would love to explore.

...

_Everybody is like an opened book._


	14. How to make friends

**The Powers Within**

How to make friends

...

_There are simple rules to make friends…so he was taught. First, you don't show your powers her mother warned him. It will make them run away in fear and they might even call the police. It causes more problems than anything._

_..._

**September 2008**

It's Saturday and the sun is shining in the sky. April and Jackson are lying in the ground in their garden. The redhead made plants grow around them. It looks like a small barrier, protecting them from the real world. They are really close, almost touching. Jackson has a naked chest and he is wearing his bathing suit while April wears her dress. She loves it; it's blue like Jackson's eyes. Her voice echoes in the woods.

- We should have followed Lexie.

- Why are you saying that?, he asks with concern.

- Don't you want to make a difference?

Jackson is lost. Make a difference? Yes, he wants to, but how would join this school will help him change the world? He doesn't get it at all. April senses this and she tries to explain herself.

- Staying here with you is amazing, but…it doesn't change anything.

She is right. Lying on the ground or go to school won't make a difference, but he loves spending time with her. For a month, they have become closer and closer. Jackson doesn't flirt with Stephanie, but he doesn't push her away. He noticed April wants to be with him more and more. He smiles as he remembers when she "accidently" hit Stephanie with her books. It was hilarious, even Heather laughed. He intertwines their finger.

- Yes, it does.

He puts their hand on his chest. April is confused. Hmm, it's nice to hear his heart beating, but she does every night. She listens to their song. Jackson turns his head to meet her gaze. She bits on her bottom lip. He is making her nervous with his gorgeous face. He is physically perfect and she can't stop thinking about what Lexie told her…She needs to figure her feelings…The redhead is starting to and she doesn't like this one bit.

- Do you feel this, Apes?

Jackson isn't sure she understands completely, but he loves the effect he has on her. She likes him. He knows, now. He is just waiting for her to get it.

- My heart…beating fast?

April swallows into her mouth. She replies with a smile.

- Yes, but why are you telling me this?

- To prove you that you did changed something.

He smiles widely at her kissing her soft dimple. The young teenager girl wants to cry. This is the most romantic thing somebody ever told her. She made this…She shyly blushes and avoids his gaze. She can feel butterflies in her stomach.

- What about Stephanie?

- What about her?, replies Jackson confused.

- Is she making your heart beat faster?

Her voice is vulnerable and weak. He can hear her insecurities and worries. She has feelings for him…and she is jealous. He smirks before rolling on his side to face her.

- Nan, you're the only one.

His empty hand caresses her cheek and she looks at him. They are so close. She would just have to lean a little and she would be kissing him.

- Do you like her?

Her eyes are intense, searching for comfort. He caresses her thumb with his own and he leans to kiss her forehead.

- No…not at all.

It's a murmur, a whisper and the redhead is so relieved. He doesn't like Stephanie! She starts to chuckle softly, but then she does it harder. Her hand lets go of Jackson's and she is just laughing on the ground like a crazy person.

- Hey, what's wrong?

- You…don't…like Stephanie!

- That's why you're laughing?

Jackson is shocked and really confused. She always surprises him.

- I'm…just…imagining her face…when you'll…tell her.

She is kind of right. The pretty boy starts to chuckle too. It would be pretty funny. Stephanie has such an intense crush on him…It can be quite pathetic. He grins at his best friend who is sharing it. They are quite a sight: chuckling on the ground like two insane idiots. But he must be one, since he is so smitten with her, the one girl he grew up with. He taught her how to cook and to do laundry. He acted like a father to her when she was hurt. It's pretty insane to even think about his feelings for her. They are not innocent at all.

- What did you want to do when you were a kid, Jacks?

Jackson puts himself in his elbows and April sits like an Indian. She gets lost into her friends' eyes.

- Despite leaving?, he teases with a grin.

She rolls her eyes and she smacks him.

- Ouch! Okay…hmm…I wanted to be a president…like my dad, I guess…Before he became so crazy.

April softly smiles and she lies on the ground again.

- I wanted to be a princess!

- With a tiara, mocks the pretty boy as he lies beside her.

- And a huge pink dress! The pigs would have been my own horses.

Jackson is mesmerized by her. She is such a mystery. If she would let him, he would treat like a princess his entire life. Ooohhh, did he think that? For the rest of his life? He freaks out a little and April senses his panic mood.

- What's wrong? Why are you panicking?

- Nothing.

The redhead doesn't push her best friend. He will tell her eventually. He usually confides in her a lot and they don't keep secrets from each other. She starts pointing at clouds in the sky with her finger. They are all in different forms.

- This one is a turtle!

Jackson raises his eyebrows, wondering what is going on inside her head. She continues with her game.

- This one is a cow.

- Nan, it's a pig.

They exchange a smile as they keep arguing about clouds. The pretty boy feels so good, finally someone is comforting him. He has always been the one to be stronger and protective, but who is there for him? When he was seven, he lost his mother by leaving, the only person who really took care of him. He was alone for three years, but April came into his life. He had to be the stronger and tough one again. Now, he doesn't need to…because she is always going to be there for him.

_..._

_Second, you need to be a good listener. When you listen, you can't go wrong._

...

In Seattle, Richard Webber is standing in front of a huge barrier. He had a few calls from Derek and Owen, telling him they recruited some powers gifted. He learnt to know Lexie. She is a fascinated girl. She is like a computer, remembering every detail of every faces she meets. She can compile lots of information with her photographic memory. His assistant, Lauren Boswell, a resident doctor at Seattle Grace, has been bonding with her. They have lots in common. They are currently behind the barrier where they are going to build the school. It's his private land. They won't be bothered there. He is happy to see two teenagers coming into his direction. They seem young, around sixteen or seventeen. He can't figure this out. The blond has long hair and green eyes. The boy is taller with brown eyes and brown hair. They are both looking lost, but the young girl looks dizzy.

- Oh…I hate taking planes. They make my head spin.

- Stop complaining Iz.

The boy smiles as he notices the black man. Owen talked to him about Richard and George made some research. Webber is an amazing doctor and he is so interesting. He can't wait to work with him. He holds his hand with excitement.

- O'Malley, the animal metamorphosis. I can't wait to work with you.

- Same here.

The old man looks at the young girl who is feeling so tired. She looks really bad, like she is going to vomit everywhere.

- Are you okay, young lady?

- Oh she just hates planes…she is always sick when she takes one.

George places his hands on her back. He taps her shoulders as he tries to comfort her. Richard approaches her.

- Whose fault is this, George? I didn't want to use a plane.

- But we couldn't fly from Dallas to Seattle! Somebody would've seen us.

Richard is interested. So this is O'Malley and Isobel Stevens. They have great powers and it would be so awesome to explore them further. He can't wait. He pats the young girl's back.

- Hey, you could fly behind this barrier. My assistant is there. She will give you meds.

Izzie slowly nods and she starts to fly, her stuff in her hand. She gives her free one to George who takes it. With his other one, he carries his bag. He turns to Webber as they both are getting higher in the sky.

- Nice to meet you, Dr. Webber!

The doctor smiles at their retreating figures in the sky. This school was such a great idea. He can't believe the idea actually came from Gregory Avery. When he used to watch the vice-president, he hated him with his lover, Ellis Grey. He doesn't know what she became. He stopped seeing her since he was approached by Owen and his friends. He needed to focus only on his work.

...

A brunette with olive eyes is talking to a blond girl wearing glasses. She is young and pretty. Lexie admires her and she thinks she is so smart. She would love to be her. She misses Jackson and April badly, but she knows they will meet again one day. She smiles at the other woman…It's definitely her first girl's crush.

- Hey, Lauren, I heard about your first surgery. How was it?

The blond woman smiles at the brunette. She loves this girl. She is so happy and full of energy. They really like to hang out all the time at Webber's. They talk about doctor's work.

- Oh so good, it was an appendicitis. It went perfectly.

- Oh, I bet it was so cool!

- It was.

- I would love to be a surgeon.

Lexie is dreaming of being one since she met Lauren. It must be so empowering to save people's life. She has spent some time in High school, but people are so rude to her. They don't really like her because she is new. At least at her old school, the students were nice to her. She was one of the most popular girls. Now, she is the new Matthew, a total pariah.

- You can still be one, reassures her Lauren. You would be so good.

The younger girl smiles at the blond. She replies with glint in her eyes.

- Not as you are probably.

The both laugh, understanding the other. They don't notice the two teenagers in the air, watching them. Izzie is still feeling so bad. She practically makes them fall badly, but they touch the ground safely. The blond girl runs to the other girls while George is more reluctant. He pulls a small notebook from his bag. On it, it's written _How to make friends._ Izzie surprises the two laughing girl.

- Hi!

- Oh gosh, you scared us, replies Lexie. I'm Lexie Grey.

- Isobel Stevens, but call me Izzie…I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really have a headache…and Webber told me one of you could give me meds.

Lauren smiles at the new intruder. She raises her hand.

- It must be me. I've got exactly what you need in my car. Follow me.

The two blonds leave the two brunettes alone. George feels nervous and he hides himself behind his notebook. Okay, he can't screw this. This is the first friend he is going to make, beside Izzie, but she doesn't count. They are brother and sister. George catches his breath as he walks toward Lexie. He stands beside her putting an arm distance between them.

...

_Third rule, when you meet someone new for the first time, you don't talk first…You watch them carefully at a reasonable distance – arm length._

_..._

The brunette looks at the weird boy with wide eyes. Humm, okay…he is really awkward. He is watching her with a creepy glance and she is totally freaking out. She clears her throat. Maybe if she talks to him, he will be nice.

- Hum…hi.

- Hiiii!

George is proud. His mother's advices are working. He is totally going to have many friends at the end of the day.

- So what are your powers?

The teenager boy is panicking. Oh no, he can't tell her. It would ruin the first rule. He can't show them to anybody…and if he tells her, she would like him to show them. Lexie raises her eyebrows at the other person's behavior. He is the weirdest person she ever met.

- Okay…you don't have to tell me.

- No, no, it's not that I don't want to tell you…but I can't.

What is wrong with this boy? Lexie is so relieved when she finally sees Lauren coming back. She is alone and it makes George even more nervous.

- Oh, your friend is sleeping in my car…She was exhausted.

The boy blinks a few times. Izzie can't leave him alone like this. She knows he was so worried about meeting new people. He brought his mother's list that she gave him when he was five. It gives him great advices about friendship.

- Thanks…So…do you…hmm…

- Ignore him, Lauren…he is just weird.

George blushes and he feels so embarrassed…Well, he didn't make the first impression he wished he made.

...

In a car, in Seattle, a redhead woman is in the backseat while the two mans are in the front. The younger from the two is rolling his eyes at his friend's way of driving.

- Mark, you suck! Give me the wheel.

- Hey, I'm an excellent driver!

Addison rolls her eyes. They are so annoying. She feels that her husband is giving his best friend a hard time because of her. He is still being so pissed about them. They are supposed to come at the airport to pick up Derek's girl he found, Meredith Grey. They are late and her husband is getting mad. He couldn't stop talking about the psychic for a month. If Addie didn't know better, she would be dead jealous!

- Guys! Stop fighting! I'll drive.

- No!, they both scream at the same time.

They are going to stop fighting because she is a terrible driver. The redhead scoffs. She is not that bad. She is just a bit…she loves speed and people are always in her way. It's annoying. Derek sighs on his seat as he watches Mark stops at a red light. If he was faster, he would have had time to avoid this light, but he is driving like a grandpa.

- You're worse than my grandpa was…and he was blind.

- Apologize!, orders the driver.

- We're going to be late to pick up Meredith from the airport.

- And you would hate this, wouldn't you?

Addison's voice is bitter and…jealous? No, she isn't jealous at all. The girl is only sixteen and Derek isn't a pig like this. He wouldn't cheat on her with a baby. He has more morals than this. Her husband grins…She was so jealous. Mark smirks at them. Well, well, Addie is upset about a fetus. It is interesting. He wonders about his friends' sex life.

- When was the last time you two had sex?

The other two members in the car gasp. Addison is blushing and Derek's face is turning white. Mark is such a pig. They don't need to talk to him about their sex life…which is…really not good. They hadn't had sex in months…in like three months and he is starting to feel self-conscious. He glares at his best friend.

- We all know why you want to know this.

The driver gets angry as he focuses on the road. He is not sleeping with his wife. How many times will he have to tell him? His eyes meet Addison's in the car mirror. She is shaking her head and she looks pissed. Her husband doesn't deserve the truth because he considers her as a freak; she is one of them. They arrive at the airport later, in a tense silence.

...

Later, on Richard's land, George is standing alone while the other two are still talking. They don't even acknowledge. His first try at making friends is obviously a blast. It is going so well…They all feel a weird wind around them. They start to feel cold and the young boy automatically changes into a polar bear. He isn't going to be cold anymore. Lexie is shocked. Wow, this is cool; she is a metamorphosis, too. She becomes George, with his brown hair and matching eyes. The polar bear growls and Lauren applauds, really impressed.

- Pathetic.

The three people turn into the voice direction. This is a young teenager, looking their age and she has a yellow skin, black straight hair and she has brown eyes. An Asian is facing them with a cocky expression. George turns back into his human form while Lexie is herself again. They look with wide eyes at her…

- How did you…do…

Lexie can't finish her sentence because the Asian is beside her in a moment. She scoffs at her.

- Hmm, a metamorphosis. I can easily beat you down, three.

- Three?

- I'm not good with names…and you're the third person I saw.

George feels the brunette discomfort. He shakily advances toward the Asian teenager. He pats her shoulder. He almost runs when he meets her cold eyes. The brown hair boy clears his throat.

- You…You…shoullld...be…nic…nicer…

_..._

_Fourth, you always defend your friends, even if you're scared._

_..._

- Shut up, zoo thing.

- Hey, don't…don't speak like this to him, replies Lexie.

Yes, George was really weird earlier, but he defended her. He deserves respect and she is on his side. Lauren, the surgeon, is standing beside Cristina, feeling so impressed.

- How fast are you? This is so impressive.

- Obviously. The ginger was wrong; I'm obviously the best around here.

- Hey, screams Lexie.

- I'm right! You changes into others. Lame.

She turns to look at George with disdain.

- And you change into animals, even lamer.

She then turns to look at Lauren.

- And you don't have powers…No comments.

Cristina looks around her, pissed. The ginger promised her a fire torch and an explosive person. They are obviously not around here. She puts her hands on her hips and she sees the ginger boy with Webber. Oh he is going to hear a piece of her mind.

- You! Liar!

Owen smirks. The athlete is here. It would be interesting. He doesn't feel guilty one bit.

- Yeah, I did. I lied to you…but only because you have a great potential.

The Asian keeps her face straight. She secretly loves to receive compliments and the ginger is giving her what she wants.

- But your big head is your weakness, he concludes.

Cristina scoffs. Yes, she is arrogant…but she can be. She is really good and the best. A blond girl with blue eyes smirks. She heard everything and it was hilarious. Behind her, Derek, his wife and Mark are all standing beside Webber. This is nice. They have found five gifted people. It's enough for now. Meredith laughs at the Asian girl.

- Who are you?

- Meredith Grey.

Lexie gasps…She was supposed to live with her when their father died, but she didn't want to. She knew her stepsister hated everything related to their mutual parent. They never met in person, but the girl is sure Meredith is going to learn soon.

- What's wrong three…

- I…I'm pretty sure you're my stepsister.

Meredith turns to look at her. She is shocked and she looks at her supposed stepsister. She can't be. Lexie died, but as she examines her, she sees her father. The young girl gets mad and she makes metal pins levitate. Cristina looks impressed at her.

- It looks like I was wrong.

...

_Last, but not least, the rules don't always work perfectly…because everybody is different._


	15. The thin line between right and wrong

**The Powers Within**

The thin line between right and wrong

...

_There's a thin line between hate and love. So, I've heard, but there is one between right and wrong. How do you know when the wrong feels so right? When the right feels so wrong? What's the difference when they become the same thing?_

_..._

**December 2008**

Months have passed and things between April and Jackson became great. The pretty boy is on the moon; the redhead is so jealous, she spends less time with Matthew and more with him. He is pushing her closer and closer. He knows she will kiss him really soon. It will happen and after that, she will be his girlfriend. The dark olive skinned teenager smiles widely. He can't wait. It's his sixteen birthday! April wanted to make a huge sweet sixteen, but her best friend doesn't really have many friends. In fact, he only has her…and maybe Stephanie, but there is no way, she will invite this girl here. So, she improvised a small party for two at the house. At this moment, they are outside hanging out on the porch of their home. April smacks playfully Jackson.

- You really don't have friends, Jacks.

He looks at her with his eyebrows raised. Why is she telling him this? He doesn't want friends. The pretty boy could make some easily. Girls are practically throwing themselves at him and boys are impressed by his confidence. He would be pretty popular, but he only wants to hang with April…and she is not. She is too awkward and annoying for people to like her, but Jackson is happy about it. They don't bother them.

- Okay?

- I can't make you a sweet sixteen! I love sweet sixteen!

She fakes disappointment. April secretly loves that he is so independent because she feels special to be his friend. Plus, they have their own friendship bubble. It's cute and fun! She doesn't have to worry about lots of girls flirting with him…He enjoys the attention. She knows. The redhead surprises his smirk when they hit on him, but it never goes further. Jackson can be quite cocky sometime, he admits it, but he really only cares about one girl's opinion…She is standing right on his left. He chuckles and he starts teasing her.

- Have you ever been to one?

- No…but in movies, it always seemed so much fun!

- I'm sure it was lovely.

April smacks him and he lets out a groan. He screams an "Ouch" every time she hits him…and she does a lot. It's a trick to get her attention. He's never really hurt, but Jackson loves to mock her…He is pretty sure he just…Oh crap.

- You need more friends!, she reminds him.

- No, I don't.

She rolls her eyes. He can't be a loner his entire life. The pretty boy needs more friends and people to talk to.

- Yes, you only have me!

- But I only need you, he replies with a small grin.

The redhead is mesmerized by his eyes. He only needs her. She can't stop smiling and she is pretty sure they are going to kiss. Jackson catches his breath. It's the moment he was waiting for. Finally, she is going to give in. His gaze is intense and he licks his lips. He closes his eyes slowly, leaning toward her…but there are no lips against his. His face is only cold and wet…His hand is on his cheek and he realizes he has snow on his face. The pretty boy's eyes open and he can hear April's laugh in the frozen garden. Oh she is so going to pay for this! He runs to throw lots of snow balls at her. She pouts her hands on her hips.

- Hey, it's not fair! You're using your powers!

- I can do whatever I want, it's my birthday!, he replies in a childish manner.

April smiles widely at him and she throws a snow ball right into his face.

- Happy birthday!

She, then, laughs as she runs as fast as she can, like a little girl.

- Oh, it's on.

Jackson notices how cute she is with her pink cheeks. He decides to not use his powers and to run after her instead. Throughout the years, she is still the same bad runner. He easily tackles her to the ground.

- You're only faster…because you're fat.

She grins evilly to him, her dimples showing her beauty to Jackson. She doesn't think he is fat at all. The redhead is just teasing him. The pretty boy fakes an offended look. On top of her, he starts to tickle her.

- Take it back!

Her giggles echo in the woods. His hands are everywhere touching her stomach through her coat.

- Jackson! Stop!

- Take it back!

He almost forgets the position they are in, almost. He is lying on top of her, making her squeals like a little animal. She pushes her tongue out of her mouth.

- Never!

Jackson laughs softly. She is so stubborn. He gets lost into her hazel eyes for a moment. He stares at her lips, her red lips. Then, he finds himself lying on the ground, on his back, April on top of him, her hands on his chest. She smiles with pride.

- Gotcha!

The pretty boy smiles at her. Oh yeah, she definitely got him. He takes small red locks in his hand and he starts to play with it. It makes the young girl realize their position for the first time. Oh my god, she is on top of him…Their legs are tangled and their chest are colliding together. She should pull away, but his eyes…hypnotize her. She doesn't want to get off of him.

- I love this, he whispers.

- What?

Is he suggesting what she thinks he is?

- Your hair, he replies huskily. Brown was great, but red…it really suits you.

She sighs relieved and disappointed. She doesn't know when or how, but April has romantic feelings for Jackson. She is obsessed with her best friend...The redhead bits her bottom lip.

- Okay…I'll never dye it again then.

- Yeah…

He is waiting for her to make the first move. He is not going to be the one to kiss her first. The pretty boy made a promise to himself. He closes his eyes to break the powers she has over him.

- Jackson?

Her voice is soft and with a hint of desire. His blue gaze remains close, stubbornly.

- I love your eyes…Open them.

Jackson does as he is told. He is pathetic with April…He could never tell her no. Her hazel eyes are intense and she is feeling it, too. Finally!

- They are blue…And I love blue…It reminds me of you.

Is she flirting with him? Totally and the pretty boy loves it. However, he is not the kind to break promises. He gives her neck a soft peck and he bits her left ear with his lips. She shivers at the contact. He whispers huskily through her ear.

- Apes?

- Hmmm…

- I'm not going to kiss you…I won't be the one to kiss you first this time.

Jackson gives a soft kiss in her hair and then he lifts her up to put her on the ground. He smirks proudly at her flushed face. She is embarrassed and really disappointed. The dark skinned boy winks at her before going back into the house. She is left standing there…alone…

...

April is pissed, now. After the confusion and embarrassment, she realized Jackson was playing with her. He is totally making fun of her and taking advantage! She runs into the house fast and she can't see him anywhere. She takes off her gloves, her winter coat and her boots. The redhead figures out he must be in Lexie's room and she takes off the rest of her winter clothes. She runs upstairs and she bangs loudly where Jackson might be hiding. The young girl opens the door and he isn't there. She is more pissed. April barges in his bedroom and he is there wearing a blue shirt with blue jeans. The bastard!

- You!

She doesn't wait for his answer and she jumps on him, making them fall on his bed. Her hands start to hit him everywhere.

- You are such a player! You flirt with me! You tell me all these romantic things! And you…are taking advantage of me!

Jackson laughs because she is being crazy and he loves it.

- Taking advantage?

- Yes, because you won't kiss me!

The pretty boy takes her hand, stopping her from hitting him. He rolls them, so he could be on top of her. She realizes how close he is to her. Jackson smirks, noticing the effect he has on her.

- I will, April…only if you kiss me, first.

April is staring at his eyes. She wants to badly, but it will mess everything up. They just started to restore their friendship. She can't be the one to destroy it.

- I…I can't.

Jackson squints…Almost. He pulls himself off of her and she stands up. He is still on the bed, groaning…She is so frustrating.

- I'm sorry, Jackson, I can't…We can't.

Her hands are trying to touch him, but he pulls away every time. April is mad…He is pushing her away. She can't lose him, so she tries to explain.

- Jackson, we're best friends. You are the only one I can count on…What will happen if we break-up? I can't lose you, she pleads.

He looks at her for the first time and he sighs. Standing up, he pulls her in a big hug.

- Okay…It won't happen again…unless we want it to.

She pulls away from him. Oh no, no, no. She can't be in the same room as him.

- Unless we are ready…to be more.

The pretty boy's eyes are intense. He hopes she will just give in and then, they will finally date. She blinks a few times, before biting on her bottom lip.

- I can't be near you…or I might make…a mess.

- Yeah, me too, he concludes.

- So we…

Jackson is really feeling sick of riding a rollercoaster with April. She is making him dizzy and tired. He sighs, resigned.

- We take some time apart.

- Okay, she answers nodding.

He raises his eyebrows when he notices her not moving. She is staying right in front of him. Her eyes are on his lips. He wants her to just leave him alone…He can't keep doing this with her. Jackson turns around to leave his bedroom, but a hand grabs him. He can't think right before lips are attacking his. April throws her hands around his neck and she kisses him passionately.

- Oh god, she whispers.

The pretty boy is stunned. He should walk away, but he is so weak. He kisses her back and he slips his tongue out of his mouth, begging for entrance. She gives it to him. He bits on her lips and she starts to giggle. Jackson pushes her against his bedroom door and he puts the lock. He looks at her and he can see a glint in her eyes. Her hands are travelling around his shirt playing with it. Jackson's lips attack her neck, biting tentatively on it. She moans and he notes in his head that it's something she likes. His hands are playing with her red locks. With his lips, he starts to suck harder on her neck. She gasps at the sensation. Oh my god, it feels so good. She wraps her legs around his waist and she straddles him, with a fake innocent look. He grins at her and he lifts her with one arm, throwing her on the bed. She giggles loudly and he shuts her up with his mouth. Their tongues battle for dominance. He thrusts his hips into hers to test the sensation. She responds to him automatically. One of her hand travels low on his body and when he feels it on his hard member, he wakes up. Jackson abruptly pulls away.

- You're fourteen….You're fourteen and a virgin.

He closes his eyes, putting a hand in his hair. She is too young…too innocent. He can't take this part of her. It's too much pressure…and he honestly hasn't done it, too. What if he is bad? Everybody's first time is always sloppy and clumsy. She doesn't deserve this…More importantly, she is fourteen.

- It's okay…Jackson, it's okay.

She puts her hands around his face, trying to pull him back on the bed, but he shakes his head.

- You're too young, April!

- But I want to!

Is she serious? She is fourteen. She has plenty of time before having sex. He just got carried away, which disgusts him. He is a pig…a hormonal pig. He grimaces.

- You're a virgin.

Her face falls hurt. Yes, she is…but she thinks he is too. She wanted to lose it to him, with him, but apparently he doesn't think the same way. Jackson quickly understands what's going through her mind. Oh no…It doesn't mean that he doesn't want her. He will sleep with her eventually and it will be probably not great…at first…but it will feel right. He just wants to date right now. The pretty boy tries to explain his thoughts, but it's too late. The young girl stands up from the bed and she runs to the door. His hands grab her, but she is pushing him away.

- April, it doesn't mean…

- It's okay, Jackson…I get it! I get it…You want more matured and experienced girls! I get it!

- No! No! You've got it wrong!

Jackson wants her to look at her. She would see how sincere he looks. He wants her, only her, but she is avoiding his gaze.

- I don't want your pity, okay?

Pity? There is no pity. He tightens his grip on her arm.

- Can you let me go? Can you do that? We're fine! We're going to be fine! We're still friends, Jackman…, she concludes with a small annoyed sigh.

The redhead feels tears forming in her eyes. He lets her arm go. She storms out of the room, shutting abruptly her bedroom door. Jackson passes his hand in his hair. What is he going to do? When his mother told him about love, she mentioned butterflies and laughter…not sadness and frustration.

...

_You always remember your first crush, your first kiss, your first love. Is it wrong when they are all related to the same girl…who happens to be your best friend?_

_..._

In Seattle, in Richard Webber's big house, everybody is reunited. They are all laughing together, taking a break from building the school. In the living room, Addison is sitting between her husband's legs. Since their fight, they make up and she promised that she would never have sex with Mark. As for the two best friends, it's another story. Derek is still pissed at Mark and it's reciprocated. The older man feels betrayed. His best friend doesn't trust him. He doesn't deserve him. The younger man won't talk to Mark until he tells him what's really going on, what they are hiding from him. He knows Addison, she is stubborn and she will never tell him, but his best friend never lied to him before. It hurts.

- So what's your holiday plan, Mark?, his wife asks.

- Going to the Bahamas… have some fun with pretty women, he winks suggestively.

- You mean getting slapped by them.

- Honey, don't start…

Derek rolls his eyes. She is always defending him, against him, his husband. He stands up from the couch he was sitting on. He looks at them with an annoyed expression.

- You know what? I'll leave you two alone…

He walks away to get into the kitchen. He needs to find wine or beer, something with alcohol. In the living room, at the other side of the room, sitting beside each other, Izzie, a blond girl with green eyes, and George, the brown hair teenager, are playing card. He turned seventeen at the beginning of the month.

- I won, screams Izzie with enthusiasm.

- Oh no, not again.

Cristina is sitting on a couch, rolling her eyes as she watches them play. They are so annoying. The only person worth her attention is Meredith, but since meeting her stepsister for the first time, she has been avoiding everybody. The Asian is bored. They should be working on this special school, not chatting like girls at pyjama's party. Someone sits beside her and she looks at him. It's the ginger who found her. He came with his girlfriend and she is really pretty. It makes Cristina upset a little bit…but she isn't jealous. The man is almost twice her age. Owen doesn't say anything. He just sits in silence, ignoring her presence.

- You're sitting on my couch.

- So?

It's not her couch, but he likes to tease her. He observed her since her arrival. She is a fascinating person. Cristina hates talking about feelings and boy crushes like sixteen normal girls. She is more serious, more mature.

- Sit somewhere else!, she orders.

- Nan, I love this couch.

Cristina groans. She won't let him win. She stands up and she walks outside to take some air. Owen watches her leave. Yeah, this girl is way more interesting than his girlfriend. By the way, where is Emma, again? He stands up to look for her in the big house.

...

In the kitchen, a brunette is bothering a blond girl. They are fighting about their blood link. Apparently, Lexie faked her death…to stay with friends…but when Meredith wants to know their names, the brunette refuses to give them. They are hiding. The blond is skeptic…Her friends don't exist and she is just trying to lie to her. Lexie offers to let Meredith touch her, but her stepsister doesn't want to. She wants the brunette to stay out of her life.

- I'm sorry, okay! I didn't want to live with you…because I knew you hated me.

- You faked your death…You're the one who hates me.

The younger teenager tries to touch the other person. She didn't want to live with them, but only, because she thought Meredith hated her…Now, she knows it wasn't the case. She would like to start fresh, but the blond isn't going to let her in. Thatcher left Meredith and her mother for the other woman, Lexie's mom. She is not going to forgive her anytime soon.

- We need to start fresh, Meredith.

- You're right.

The brunette is smiling widely. She wants to hug her stepsister, but she is stopped by a raised hand.

- You're dead to me.

Lexie starts to cry and she bumps into someone else on her way out of the kitchen. Meredith looks at Derek. He was here the whole time…She glares at him, with suspicious eyes.

- You heard everything.

- I just wanted some alcohol, he states with his hands in the air.

The girl's expression softens. She smiles as he joins her. He starts to look into the cabinets around them.

- Wife problems?

- Wife…Best friend…problems.

Meredith laughs. She knows it's pretty stupid, but she is starting to really like this man. Yes, he is so much older than her…and very married, but he is so dreamy. She could nickname him Mc Dreamy. She puts the alcohol from behind the counter on it. She hid it…She was planning on drinking it into her room, but he seems to need a drink.

- There is your booze.

Before he can question her, she leaves the room, with one tequila bottle. She needs some fresh air. Lexie won't be a problem anymore, but Mc Dreamy is a distraction…a bad married distraction.

...

Outside of the Webber's mansion, Meredith is laughing like a stupid idiot. She is drinking right out of the bottle. She is so going to be sick. Cristina is outside too. She noticed the young girl before. She let her drink, but now, she needs to stop her. The blond is going to get into a coma or something if she keeps drinking. The Asian girl takes the tequila bottle from Meredith.

- Hey! It's my tequila! Buy yours!

Cristina ignores her and she throws the bottle away. She doesn't drink. She is a professional athlete. She can't take shots. It would ruin her reputation and people will know something is wrong with her.

- Hey, you're wasting my tequila!

The girl blond looks like a huge mess. The athlete sits beside her and she takes deep breath. She is messed up too. She accidently touches Meredith's hand.

- Oh my god, you never drank alcohol!

Oh shoot, she forgot the girl could read her mind by a simple touch. She knows everything now. Cristina ignores the sixteen years old girl mockery laughter.

- Not that I care…but why are you drinking so much?

- It's Mc Dreamy. He is sooo dreamy…and I want him…even if he is married.

Mc Dreamy? Married, it must be Dr. Shepherd. He is the only one who is married. It's wrong for the blond girl to want him, but weirdly Cristina understands. She even likes it. She feels like she met someone who gets her. Maybe she should have kept the alcohol, she needs it, too. Meredith looks so broken and destroyed.

- Do we need to do this thing where I say something and you say something?

The blond girl looks at her stunned. She thinks deeply, trying to remember what Cristina said in her drunken state. Then, she smiles.

- No.

_..._

_There is no black and white, only gray._

_..._

In Boston, in a small bedroom apartment, everything is a mess. The bed is broken, there are holes in the wall and two women are standing. The blond one, with blue eyes, is walking to join her wife. She wants to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she can't. Her powers increased lately and she can't control them anymore. Her hand just goes through Callie. The latter doesn't dare to move. She made this…It's her fault.

- I'm sorry, Arizona.

- It's okay, Callie.

- No, it's not!

Callie pushes her wife away from her. Nothing with this is okay. They have financial issues because she can't control her powers. They appeared a year ago and she still can't control anything. She started to destroy everything in the bedroom of their apartment and they needed to replace it. Their marriage becomes even more strained when Arizona started to walk through things. She couldn't even touch her own wife. They tried to have sex few times…but the blond woman was falling under the bed.

- We haven't had proper sex for a year, screams Callie.

- Callie…

- And we don't have enough money to replace all of this.

- Callie! I don't care!

The Mexican is crying now. Their marriage isn't happy. They are seeing a counselor together and it helps, but there are still things they can't tell him: their powers are making them fall apart and it kills Callie. She remembers the attractive tall man with blue eyes…He may be the solution.

_..._

_There are no completely positive or completely negative feelings, only mixed ones._

_..._

- But I do…Arizona, we need to join.

- I thought we were on the same page about this.

Callie advances toward her sad wife. She tries to touch her, but she can't.

- We were…but we need to…to save our marriage. I'm not sure we can get through another hole.

The blond woman smiles weakly. Her wife is right. They have been through so much. It's been three years since their marriage and she is exhausted. Their relationship has never been easy, but she loves her wife too much to give up.

- Okay.

Arizona focuses hard to be able to hug Callie for small seconds. That feels so right…but why does she feel so wrong about their decision?

...

_There is no right and wrong, only possibilities._

**...**

**Yeah, yeah, I know. They should just get together already! And bang! Haha...But, April is still too young and Jackson needs to be more honest...They are just immature teenagers trying to deal with first love, after all. We need to love them anyway. **

**As a reader, I would be so mad at them like I was when I watched the show...But as a writer, I love exploring this. It makes the story interesting (I hope?) and I'm not great with writing free fluff...It's always too cheesy when I try. **

**I don't own Grey's! Thank you for reading and to my next update! It will be in few days...hopefully...**

**I'm moving tomorrow...so we'll see. ;)**


	16. Don't break me more

**Thank you for everybody who reviewed. I really like to hear all of your comments. **

**Merci beaucoup liannn, vous êtes le seul à prendre la peine de commenter à chaque chapitre. Je l'apprécie vraiment et j'aime que vous aimiez l'histoire. **

**FaziO, maybe you're right. There are a lots of angst...and confusion and unnecessary (it depends on your opinion) back & forth, but it's only because Japril has never been great communicators. I feel like there is a pull between them, making them want to be close physically all the time, but mentally, they are both bad at figuring out what they feel...I would honestly love to make them communicate openly...but I think it would a bit unrealistic for this couple. In the show, they needed extremes to say what they really felt... For April, a bus crash and Jackson, an almost wedding. I really respect your opinion and I love honesty! If I understood right, I think you're going to stick with me anyway and in this case, I'm so glad...If not, it was a pleasure to hear you! :) By the way, I think I followed your suggestion before...reading it...about the bed thing...but maybe it wasn't exactly what you had in mind (it's in the next chapter)!**

**For my guest reviewer, I answered your question in the next chapter...through the story. If it's not clear, you can still ask next time.**

**JJDiNozzo, you so made my day. I laughed imagining you skipping the non-Japril parts. This is so funny and I agree with you...I'm too only sticking with Grey's for this couple...but I don't think a fanfiction about Grey's would be the same without the other characters. **

**Thank you Moonorchid84, Inox! I'm glad you like this. **

**Haspen, I kind of agreed with you. I almost put them together, but I felt like some people would have felt offended...And I didn't want to go there. Plus, it's fun to write about them finding their way together...which they will sooner than expected.**

**Still don't own Grey's**

**...**

**The Po****wers Within**

Don't break me more

...

_Every time you talk to him, you wake my green monster. When you kiss him, you kill me, slowly. We were fine until you broke my heart, my soul, me. I still need you. Please take me back…Don't break me more._

_..._

**February 2009**

In Raven's High school's gym, a pretty dark skinned boy is alone in a corner. This is the Valentine's Day annual dance. He is wearing a nice suit that brings out his green and blue eyes. He is drinking some punch while glaring at two people dancing on the dance floor. Since their kiss, April had stop pretending they didn't happen, but she is avoiding him instead. She told him that he was just horny and she was there. Jackson tried to explain to her that he wants to date her, but she is way too stubborn. The redhead started hanging out with Matthew more, like before and he is left looking at them dance in front of him. She is not even looking at him and he is pissed. A dark skinned teenager in a blue dress stands beside him.

- Hey pretty boy! What are you doing?

Her hand in on his arm and he turns to look at her. She is pretty, but she is not April. Her eyes are not hazel and she isn't enough short. He ignores her, taking a sip from his punch.

- They look cute, right?

The pretty boy finally looks at her. Stephanie shows to him Matthew and April dancing or should they say the dorky boy dancing while the redhead is jumping. Jackson smiles as he remembers her stupid dance tradition…It fades when he remembers their new tradition. Why can't they just communicate like normal people? He shakes his head.

- Nan…The dork looks stupid.

Stephanie raises his eyebrows. Matthew looks nice…He is even really cute. She notices for the first time the way Jackson grits his teeth when he observes the couple dancing. Could he be jealous?

- I'm pretty sure they will end up together.

Jackson groans loudly. He heard this comment a lot lately from girls who were hitting on him. They used to tell him their opinion on his best friend's _great_ friend. He blinks a few times to get the image out of his head. Matthew and April kissing? Yeah, it's never going to happen. Not when he is around. Stephanie frowns deeply. Well, if she didn't know better, she would say he is so jealous…but it doesn't mean, she can't try to make him forget April. She isn't that pretty. She learnt by vine grip that the pretty boy never had a girlfriend.

- They will surely be married one day…Having kids and a big house…

- Did you come here to talk about them all night?

His voice is annoyed and she realizes that the pretty boy has more than a simple crush. It's more…He must really like her. Stephanie decides to test the waters a little bit. She wants to be sure she still has a chance.

- I'm sorry, they are just meant to be.

The pretty boy is mad. Few girls asked him if he believed in soul mates or that two people can be meant to be together. He never did. The girl teenager can see he is boiling inside.

- This is crap! There is no such thing as one soul mate for everyone!

He doesn't want to believe in this…because if it exists, Matthew will be April's. They are so similar: awkward, smart, weird…not popular. They understand each other on some freaky level and Jackson doesn't want them to end up together. Stephanie examines him. His fist is close and he is frowning. He is clearly restraining himself from punching Matthew who is now touching April's shoulder. Oh my god, the pretty boy's feelings are more than serious.

- You're in love with her.

Jackson is caught off guard by the dark skinned girl's voice.

- What? No!

- You so are…You don't just love her…You're like in love with her…

The pretty boy shakes his head. In love with April? What? No…He knows he loves her. He realized it months ago, but when you're in love…it means forever. His mother told him the difference and he is so not feeling this for April. If he would, he wouldn't be able to live without her…but he can. Jackson's memories come to hit him hard.

_"__You may not need me, but I need you."_

It was the first time he ever admitted to someone that he needed him. He didn't even tell this to his mother…

_"__I don't care, he replies. I only care about you."_

Oh my god…It's not…It wasn't what…He didn't say he couldn't live without her…

_"__I feel sick by the way. Sick to see you like this, he tells her. Sick to miss you._

_But I'm glad you seem so fine with it."_

He was feeling really upset when he said that. He groans loudly…cursing himself for proving he is wrong. Damn it!

_"__But I only need you, he replies with a small grin."_

It's true…he needs her. Okay, maybe he can't live without her, but everybody feels this way about their best friend. Stephanie looks at his horrified face. Yeah, he is so in love…It really means he is off limit. When a boy is gone, there is nothing to do about it…and Jackson is so gone. The pretty boy squints. If he were in love with April, which he is not, he wouldn't be able to control himself…which he is perfectly capable of.

_"__His green eyes get lost into hers. He looks at her lips, they are red. Jackson doesn't think before he captures them with his."_

He was young…and it was his first kiss…Except April, he didn't really know anybody at this time, but it wasn't why he kissed her.

_"__We could try our own new birthday tradition?_

_His lips are finally on hers."_

Jackson is slowly realizing that Stephanie is maybe right…He could never resist her. The pretty boy smiles when he remembers April's honesty at the beach.

_"__That it felt good._

_It felt good."_

If the dark skinned girl is right, it explains a lot: why he could never tell her no, he can remember the school thing…With her dimples, she made him say yes. It explains why he was so upset when he thought about April in an intimate position with someone else…why he couldn't take her virginity when he waited years to do it.

- Oh crap!

Stephanie smiles softly at him. He is cute, but she doesn't stand a chance. She still thinks April isn't that pretty, but she is not her. She gives him an encouraging tap on the shoulder.

- You know…Matthew isn't that cute…You're hotter, trust me.

She winks at him before leaving to join Leah and Shane at the other side of the gym. Heather is just dancing alone on the dance floor. Jackson stands there. He can't give up on April…she belongs to him. A slow dance starts to play and he remembers the song. _There's a storm of tears forming in my eyes waiting to shed into yours._ He can still see her nine years old form jump everywhere in the bad smelling gym. He sees Matthew offering his hand to her. Jackson joins them in the dance floor. Then, he takes April's hand dragging her away from the dorky boy. _It consummates me fast. As I hear your heart beat, all I feel is blue._

- Why did you do that?

She is trying to get away from him, but Jackson intertwines their finger together. He presses her close to him, putting his hand on her waist.

- To dance with you.

- I don't want to dance with you.

His grip tightens on her. He is not going to let her go, not without fighting. Jackson forces April to look at him, in the eyes, for the first time. _Blue as your bruises. Blue as your unsteady breath. Blue as the veins above your heart._

- April, I can't let you avoid me.

She stops fighting him and she puts her arms around his neck. Her breath catches in her throat.

- What?

- I can't do that…

April wants to protest or to tell him he is wrong, but Jackson makes her shut up by caressing her lips with his thumb._ Take me on your whirlwind ride. _ She is mesmerized by his sight. He puts one of his hands on her bare back. She is wearing that tight strapless dress. She looks so good. The redhead shivers at the contact of his hand. _Feel the beat of our song as we dance through the night. _She puts her head against his chest; it's still the same love song. It's been months since they have been so close. She missed this. He inhales her vanilla scent before whispering in her ear.

- Let's dance…okay? We'll talk after.

She nods silently and she feels a soft kiss on her head. Jackson's arms are the only one to make her feel protected. _And kiss me. Kiss me as deep as you can._ They move together in sync. Jackson thinks that if soul mates exist, he should be April's.

...

In a corner of the gym, Matthew is looking pissed at the two people dancing. He is starting to really dislike Jackson. He knows about the pretty boy protective side, but there is something more between them. Now, he can see it right in his face. The way she leans on him, her eyes closed. She is smiling, he never received this smile. Matthew looks at the dark older teenager. He has his nose into her hair. He kisses it from time to time. _Make me feel the fire in your heart as I get lost into your sea beautiful eyes. _His eyes are closed too. They are blue or green…or blue and green. Either way, they make every girl drools…even April. As the dorky boy realizes this, he has never been the kind to give up. He will fight for her, because love is worth fighting for. A young girl from his age, with blond hair and hypnotizing green eyes, comes to get some punch. _There's a fire burning inside my heart waiting to throw flame into yours. It's killing me slowly. _She smiles at him and he scolds. Oh, it's Heather, one of the popular girls who hate him. The blond teenager's face falls…Why is he like this with her? She decides to engage the conversation.

- It's a nice party, right?

- Nice, yes…

Heather frowns…It was cold. She looks at Jackson and April dancing on the gym's floor. This is so romantic. She would love to join them, but she doesn't have any partner.

- Why aren't you dancing?

- The Jacob guy stole my dance partner.

He sounds bitter, angry and sad. She feels bad for him, because she can understand him. He likes someone who is already taken. She watched Leah and Shane a few times and it made her cry. Her blond friend doesn't really like the deaf teenager…She liked him at the beach, but she got tired of him. Leah is going to break-up with him after the dance. She thought it would be rude to do so, today. Heather is watching them, her heart breaking slowly. _As I look into your eyes, all I see is red. _Shane seems so in love…She doesn't stand a chance. Stephanie is in the bathroom. It's a strategy. When the boy she likes is already dancing with someone, she hides in there. It helps her avoid ugly boys who ask her. The blond teenager with green eyes turns to look at Matthew. He has brown hair and matching eyes.

- Then, I'll be your new dance partner, she declares as she smiles at him.

Before he can objet, she is dragging him on the dance floor and she throws her arms around his neck. Hmm, he smells really nice. Matthew wants to leave, but when he sees the happy dancers, he decides to stay. He places his hands on her waist and he moves slowly. _Red as your hair._ On the other side of the gym, April and Jackson are still in their little bubble. The pretty boy pulls his head away, his hands remaining on her bare back. He loves this dress. She looks at him and she meets his green gaze. His eyes are so fascinating. One day, they are blue with shades of green and the other; they are green with shades of blue. It's like the sea…and she always wanted to go there. _Red as your lips._ The pretty boy slowly leans. Oh my god, he is going to kiss her. She gets out of his embrace, her cheeks red.

- I'm sorry…I'm sorry.

She runs into the bathroom, without looking at him. Jackson squints. Damn it! She is avoiding him again. He stands alone for a moment before running after her.

...

April is staring at herself in the mirror. Nice, he ruined her make-up. She looks like a panda…an ugly panda. She is shocked when she sees the pretty boy barges into the bathroom. He puts the lock on before glaring at her. _Red as the flame in your eyes._

- You can't be in here! It's the girl's bathroom!

Jackson ignores her, before advancing toward her. Her back hits the bathroom counter. He puts his two hands on it, never breaking their eye contact. She bits on her bottom lip._ Take me on your whirlwind ride. _

- Stop avoiding me, okay?

She feels offended. Yes, she has been avoiding him, but it's his fault. He shouldn't have played her…He made her kiss him. It was all a dirty plan to get laid.

- I can't! Not after what happened. You made me kiss you! You convinced me to almost have sex with you! And then, you decided I was too young!

She is screaming at him some accusations he is tired to take. Her face is honestly a mess. Her mascara is everywhere. She looks like a train wreck or even a clown…but he still thinks she is so beautiful. _Feel the beat of our song as we dance through the night._ Jackson groans. He is not going to let her blame him for her decisions…not anymore.

- Stop blaming me April! It's not all my fault!

April wants to answer, but his eyes are shooting daggers. He has never been so angry.

- I've been the bad guy with you for the past few months, but I'm not going to let you treat me that way anymore…

His gaze is intense and his lips are moving fast. He is finally letting it out.

- You want to avoid me. Then, fine, do it, but I'm not going to. I won't.

He is convinced…Jackson leans on her. He takes her face in his hands, to prevent her from breaking their eye contact. _And kiss me. _She is taking everything in. He refuses to avoid her? She is getting mad, too. Maybe he is right and she is responsible too…for some things. _. Kiss me as deep as you can._

- You manipulated me!, she screams.

What? The pretty boy never manipulated her. He would never do that. He is in love with her!

- You wanted sex and I was there.

Her voice is bitter, sad and vulnerable. She is saying this to him again. How many times will he have to tell her to make her understand? _Take me on your whirlwind ride_ He doesn't want experienced girls…or more matured….He wants her, only her.

- It wasn't just sex! It wasn't about sex!

Jackson gets away from her in the bathroom. He starts pacing…She is so frustrating!

- It was about what, then?

The pretty boy looks at her.

- You, April! About you! Only you!

_Feel the beat of our song as we dance through the night._ For the first time in his life, he feels like crying. He clears his throat. April's face is shocked…It wasn't about sex? She was wrong. Butterflies appear in her stomach and her heart…it's beating again.

- And I have feelings, okay! Lots of them…for you.

She doesn't know what to tell him…He stands there, smiling nervously. He wasn't ready to tell her he is in love with her. She wasn't ready to hear it, too. Jackson walks toward her and she doesn't stop him…or reject him. She is standing in front of the bathroom counter. She puts her arms around his neck and he has his on her waist. They look at each other, sharing the same goofy smile. _And kiss me. _Then, Jackson leans slowly to capture her lips with his. She kisses him back softly. It's not about passion or desire…It's about much more this time. _Kiss me as deep as you can._ He moans when she bits his bottom lip. His right hand travels her bare back again and they hear a loud bang in the bathroom. Stephanie steps out of one of the toilet cabin. She is feeling so awkward. She clears her throat, laughing nervously.

- Well…that's awkward.

April blushes and Jackson steps away from her. _Ohhhh, kiss me. _He grins like a child…finally; they are something…or not? He isn't sure, but he knows she at least likes him, too. The redhead gives Jackson a small tap on the shoulder.

- I…I'm going to go back.

- Okay…

He grabs her arm, before she leaves and he steals a kiss from her, a passionate kiss. Stephanie rolls her eyes. _Kiss me as deep as you can._ They could easily hear the loud crowd screaming because of the end of the song…but April and Jackson are too focused on each other. He pushes one rebel hair behind her ear.

- Have a lovely night, he whispers.

April doesn't know what she is feeling right now, but it's incredible. She doesn't know what is going to happen next, but they are definitely not only friends anymore. She hits her head on the bathroom door, forgetting about the lock. Jackson smiles, she is so cute. He didn't say everything he should have, but it was a start. He ignores Stephanie's disgusted look. He doesn't care. For the first time in few months, he feels free…entirely and completely free.

...

_Proclaiming your love is so freeing. It makes you feel so much better to let it all out._

_..._

In Boston, in the Shepherd's apartment, Derek is cooking dinner for his wife. He decided to make a surprise. She is on call tonight, but he is still ready to wait for her. Since December, their relationship is better. It's still not perfect, but it's getting there. He decided to trust her completely and to stop being jealous. Mark doesn't stand a chance. Tonight, he is going to have fun with his wife and to have lots of sex. He misses her…a lot. The tall brown hair man finishes his tomato sauce. Hmm, it's delicious. The only thing missing is his beautiful Addison. He smiles as he notices she is calling him right now.

- Hey, I have a surprise for you.

The other end of the phone is silent…It's not looking good. Addison bits her bottom lip. He is so cute, making her a surprise like this, but she can't be there…

- I've got a last minute surgery.

Derek looks at his sauce and his pasta…It looks like his plan is abort.

- Oh.

- But I will make it up to you, later, I promise.

He smiles…Oh she will! She better make it up to him. He decides to take advantage of their phone situation.

- And how will you exactly do this?

She understands what he is doing and she laughs. Her husband is such a bad man.

- Ohhh, you wish you knew.

- Tell me, tell me, he whispers huskily.

They both know they shouldn't do this…It's frankly unprofessional for Addison. What if a patient is right beside her? For Derek, it makes everything more exciting. They are chuckling until they hear someone's voice.

- This is your way of having sex on the phone? Give me that!

Derek recognizes this voice…He wouldn't want to hear it, especially when his wife is there. He trusts Addison, not his best friend…

- Mark!, warns Addison.

She lied to him. It's evidence. There is no way Mark is working for the hospital. He groans on the phone before hanging up. He is not going to hear Sloan try to sex flirt with him. It's really gross…and a huge turn off. Aw, now, his whole dinner is going to waste. He takes off his clothes before going into their bedroom. He even dressed up for her. Derek is going to eat alone again…Maybe their marriage is coming to an end. It would really break him. She is the only one he ever loved…and now she is choosing Mark? Yeah, it sucks.

...

In Seattle, in Richard's big mansion, every powers gifted are living there. The school is being built slowly and it's looking great. On Valentine's Day, Lexie decided to invite Lauren to have a girls's night. They included Izzie who made George tag along. They are currently watching a romantic movie in the living room.

- Ohhh this is so romantic!, comments Izzie when the bad boy finally admits his love for the good girl.

- I would love a guy to do this for me, adds Lexie with dreamy eyes.

- Or a girl, says Lauren.

Nobody makes a comment. They are all aware of their friend's sexuality. She has right, like them, to be in love with whoever she wants. Surprisingly, George is the one who is the most touched by it. He is crying like a baby, wiping his tears with a tissue.

- They…are…so…in love.

The girls all look at him like he is a freak. Then, Izzie holds her laughter…George has always been so sensitive. Lexie doesn't know if she likes this…or not. She loves boys who can let their feelings out easily, but at the same time, it's not really manly. Lauren is just amused. He didn't want to watch the movie, but he ended up loving it more than them.

- I mean…It's okay for a chick movie, he replies with a fake male voice.

They all have a skeptic look and they laugh together. George is really offended. Their mood is interrupted by Cristina's voice. She was there the entire time, unnoticed. She won't admit it, but she felt a little hurt to be ignored…She is a girl. Even O'Malley who is kind of a guy was invited. Meredith declined because she is still mad about Lexie…Cristina can't blame her. If somebody would fake their death to avoid them, she will be worried.

- It's just predictable.

Izzie rolls her eyes. The Asian always loves to break their happy moments…She must have a social problem. George is afraid of her. She is a totally a robot. She shows no emotion and she is so…serious. Lexie is in the middle…She doesn't want to get in Meredith's bad side and Cristina is her best friend here…So, she has to respect her, but she is also intimidated by her. Lauren simply loves the athlete. She is one of the most interesting human in the house. She can't wait to work with her brain. Cristina explains herself.

- The bad boy falls in love with the goody two shoes. Predictable.

Izzie stands up from her seat on the couch. She puts her hands on her hips.

- We didn't ask your opinion, Cristina.

- You're lucky; you don't have to, flying bug.

George's adoptive sister rolls her eyes and she grabs her pillows. She is not going to spend this day hearing the athlete complains. Throughout the months, she learnt to understand Cristina. This tough attitude is just her way to seek for approval. She wants to be recognized as the best…Izzie is just too tired tonight to deal with this. She storms out of the room while Cristina laughs.

- Three and zoo thing, I want popcorn now.

The boy wants to go get some, but Lexie restrains him from doing it.

- Don't! If we…we…show her we're not afraid, she will leave…us alone.

George nods at Lexie. Okay, they can do this. She is not that scary. He looks down. If he is not seeing her eyes, he won't be so scared…Lexie is doing the same thing. She is not going to let Cristina intimidated her. She is stronger than this.

- I said popcorn now!

The two teenagers shiver. Lexie faces Cristina with a stubborn look. Leaving with Jackson and April, two of the most stubborn people on earth, taught her a lesson: she can't let her age define her.

- We're not afraid…we are not your servants…right George?

She turns to look at her friend, but he disappeared. Oh shoot…she is screwed. She panics as she glances at Cristina. The Asian has her eyebrows raised. Her lips turn into a smirk. The younger brunette runs to the kitchen.

- I'll…I'll bring your popcorn…right away.

Lauren is impressed by the other girl. Wow, she just knows how to make herself respect. The blond isn't this good at that. Cristina lies on the couch.

- This is how it's done!

...

After collecting information about them for a year, Addison and Mark are finally going to see the rebels once more. They are really reckless…Their powers are not hidden well. In fact, they don't hide them at all. Addison noticed some people became crazy after witnessing Jo and Alex. If they don't use their powers efficiently, it's pretty dangerous. Mark found a reservation at their name in one of the most expensive restaurant in Los Angeles. It looks like they stole enough money to afford this…even the soldier would be reluctant to eat there. Addison is ignoring him. She is really mad about earlier. He knew it was Derek and he took the phone anyway. The tall man doesn't feel responsible. She should just tell her husband the truth. They both arrive in time for their reservation. The teenager couple should already be there.

_..._

_Every time you talk to her, I wish you would still talk to me._

...

In the most expensive restaurant of L.A., a teenager boy, around seventeen is eating some chicken. He has brown hair and matching eyes. His girlfriend is rolling hers. Alex doesn't know how to eat right. She takes her time to break her lobster.

- Hey, eat it all. I didn't bring you here for you to waste it.

Jo ignores him…Alex and money is an annoying match. Since they met two years ago in foster care, he has always been so insecure about this. He seems so scared of not having enough. It must be because of his younger age…when his mother made them starve because they were too poor. Alex had a bad childhood: an ass as a father and a mother who couldn't see her husband's true color. She understood…hers too, was pretty bad. Since she was eight, she has been living in different foster cares. They all didn't want her…She was too messed up because her parents were not role models too: a drinking mother and a dead father…Her boyfriend and she bond immediately and a year later, they started dating. Then, he suggested leaving their foster home. They could survive easily with their powers, which is another reason why they bonded so well. Alex and Jo are just the same. The brown hair girl looks at her boyfriend. She is happy he shaved his stupid Mohawk. It was so ugly and he looked so…like a jerk, which he is, most of the time.

- This restaurant sucks.

- It's the best in L.A.

- I don't care. It sucks…The food is disgusting.

He shows her his salad potato. It actually looks really good. She would love to know his taste, but Alex hates when she takes food directly from his plate.

- You liked the chicken.

- Chicken is chicken. It tastes the same everywhere, he groans.

Well, her boyfriend will always be so grumpy, but she loves him anyway. She takes his hand with affection. They are not the kind to hold hands or…kiss in public, but the important for them is to love each other.

- I love you, she whispers smiling.

- I love you too, he answers as he kisses her hand.

...

_When you kiss her, it makes me so dizzy._

_..._

Their moment is ruined when they recognize two faces…They thought they would never see them again. When Jo made the explosion, she begged Alex to stay, just to watch them a little. She knew the redhead had something special. She wasn't disappointed when she saw her healing her friend or maybe boyfriend…she can't know.

- Nice choice, I love lobsters too.

Then the older tall man sits beside Jo and he starts to eat her lobster. Alex is pissed. He is the one paying his girlfriend dinner! Oh no, he won't afford more lobsters!

- Hey! I'm paying this for my girlfriend!

- And it's delicious! Can we eat here?

Addison holds her laugh. They told the waitress they were having a double date with their son and his girlfriend. Mark keeps eating Jo's lobsters and she is annoyed. He has to order it himself. She grabs one from his hand and she eats it with a cocky smile. The redhead woman rolls her eyes and she takes a chair to sit beside Mark.

- No, groans Alex. Come on Jo, let's ask for another table.

The two adults prevent the teenagers from moving. They grab both of them by the arms. For this occasion Mark wears a glove made of a material ininflammable. Alex tries to burn him, but he grits his teeth when he realizes the trick. Jo prefers to stay quiet and to avoid trying anything.

- Do you remember us?, asks Addison softly.

- Because we remember you, adds her partner.

The teenager boy starts to chuckle. Oh they do. It was hilarious to watch their face! They were so stunned and the man cried like a baby for a small burn. It was memorable!

- You played us!, screams Mark in a severe tone.

- And you cried like a bitch.

_..._

_We were fine until you played me, my soul, my heart._

_..._

- Alex!, screams Jo smacking him in the process. I'm sorry, he is always an ass.

- All men are, honey!, replies the redhead putting a soft hand on the teenager's shoulder.

Mark is offended. It's not his fault! He didn't know Addison lied to her husband…but he had pleasure doing this. Derek is such a jerk to him. It's payback! Alex is looking at them with interest. Well, it is funny to see another couple fight. Jo and he are weird…because they are the same, they fight most of the time, but they love each other. It matters! He never thought much about love before. When he was fifteen, he screwed one of his tutors at a foster home. It was great for a first time! A year later, Jo came and she was disgusted by his attitude. Seriously, he was such a manwhore, but they became friends fast.

- And all women are liars! Am I right?

Alex nods, smirking at his girlfriend. They are funnier than he expected. Addison glares at her partner before sitting back.

- We have a proposition for you.

_..._

_I still want you. Please want me back._

_..._

Jo is confused…What kind of proposition? Will they have something worth an effort? Alex smirks…These two are surprising to say the least.

- We won't screw you.

- What?, screams the adults at the same time.

- You want a foursome. We're not interested…but a threesome, he winks at Addison who is blushing insulted.

The young girl rolls her eyes. Great, does her boyfriend only think about sex? She may be fifteen, but she is far from being innocent…Thanks to Alex. The old man is stunned. Someone achieved to embarrass him. Normally he is the one to make everybody else uncomfortable, not the other way around. His partner is more shocked and disgusted. First, he is an attractive boy, but he is still a boy. Second she is married to an awesome man and last, it insults her they could think she would be with Mark…He is…Mark!

- No!, screams the older man. We want to offer you a place to stay, food, nice clothes and money.

- Money? How much?, asks Alex curiously.

- As much as you like. You won't need to steal anymore, replies Addison with a smile.

Alex remains skeptical. Yeah and he is Santa Claus. This must be a trap! Jo has dreamy eyes…She never liked to steal stuff…and it would be so cool to have a home.

- What's the catch?

- You'll have to participate willingly in our project, replies Mark, on powers.

- Let's get out of here, Jo.

The teenager boy stands up, but his girlfriend refuses. She wants this life and she is going to join. A project on powers isn't so bad. It could actually help them. The brown hair seventeen years old boy senses Jo's decision. He won't leave without her. So, he sits back and he turns to the two adults.

- So we participate into your power thing and we can have money and all this stuff?

- Yes, replies Addison.

She knows they are going to make a huge difference. If she needs to give them money, she will…It won't please Derek, but what needs to be done is considered done. Mark is less enthusiastic. The girl will be easier to convince, but the boy…

- So we have a deal?, he asks them.

_..._

_Don't break me more._


	17. God bless you

**Hi, I'm not sure if I should rate this M...but I will just in case. **

...

**The Powers Within**

God bless you

...

_When you doubt yourself, God bless you. When you can't see the light through the darkness, God bless you. When you're lost and confused, God bless you. It's easy to say this, but it's hard to believe in it._

...

**Summer 2009**

In a guy's bedroom, two people are in bed, sleeping close to each other. It would be hard to know which arm belongs to whom if it weren't for the skin color. Their legs are tangled in a small dance, their chests are colliding and the girl's head is on the crook of the boy's neck. She grew up since last year. The boy's head is in her red hair, disposed on their pillow. They don't need anything else. They always sleep together, cuddling. The young girl starts to move a little, signaling she woke up. She smiles against him and she starts to kiss his neck slowly. April loves this, every morning, they make out…and he pushes her a little closer. Jackson wanted to take things slow and he really did. It infuriated the redhead, but she accepted anyway. On her fifteenth birthday, they almost got there, but the pretty boy stopped everything. She was still too young; she still is. As for their love status, they don't really have one. April is confused. Are they a couple or are they just seeing each other? Are they even a thing? They never spoke frankly about it and she wants to, but she is scared to hear him reject her. Maybe, he has feelings for her…but it was purely friendship. He mixed everything up and now, he is having fun. It doesn't help that in school; he never kissed her or held her hand…Is he ashamed of her? The redhead starts to suck on his neck harder and harder. She wants to wake him up. Her hands travel on his bare chest. He always sleeps with only boxers on and she loves this. She is wearing shorts and a tank top. She loves when their skins touch. It's electrifying. One of her hands travels lower to touch his hard member. It's there…every morning and she would love to try something with it…but he never lets her. On her birthday, he went down on her and it was amazing. She never felt so free and happy. It was like she was eating her favorite meal, lasagna, but ten times better. Since then, he does regularly, but he refuses she gives him some pleasure. It's always about her. She got on the pill…just in case. He doesn't know, but she did…because she is planning on having sex…today.

Jackson has been the happiest teenager on earth lately. He and April are finally going out…so he thinks. He doesn't want to pressure her or take advantage. The pretty boy knows what she wants, but he won't give it to her, yet. He wants to take his time because they are both virgins. They need to make experiences to learn what they like and what they don't. For now, the dark skinned teenager notices April loves when he sucks hard on her neck, when he puts his tongue inside her…it always makes her come crazy…and when he pulls her hair a little, she is like an animal. Sometime, he feels disgusted by himself…he is taking her innocence slowly…but at the same time, he feels proud to be the one to do it. He plans on being the only one. He can feel soft bites on his neck. That's his clue. He smiles before rolling on top of April. His eyes remain close and with his lips, he attacks hers. His right hand stops hers from touching his hard member. He intertwines their finger, pulling their hands above the redhead's head. With her remaining hand, she explores his back, leaving marks everywhere she touches. Jackson groans against her lips and he starts to play with her hair with his free one. He loves her vanilla scent, her red swollen lips, her red hair…He is just in love with her. The pretty boy starts to kiss her neck; biting softly…He is always careful to not leave hickeys. It would embarrass April a lot. That's why he doesn't kiss her in public too. He doesn't want her to feel shy or blush. He knows how she can get and he respects it. It doesn't mean he wouldn't love to kiss her badly every time he sees her in the cafeteria…or in the halls. With his lips, he travels down her collarbone, kissing it softly. She is moaning and shivering under him. Her eyes are closed and her head is inclined. She takes her hand off of his to grab his head with force. Jackson starts to play with her breast. He touches one with his hand while his lips bit the other one through their clothes. Honestly, they never took all of her clothes off. Only her pants and her panties, so he could have fun with her center…but he didn't want to take her shirt off, not yet. He likes this for now. She moans loudly. April is not quiet in the bedroom at all...He loves it. Fortunately, they are alone in this house. He can't help, but imagine how embarrassed he would be if Lexie was still there…Jackson travels lower to take off her shorts with his mouth. Her hand stops him.

- What?

- Don't…Let's make it about you, today.

He stops moving, shaking his head…He wants to prepare her to their first time mostly. She is the one who will be the most hurt…not him. She needs to be cherished and love. She frowns, with a stubborn expression. April hits Jackson on the head.

- Ouch!

- Then, I won't let you go down on me…or touch me.

He smiles at her teasingly…She won't be able to resist…She loves this as much as him. With one hand, he starts to play with her pants, but she slaps him every time. He grits his teeth, before leaving the bed. She is dead serious.

- Then we're done here.

Jackson doesn't wait for her answer. He leaves his bedroom to get into the shower…a cold one. April crosses her arm on her chest. Arg, he is so stubborn. It looks like her plan is doomed. She gets angrily out of the bed to go into her bedroom. All of her clothes are there…and they invited over some people today.

...

In the garden of their house, a redhead is sitting beside a blond girl with green eyes. They are eating fruits and vegetables from a bowl. After Valentine's Day, Stephanie and Jackson grew closer for an unknown reason. They started being friends. It worried April a lot, but he told her they were just friends…She trusted him and she became bonded with Heather. Leah has been unhappy about them sitting at their table at the cafeteria, but she did it for Stephanie who is her best friend. She isn't there today…They didn't invite her for the obvious reason.

- You can't understand Heather. Every night, he pushes me closer and closer…and I want him to take me to the carnival…but he won't!

Heather is a really nice confident. She became April's best friend after Jackson and the redhead told her about their encounter…and her confusion. The blond girl isn't more experienced than the redhead…She didn't do it too.

- You should be blunt with him…Tell him exactly what you want!

April's friend takes a bite of a strawberry. The redhead takes one too. She prepared this fruit before Heather arrived…because she can disable her powers when she touches her…and she wanted a distraction from Jackson.

- I did! And he is stubborn! He won't take me until…I'm older…but I want him now! Plus, he never exactly told me what kind of feelings he has for me…_Lots of feelings_? What is that supposed to mean?

Her friend is confused too…In fact, she always is, but she can still help April. The problem in their relationship or not relationship is their lack of communication…They never seem to be on the same page. She talked about it with Stephanie who is Jackson's confident…and they don't say the same thing about their…whatever they are. The dark teenager girl wants to tell the pretty boy what April said, but Heather thinks it would be breaking a code…They need to keep their secrets. It doesn't mean they can't push them together a little.

- I don't know…but you should confront him.

- Confront him? Are you crazy?, she screams.

Heather puts her finger on her mouth. Jackson could hear. April needs to calm down. The redhead takes deep breath before continuing speaking.

- I can't…He will reject me…or worse, tell me he was using me.

- He is not, trust me, says the blond girl touching April's arm.

He is totally in love with her, but Heather can't tell her friend. She needs to hear it from him.

- If you want to be sure…You need to ask him. It's the only way.

Her eyes are so sincere…April stands up, determined to know for once. She is going to exactly do this and she will know.

- You know what…You're right, thank you.

She walks toward the house…arguing with herself. She is already unsure about what she is planning to do. Maybe she shouldn't…not now?

...

Jackson is in the wooden house cooking breakfast with Stephanie. In reality, she is the one doing all the work while he steals bite. He loves food…not as much as he loves April. He would still be torn if he had to choose between both. The dark teenager girl rolls her eyes as he picks bacon. She slaps his hand.

- Hey!

- It's not ready.

He caresses his hand…She slaps hard…harder than April. He squints before sighing.

- Let me guess, April?

- She is just so frustrating…She wants something…and I won't give her…Then she gets mad…and I…

Jackson never told the details about their complicated relationship to Stephanie. She knows the basic…He is in love with her…They have encounters…really hot encounters, but he wants to wait. April doesn't. He thinks the details need to remain between his best friend and him. It's way too private and intimate to tell anybody.

- Just tell her you're in love with her.

It's simple and they won't bother Heather and her anymore…but it's never this simple with them…Is it?

- Are you crazy? She has difficulty to handle us dating…Imagine how insane she would go if I tell her this.

- Did you talk to her about this?

- This?

- You guys dating?

Stephanie puts the cooked bacons on a plate. She starts to make eggs and to grill toasts. Jackson doesn't care about the food anymore. He gives her an obvious look…of course they are dating.

- You didn't.

- No…but it's obvious.

- Maybe not for April, she points out.

Through the window she notices April pacing. She sees the redhead coming toward the door. The pretty boy is frowning and he is in deep thought…Maybe that's why April is so sad when she looks at him at school. She thinks they are not a couple, but they are. Why would he be kissing her then?

- Let's test your theory, replies Stephanie her hands on her hips.

Jackson raises his eyebrows at her and he doesn't have time to react when her lips attack his. It doesn't last more than three seconds before he pushes her away. His eyes remained open the whole time. April has tears in her eyes. She finally got the courage to confront her best friend and he is now kissing Stephanie…She gasps and Jackson notices her.

- April! No!

The redhead runs away and he glares at Stephanie.

- What is your problem? I thought we were friends!

- If she was sure you guys were dating, she would have punched me…but she didn't. Plus, it gives her a push to admit she loves you back.

Jackson groans. This was a stupid idea and he is never going to forgive Stephanie if he loses April. He runs out of the door to find the redhead. Fortunately for him, she is still a bad runner. He can see red hair in the woods.

- April!

He grabs her and he pushes her against a tree. She starts to lose control and they can both feel the ground shaking. Heather isn't far away. She runs to join them.

- How could you?

She hits him everywhere she can. He kissed Stephanie! Maybe they were not a couple, but he should have told her he liked his friend. He lied to her!

- You need to calm down!

- Calm down! You kissed Stephanie after you promised there was nothing between you guys!

The ground is still shaking dangerously. Heather comes fast and she grabs April. Nothing happens. Did she lose her powers? She could still disable Stephanie this morning. She notices her friend running to them. She felt it. Heather grabs her.

- Use your powers! Don't question, just do it.

The dark skinned teenager girl focuses, but she can't. Heather's powers are still working on her…Then what happened? April is still being difficult…Jackson tries to calm her down.

- There is still nothing between us! We are just friends!

- We both know how that can turn out!

She screams and he presses her harder against the tree. The teenager inside of him is so turned on right now…but the part of him, who loves April, is just sad. How can she still doubt him? He doesn't love Stephanie at all…

- What makes me different from her? We weren't supposed to be only friends?

- The difference is that I love you!

He freezes. Man, he didn't mean to tell her…He didn't want to…not in this situation. Jackson wanted to make something romantic and to be sure they were both in love. Now, he is just a turned on sixteen years old boy pressed against the girl who didn't know they were together. The ground stops shaking. Heather holds her breath…This is so romantic. It's like a chick flick. Stephanie can't hold her grin. Yeah, she still thinks April is annoying and clumsy, but she has her own charm. She is a nice person and she deserves a great guy like Jackson.

- I love you too, she whispers meeting his gaze.

Jackson lets a relieved sigh. Finally!

- You are my best friend. Of course, I love you too.

They are not on the same page…again. He feels like she stomped on his heart for the millionth time. He looks at her…The pretty boy can't do this anymore. She is playing him, using him for sex? To lose it? He doesn't know, but he won't be manipulated…Jackson is always the one to end up hurt. He steps away from her, tears almost forming in his eyes. She is not ready…not for them.

- Maybe it's a sign…all this…that we need to stop.

Heather is crushed…They were finally getting there. She cries as she watches them fall apart. Stephanie is angry. Can they be any more frustrating? Now, even Jackson is making things complicated. April is shocked…She didn't expect him to end things.

- We can stay friends…I'll go back at the house, he abruptly tells her.

He leaves, Stephanie is running after him. The blond teenager wants to comfort her redhead friend, but she ignores her.

- I'll be at Matthew's.

Before the other can object, April is running like her life depends on it. Jackson kind of broke up with her…if they were a thing…She doesn't know and it kills her. Will they really be able to stay friends? She cries softly. God, everything is such a mess.

...

Matthew is doing homework. That's what he always do after church on Sunday. His father, Cooper, taught him to be respectful and to have manners. He needs to understand when people are not having faith. He knows Avril used to believe in God and that she doesn't really anymore. Frankly, he hopes he could make her realize how important it is. Religion is his way to see the world and he wants them to be in Heaven together. They couldn't if the redhead doesn't commit herself like him. He can already envisioned, Jacob taking her away from Him. He is not going to let this happen. He hears a soft knock on the door. His mother is cooking dinner and his father is helping her. Matthew goes to open it. He is shocked to see the girl he loved from the first time he saw her.

- Avril?

- Can I come in?

He lets her in, easily…She looks really broken and sad. He wants to hug her, but they never did this before. It would be uncomfortable for her and he doesn't want to pressure her…She is shaking and looking around the house.

- Can I talk to you, alone?

He nods, sensing her distress. She seems so lost. He doesn't want to suggest her his bedroom…It would be inappropriate.

- The backyard is alright for you?

- Perfect.

She follows him silently…He has such a lovely house. She notices, on her way, Matthew's parents kissing while cooking. That's what love is about. Her heart tightens again. When she thinks about love, she sees Jackson's face…but he doesn't feel the same way…If he would, he wouldn't have broken up with her. She realized she couldn't lie to Matthew anymore. He deserves the truth…like she should have told Jackson. She was just scared to be rejected…and it happened.

- Matt, I have a confession to make.

He raises his eyebrows, caught off guard…Okay? She looks so serious, it can't be so bad.

- You're a guy, he jokes lamely.

She sighs, exasperated. Now is not the time for stupid jokes.

- I have powers, she blurt out.

Matthew starts to chuckle. Powers, like charm powers? She must be making fun of him. April groans as she makes plants grow in front of him. His eyes widen and he is silent, horrified.

- Is Jacob like this…too?

- No…and my name is April…and he is Jackson. I'm sorry I lied to you, Matt, but I couldn't tell you.

She doesn't know what to expect. Is he going to scream at her? To hug her? She would really need a hug…To ask her questions? His face is straight. He crosses his arms around his chest.

- Leave!

- What?

- God doesn't approve of lying…Leave!

April starts to cry and she runs away from Matthew. She thought he would understand…but it looks like he isn't going to forgive her. He watches her, pensively. God doesn't want people to lie, but Matthew isn't mad about this…She lied to him, but she surely told Jacob…Jackson. Anyway, she confided in him more…Trusted him more.

_..._

_Trust is hard to get. It's even harder when you try to get it back._

_..._

In Seattle, some people are looking at their art, what they have been building for almost a year. Meredith and Cristina give each other a high five. They formed a weird bond, that others are finding hard to understand, but it works. The Asian is also nicer since she befriend the blond girl. So it's a plus they can't ignore. Lexie is standing alone against a tree…She isn't happy that Meredith is not warming up to her. Why can't they move past this? Mark, the tall man, joins her. He watched her build the house. She is the youngest and the weakest, probably…but she never gave up. She kept going and he is impressed.

- Hey, Little Grey, why aren't you celebrating with the others?

The brunette turns to glare at Mark. Can he stop calling her that? It makes her feel so young…She is not that young. Maybe she is fourteen, but she…is…She doesn't know what she is, but not…Little Grey. He smirks at her, chuckling. He loves to tease her.

- You guys made an amazing school.

- You could have helped us, Soldier Sloan.

While all the powers gifted had to build the school, all the humans were looking at them. They didn't help at all, even Lauren…She is less cool since Cristina came. She follows her like a puppy and it makes Lexie sick. It's pathetic, really.

- Why? You guys were so great…Plus, it gave me a chance to look at Callie's ass. It's awesome, right Callie?

The Mexican has her arm around her waist's wife. They are both admiring the school. It's amazing! She didn't hear Mark's comment, but Arizona did…and she doesn't like it.

- Shut up, Mark!

- It's Soldier Sloan!, he argues leaving Lexie alone leaning on the tree.

The brunette scoffs. Men are pigs…even Jackson was. She totally noticed him checking April's out every chance he got. Mark joins the lovely couple. He puts one arm around each of them and he exclaims himself enthusiastically.

- Are you two interested in a threesome?

Arizona scoffs at him violently. She kicks his arm off her. Callie wants to laugh. This man is really insane. He is like thirty…They don't have much age difference…like five years, but they are not interested in men…Well her wife is not.

- We are married!, screams the blond woman.

- And? It would just be a one-time thing, he argues.

Callie's wife groans. This man is a total pig…They all are. That's why she is playing for the other team. She takes her wife's hand and she drags her away from Mark.

- Come on, Callie! Let's go!

The tall man chuckles at their retreating figures. Oh they are so much fun to mess with. He stops laughing when he meets Derek's unimpressed gaze. Aw, his best friend drives him nuts. Addison is beside him, silent. Since she lied, Derek stopped talking…like really talking to her. He refuses to say more than few irrelevant words. Her wife touches him, but he steps away from her. The man with blue eyes approaches two teenagers. One has blond hair…the other has straight black hair. They are laughing about one of their twisty jokes.

- Great job girls! Especially you, Miss Grey.

He winks at Meredith who watches him leave, blushing. Cristina smirks…He so likes her back…but he is kind of old, like 24 or 25? Something around this. Seven years is a big difference and Mer can't go there because he is married…and the woman is presently glaring at them. A ginger joins the two teenagers. He places himself beside Cristina and he stares creepily at her.

- You look beautiful today, Yang.

The Asian looks offended while Meredith looks at the two with curiosity…He is so hitting on her.

- If you want to compliment me, you should talk about my speed.

Owen grins. He loves to tease her. She is just so funny when she gets offended…She is even more interesting than Emma was. He broke up with her when she started to talk to him about children and buying a house. They weren't this serious.

- So?

Cristina groans and she runs to get away from him. He is really annoying. Meredith stays beside him and she grins.

- Wow, Major Hunt…You like Cristina.

She laughs…Her best friend won't go for him…She thinks Meredith is crazy to like Derek and he is 25…Hunt is older than him, like 28. The ginger is glaring at her…He is not liking Cristina…He just likes to tease her. He leaves the blond laughing, to join Webber who is contemplating their work. George and Izzie are beside him. They are so excited to start training! One of the new recruit, named Alex, groans behind them. They made all the dirty works for those humans. They better pay them back. Jo rolls her eyes. Her boyfriend is such a party breaker. Alex wants to approach the building, but he accidently crashes into Izzie.

- Hey, watch your steps!, he screams.

_..._

_If God exists, does he have a plan?_

_..._

- What? Me? You crashed into me?

The blond teenager is so pissed. Since this guy arrived with his girlfriend, he only groaned and swore. He is such an ass and now, he is insulting her.

- No, you crashed into me, Bimbo!

She looks like one with her pretty blond hair, her green eyes and her perfect smile. This Izzie isn't like him and Jo. She didn't probably have a tough life. Jo puts a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder…He shouldn't cause problems. They are already the outsiders of the group. The blond girl is pissed. Oh he is so getting it. George pulls her behind him. Izzie shouldn't get into a fight. She is way too nice for this…and this Alex is just looking for one.

- Bimbo?! I'm not a bimbo!

- You look like one.

George and Jo gasp…He dared. The others stopped looking at the mansion to watch them fight. Meredith is laughing. Well it's interesting. Finally some action...It was becoming so boring. Cristina smirks at their face. Flying bug is pissed when the firing torch is fuming. Hilarious!

- I don't!

- Yes, with your bright green eyes and your stupid blond hair! You look like Barbie's Ken…like you are so precious. You must have had it so easy!

Izzie's eyes are forming tears. She didn't at all…Her parents died from a car accident when she was five. They left her alone. Nobody wanted her…because of her powers. George's mother found her when she ran from a foster home the same year, refusing to live there. She adopted her…she raised her. She comforted her when she had nightmares about her parents dying in front of her. He has no clue! No clue at all!

- My parents died you ass! I was five…and I ran away from every foster care they put me in…because my own family didn't want me! You don't know anything about me!

She flies in the sky, away from all of them. George glares at Alex, who is starting to feel like crap. Her adoptive brother changes into a condor to find his sister. The others all look at the fire guy unimpressed.

_..._

_Could He plan your entire life? From the beginning to the end?_

_..._

In the woods, near the school mansion, Izzie is crying in a sitting position. This guy is such an ass. She didn't want George to find her…so she flied really fast. When he becomes an animal, he is not always entirely there…His animal senses come to life and it can be quite confusing for him. She hears someone's footstep.

- Please George, leave me alone!

- It's not George…

The blond teenager turns to notice the jerk's girlfriend. She doesn't get it. How could someone date him? He is always rude, he insults everybody and he is not that good looking…Okay, he is hot, but he is still a huge ass. She groans as the brunette sits beside her.

- I especially don't want to talk to you.

- We don't have to talk.

Izzie squints…She won't be getting rid of her. She has to make her leave then.

- Your boyfriend is a jerk.

- I know.

Jo knows Alex is the biggest jerk. He is not romantic or getting into this crap. He doesn't like to kiss her in public. He won't hold her hand when she cries because of him…He is himself, but he has pretty great qualities. Alex will never let her down, he is there to protect her always…He is a great kisser. When he tries to give her compliment, it's always so sweet…and he is not afraid to tell her he loves her.

- He is the biggest one…Izzie, you have to understand he went through a lot, too. His father hit his mother…who wouldn't leave him. He hit Alex too…

Izzie gasps. Maybe it can explains why the teenager is such an ass…He is just protecting himself.

- They were starving because Alex's father didn't have a job.

Jo takes the blond girl's hand. She just wants to help her understand her boyfriend.

- I know it doesn't make his actions right…but it explains why.

The younger teenager wants to leave, but the older one squeezes her hand. She gets it. She smiles and she tells her with her eyes to sit beside her. They fall into a comfortable silence.

_..._

_Does He plan who you meet?_

_..._

Owen and Cristina are looking together for Izzie. They all divided into groups to find her. Jo insisted to go alone. The ginger holds the Asian's hand because he knows she will run too fast…and he will never have a chance to be alone with her again.

- Where are you coming from?, he asks

- I don't small talk, she answers rudely, And you already know.

Anyway, he must know…She gave millions of interviews to many magazines. He must have read them to find her. Owen stops in his track. She groans.

- I don't.

Cristina looks at him with a suspicious face. He is trying to joke? Or have fun? She doesn't like to have fun.

- You didn't read the magazines about me?

- I did…but I don't think they are accurate.

The Asian looks shocked…She smiles slowly and Owen smiles back. It's the first time he ever saw her really smile. It's beautiful.

- Denver…I come from Denver.

- That's a nice place, he concludes.

_..._

_Who you love?_

_..._

Derek made the teams and he forced Meredith to be with Lexie. The blond girl realized she didn't give a fair chance to the brunette. They are walking alongside each other, not speaking.

- I'm sorry.

The younger girl turns to watch Meredith's face. Is she sincere?

- About what?

- Rejecting you.

Lexie smiles widely at her. She is so happy about this! Finally, Meredith is going to give her a chance. The blond girl opens her arms and they embrace each other. Her eyes open when she learns about Jackson and April…Should she tell Derek about these two? She fakes a smile that she gives to Lexie.

- Let's start over.

- Okay!

The brunette starts to sing her favorite song, happily. Meredith is more worried…Jackson Avery…Avery…She heard this somewhere…and it was important. She read so many minds in her life that she can't remember exactly everything about everybody. She just feels like this family name is going to play a big role in her future.

_..._

_Everything?_

**...**

**I know some of you might be mad...but it will get better in the next few chapters and you'll have what you want. I'm still a bit sorry, but not totally. For me, it's fun. I respect your opinions and you can hate me in the reviews (but in a respectful and peaceful way, please!)**


	18. Let the game begins

**The Powers Within**

Let the game begins

...

_Are you ready? Did you set a goal? What's your plan? You know some will attack right away…Others will hide while the rest will defend themselves. In which group are you going to be? Think fast…because the real game is beginning now._

_..._

**August 2009**

Things have been tense at the house between the two best friends. Jackson is now the one to avoid April. He is hurt, again and it's her fault…again. He feels like for the past year or more, he has always been the one to fight. Now, he would like her to fight for him, too. The pretty boy heard about her broken friendship with Matthew. He is happy, but sad to see her so upset about it. It's not easy to love her. They are in school, at the cafeteria having lunch. He eats with Stephanie and Leah while Heather joins April. He rolls his eyes at the two girls' conversation. Can he have a break from boys' crush and toe nails?

- Oh Steph! The guy is so hot!

- Hair color, eyes color, height and weight, now.

- Brown, blue like the ocean, taller than Jacob and fit…really fit.

The two friends start to giggle and Jackson leaves an exasperated sigh. He preferred when Heather and April were there…At least, the conversation wasn't so shallow…or stupid. He could get lost into the hazel eyes he loves or…secretly rub her knee under the table. She became red and so embarrassed. It was funny! He turns around, not listening to the conversation. He spots her…sitting with Heather. She seems so sad…She is not talking, playing with her fork. The spark in her eyes is gone. He squints.

- You should have just told her how you feel, comments Leah.

The pretty boy glares at Stephanie. She should not have told Leah. His friend shrugs…She doesn't really care. The blond girl is her best friend and she tells her everything…almost everything.

- You wouldn't be moping like a pathetic dog, now, she adds with disdain.

He takes his plate from the table. He doesn't feel hungry anymore. As Jackson stands up, he glances at April for a moment. She seems depressed…It makes him sick to be the reason of her mood. He is also pissed. Why can't she just understand? If she would tell him she loves him, he would take her back…but she is too proud…or confused.

- She wanted to ask you about your feelings, but you kissed Steph.

The pretty boy doesn't listen to Leah. He waves goodbye to his friend and he dumps his plate on the dirty ones. He leaves the cafeteria, groaning. The blond girl doesn't know what she is talking about. How could she know April wanted to talk about his feelings for her? Could it be Stephanie? No, she would have told him…would she? Or maybe it was Heather? Anyway, it doesn't matter. What's done is done…but for the record, he didn't kiss Stephanie back!

...

April is eating in the cafeteria…or not eating. She doesn't really listen to Heather who is gone on another subject…She misses Jackson badly…Every touch, every kiss…but mostly him. He was her best friend and now…he is not talking to her. She bits on her bottom lip, upset. It's not easy for her. She is not easy going like him. The redhead is pretty sure everybody is annoyed by her. The only reason Heather is still there is pity. She pities her…and it makes April sick. Life would be so much easier if she didn't mess everything up. The problem is also that she doesn't really know what she did wrong. She just said she loved him back…and she does. He is her best friend…There is no way Jackson would have meant he was in love with her…She is herself: an annoying rambling insane mess. He can't be. The young girl can still hear her sisters in her head. They are right…April is not that attractive.

- Apes, are you here?

Heather feels sad about the two stupid best friends. They are restraining themselves from being together because of what? She doesn't know exactly. Stephanie tried to explain to her that Jackson has too much pride to ask April honestly if she is in love with him, too. The blond girl doesn't get it. She is waving her hands in front of the redhead.

- April!...Damn, I should say Avril…I never get it right.

- Oh…sorry.

- You were still thinking about your pretty boy.

It's a statement…not a question. April lets a frustrated moan.

- I just don't understand what I did wrong! With Matthew…I perfectly understand…but Jacks…I just don't get it.

She hits the table with her fist, hurting herself. She lets out a soft moan. A pretty brown hair teenager approaches them…He is awkward, wearing glasses. He sits in front of them, then he stands up to sit again. His face betrays how nervous he is. April has wide eyes. Matthew is here? What does he want?

- Avril…or should I say April? I don't know…

Heather examines him. Since their dance on Valentine's Day, they became a little closer. He stopped looking at her with disdain and she likes him a lot. Matthew is so funny and cute…She blushes as he gives her a nod.

- Heather. I…I'm sorry.

April opens her mouth! What? She is the one who should be sorry and she is…He starts to bit on his bottom lip, a habit he took from the redhead.

- God forgives liar…and I shouldn't have been so hard on you.

He takes her hand tentatively and she doesn't push him away. Heather feels something weird in her stomach…Is it jealousy?

- You made a mistake…and a good friend would have forgiven you. So…will you forgive me?

- Yes!, she screams as she stands up.

The redhead runs to him and she hugs him tight. Matthew is shocked and a bit awkward. Beside his mother, nobody ever hugged him like this. With his arms, he pulls her closer to him. Heather is watching them with a frown. She must be jealous…but why? She never had any interest in Matthew before…Why now? She stands up from her seat. April notices her odd behavior and she pulls out of their embrace.

- Heather, where are you going?

- I forgot…I…forgot something…in my locker.

- I'll go with you.

- No! No…stay with Matthew! I'll be fine, she smiles at them.

The blond teenager leaves the cafeteria. April watches her; concerned…Heather is never like this. Something must be wrong. She didn't even want to tell her in private. The redhead turns to look at Matthew. She missed him…but not as much as Jackson. Her heart breaks more when she thinks about the pretty boy.

...

The dark skinned teenager is taking books out of his locker. Leah is such a bitch…Stephanie can be one, but she has a good side…Her best friend doesn't have. At least, he didn't see it. He starts to hit his head against his locker. This is so messed up. How could he forget about her? According to his mother, it's hard to move on when you're in love…It's even harder when she is the one…and he was pretty sure April was the one for him. He wanted them to be together forever and he is not the type of guy to have silly romantic ideas like these. He wished Lexie would still be here to help him understand the redhead. Somebody is laughing behind him.

- You should stop. You're going to have a bruise.

He turns around to see a senior year…Mara Keaton. She is like the hottest girl in the school, after April of course. If he wasn't in love with his redhead, he would definitely go after her. She has a gold skin, black pretty hair and she has gorgeous lips. She has also an accent that he find incredibly sexy.

- It helps me clear my head, Mara.

She looks at him with compassion. Even if she is very attractive, Mara isn't a bitch or taking advantage of it. She used to date Shane way before…but he dumped her to focus on school. He heard in the boy's locker room she had sex with at least three boys. For someone of his age, she is pretty experienced…and Jackson is going to die a virgin if it keeps going like this.

- Hitting your head against your locker?

- Yeah.

- You're pretty weird, Mr. Kepner.

She touches his arm, running circles on it. Is she flirting with him? Yeah, girls flirt with him all the time, but he never paid attention to them…but now, he starts to think that he should. April shouldn't be his concern anymore…and he needs to move on. Maybe hooking up with Mara would help his situation. He wants to reply to her, but he hears _her _voice.

- Already hitting on somebody else? You move on fast, Jacks!

Her voice is bitter. She was walking alone to get her books from her locker beside Jackson's…but she saw their altercation. This Mara is the queen bee…the prettiest girl in the school and she is flirting with her best friend. April feels jealous and betrayed…His feelings disappeared easily apparently.

- I wasn't hitting on her!

He wasn't…He was going to, but his friend doesn't need to know that. The third member is confused. Jacob never flirted with this girl before. Who is she again?

- I'm sorry…I didn't know you guys had history.

- We don't!, replies April. We were…never…We…don't. You can have him! He is sooo single.

The redhead gets to her locker and she takes her book, slamming her door shut. Mara looks at Jackson with an amused face. That girl was clearly lying. Something was or is still going on between them…but since she said it was fine for her to go after him…She gets a piece of paper from a bag and she writes her phone number on it. Jackson looks at her, puzzled.

- Call me!

She blows him a kiss before leaving for her class. The pretty boy stays behind, hurt and pissed. April just admitted they never meant anything to her. He never meant a damn thing. He groans and he looks at the paper in his hand. Yeah, he should so move on. Jackson slams his door's locker shut. Mara is his best option at it.

_..._

_Moving on is not an easy task…You try to, but something always pull you back in._

_..._

The Webber's academy is officially opened. Every powers gifted is admitted and they start to study today. They are all in the gym, in a line. Meredith and Cristina are close to each other. They are whispering things while Lexie is awkwardly standing beside them. These two are weird…like Jackson and April were. Beside the brunette, George is bumping his chest, proudly. Izzie is laughing at how ridiculous he looks. Alex seems bored and he is ignoring the blond girl. They didn't talk since their disastrous encounter…He is fine with it. Jo is there, looking nervous. She feels alone. Alex and Izzie are the only one to really talk to her…Since Alex is always with her, her blond friend prefers to spend time with her adoptive brother. It's better this way. Callie is laughing as she is staring at Mark's serious look. Behind his inappropriate comments, a man with a big heart is hiding. They are really getting along well. Arizona doesn't share her opinion. She still despises him, but for her wife, she is making an effort. Their marriage is better since they join. In front of all of them, Owen, Mark, Derek, Addison, Lauren and Webber are standing. The ginger is smirking as he steals glances to Cristina. She confided in him a lot and they formed a special bond. Mark is taking his role seriously. He needs to stop Gregory Avery and he won't be able to if he doesn't have all of them on his side…He probably will anyway. Who likes to be killed? Derek has his arms crossed against his chest. He smiles to Meredith, before turning to the others with a severe look. It doesn't go unnoticed by his wife. Lauren is looking at Dr. Webber, waiting for him to start explaining the rules.

- Welcome to everybody!

Everybody applauds and he steps forward to explain how it will work.

- As you may know, I'm Richard Webber, Doctor at Seattle Grace specializing in mutations. I've been trying for years…

- Just get to the point, groans Alex loudly.

- Alex!, says his girlfriend punching him.

- What? He could have gone months saying crap.

Meredith and Cristina exchange a look. They thought the same thing than him. The Grey girl realized that Webber was the one who broke her parents' marriage, but weirdly, she accepted it. Richard clears his throat. Obviously, he is not going to be listened to. He glares severely at Mr. Karev. This one is going to give them some hard time. The black old man starts to talk again.

- Every week, you'll have to train from 7 sharp to 4. One lunch break. We won't accept people who are late.

Callie looks down…She is always late. Mark gives her a wink. Oh he remembers he waited so long for their appointment and she ended up throwing stuff through the wall. It was kind of worth it. Arizona rolls her eyes. Her wife should stop talking to him, Mark is just annoying.

- On Monday, half of you will have a class with Derek who is going to makes experiment on your brain. The remaining ones are going to be learning how to heal someone with Addison. She is such a great doctor. She has the record for the fastest healer.

Addison blushes at the compliment…If only Richard knew. Alex smirks…It looks like the redhead is keeping her abilities a secret. It could be a great asset for him. Jo also understands, but she respects her decision unlike her boyfriend.

- On Tuesday, you will have a fighting class with Owen Hunt. He saved his ass multiple times.

Cristina looks proud at him…She knows she shouldn't, but her feelings are starting to develop for Major Hunt. He is hot, attractive and so wild. He also understands her…which a lots of people don't. Meredith is watching her with an obvious look. She was wrong. It looks like she is really going to go there.

- On Wednesday, it's Addison and Derek again. The group will switch. On Thursday, it's another class with Owen.

George nods at everything Webber is saying. He admires this man so much…He made interesting research about them. Izzie laughs. Her brother is such a goof ball.

- Finally, on Friday, it's the ultimate challenge with Mark Sloan. He will test if you learnt everything right.

Lexie opens her eyes widely. She is nervous…She doesn't have any battling skills and her powers are not an advantage to attack. The brunette is screwed, definitely.

- One last thing, every week, we're going to take one person for special care and this week is about Meredith Grey.

The Asian gives her friend a small tap on her shoulder. The blond girl shrugs. She doesn't really care about them experimenting on her. She kind of looks forward. If they can find a way for her powers to disappear, it would be awesome.

- The rest of you can go with Dr. Shepherd and his wife! Miss Grey, you stay with us.

The rest of the group leave the gym to follow the married couple. The man starts to scream loudly.

- Lexie, Jo, Arizona and Callie, you're with me.

- The rest of you are with me, says his wife.

They all separate into small groups, following the right person.

...

In a room, dummies are on the floor. Addison, followed by Izzie, George, Alex and Cristina, places herself at the front of the classroom. She smiles at them with enthusiasm.

- Okay, do any of you know how to do CPR?

They all shake their hands. She nods. Okay, she'll just have to teach them, later. Today, they are going to focus on a simple bruise. They will need to disinfect their dummy with caution. After this, they need to put a bandage around the clean area. It's easy, but will they be able to? They all seem so lost.

- We'll learn it later, but we will learn how to bandage today!

Alex groans. This isn't a class…Frankly; he doesn't know how to bandage, medically speaking, but he is okay. It's not like he didn't had to clean his mothers' bruises. He is still angry just thinking about it. The teenager boy wishes Jo would be there to gives him a reassuring tap on the shoulder. She gets him. Izzie is more enthusiastic! She can't wait to learn, even if it is just bandage. Addison shows them a hurt dummy with a fake bruise.

- Now, you all take this product and you put it on the bruise…

Cristina doesn't even listen to her anymore. She can remember when she tried to clean a hemorrhagic disaster. When she was nine, she got into a car accident with her father. He lost a lot of blood and she tried to save him…but she wasn't enough fast. A month later, her powers appeared and she swore to herself to be faster…the fastest on earth. She didn't even notice Addison is not talking at the moment. The redhead looks at them with a happy smile.

- Now your turn! You all take your dummy and you try! I'll be here if you have any questions.

Alex rolls his eyes as he runs to his dummy. It will be so easy. Cristina is beside her dummy in a blink of the eye. Okay, she didn't listen to the teacher, but she is still a genius. Izzie focuses deeply on what she is doing. She is reproducing what she heard step by step. First, she needs to examine the bruise to know the perfect amount of alcohol to put on it. Then, she slowly puts it on the area, sliding her finger with a slight pressure. George is looking at them, shocked, but then, he reacts fast. He remembers everything Addison said and he starts to heal his dummy. Alex raises his hand, proudly.

- Done! As easy as screwing girls!

Izzie scoffs at his comment. He is an ass. George swallows…This guy is weird talking about sex like that. They are seventeen, but they can still be respectful when they talk about women. Cristina ignores him. He is just stupid. Addison comes to see him. Wow, already!

- It's really nice Alex, she starts…But you didn't bandage like I told you to…There is also a problem with the alcohol amount. Start again.

- Screw this, it was perfect.

- Not enough!, Addison tells him happily.

Cristina laughs, mocking him.

- Good job, evil torch.

Alex groans loudly as he keeps going. He will continue to heal his dummy, but they are just stupid. If it weren't for Jo, he would be somewhere else. At Vegas, maybe…

- If you screw girls that way, you must suck, teases Izzie with an evil laugh.

The Asian starts to chuckle loudly! Well, that's funny! George joins them and the brown hair teenager gets mad.

- Shut up, you must be all virgins!

- No, replies Izzie shocking everybody else.

His brother is the most shocked.

- With who? I was always with you at home.

- No, not when you changed into an animal in the afternoon, the blond replies with a shrug.

Alex can't believe this girl lost it. Yeah, she is hot, but she can be such a pain in the ass. The guy wasn't sober, probably. Cristina is shocked…She thought she wasn't the only one to be…but at least, O'Malley is still one. Addison isn't really caring about them. She gave them a simple assignment to test their ability to focus and they are so failing. She enjoys hearing their conversation. It reminds of her and Derek…when they were a happy couple.

- Who was it, Iz?

- Why does it matter?

- Who?, insists George.

- Denny Duquette! I was sixteen…and it was one time…Happy?, she asks.

The teenager who can control fire starts to laugh. This is hilarious! He smirks because he lost it before the blond bimbo.

- Amy West, she was my tutor at my foster home of the time. I was fifteen, he replies with a cocky look. And she was twenty.

Izzie has a disgusted face…How could the girl sleeps with him is beyond her. Cristina laughs. It's not surprising about him.

- What about you, Yang?

- Never.

- Come on Yang!

Alex can't believe the Asian didn't do it while the annoying Isobel Stevens did it. The world is such an insane place.

- I was too focused on my career and a pregnancy was too risky for an athlete like me.

- We don't have to ask O'Malley, we already know he is a virgin, shouts the teenager with arrogance.

- Hmm…in fact, no…

Izzie looks at her brother, stunned. What? He gave her a hard time earlier when he did the same thing. He should have told her. O'Malley looks at the blond girl, nervously.

- I met her…in the woods…She was so lovely…Her name was Nancy and I was fourteen.

Cristina laughs when she notices Alex's offended face. George lost it before him. This is one moment to remember. Izzie smiles weakly. Her brother may not have told her, but it's still pleasant to see Alex so mad. Addison clears her throat. They had enough fun.

- Focus! All of you, please!

They all get back to work. The day will be long for Alex…He will have to spend time with them, in this small group, all day. This is just crap!

...

Derek brings his group to a small room. He'll have to take one girl at the time to experience on her for hours. The rest of them can wait together in another room. He chooses Lexie; she is by the far the most interesting to explore. Her brain is fascinating. The other three sit awkwardly beside each other.

- So how did you two met?, asks Jo.

- We grew up together, replies Arizona with a polite smile. Then one thing led to another…and we ended up married.

The blond is leaning on her wife's shoulder. Callie is less bubbly and happy than her wife. She decides to tell Jo the facts about their relationship.

- I used to screw boys…Arizona was my best friend since forever. I got drunk when my ex dumped me…and I kissed her. We had sex in a crappy hotel room and we got married.

Jo's eyes widen. Oh wow…this is so depressing honestly. Arizona's smile fades at Callie's way of describing their relationship. It sounds like they are still married because they have to. It's not this at all. Yes, they started badly. Callie was so confused when she discovered she was attracted to women, but Arizona has always loved her. She convinced her friend to give them a chance and they fell in love. Callie senses the younger girl's embarrassment.

- What about you and Karev?

- We met in foster care, she replies smiling. I was really messed up because of family problems.

- Oh we know about this, my father disowned me because I married Arizona, laughs Callie humorlessly.

The brunette is embarrassed…Well, it's not going well. She doesn't know what to answer to her. Should she feel bad for Callie? She clears her throat.

- Hmm…nice?

- Parents, concludes the blond woman with a small smile.

The younger girl decides to shut up…It's better if she does. It will most likely help her in the long run. Arizona kisses her wife softly and Callie laughs against her mouth. She is getting there. The more time she spends time here, the more she will be able to control it. Jo is uncomfortable, trying to make her presence known. This is so awkward. At least, her boyfriend isn't there to have dirty ideas about two women kissing.

_..._

_The game has started a while ago. What happens if you realize you can't win?_

_..._

Meredith is currently lying in a chair. Beside her, Lauren is preparing a syringe to take her blood. She will need it to run tests later. Richard is standing behind a glass…somewhere. Meredith can't see him, but he can see her. He watches how her brain works. It's really interesting. Her mind can detect so much information. It must be in the Grey's gene. Lexie's brain is similar, but more evolved. The blond girl with blue eyes sighs.

- I wish it would all stop.

- You're kidding, I would love to have powers like you!, says Lauren as she cleans her syringe.

- You have no idea how it is…to know everything about everybody. It's sickening.

Lauren stays silent…It must be true. She can't really understand the other person, but she can try to solve her problems. Dr. Webber made a research about this. They could try to make a serum or something. She looks at Meredith with serious eyes.

- I could try to help you, Miss Grey.

- You could?

- Of course…if I have what I need, I'll do it.

The blond teenager smiles at the blond woman. She is happy, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up. It's pretty impossible. She thinks about questioning Lauren about Avery's, but she pushes her thoughts aside. It can wait.

_..._

_What happens if you want to quit? Can you?_

_..._

Owen is in the White house drinking with Mr. Avery. He looks at his phone…Emma is still texting him because she wants to patch things up. She could slow down, but the ginger doesn't reply. It annoys him and he is not interested into hearing her cry. She would treat him like a pervert if she knew about his growing feelings for a young girl. They have more than ten years…It's a big difference. He takes a sip from his beer.

- It's nice to see you, Major Hunt. How is everything going?

- Perfectly.

Richard Webber doesn't doubt a thing. All the powers gifted seem get used to each other. They form friendship and bonds…even some enemies are forming. He remembers Izzie and Alex's fight or even Lexie and Meredith complicated relationship as sisters. The only thing he didn't consider is his own feelings. He never thought he would get attached to them…but his allegiance belongs to Mr. Avery, only.

- I'm happy to hear it.

- How is the president feeling?

Gregory sighs deeply. Nobody except the White house members know about the president's sickness. It looks like the elections are going to be a little sooner. They will maybe not even do some, making him the president until then. He is secretly happy. It would be awesome for the affairs…but will the powers gifted be ready? He can only count on Owen.

- Not so good…I'm afraid he is going to die soon.

- I'm sorry, Mr. Avery. I know you two were close.

The vice-president waves this with a hand. He is doing everything he can to make things right. Honestly, he is just worrying about _them_. He feels like something is happening behind his back…some traitors may be hiding in Owen's team. It's not good. Why is he this suspicious? Because he heard from an unlikely source that Derek's wife was one of them…Derek appears to be one of Major Hunt's best friends. When Mr. Avery notices his ginger's behavior, he knows his man doesn't have a clue. Who told? He is going to keep this low key.

- Major Hunt…I know traitors are hiding on your team.

- What? Nobody would do this to me…They are my best friends.

The black man raises his hand to stop him. He is not going to hear Owen talks like this. It confirms his suspicious. Major Hunt doesn't know.

- But they are…You need to watch them carefully Major Hunt.

- I will, Sir.

He reflects on his friends' behavior. He doesn't know how or why, but the vice-president knows something. Owen thinks the most likely to betray him would be Derek. He is having problems with Addison which makes him spend so much time with Meredith…He seems to really like her. Mark would never do this to him. He was his best soldier. He would trust him with his life. As for Addison, Owen can't think of a reason for her to betray him. She must be on Mark's side. Maybe that's why the threesome is falling apart. He takes another sip of his beer.

_..._

_What happens if you've been betrayed?_

_..._

Derek is in the middle of a session with Lexie. He is happy to watch her neurones work. She really is like a computer. Her memory is phenomenal. She can record voices, faces, information like statistics, graphics, even the dictionary. It's fascinating! He asks himself though…if Lexie can break like a computer. If she has too much information in her brain, will she die? He needs to run more test, but Mark is entering the room.

- Soldier Sloan? Why are you in my class?

- Are you forgetting about the other three?, he asks as he gets close to Lexie who is in a chair.

- No…I just need to run more test.

Mark is watching Lexie's eyes closing…She is freaking tired and she would love to sleep, but she doesn't want to disappoint Derek. The tall man can see how bad she looks. He carefully puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

- Your wife is asking for you.

The doctor raises his eyebrows at his best friend.

- She needs help showing them how to heal burns…and I'm not a doctor…so.

Derek gets the hint and he leaves the lab, fast. He warns Mark firmly before leaving.

- Don't touch anything!

Mark watches his best friend leave with amused eyes. This is funny. Lexie is still falling asleep in her seat.

- Hey! Hey, Little Grey, stay with me, he whispers as he starts to stroke her hair.

She smiles, slowly. She loves when someone does that. When she feels sad, she is immediately feeling comforted. The brunette notices how Soldier Sloan is good looking. He has beautiful eyes…and he is sweet right now. His sexual comments don't bother her so much anymore.

- I am here, Mark…she moans as she slowly starts to snort.

The older man does the only thing he can do at the moment. He slaps her a little and she abruptly wakes up.

- Hey! Ouch!

- I needed to! You were leaving me!

Lexie rolls her eyes. This man is something to say the least. He is a weird mystery and she can't wait to know him more. Now, she feels like she found another big brother…other than Jackson Avery. She laughs as he is preventing her from sleeping.

_..._

_What happens if you feel like giving up? Who is going to save you?_

**...**

**Remember for things to get better...they have to get worse. **


	19. I'm giving up on you

**The title can mean something else than what you're thinking...Read to know.**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

I'm giving up on you

...

_I don't know what to tell you to make you understand. I'm lost. There is no escape, no way for me to stop. You are the girl I love, but I'm tired to be the only one to try. I'm giving up on you…but, don't give up on me._

_..._

**November 2009**

It's the winter formal, Jackson asked Mara to go. He is tired of being played by April. This is getting the best of him…and now, he just gave up on her. She is too hard to get, too confused. Mara is easy…and nice. He really likes her. With her, his feelings are not messy and hitting him hard. They are simple, nice and just…nice. He repeats this to himself. The pretty boy knows people are can fall out of love. He heard about it…Per example, Heather really loved Shane and now, she is not. He knows it's lame, but he can't get into their rollercoaster, not if April is not honest. The pretty boy was. He told her he loved her…It was loud and clear, but she misunderstood again. He realized she just wasn't ready. His hands are on Mara's waist. This is nice…Nice? How many times will he say this to himself? April is on the other side of the room, dancing with Matthew. She tries to feel the way she felt for Jackson…but it's not possible. She is…She knows she loves him…The redhead groans as she watches him with Mara. They would be such a perfect couple. Jackson's dance partner is breathtaking and she is older, experienced…Matthew softly pulls one rebel hair behind her ear.

- Do you believe that two people are meant for each other?, she asks him as she glances at the other couple.

The dorky boy nods…slowly. It's not easy for him, but he thinks he is ready to admit what he is feeling. He takes her hand, dragging her outside. She follows him with a small smile. She can't help, but to look at Jackson. It's beautiful! The backyard of the school is so dreamy. There is a small gazebo in the middle and candle lights everywhere. April starts to cry at the sight. She feels weird…being there with Matthew.

- You know, life is unfair Matt! Why would the universe make two people grow up together, confide in each other…fall in love and then…pull them apart?

In love! Oh my god, she is in love with Jackson…She was so dumb to realize this now, but she can't let him go with Mara after the dance…The pretty boy should be with her. Matthew is nervous, he helps April breathes normally.

- April!

The redhead hates what she sees in his look…There is a spark. Oh no! He takes her hand, kissing her knuckles and he leans on her. His lips touch hers one moment before she pulls away. Oh my god!

- I love you…since the first moment I saw you…I'm in love with you.

She gasps, feeling like the nastiest person on earth. He wipes one of her tears and she whispers, looking down.

- And I…love Jackson.

She doesn't dare look at his face. She broke him…like she broke her best friend. April steps away from him to run into the gym. She doesn't think…She needs to tell her pretty boy the truth! She can't keep going like this. He is there, leaning to kiss Mara, but she won't let him! Her voice echoes into the entire room.

- Nooooo!

April blushes as she realizes everybody is staring at her…judging her. She looks at Heather who is encouraging her with a smile. The redhead advances toward Jackson, ignoring Mara's glare. She just interrupted a great moment here.

- No…You can't kiss her! You should kiss me.

He scolds…Is she going to regret this too? April puts her hand on him, pleading with her eyes. Jackson avoids her gaze. She always gets her way when he looks at her…but he gives in his desire to know. Is she honest? Mara feels insulted and she leaves the dance. The redhead takes the pretty boy's hand dragging him outside…where she was with Matthew minutes ago. Snowflakes are falling from the sky. It looks like a dream. Jackson is still mad at her. He isn't sure he can be rejected again.

- I know I should have been more honest! And I really hurt you!

- April!, he replies impatient.

What is she trying to say? She should get to the point. He let Mara go…but he would let everybody go for her.

- But I want you! Jackson! I want you!

She is scared and she doesn't know what he will answer. Does he love her back? If he answers in a good way, she could tell him she is in love with him. She won't be afraid.

- April! You only want me because you can't! I'm moving on!, he states angry.

He is not going to let her win, not this time.

- What? No! It's unfair, Jackson!

- Oh yeah? I told you I loved you April and you talked to me about our friendship!

- You kissed Stephanie…and you invited Mara to the dance!, she answers back screaming.

They are quite a sight, fighting on the gazebo…when they are all dressed up. It's pretty funny, but they don't want to laugh at all.

- I didn't kiss back! How many times do I have to tell you this? I don't want Stephanie! I don't want anybody else!

Jackson feels dumb…He did it again. Now she is going to hurt him probably.

- Why?, she asks with a soft voice.

The pretty boy looks at her…He tried to erase her with Mara…He really did, but he couldn't. When the hot girl asked him to do something, he always declined…to stay at home, watching over April. They were mad at each other…but he still loved her so much. He can remember all the times they have been getting together…and then fighting…All this unnecessary back and forth because they couldn't communicate. He has always been bad…but April too. She loves to talk, but when it's about her feelings, she is worse than him. Now, he feels it…It's his chance to be completely honest. If he doesn't, she would be so humiliated…He will lose her forever and he can't move on with someone else. Jackson realizes this now. She is standing under the candle lights and she has never been more beautiful. He takes a deep breath before answering.

- Because I'm in love with you, April.

There he said it. She takes it in, her heart beating fast. He loves her back…He does. She is crying because he is telling her this now…when she was supposed to dance with Matthew…and he with Mara. He advances toward her, taking her chin in his hand. He wants her to look at him in the eyes…deeply.

- I always have.

He is almost crying as he smiles at her. There is not a moment, he didn't love her. When she came into his life, he was annoyed, but he loved her. His feelings became more and he is sick of this, of fighting, of not knowing what she feels. This is it.

- I love everything about you…even when you play me…and you confuse me.

Her gaze is soft. She can't believe this is happening.

- The things I don't like…I love them.

How could a girl resist such a romantic speech? She smiles at him, touched by his words. She places her hand against his chest. She loves him, too.

- I just love you, he concludes.

April doesn't wait longer to attacks his lips. Jackson wants to kiss her back, but he needs to know what she is feeling too…She opens her eyes confused. When the redhead notices his worried look, she chuckles a little. Her hand is on his cheek, caressing it softly.

- I'm in love with you too, Jackson.

He sighs relieved as his lips are caressing hers softly. His hands are against her waist and she deepens the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Jackson lifts her in the air and he turns around. Her dress is turning with her in small circles. It's green…because she knows her best friend likes when she wears this color. April giggles against his mouth as she puts her two hands on his shoulders. If life would be a dream, it would be theirs.

...

After April's rejection, Matthew decided to go back into the room dance…When he saw the girl he is in love with scream, he went home…Unfortunately, Heather followed him. She spotted his hurt face and it made her so sad. She is currently running after him.

- Matt! Wait!

The dorky boy stops in his track…He knows Heather won't leave him alone until he tells her everything.

- She loves him…it's over, he replies with a broken face.

The blond teenager takes his hand, giving him a reassuring squeeze. She knows he is in love with April, but she is never going to love him back. Heather is pretty sure she is…She falls for Matthew every day and it kills her. He wants somebody else. Maybe, it's her destiny to love every guy who won't love her back.

- I know, Matt.

- It hurts.

- I know, she states.

Yeah, she can understand him really. Heather knows lying to him and saying everything will be alright is stupid. She decides to drag him with her…on a nice ride.

- Do you like adventures?

He looks at her with a puzzled expression. She smacks him on the shoulder as she bats her eyelashes. When a girl does this, she heard it makes the guy go crazy.

- We are going to have fun tonight! Let's go!

He smiles as he follows her. Well, his night can't get any worse. They are running beside each other in the woods. It's frankly freeing. He is feeling so happy and…better! It almost makes him forget the redhead…almost. Heather smirks at him as she shows him a small river. It could be so cold…She starts to take off her shoes and Matthew is panicking.

- Hey, what are you doing?

- Going for a swim, silly, she tells him pulling her tongue out of her mouth.

The dorky boy turns around…She is undressing, only leaving her underwear…He can't see her like this. It's not respectful for girls…and he is not going to. Heather chuckles at his weird behavior. She puts a hand on his shoulder and he slaps it.

- What's wrong?

- Are you really going to swim in your underwear? It's inappropriate…

She smiles at his innocence. Matthew needs to loosen up a little. She sneakily throws her bra at him…He freaks out when he notices this piece of clothes in his hand…This is bad. He hears her get into the water…and screaming loudly. When the dorky boy turns around, he notices her panties on the ground…Oh my god…He restrains himself from looking at her.

- Matthew, look at me!

- No…I…

Honestly, he would love to run away and go back to his house, but he can't leave her like this…She is vulnerable…and naked…very naked.

- Loosen up a little bit! Live! Feel free!

She splashes him and he is wet now…Perfect, she is really annoying him…He is heartbroken and in the middle of the woods waiting for a crazy girl to get her clothes back. The water is cold. He shakes his head.

- Matt! You're so uptight…No wonder, April preferred Jackson.

It's low and Heather knows it…but she wants him to experience…and he can't do this…Not if he keeps this good boy image his parents want him to have. Matthew angrily takes off his clothes. Jackson isn't better than him…This is not the reason April chose him. He is naked too, for the first time in his life in front of a girl. He blushes when he notices Heather checking him out and he runs to get into the river. The dorky boy screams. Oh shoot, this is so cold! He shivers and the blond girl approaches him…He refuses to get close to her…They are both naked. That's enough for tonight.

- Hey, you know, God created the human naked. So it means you're respecting his wish, she jokes.

The brown hair teenager rolls his eyes. This girl can be so weird sometime, but she is there for him. He looks at her as she has her arms in the air.

- Heather…thanks you.

She winks at him as she swims near him.

- You're welcome.

...

At the dance, Stephanie is grinning. She is so happy for her friend. She looks at Shane, offering her his hand. She slowly shakes her head…He is Leah's ex. It's her best friend. It would break the girls' code. The blond girl joins her. She glares at her ex-boyfriend. She dumped him, but he is lame to go after her best friend. This is wrong.

- I can't believe this Avril girl…She didn't want him and then…she stops him from kissing Mara!

The dark skinned teenager looks at her best friend with a weird face…She is acting oddly. It's not her normal state.

- Are you jealous?

Leah is insulted…She is not jealous of Avril…Why would she like Jacob? He is so pathetic…and always so weird. Going for an awkward girl makes him automatically weird. It was Mara for God's sake. Stephanie knows she is jealous…but it's not about Jackson…It wouldn't be her type to go after him.

- Why are you jealous? You don't like Jac…ob.

- No! I wouldn't…He is so…going for Avril.

- Then what's the deal?

The blond girl realizes what the deal is about…She knows, now, why she disliked every time she saw Stephanie and Jacob together…If the pretty boy would date Mara, he would leave her best friend alone…but now that he is with Avril…or maybe not…it means he is still there. She can remember her best friend huge crush…She also kissed him. She could do it again.

- Nothing, Leah groans as she goes into the bathroom.

...

They are running, hands in hands, wearing goofy smiles. They have never been happier in their life. This is real…they are real. Jackson opens the wooden house with one hand. When they enter the entry together, he takes her in his arms in a bridal style. She laughs as she puts her shoulder in the crook of his neck. He shuts the door with his feet. He grins even more when he feels a soft kiss against his skin. The pretty boy kisses the top of her head and he runs upstairs to get into his bedroom fast. He places her carefully on the bed, taking off her pretty high heels. The dark skinned boy takes off his own as he lay besides her on the bed. She puts her forehead against him, inhaling his scent.

- I missed you, she whispers as she kisses him.

He puts his arms around her, bringing her closer. Her head is on his chest…enjoying the familiar music. One of her hand is caressing his cheek and the other one is pulling his tie…It was so ugly. He is really bad with this.

- I felt like we were not friends…

- But we were, he argues.

- No we were not…You were avoiding me this time…I want to kiss you, Jackson.

The pretty boy looks at her with a smirk. He wanted to be this close to her for the past months…and now, he is. They are finally on the same page. They love each other. He leans to peck her lips slowly.

- I will, but we need to talk about sex.

April groans as she rolls her eyes. She already knows what he is going to say. She is way too young and blabla.

- I know…not now, she answers mocking him.

He smiles at how cute she is being. Jackson's lips kiss her forehead.

- April, I don't want to hurt you…

- You won't.

- Of course I will. It always hurt for the girl.

April looks at him horrified…If he doesn't want to hurt her…then…

- You will never have sex with me?

- No…of course I will, he replies in a teasing voice.

Jackson rolls on top of her to stare at her beautiful eyes. She is the one. He knows. He kisses her neck leaving soft bites…Now, he is not afraid to leave hickeys. She is his…forever.

- April?

- Hmm, she moans. Yes?

He pulls away to meet her hazel eyes. His hand is playing with one curly red hair.

- I want to spend every day with you until I die.

She smiles at him, blushing. She is not used to hearing him say this so honestly. April is not even sure she will get used to it.

- I want this too.

She gives him a soft peck on the lips getting into the kiss, but he pulls away again. He rolls them over, so she could be on top.

- So we have our entire life to be together. We can wait a few years.

The redhead gives him a horrified look. Years? She won't be able to wait this long. She grins as she thinks about a plan to make him change his mind.

- Or months?, she whispers evilly to him.

April kisses his neck, her tongue licking his skin softly. He groans as he feels himself getting harder for her.

- Or months, he agrees as his lips capture hers.

Jackson is mentally cursing himself. April made him a believer again…He didn't want to believe in soul mates, but now…he is, definitely.

...

_Soul mates. Do they really exist? Can two people be destined to be together? I think they do._

_..._

At Webber's academy, it's George's turn to be the experimentation of Lauren and the principal of the school. He is currently lying on the cold chair, wearing hair plugs…They have also put some heart pressure machines to test his heartbeat when he transforms. The young man with brown hair feels so weird. They took his blood earlier and he kind of feels dizzy…but he really wants to make his idol proud. So, he shuts his mouth. Nobody other than him is in the room…They are all hiding behind the glass, observing him.

- Okay, George can you become a bird right now?, asks Lauren with excitement.

They've been running test on O'Malley for one day and they already have so much fun. He is weird…They noticed that his heartbeat is always changing…It can be related if the animal is big or small, from water or earth, his age. This is fascinating, but it's a real puzzle. They have to figure out the logic in this. The boy lying in the chair slowly nods. He starts to transform…but a voice stops him.

- Wait! You have to be a big heron…two years old…

George is exhausted. They didn't eat, yet and he wants a break. Two years older? How can he exactly know how they look like when they are just two? He would need to transform in a bird he never met in real life. It's harder for him…and she is asking for specific species. It weakens him. Richard senses his protégé's distress and he talks in the intercom.

- Let's take a break.

- What? But it was becoming really interesting…I was getting the logic.

He gives her a stern look and his assistant gives up. She starts to read her notes about the young boy again. Richard gets into the room to have a small chat with George.

- Are you feeling alright?

- Yes, top shape, he replies, his head still spinning.

Webber isn't convinced by the brown hair's boy feelings. He is not going to be able to finish the session if they keep pushing him. He gives his shoulder a reassuring tap.

- You know, son…It's okay to feel tired or dizzy. We won't hate you.

George smiles at the old man, relieved. He didn't want to make him mad, but since Webber swears to be fine with this, he wants to stop.

- Okay…thanks Dr. Webber.

The old man looks at his face…He was hot. He has sweat everywhere, which means he must be so hungry and thirsty.

- You want us to have lunch together, George?

The young boy nods many times. Webber smiles and laughs at his enthusiasm. He is funny. The principal detaches George from the chair and he comes into the room where Lauren is reading.

- We're going for lunch.

- But…

Richard doesn't wait for an answer and he leaves…He passes a hand on his shaved head. It's been a long time since he had all of his hair.

- Lauren is a great assistant…but she wants too much…to experiment…She tends to forget the human part in all this.

George nods…He is just very excited about spending more time with his principal. It's so cool and he can't wait! Webber is lost in his own thoughts…Lauren is forgetting such important aspects of everything…He used to be like this until he met Ellis Grey, the love of his life. He realizes it now. He should call her, but maybe she moved on…He is not sure.

...

The rest of the group is all in the cafeteria. They had a lunch break before starting to fight against their partner. Owen made the teams, obviously. So, everybody could compete in a loyal environment. He considered the powers mostly…and their personal relationship. He can't put a couple together; they won't want to hurt each other…So, they won't try fully. For his first team, he chose Izzie and Alex. They are both powerful, controlling elements. He thought about Jo and her boyfriend, but he wasn't sure what they would do…It would be their type to sabotage others training. Anyway, the putting Karev and Stevens together was a huge mistake…He thought that their dislike toward one another would push them to fight harder, but it only made them banter. This is a waste of time. On the second team, he put Arizona and Cristina. It's an unexpected match, but it works. The Asian is so fast that she could pretty much neutralize everybody except Alex, who becomes a human fire torch or Arizona who can go through things. The younger girl can't touch the blond woman, so her powers become useless in this fight. She has to be smarter. Forming his third team was Lexie and George, but since the latter isn't there, he chose to make Mark battle the metamorphosis. It's fairer, because in the last team, Meredith is a part of it. She is the strongest member. Against her, Callie and Jo teamed up to beat her. It was frankly funny for him…They became better since the beginning of school.

Now, in the cafeteria, small groups are forming. Around one table, Meredith and Lexie are eating. The brunette is so hungry…She could eat a horse. She doesn't talk, too busy eating. The blond teenager is more preoccupied. Where is Cristina? They are saving her a seat. She looks at her stepsister. They became closer…Lexie isn't so bad when you give her a chance.

- Why is Cristina so late?

- Don't know, manages to say the brunette with her mouth full.

Meredith is annoyed by her best friend. Lately, she has been closer to Owen, who makes her happy, but the blond knows something is wrong with him. The ginger isn't so innocent…or nice. She has this gut about him. She heard it somewhere…It's like the Avery name! She remembered reading all this information in someone's mind…but who? Not Lexie's…This girl had thoughts about Jackson Avery…and April Kepner, two best friends in a complicated relationship or friendship…Cristina? Nan, the Asian met Owen when he recruited her, but it wasn't about this. Nothing was wrong according to her best friend. Then…it must be Derek…She was so fascinated by his dreamy look to remember what she read. Meredith was also really drunk…and she focused on Addison, his stupid wife. Why can't he be single? She is going to be eighteen soon…Seven years isn't so bad. She's seen worse.

- Lexie, do you feel something is wrong with Owen?

The brunette is stunned. She thinks Owen is such a nice guy; polite, respectful, honest and cute.

- No…but I'm not the psychic, she tries to joke.

Meredith isn't in the mood to laugh. It's becoming seriously crazy for her to keep this. She didn't talk to Cristina about it, because her boyfriend is so into Owen. She would be blinded. She needs proof…and she can't find some on her own.

- You are my sister right?

The younger girl nods with enthusiasm…

- You would do anything for me?

- Of course!

Lexie is her sister; she would do whatever she wants…if it's possible. She has her limit. Meredith smirks before whispering.

- I need you to pretend to be Owen.

The brunette chokes on her food. She shakes her hand, but the blond girl touches her. _Pretend to be Owen…You want to._ The younger girl starts to nod happily. The older Grey is satisfied. Her powers increased and Webber told her that one day, she wouldn't need to touch someone to manipulate her. It would be cool…in a dark and twisty way.

...

Around a second table, Alex is eating like a pig while Jo and Izzie are looking at him, disgusted. The blond is feeling so insulted by his rude behavior.

- Do you know how to eat?

The boy ignores her moaning while eating his food. Izzie turns to look at his girlfriend. She is such a nice girl…How could she end up with him?

- So, how was it with Callie and Mer?

- Not so good, she replies sighting.

Jo made small explosions to confuse Meredith while Callie was charging her. The problem is every time Grey touches someone…she can manipulate him. In class, she doesn't have to wear gloves which she doesn't do most of the time. Frankly…she isn't sure someone in the class could beat her…Even Cristina. She is fast, but is she enough to avoid contact with Meredith? Not really.

- You just have to be forward…like I was with Izzie, declares Alex his mouth full.

When he started to fight with the Barbie doll, he immediately burnt her. The blond started to complain on how she wasn't ready to fight and that Alex had to wait for a signal. They bantered until Major Hunt came. He brought Izzie to the nurse and he lectured the boy on waiting if the other is ready. This is crap. In a real fight, they won't have to wait for a signal! The other will attack you whether you're ready or not. He was just being realistic.

- And you burnt me! I had to leave the class.

- Stop crying like a bitch!

- Could you stop bickering like kids? I'm the youngest…but I'm more mature, screams an exasperated Jo.

They are impossible. They are worse than she and Alex. When they fought, it was for fun or flirting sometime, but these two can't stand each other. It makes her so upset…Izzie is her only real friend here and Alex is her ass of a boyfriend. She decides to storm out. She won't sit while they are fighting again. For the sake of the team, they will have to work together. The blond feels guilty. Maybe she should try to get along with this guy more…but he is so annoying. Just to prove her right, he steals bites from her plate.

- Eat in your plate!

- Screw this! Your food looks better!

She slaps his hand, but he keeps stealing her food. Alex Karev is not growing on her anytime soon. It will take extremes for them to ever work together. He burns her again.

- Alex!

- Not sorry, he smirks eating her chicken.

She storms out in a dramatic way. Now, she has to go see Addison, again!

...

Around the last table, Mark is eating with Arizona and Callie. The blond woman didn't warm up to him. It's frankly making him feel hurt. Usually, people start to like him after some time…but she didn't. She despises him even more. He tried to make jokes…She rolled her eyes and stormed out. He tried to be nice…She scolded at him calling him a pig. He was complimenting her on her ass. Every woman likes this! He tried to ask her directly what her problem with him was and she told him he was just a womanizer who should stay away from her wife. Right now, she is glaring at him. She turns to her wife.

- Callie, I'm going to go. Love you.

She kisses her on the lips moaning loudly. That will make him understand. Mark holds his laugh. What is her problem? He can make moans girl louder than this. They shout his name like an Alleluia!

- Why does your wife hate me?

- Because I'm bi, she replies shrugging her shoulders.

Soldier Sloan smirks. Well it explains a lot. He is an attractive man and even lesbians can see it. He is just damn hot. Callie moans as she eats a piece of her meat.

- This duck is freaking amazing!

- Let me taste, he says as he steals her fork,…Hmmm…really good.

The tall man moans as he takes his time to taste the meat. Mark's gaze falls into her boobs. She has nice ones…and they are perfect. He has seen many in his life and they are definitely in his top ten. The Mexican slaps his head as she smirks. She rolls her eyes. He is so obvious!

- These are only for my wife.

- Damn…these are nice.

Callie smacks him playfully and she keeps eating her food. This man always make inappropriate sexual comments, but it's fine. She secretly enjoys the attention. At least, someone notices her unlike her wife who only gives her some when Mark hits on her.

...

_To give up means to abandon…but it can be hard to do when you have something you just get._

_..._

In a ring, Owen is punching a dummy. He needs to get his mind off things. He thinks about Cristina and he gives a punch. She is good looking and young. Another punch. She has good fighting skills. Probably because of her personal trainer. His right fist on the stomach. He can't say he didn't notice the dirty way he was looking at her…Preston Burke had feelings for her. Left fist on the neck while the right punches the jaw. Pervert…Will everybody think he is one too? If he goes after her? More punch! In the knee, on the nose and side kick on the sensitive area. There's another problem…Mr. Avery…and the spy. Derek laughs as he enters the room, watching Owen trains so hard. He always does this when he is preoccupied.

- What's on your mind buddy?

The ginger tries to not look suspicious. He can't let Derek know he is aware of his betrayal…but he can't let too much information out. He takes a break, sitting on a bench and drinking water.

_..._

_When you don't even know who to trust._

_..._

- Not much…Just training.

His friend sits beside him on the bench. He knows the ginger is lying to him. Maybe it's about Cristina…He doesn't know.

- Man, I think I'm going to give up on Addison.

- She is not sleeping with Mark, he states confidently.

- How can you be sure?

Derek doesn't know how or why Owen would know this as a conviction. The ginger observed their interaction and they are not having sex. It's obvious. Mark and Addison are linked by a secret, but it must be because they know about Derek's betrayal too…They are just going behind his back…to prevent him, Major Hunt, to find out. Unfortunately, he did.

- I just know.

_..._

_When you are sure to be right._

**...**

**Credits to you FaziO, for the bed scene. Thank you. I really considered everybody's suggestion, but sometime I can't incorporate them into my story. **

**By the way, they are now together for real! I hope you guys are happy!**


	20. What a guy wants

**The Powers Within**

What a guy wants

...

_What a girl needs is to be cherished, to be listened to, to be kissed. What a guy wants is to be admired, to have respect, to be touched. It's not the same words, but they mean the same thing. They both want to love and be loved._

_..._

**December 2009**

Jackson smiles as he wakes up. The past month has been great. He feels April's head on his neck. It feels so good to finally be with her…again. She is his reason to live. He knows it's pathetic, but she makes him happy. Without her, he is not sure he could make it. They have been dating for the past month…and really dating this time. He holds her hand in front of the school and they kiss at lunch. It makes April's guilty sometime…when she looks at Matthew's broken face. There are whispers and stares because they are not supposed to love each other. Jackson is the gorgeous popular guy when April is the nerd average – beautiful for the pretty boy - girl. He doesn't care. Their happiness is what matters. They love each other. He has this goofy smile every time he wakes up. She sleeps beside him, but they didn't do anything other than kiss. He really wanted to take things slow. Last time, he feels like he rushed her, not that she didn't want to be rushed, but he didn't feel right. He lets his desire and his hormones control him. The dark teenager won't do this again. For now, he enjoys hearing her talking about her day all night. It makes him feel intimate with her…but in another way than physical intimacy. Today, they invited friends over as Stephanie and Heather for his birthday. Leah wanted to come, but he told his friends no. He is not going to deal with her today. He kisses April softly on her forehead as he leaves the bed.

She moans, moving her arms and her legs as she wakes up. There is an empty space where Jackson is supposed to be. The redhead feels so happy…She is in love and her gorgeous best friend and boyfriend loves her back. She is disappointed; he didn't wait for her this morning. Usually she steals him a kiss, but he isn't there. The shower is running and she thinks about him naked…No…no, it's bad. She can't. They agreed to take their time and they will…but it's his birthday and she would love to give him a special gift. He can't refuse it. It's rude! The redhead goes into her bedroom to choose a nice outfit. She is going to wear a coat and jeans. It's comfy and she won't freeze. Her boyfriend is never feeling cold, but she isn't like him. Her pretty boy comes into the room, wearing a towel. She doesn't notice him as she is adjusting her coat. He wanted to kiss her, because he couldn't properly this morning. The dark skinned teenager approaches her from behind and he puts his arms around her. She jumps, surprised, but she recognizes his warm embrace. His chest is naked…Actually, he only wears a towel. She blushes thinking about it. His lips are on her head and she leans it against him. He feels so good…and he smells as usual. April turns around to throw her arms around his neck as their lips meet automatically. There is a pull…a weird pull pushing them together. They need to touch each other all the time. When they are in the same room, he feels the need to have his arms around her shoulders or to grab her knee. She needs to touch his face or to have her hand on his waist. It's the pull! They are blaming it with pleasure! The redhead deepens the kiss as she slips her tongue into his mouth. He moans, pulling her closer.

- Good morning, he whispers against her lips.

She giggles as she puts a hand on his cheek caressing it as she gives him kisses. He tastes so good and she doesn't feel self-conscious…He doesn't care she didn't brush her teeth yet. He is just in love with her. Jackson gives her an innocent peck pulling away. She opens her eyes, slowly, still dazed by their kiss.

- Hi, she murmurs.

His eyes are blue today. She can detect some shades of green. He is so beautiful…It almost makes her jealous.

- So, when are Stephanie and Heather coming?, he asks in a casual tone.

- Humm…right now?

Jackson starts to panic…He is only wearing a towel. This is embarrassing.

- What time is it?

- Eleven…I slept like a baby, she teases, colliding their chest together.

The pretty boy rolls his eyes and he gives her a last peck before leaving the room. He needs to wear something less revealing. April laughs, mocking his behavior. Jackson is just so cute when he has a blush on his cheek. He may be cocky and tough most of the time, but he can be a goof too. She puts her earrings, waiting for the doorbell.

...

Minutes later, they are all sitting in the living room. Jackson has his arm around April while she is shaking. She feels so nervous…and awkward. She doesn't know why. The pretty boy's hand is running soft circles on her arm, trying to appease her. It slowly works. Heather and Stephanie are both sitting, clueless to what to say. The last time they were here, April and Jackson were not official, yet. They were still playing a sickening game and they were never all together in the same room. The redhead clears her throat.

- You guys want something to drink?

- A soda, replies Stephanie in a bored tone.

- Oh, a juice!

- A soda and a juice! I'll be right back, she screams as she runs to the kitchen.

Jackson excuses himself with a nod toward the girls and he follows his girlfriend. She is currently trying to unfrozen a soda with a fork. He grins as he notices her effort.

- Want some help?

- No! Thank you, I'm perfectly fine with…my fork.

She shows it to him as she keeps trying to get the ice off the soda. Jackson starts to chuckle beside her and she groans. The redhead doesn't need his help. What was his idea to freeze this so hard? He could have had more…control…She throws the fork on the floor and the pretty boy takes the soda in his hand, unfreezing it.

- There…

- Thank you, she replies frowning.

Why does he always need to prove her he is so much better? …She can be great, too. She doesn't really know why she is nervous honestly…They've been there before and she was fine. Maybe it's about her and Jackson. Last time, they were a mess and now, it's their first reunion with them as a couple.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing is wrong, Jackson, she denies lamely.

- April, I thought we were going to be honest with each other! No more games.

He is lecturing her, talking in a soft, but firm voice. She shrugs her shoulders in defeat. He is definitely right. She bits on her bottom lip and he takes her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

- I guess…I'm just afraid to… that they will think I'm not good enough for you. I…

- Babe, it's not true, he calmly states.

The pretty boy would love her to stop being so self-conscious. She is amazing and he is in love with her. It's the only thing that matters.

- Yes, it is! They are all judging…and whispering…because you're so pretty and perfect! And I'm me…Ducky…the ugly hopeless little sister! The awkward virgin…who is dating the hot guy. I don't deserve you! And I…

Jackson shuts her up with his mouth. It really hurts him to think she is still thinking about her sisters' comments after all these years. It's stupid! She deserves him. She kisses him back, dropping the soda on the ground. It explodes and splashes them. They start to laugh and the pretty boy caresses her cheek.

- I'm sorry, Jackson…I guess I'm just crazy.

He grins at her with a soft look on his face.

- I know.

April ignores the soda on the ground and she throws herself at Jackson, wrapping her legs around him. He puts her on the kitchen counter as she kisses him with passion. One of her hand is playing with his t-shirt. She puts her hand under it, tracing the form of his abs. The other one is around his neck pulling him closer. Jackson is responding to her kiss with the same wildness. His left hand is caressing her thigh while the other is squeezing her ass. Maybe waiting isn't such a great idea for them. His lips leave hers to bite her neck softly at first. Then, he sucks harder and harder. She moans loudly and they both giggle. The pretty boy puts his left hand on her lips, making her shut up. April inclines her head, hitting on one of the kitchen cabinet. Stephanie and Heather run into the kitchen, examining the situation. The dark teenager girl rolls her eyes. She groans when she notices her soda is ruined on the floor. The blond is smirking…Well, well. Jackson is grinning. He can't stop. He gives a small kiss to his blushing girlfriend before putting her on the ground.

- Can I have another soda?, Stephanie asks.

The pretty ignores his friend unimpressed look. He can make out whenever he wants with his sexy girlfriend. He unfreezes it as he throws it at Stephanie. She catches it, nodding at him. Without many words, she goes back into the living room.

- Do you guys ever stop making out?

- We don't…We…We're…not…always…Oh God.

Jackson puts his arm around his girlfriend. She is really cute. April hides her face into his neck.

- I was just teasing you, laughs Heather. Where is the juice?

The dark skinned teenager boy points the fridge as the redhead is moaning from embarrassment. Why do people always walk on them? This is getting ridiculous…Maybe it's because they really can't resist each other. Heather gets a juice from the fridge and she turns to them.

- It will be time to open your presents, Jacks…after you guys are done, she winks.

- I told you not to buy anything!

Heather ignores him, waving at them. Jackson turns to April shrugging. He leans to kiss her, but she puts her hand on his chest.

- No, no…we can't make out now. They are going to figure it out.

His girlfriend leaves the kitchen, dragging him with her. She can be so crazy sometime, but he loves all of her.

...

Jackson is sitting on his couch opening his first present. Stephanie and Heather exchange a look. April is nervous. She took so much time choosing it…She really hopes he would love it. He takes his time to open it cautiously. Honestly, he doesn't want anything. He is annoyed that nobody listened to him, but it's still comforting to know he has such great friends. From the box, he sees a coupon from his favorite restaurant. It's not too expensive and it shows how much she knows him.

- Oh thanks sweetheart, he whispers in her ear.

He throws an arm around her and he kisses her head.

- I love it. You're the best.

- Well, yes, she replies smacking his chest and kissing his lips.

The pretty boy bits her bottom lip and she throws her arm around him. Stephanie clears her throat and Heather has a smirk. She was so right earlier. April lets him go, clearly embarrassed. God, their friend was right in the kitchen! The dark skinned teenager girl throws a box at Jackson. He catches it, with raising eyebrows.

- From Leah and me.

Oh no…Leah hates him…What did they get him? He is shocked when he gets out of the box a figurine with two people kissing each other…

- A cake topper?

April is just as confused as him. Heather starts to laugh, putting her hand on her mouth. Oh no, they didn't.

- It's for your wedding when you'll knock her up.

The redhead hides herself in Jackson's neck. The pretty boy glares at his friend. Really? First, they are not sleeping together, yet…Second, when they will, they will be very cautious. April admitted to him she was taking the pills for months…and they'll use condoms. Last, if he gets her pregnant by accident, which can happen sometime, he hopes he will already be married to her…When he will propose, it will be because they are in love.

- Thank you, he says with his teeth gritted.

- Oh come on! It was a joke! This is the real present, she shouts giving him two tickets for a free buffet.

Jackson smiles at her, relieved. She really had him good. He wants to give her the cake topper, but she shakes her head.

- Keep it…Just in case.

He rolls his eyes as he grabs Heather's present. She stops him from opening it.

- It's actually for April…Don't worry, it's for you mostly.

April is scared when she opens the box…What did Heather have in mind? A present for Jackson…She gasps when she looks at the pearl slutty thong in the box. She quickly closes it…hiding it from her boyfriend.

- Thank…you…Heather…

- What is it, babe?

- Nothing…nothing.

The pretty boy isn't convinced, but he won't push her. He'll make her tell him. April runs upstairs to hide the present. Oh god…She never pictured herself wearing this…This is so not her type. Heather winks at Jackson.

- You'll thank me later.

Stephanie laughs beside her. Oh he will. The dark teenager boy ignores them as he sits more comfortably in his seat. It must be something related to sex…April becomes so flushed and cute when other people than him talk to her about it. He smirks, thanking Heather in his head.

...

_You have to accept a present. It's just an obvious fact._

_..._

At the Webber's academy, they are currently training in Owen's class. It's not easy for them…It's getting harder actually. Callie and Jo are just starting to realize how to beat Meredith. They came in class, wearing clothes all over their skin. The brunette even puts sunglasses on her eyes. The blond laughs at their strategy…Well, this is funny. She didn't think people could be so desperate…Also, she kind of learnt how to manipulate people without touching them, yesterday. She made some tests with Derek and it's efficient. They are so screwed.

- We're ready Meredith!, screams the Mexican.

- We're going to take you down this time, adds Jo with confidence.

Meredith just rolls her eyes at their behavior. Alex laughs as he notices his girlfriend wearing so many clothes. He slaps her butt.

- Hey!

- Couldn't resist, Jo.

The brown hair teenager leans in as he kisses her. Jo puts her arms around his neck and he groans as she bits his bottom lip. Callie thinks it's cute. Young love, she used to be like this with Arizona. She waves to her wife, wearing the same smile. They are starting to fall more in love. She blows her a kiss and Meredith sighs. This is so ridiculous. With her mind, she makes a metal pin, from the other side of the gym, travel back to them. She puts it between the two lovers, separating them.

- Hey!, they scream at her.

She shrugs and Cristina laughs at other side of the gym. Hilarious! Like they don't already spend enough time kissing out of class…They have to do it right now…in front of everybody.

- Alex!, screams Izzie, making him even madder.

- What?

- Stop sucking on your girlfriend!

Alex groans. He really hates this girl. She acts like she is his mother or something. He gives Jo a quick peck on the lips and he leaves.

- Alex, insists Izzie!

- Coming Iz!

The young brunette turns to Meredith and Callie. She shrugs at their disapproving look. So what? She has right to kiss her boyfriend. There are no rules against this. The blond girl gives them a nod and they both nod back. It's on!

...

Cristina finally discovered something interesting about Arizona. She heard that when she gets hurt, her powers are disabled automatically. She asked Lauren who told her…This woman admires her so much; she would do everything for her. While running test on the blond woman, Webber learnt that Robbins' body works like a hypothetical ghost one. She is like an illusion…but a living one. When she gets hurt, her body comes to life and she is as vulnerable as them. They don't know what cause this…but this is interesting. At lunch, she hurt "accidently" Arizona and now she is going to test this theory.

- Come on Zona ghost!

The blond woman ignores the athlete stupid nickname. Okay, Cristina can't touch her…or hurt her, but the problem is the black hair teenager is too fast for her. She listened carefully to Derek when he was speaking about the Asian brain. It works faster than usual, but what will happen if they make her slow down? It's her goal actually. Maybe it will be her chance to win…Another problem: she doesn't know…In fact, she has no freaking idea of how this could work. She is completely lost. For now, she is counting on her ability to walk through things. Arizona charges Cristina, but weirdly, she ends up tackled on the ground. What?

- Nice job, Yang!, comments Owen, proudly.

- Yeah, I know.

Robbins stands up again, confused…She looks at her bruise…realizing. That bitch! She hurt her earlier…at the cafeteria.

- You hurt me on purpose to win!

The blond woman wants to punch Cristina, but Owen puts himself between them.

- It's unfair, Major Hunt!

- Life is unfair, Robbins! On the field, nobody is going to leave you intact…You'll just have to learn how to prevent yourself from getting hurt!

He leaves her, stunned. He was so harsh with her. Yeah, life is unfair. Owen is currently falling in love with a freak…who is by the way, too young. One of his best friends is a traitor. He'll have to kill him later and his love, too. This is messed up!

...

At the other side of the gym, Izzie is flying in the air, avoiding fire flames thrown at her. This is so dangerous…They could hurt someone. She forms a storm with her hands, wanting to throw it at Alex, but he puts fire to it. The air and the fire spins around, merging together as one. The blond sighs. This game is getting old. Soon, they both realized their powers were made to be used together…not against one another. The air and the fire need each other to survive. It's useless to keep working!

- This is stupid!, screams Alex, stopping his movements.

- Alex!

- You and I both perfectly know…we can't win or lose. This is getting ridiculous…

Izzie nods slowly. She hates to admit he is right, but they are both wasting their time. They should switch teams. She raises her hand to make Owen come to see them.

- Yes?

The ginger is tired of these two…They spend the past months arguing and fighting. They've just started to really try lately and it seems to go okay. Nobody ever wins or loses…but it was the case with Cristina and Arizona, until the Asian found her weakness.

- You need to switch us, declares Izzie.

- Why are you asking this time?

- This is useless…We can't beat one another.

- You are wasting our time, adds Alex.

Owen groans. Wasting their time? What about his? Do they think he would rather be somewhere else than train them to kill them later? They have no idea and he is sick of feeling so guilty. He snaps at them, screaming loud. The entire gym stops their activity.

- You guys are so ungrateful! I'm training you! And you're not making any progress!

Alex wants to burn him, but the blond girl puts a hand on his shoulder. Major Hunt is too pissed right now…It's a bad idea.

- Alex, don't.

- You know what? Both of you in penitence! For the rest of the week!

Everybody gasps…Penitence? This is like detention, but in worse. The people who get there are stuck into a room where they can't be heard and can't be seen.

- What? We didn't do anything!

- What about wasting my time? Rest of you, get back to work!

The ginger's order is followed at the minute he said it. Cristina stares at him with worried eyes…Something is up and she will discover what is wrong…No matter what.

...

Hours later, Izzie and Alex are stocked together in a small room. The walls are all white and they can't do anything, but sit. The blond girl is lying on the ground, trying to sleep as Alex is pacing.

- Alex! Stop moving!

- This is crap! We didn't deserve this!

Izzie sits down in Indian and she looks at him with a soft face.

- I know…but Owen was pissed, today.

Alex nods slowly. Something was off. Normally, Major Hunt isn't an ass…It's not about Cristina. It's something more important. He turns to examine the door…It's a lock.

- Yeah…I'm getting out of here.

- How?, she laughs mocking him.

He is planning on making the walls burn? Oh please…he doesn't want to do this for real.

- There is a lock on the door.

- I can see, I'm not blind, she replies rolling her eyes.

He gets closer to the door. The brown hair teenager knows exactly what to do…but he needs her help. It makes him unhappy to ask, but she can make herself useful.

- Help me! Move the lock with your powers!

Izzie starts to laugh. Is he serious? She can't make it move from the other side of the door…Can she? When she meets his brown gaze, she realizes he is dead serious.

- I can't do that Alex!

- Try!

- I don't want more problems.

Alex groans as he passes a hand in his hair. He thinks about what deal they could do…There must be something she would like…He heard O'Malley talking about it to Lexie…

- If you move that lock, I'll help you finding out what happened to your parents.

She frowns. How does he know her parents were involved into something bad? When she was young, she learnt that they were murdered and she needs to know why. Nobody knows this except George.

- Are you in?

Izzie doesn't know, but she thinks having a fire torch on her side could be great. She smiles, nodding. She focuses on the lock, hearing it move. She claps happily as they both exit the place, running away.

...

Alex smiles as he notices how free the blond looks as she runs. He puts his hand on her mouth when they hear footstep on the hall. They hide into the corner, recognizing Major Hunt and Dr. Shepherd's voices.

- So, any news from Mr. Avery?

The teenagers freeze in place…Mr. Avery? Who is this guy?

- No…unfortunately, says Major Hunt.

There is a small silence before Addison's husband starts to speak tentatively again.

- I heard about you yelling at Stevens and Karev…

- You did, didn't you?

Owen's voice is accusatory. Izzie is uncomfortable. She moves to go, but Alex grabs her, begging her to stay with his eyes. They need to know…and it's their only chance. This is important, he feels it.

- What does that mean?

- I know there is a traitor in my team…and I think it's you.

The blond girl's eyes are big. Dr. Shepherd? A traitor? He would never do this. Alex shrugs, unsure. This is interesting…A traitor means two clans. In which group are they?

- What? I wouldn't betray you Owen!

- Solider Sloan would never do this to me…and your wife is on his side. We all know, Derek, no need to hide.

Alex smirks. So it looks like Owen is on the same side as Sloan and Derek's wife.

- You are helping the freaks…Did you tell them we were planning on killing them?

Izzie gasps and the boy puts a hand on her mouth. Crap, the two adults stopped talking...They could find them. He points to her the ceiling and she starts to make them fly, fast, far away from their teacher…Owen wants to kill them…all…She cries, shocked.

- Alex, where are you going?, she whispers.

- I need to find Jo.

- What? You are just going to leave everybody here?

- It's everybody for themselves, Iz!

The blond feels so betrayed. He is going to run away…They spent months training together, all of them…and he is just going to let them be killed. She won't run away. She shakes her head as she takes the time to mouth him every word.

- You are a big ass!

She turns around to leave, but they are cornered by two people. Damn! It's Soldier Sloan and Derek's wife…but these two are not on their side. The redhead smiles at them. Izzie grabs Alex's hand and they give each other a nod, combining their powers.

- We've found them!

- Don't pretend you care assholes!, screams Alex as he becomes a human torch.

Izzie besides him changes herself into a storm and they melt into each other.

- We know you want to kill us! We heard Owen say it!, she adds.

Mark puts Addison behind him, but she thinks he is ridiculous. He is the human. She can heal easily, too. She slaps her friend on the cheek. Izzie and Alex change into their human forms.

- Karev, burn him!

He is reluctant, but he grabs Mark's arm…It's at this moment he remembers Addison is a freak too. She healed her friend right in front of them.

- We are on your side.

Soldier Sloan glares at the redhead. She didn't have to slap him! It was stupid. Izzie is stunned while Alex smirks. They are an amazing sight.

- It's time we come clean, Addison starts. Meet us tonight at 9 p.m., in the healing room, with the rest of you guys. Don't be late.

Izzie slowly nods. She is going to fight and stay. Alex can do whatever he wants, but she is not letting her friends down.

...

At 9 p.m., everybody is in the room waiting for Mark and Addison. Alex decided to stay to hear the explanations. The two adults come into the healing place. They look at the teenager. Meredith is pissed. She was sending Lexie to Derek tonight…They were going to question him, but Izzie and Alex ruined her plan. George is wearing a bandana and he is smiling. He loves this school. He made a few friends...and it's really great. Jo is nervous. Something is wrong; her boyfriend is holding her hand, which he never does in public. He kissed her earlier too. Maybe it was to annoy his blond partner. He lives to do this. Callie is impatient for this meeting to be over…She can't wait to have some fun with her wife. They were making out in their bedroom. Cristina is bored out of her mind, besides Lexie who feels guilty. She let Meredith down…

- Thank you for coming; we'll be quick, starts Mark.

- You better, jokes Callie. We had fun in our room.

Arizona kisses her wife's cheek as others in the room laugh. Lexie thinks they are such a cute couple. They may have had a bad start, but it's really cute how they love each other.

- Gregory Avery, the vice-president, wants all of your head…off.

Everybody in the room starts to panic at the same time. Only Izzie and Alex remain calm. Lexie is freaking out…Oh my god…Oh my…Jackson's father…Callie thinks this is a bad joke and Arizona opens her mouth…She doesn't do anything else. Meredith starts to make some links. Gregory Avery and Owen are linked. She turns to look at Cristina who is absorbing everything. George is mumbling to himself.

- Calm down, screams Addison. I'm exactly like you…I'm a healer.

She touches Arizona's bruises…Cristina had been rough with her and she didn't have time yet to go to the nursery. They are all impressed.

- Mark and I join this project to protect you…us!

- And how do you plan on doing this?, asks Alex.

- We'll have to be wiser than Mr. Avery...and Owen, replies Mark as a matter of fact.

- Richard doesn't know anything and we'll like if it stays that way, adds the redhead.

Cristina is hurt…Owen is a part of this. Meredith looks at her with pity in her eyes. She wonders something, but she already knows. Derek is in this team too. He wants her dead.

- For now, you all need to act like nothing happened until we'll have to fight them.

All the powers' gifted nod slowly. Callie and Arizona are not feeling well anymore. They go to bed. Jo understands why Alex was acting so odd…He is worried about her…and them. What is going to happen? She hugs him tight. Cristina runs fast…leaving everybody. She cries into her room, destroyed by this betrayal. _He_ doesn't have feelings for her. Meredith is crushed too…She gets on her bed. Lexie comes in, giving her a big hug to comfort her. George is becoming crazy and Izzie takes his hand. They are all a big mess…because of their powers. It's not a gift, it's a malediction.

_..._

**Warning...This part is rated M for sexual references. Read if you want or skip this!**

_..._

_A guy wants his girlfriend to respect herself. It's hotter when she does._

_..._

Jackson is tired tonight. They had so much fun with Stephanie and Heather at the bowling place. To prevent them, from cheating, he was paired up with the blond girl while April was with the dark skinned girl. They realized Heather couldn't disable Jackson, too. It's pretty weird actually, but it's funny. He could have put water on the others' bowling ball…April would have been so pissed. When she is in competition with someone, she becomes crazy…crazier than usual. Like a big animal charging everybody to win. Stephanie is competitive too. Jackson is a bit pissed, because he likes to win. He lost because, frankly, Heather sucks at bowling while April and their dark friend are pretty good. He had fun anyway. The redhead is now removing her clothes in the bathroom, putting her pyjama. The pretty boy is exhausted and he just wants to sleep. He has difficulty to remove his pants and April comes into the room, wearing a pretty nightgown.

- Let me help you!

He doesn't have time to protest before she gets down on her knees, removing slowly his pants. He can feel her soft hands tracing his hips…It turns him so on. She smiles evilly at him as she grabs his boxer short.

- What are you doing?, he squints.

_..._

_A guy wants his girlfriend to want him back. It's necessary._

...

He places his hand on hers, but she ignores him. Jackson is so tired. He doesn't want to fight tonight. The pretty boy wants to stand up, but April jumps on him, putting him right on the bed. She leans toward his neck, placing few kisses on his skin. With her lips, she bits his earlobe wildly.

- It's your birthday, Jackson.

- April, he moans, as she takes off his shirt.

She starts to kiss his chest while her hands are playing with his boxer.

- You can't refuse a present, right?

The pretty boy starts to agree when he meets her hazel eyes…That would be just rude and he is seventeen, today. He nods and she grins at him as she gets lower with her lips. She slowly pulls his boxer on the floor and she stares at his proud erection. Oh my god…It's the first time in her life she is seeing this and she starts to blush as she remembers…she has never done this. He senses her discomfort.

- April…you don't have to…

He tries to sit, but she slaps him.

- No, I can do this…I'm a…rare flower.

When she was young, her mother used to tell her it was okay to be so different…Karen showed her the flowers in the garden. One little red flower didn't want to blossom. So her mother explained to her that this one would the most amazing and rare one. She told her she was one of these. One day, she was going to make a difference. She just needed time to grow up.

The pretty boy frowns. Rare flower? What? He stops thinking when he feels soft lips biting on his testicles. Jackson moans loudly…One of her hand is touching is hard member and she is tentatively starting to play with it. She remembers girls in the bathroom talking about their lips on their boyfriend's penis…That's how it's done. Her soft lips travel from his testicles to his erection. She puts her tongue around it, licking it. She laughs when she hears Jackson's moan.

_..._

_A guy wants a girlfriend who understands him more than he does himself. It's practical._

_..._

- April…

- Do you like that?, she whispers as she starts to suck on it.

Jackson nods. He can't speak…He never felt so good in his life. This is…so great. He groans as she gets his penis deeper into her mouth, biting it. April starts to giggle. For a first time at this, she must be doing okay. She can hear Jackson's reaction to her.

- I love you, he says as he feels a rush inside him.

It encourages her to go faster as she kisses his hard member more and more. He groans loudly, doing sound she never heard him do before.

- April.

It's her name. The last thing he says before coming. She feels his erection going right into her mouth…She forgot to pull away. She doesn't want to spit it…That would be gross…So she tastes it, him. It's pretty awkward…and she feels embarrassed…but Jackson brings her to him. He kisses her lips, tasting them.

- I love you, he says softly.

His pretty eyes are showing how thankful he is. He needed this. She lies on him, her head on his chest, hearing the beat of the music. This is their love song.

- I love you too, she answers with a smile.

Tangled into each other, they fall asleep, grinning, and completely obvious to the war coming their way.

_..._

_A guy wants a girlfriend he is in love with. It's essential._

**...**

**At almost every update, I make longer chapters. I hope it doesn't discourage some to read. I still don't own Grey's. (I feel like I need to say it). Thank you to all my readers! Review if you want to! :) Next update: As fast as I can, life can get in the way! **


	21. Save me from who I am

**Hi, first, I still don't own Grey's! **

**Then, thank you to my reviewers! I'm really greateful. **

**JJDiNozzo: Yeah I heard about the "mortal instruments", but I didn't read the books. I haven't even watched the movies, but I totally understand your point. Thanks, for reviewing, my skipping reader ;) !**

**Inox: That's totally what I'm afraid of - being cheesy or even boring. Honestly, I don't find their interactions boring in the next chapters, but it's me...I can't know what you're thinking! Haha. **

**FaziO: I really like to read your reviews. You make me see some stuff and sometime, I feel like you can read my mind! **

**Liannn: Merci beaucoup! J'attendais vraiment que tu me le dises à propos du tutoiement. Je comprends tout à fait que les interactions entre Japril soient plus passionnantes pour toi! Haha. Je suis aussi très reconnaissante que tu commentes à tous les chapitres! Merci!**

**Haspen: Of course I want to kill you! ;)**

**Thanks to my guest reviewers! I love hearing you!**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Save me from who I am

...

_There is a demon inside me. I'm trying to control it, but he is starting to be stronger…wiser. I'm losing it slowly. Will you be there when I'll need you? Will you save me from what I am? Save me from who I am?_

_..._

**February 2010**

April is in her bedroom, pacing…worrying. Today is their first Valentine's Day as an official couple. The whispers and the stares started to tied down, but she insisted on having a home date. She wanted to dress up nice for the occasion and they'll probably watch a romantic movie…Well, just a pleasant evening between two people in love. Now, she is in her bedroom, realizing she doesn't have a new dress to show Jackson. He has already seen all of them. The redhead can't go to their date with an old one. It's totally stupid…She will have to wear something different. She could always call Heather to borrow her one! It would be nice! April takes her phone she bought with Jackson one day. She groans as she hears the answer machine. Shoot! Maybe she should talk about it to her boyfriend…without seeing him. She wants to pretend this is a blind date…It's more romantic. She walks to his room, blinding herself with her arm.

- Jackson?

The pretty boy is currently wearing a nice suit with a blue tie. He was hoping April could fix it for him. He turns around to look at her strange position. His girlfriend is so weird sometime. Jackson walks toward her, wanting to kiss her, but she pushes him, her eyes closed stubbornly.

- I can't find a dress to wear, she explains frowning.

The dark skinned teenager starts to chuckle. She is not even looking into the right direction. He puts his arm around her, trying to hug her, but she is rejecting him again. He doesn't understand what is happening…Is it about the dress?

- April, I saw your dresser and you have lots of dress, he argues back.

- You've already seen me in all of these!

Jackson raises his eyebrows. What's the problem? Girls are complicated, but April is something else. He tentatively hugs her and she pulls him closer. The pretty boy leans toward her wanting to kiss her. His girlfriend pushes him away.

- Jackson, we were supposed to pretend we were on a blind date. You can't kiss me yet! It's really inappropriate, she lectures him with her hands on her hips, not looking at him.

She wants to feel like in movies…when the main characters meet for the first time. They know they will be forever together and she wants this feeling. The teenager boy is lost. Why do they have to do this again? What is romantic in this?

- April, I don't get it. There is no romance in this plan.

- Are you kidding? Falling in love on a blind date is the most romantic thing in the world!

The pretty rolls his eyes as he pushes April against his bedroom wall. She is still closing her eyes, stubbornly, but she can feel her boyfriend's scent. Oh she loves lavender! He whispers in her ear, with a soft voice.

- April, I love you!

He puts two hands around her, trapping her against the wall. She is catching her breath. Since he admitted this to her, he keep saying it freely. She is smiling to him.

- You…a gorgeous, brilliant… rare flower, he adds with a smirk. I just don't want to pretend anymore, you know…even it's for a game.

April opens her eyes, blushing and she jumps on him, kissing him with passion.

- Okay, that's even more romantic!

He makes them fall on his bed and he starts to kiss her neck. Maybe they won't even eat dinner. Jackson would rather taste her lips all night. April giggles against him and she plays with his shirt button. This is so sexy! Her boyfriend isn't the cheesiest guy, but he can be so…romantic in his own way. She kisses every corner of his face…Hmm, this is so amazing. She can't imagine they became this couple after only three months of dating…It's weird and good. She can still remember how sexy he looked at the dance with…Mara. April was with Matthew wearing another green dress. It's actually …Dress? Oh my god, her dress! She doesn't have one. The redhead accidentally gives Jackson's sensitive area a kick. She stands up pacing in the room.

- I still don't have a dress.

The pretty boy rolls his eyes, annoyed. He was looking forward to a make out session, but it looks like she didn't. He stands up, steadying her. His hands are on her face forcing her to meet his gaze. His voice is calm and firm.

- Don't freak out! We'll get you another one.

She starts to calm down, but she is still worried. There is no place where to buy a dress…It's too late. All the shops are closed. Jackson senses her distress. After months of dating her, he became great at knowing what she thinks. He was already good when he was her best friend, but right now, it's different. He shares her bed…her thoughts…Jackson is the only man who would have this opportunity.

- I'll ask Stephanie for one of hers, okay.

April smiles with contentment. She pulls him into a big embrace and he pulls her closer to him. Kissing her head, he starts speaking again.

- We'll just go get it after you fix my tie.

- You'll never learn how to fix your tie, right?, she teases as she grabs it.

Jackson fakes offense. He squints and his hands travel on her body. He knows it heart by heart now. He's the only one who will ever know. The pretty boy feels pathetic to be so happy about them losing their virginities together. He feels like a thirteen years old girl, talking about her prince charming. His left hand is on her ass, it's one of his favorite's spots while the other is under her shirt, grabbing her breast, running circles on her bare skin. He even plays with her bra, teasing her. She is trying to focus on what she is doing, but he is frankly making it almost impossible for her. She smacks him playfully as he starts to put his left hand into her jeans.

- Jackson! Stop! I can't focus on what I'm doing!

- Oh yeah, he asks innocently, raising his two hands.

She rolls her eyes. Her boyfriend is such a horny boy…but it's his fault. He wants them to wait…so she better has some fun, teasing him. She leans on him, making her boobs squeeze together. Jackson grins as he notices what she is doing. He throws her on the bed, making her squeal as he starts to tickle her.

- Jackson! , she screams through giggles.

His blue eyes meet her hazel ones. She is so beautiful. April is kicking everywhere, trying to make him stop. They are trapped into this playful embrace and Jackson can't resist. He leans slowly and he captures her lips with his. She stops kicking as she puts her arms around his neck, grabbing his tie. The pretty boy is so hypnotized by her that he doesn't notice she is fixing it. She then straddles him with a fake innocent look as she stands up. He is confused, but he groans when she is smirking at him, doing her stupid tradition dance. She won this time! He rolls his eyes, secretly finding her cute. She may have won this round…but not the war.

...

Heather is on her bed, reading a magazine. On a chair, across her homework table, Matthew is sitting, feeling sad. They have gotten closer. Apparently, when a boy and a girl see each other naked, it can make them closer. The blond girl is sure now…She is in love with Matthew, hard…and she hopes he loves her…even if he is still infatuated by the redhead. She bits on her bottom lip because she will tell him tonight. Heather won't make the same mistake as Jackson and April. She is not going to pretend or avoid him…or be confused. The teenager girl puts her magazine on her bed side, sighing as she notices the dorky boy is looking at a photo of him and the redhead before the formal. His mother took it for them and he kept it. He was going to give it to April, but…she chose Jackson. This is a bit pathetic. The blond takes it from his hand, throwing it in her garbage.

- Hey! I love this picture!

- You need to move on, Matt! ...I know you still love her, but…

The dorky boy groans loudly. He knows he should have moved on a while ago, but she is so perfect to him. She was the kind of girl he pictured himself with forever.

- It's hard Heather…you can't know!

- Of course I know, Matt.

Matthew is shocked…He didn't know she was in love with somebody too…Someone who doesn't love her back. The brown hair man stands up from his seat and he sits on the bed, grabbing her hand.

- I'm sorry. I didn't know you love someone…who doesn't love you back.

She remains silent, growing the guts to admit how she feels.

- He is an idiot. You're so cool…and pretty.

Heather turns to look at him. She can do this. She is not going to be miserable like her friends were. The blond closes her eyes, whispering.

- I love you Matthew…I'm in love with you.

The girl doesn't dare open her eyes…She is afraid of him rejecting her. The brown hair teenager is shocked…Wow, he didn't see it coming. Him, the dorky reject virgin getting loved by one of the most popular girls in school…And she is actually pretty, kind and so funny…but he isn't sure he is ready to move on from April.

- Heather, you are my friend…

Her face falls. Yeah she figured he would reject her and leave her. Matthew stays in the room, trying to explain himself.

- I really like you as my friend…and I would want us to stay this way, for now.

She nods smiling at him. Heather isn't going to be mad about this. She told him her feelings and he didn't share it. No big deal…she will move on…hopefully. The dorky boy is still wearing a worried face. The blond girl gets a small bowl with candies from her closet.

- Gummy bears or snakes?

Matthew smiles widely at her. Well, that was easy. Heather is so simple and nice to hang out with. It's never too hard with her and he really enjoys her company. He is just not in love with her…what a shame.

- Gummy bears. They taste and look better.

The small blond lies again on her bed, hiding her hurt feelings. She is just being matured and doing the right thing…One day, when he will love her back, she would have moved on and he will feel guilty…It's his loss!

...

Leah and Stephanie are currently in the dark girl's bedroom. Her parents went out, leaving her the responsibility to take care of the house. The dark teenager girl was supposed to have a date, but he cancelled on her at the last minute. So, she invited Leah who ditched her own for her. She is such a great best friend. They are lying on the bed playing one of their favorite games. They have to tell the other person a song title and she has to automatically say the band or the artist name. Since it's Valentine's Day, they have to name romantic songs. It's her turn to speak.

- Ok…hum…man, this is hard.

- You can't cheat, screams the blond one.

Oh she almost forgot the ultimate rule. They have ten seconds to find another love song or otherwise, the other member has two points. Stephanie and Leah can play as long as they would like.

- Oh man…hum…._Blue & Red_! Can't believe you didn't say it!

Her best friend's artist is the one singing this.

- Because it's too easy…Miles Away! _When I'll marry you!_

Stephanie has never been good at this game. She only plays to please Leah. She loves to spend time with her, alone, because when they do, she is just herself. Her blond friend stops being the bitch she is at school and she doesn't have any attitude. It's pretty cool!

- _Mark…Green? _

- No.

- _Sergent Blue?_

- No…come on, you have five seconds.

Leah is rolling her eyes at her best friend's difficulty to find the simple name of this band. She sucks so hard. They used to sing this song together when they were so young. She starts screaming the numbers.

- Three.

- _Baby face! Hidney!_

- Two.

- _Just maaaddde…Awwww. _

The blond is laughing as the dark skinned teenager is punching her pillow. She hates to lose.

- It was _Carrot March. _

Stephanie curses as she remembers when Leah and she cried when their mother didn't want them to go to the concert…in Boston. It was too far. This band used to rock before one of the guitar player made an overdose and they decided to separate. She connected so much with the name. They formed their group in March and they all shared an aversion for carrot, which she does too. Honestly, Stephanie is not a fan of red stuff. The two best friends are laughing when they hear the doorbell. The dark skinned remembers receiving a text about dress urgency. She smirks as she takes her pink dress. April is unbelievable…No wonder Jackson is becoming so insane. Leah raises her eyebrows as she follows her best friend downstairs.

- Why are you grabbing a dress?

- For Jacks' girl.

Leah makes a disgusted face. Who are they to interrupt their date's night? She meant _girls'_ night.

- She doesn't have any.

- Trust me, too complicated to understand.

She opens the door, not surprised to catch them kissing on her door porch. April was feeling so nervous…because she doesn't feel like Stephanie really likes her and Jackson did his best to comfort her…And it looks like kissing him take stuff off of her mind. The dark skinned girl whistles at Jackson's outfit.

- Wow, you look handsome, pretty boy.

- Just give me the damn dress, Steph!, he rolls his eyes.

Leah is behind her, feeling her stomach tightens. She hates to think about Stephanie and him…together…in any way. Their friend gives him the pink dress, not without teasing April. She loves to do this.

- I'd totally tap this if I were his girlfriend.

April is flushed…She is becoming nervous and her boyfriend puts a hand on her mouth, preventing her from freaking out, too loudly.

- Stephanie!, warns Jackson.

- Oh don't be so serious, she laughs as she shuts the door right into their face.

Anyway, they didn't need to talk more. They'd probably kiss each other again, like two annoying people in love. She dreams about finding what it feels like. She notices Leah's glare at her. What is it?

- Do you like Jacob?

- No? ...Leah, could you tell me…

The blond teenager doesn't know what possess her, but she grabs her best friend pulling her closer. She then captures her lips with hers, shocking both of them. Stephanie pushes her away…Well, now she knows what Jackson felt like. It's uncool to be attack like this. They both groan when they notice a gasping redhead on the doorstep.

- I…I…wanted…to say…thanks for the dress…but I'll…Oh god.

April runs away. No, correction, now she knows exactly what Jackson felt like. She ignores her best friend who is crying besides her, apologizing…The dark skinned girl goes after the redhead. This girl can't be left alone when she is distraught. She has to make sure she is okay before confronting Leah…who is…now getting in her car. Damn!

...

Jackson is waiting in front of the Edward's land. April insisted on thanking Stephanie herself. He knows something went wrong when Leah almost ran over him. He saw the tears…but how April is? He runs, feeling the dirty ground shaking. Oh no. Minutes later, he spots her running. Stephanie is after her, trying to calm her down with words.

- Hey! Please, April, calm down! It wasn't what it looks like!

The pretty boy runs, pulling his shaking best friend in his arms. He runs smooth circles on her back as she is making things worse. Stephanie is already imagining the things breaking in her parents' house. This is bad.

- What happened?

- She walked on Leah kissing me…

Jackson is stunned. What? Stephanie kissed Leah…He didn't know they were both…bi. They used to spend every minute of lunch time speaking about hot boys.

- I didn't kiss her back.

The pretty boy smirks at her. Karma is a bitch. She glares at his obvious amusement as she looks at her house….Man, her parents will kill her if they come back and it's a mess. They will think she made a huge party…Grounded for life.

- April, please! My parents are going to kill me!

Jackson is whispering reassuring things to her, but she is still losing control. Stephanie becomes exasperated.

- April! I know you can do it…You're strong and kind! Please!

The ground starts to steady as she hears the dark skinned compliments. The pretty boy gives their friend a sign to keep going.

- You're so nice…and perfect! Frankly, your hair is a must….

Stephanie decides to admit why she can be so cold toward the redhead sometime…or even over teasing her. She takes her hand that is slowly stopping to shake.

- Everybody prefers you. Even Heather who knew me her entire life would choose you…I am so jealous …of you.

Because she got the boy…not necessarily because of Jackson, but because April is the one who is in love in the long run. The redhead stops shaking as she realizes what the other girl said. She is jealous? No, the redhead is the one being jealous. Jackson took less time to warm up to her, she is friend with Leah who is giving her a part of her nobody could see…She is so pretty. She smiles at Stephanie who sighs relieved. Jackson is happy. It was close. He smirks at their dark friend when his girlfriend throws her arms around her.

...

Later that night, the redhead is lying on their bed, wondering about the special school. They'll just have to call Lexie to know where it is and it will be fine. She wants to join and she needs to convince Jackson. Their date night was ruined by her spinning out and they were both too preoccupied to talk to each other. At home, April went directly to the bathroom to get ready for bed while the pretty boy was in their bedroom, doing whatever he wanted. She can hear him coming enter the room. This is her chance to convince him!

- Jackson, we need to…

He already knew what she was thinking. Her boyfriend knows her more than she does herself. He throws her bag on the bed.

- You want me to join?, she asks happy.

Jackson quietly throws another bag on their bed, his own bag. She has tears in her eyes.

- Oh my god, you're making me cry.

Her boyfriend smiles at her as he embraces her with one arm, giving her hair a soft kiss.

- You'll come too?, she asks to confirm everything.

The pretty boy takes the time to look at her right in the eyes as he pulls a distance between them. This is important for him. She needs to know this.

- April, I'll follow you anywhere… trust me.

She gets lost into his eyes, crying even more. When she hears the doorbell, few minutes later, she is confused. They were not waiting for anybody.

- I texted Lexie for the address…Then, I texted Heather and Stephanie…They'll come too.

The redhead is so stunned. Her boyfriend took care of everything.

- Don't be surprised if we don't have any money…I used it to pay for our plane tickets. We'll be at the Webber's academy, tomorrow.

The pretty boy isn't telling her that Heather and Stephanie paid the difference of the plane…They could never have afford it. April is already feeling so guilty. He'll tell her later. She smiles softly at him as she puts her arms in the air, waiting for him to hug her. Jackson is going to lift her from the ground when he hears a shouting voice.

- Stop making out!, Stephanie is screaming.

The couple shares a smile. They all started into the wrong footstep. It feels like they were living another life when Stephanie was going after him and Heather didn't talk to them much. They were both despising April deeply. Now, they are ready to follow her and Jackson in their next adventure. The pretty boy puts his arm around his girlfriend, as they go downstairs. He doesn't think life would be this easy at the academy, but they'll get through this together.

...

_Real friends are people who stick with you no matter what._

_..._

In a small bed, a brown hair teenager is moaning loudly. Besides him, his girlfriend is sleeping peacefully. Yesterday, they got drunk, behind Owen's back of course. Alex and Jo convinced Mark to give them some booze. It was Valentine's Day and they wanted to have some fun. The teenager boy smirks as he remembers their night…Oh it was such a passionate lovemaking. He noticed changes in Jo's body, like her boobs. They are so much bigger now that she's sixteen…and more sensitive. Her legs are taller and stronger. He could spend so much time playing with them, but his favorite part is her ass. It's the perfect roundness. Alex groans. He shouldn't have drunk so much. He is so hangover and feeling dizzy honestly. Today is a training class with Owen…and he is not looking forward to this. Since he was in penitence with Izzie, the ginger is harder on them, always spying their every move. The only positive point in this is his friendship with the blond girl. They got closer and she is pretty cool after all. Jo starts to wake up slowly, putting her arms in the air, stretching them. She smiles when she feels kisses around her naked body. They don't need clothes. The brunette puts her arms around his neck as he rolls on top of her. They are both annoyed when someone opens their door, breaking their moment.

- Alex! It's almost 7!, screams a blond with green eyes.

She smirks when she notices the position of the couple.

- Go away!

The teenager boy throws her a pillow, hiding Jo behind him. Izzie checks him out. He is taken, but it doesn't mean she can't look. She laughs as she catches the white pillow.

- Don't be late, she warns firmly.

The brown hair teenager rolls his eyes as he shows her the door. Izzie ignores him, turning to an annoyed Jo. The blond is her great friend, but now, she is totally ruining their moment.

- Good morning Jo.

- Iz!, they both scream.

- Okay, I'll go…but you've got a nice ass Alex.

She smirks as she gets thrown another pillow. The blond slams the door laughing so hard. She loves to tease this guy. Throughout the months, they got closer. He also promised to help her find what happened to her parents. She hopes they will remain good friends after all this. Yesterday, she spent her Valentine's Day getting drunk with Mer and Cristina. It was so much fun. The Asian was feeling so heartbroken because of Owen and the blond just wanted to drink. Seriously, she has a problem. Izzie notes that she will force her friend in rehab. This is a bad behavior.

...

Cristina feels so sick. She is in a bathtub, wearing a pink ugly dress that is ruined. She can vaguely remember tearing it apart while screaming that gingers suck. Meredith is near the bathroom cup, throwing up in it frequently. She never has gotten so drunk of her life and she did get drunk many times. Besides her, bottles of tequila are around the floor. They are both a huge mess. She was thinking about Derek…and his wife on Valentine's Day. They must have had sex…and it kills her. The blond knows she shouldn't still be so infatuated by the married man, but he is so dreamy. She can't help it. Maybe it's because she knows he is unavailable…It's her way to torture herself. Cristina moans in the bathtub.

- Where is Iz?

- I don't know, whispers Meredith.

She didn't even remember they were with her. She slowly throws up in the toilet. Aww, she feels much better now.

- Cristina?

There is a long awkward moment before the Asian answers. Meredith almost thought her best friend was gone. She was already thinking about her next move. She could bury her in the garden behind the house.

- Yeah…

- About Owen…

The athlete moans, cutting her best friend off. She tried so hard to forget he wants her dead…Did they mean something to him? She fell in love…The Asian realizes it now, but he played her. She wants to get revenge, to hurt him bad…but would that make her feel better?

- Don't.

Meredith shuts up, understanding her best friend's mood. If she is not ready to talk, they won't…but she is still feeling so sad. This is so cruel. They were planning on training them, gaining their trust and then, kill them, like nothing happened. This is brilliant, but also very cruel. The Asian makes an effort to stand up from her position. They are going to be late for training and Owen is going to be so pissed. He can't doubt a thing. She is unsteady when she hits the ground and she falls on her blond friend. They danced last night, jumping, putting their arms in the air and feeling free.

- It hurts, Mer, she whispers.

The blond starts to stroke her hair's best friend. They are so soft and straight. She would love to have them.

- I know.

...

Callie is in the shower, a cold one. Last night was so hot! Her wife is now in full control of her powers and she didn't mind taking advantage of that. They felt so good and she is now cooling off while Arizona is probably sleeping. They need to be on time today. Since they learnt about Owen's plan, they are always together. They don't want to spend time away from each other. On Valentine's Day, they were talking with Webber and his assistant, Lauren. She totally noticed the blond young woman checking out her wife. It made her so jealous. Maybe it's why she jumped on her as soon as they got to their bedroom. Anyway, it was pretty hot. She smiles as she feels hands on her waist. She turns around to kiss her lovely wife.

- Hey.

- Hey, answers the blond woman. How was your night?

The Mexican laughs as she takes some shampoo. She puts some in her wife's hair and she starts to caress it. The water is still running, cold, but they are not feeling this way about each other at all. Arizona washes her wife with tender moves. They clean each other, without speaking. Words are not needed in this moment. Somebody opens their unlocked door and Callie giggles. Oh my god, who is going to catch them? Anyway, they are married. It doesn't matter. The intruder goes directly into the bathroom. She heard the shower.

- Callie?

Arizona laughs…It's little innocent Lexie. She hides behind her wife who gets her head out of the shower.

- Yes?

The brunette is trying her best not to look at the woman… She is naked in front of her…and this is weird. She has never seen another girl like this before. Now, Lexie can definitely confirm she is not lesbian. Plus she is so tired…Yesterday, she drunk…so much. She hides her eyes.

- Soldier Sloan asks me to get you…and Arizona…Where is she?

The blond woman laughs behind her wife, making Lexie notices her. The latter's eyes open wide. Oh no, she interrupted an important moment…It could explain why Mark insisted she has to be the one to go there. The brunette is so going to kill him!

- He…would…It's almost 7, already…

The younger girl runs as fast as she can, horrified. This is so bad! Callie laughs at her friend's joke. He is such a mad man. Making a poor innocent girl walk on them in the shower…this is sick. Arizona giggles and she captures her wife's lips, ignoring the voice inside her head…They are going to be late…and Owen will kill them…sooner.

...

In class, George is standing alone, awkwardly. Is everybody okay? Why is the only one to be here earlier? Usually, he comes with Izzie, but he couldn't find her. Weirdly, he spent Valentine's Day with Mark and Lexie. It was…something else. He remembers the old man trying to get Lexie drunk for the first time. She explained to them that where she was living…she couldn't touch alcohol because her brother was too protective. He didn't want her near this thing…and she was also really young. So, Soldier Sloan offered to teach her how to drink responsibly and in an adult way. At the end, he, George, was the only who was sober while the other two were laughing on the floor. He had to clean up the mess they made. Owen is at the door gym, waiting for the others to come. They are going to be late, one more minute and only, one student…He should have cancelled. Having a class after Valentine's Day was a crappy idea. He spent yesterday at the White house helping Mr. Avery. The president isn't getting any better. He will die…sooner, before the elections in two months. It will be Greg's responsibility to take over. He sighs relieved when he hears footstep…The ginger is disappointed when he recognizes his best soldier.

- Soldier Sloan, he greets him with a sad face.

- Major Hunt.

- Keep an eye on O'Malley, I'll get the others.

Mark nods as he approaches the young teenager. They had so much fun last night. He would never have thought O'Malley was such a party guy.

- We had fun last night, right?

He taps the young boy on the shoulder. George shoots him daggers. They had fun, he didn't.

- What?

- Soldier Sloan, you threw up on me…and I had to clean it.

The older man is offended. He doesn't remember this part of the night. The last thing he can perfectly be sure of is that he taught Little Grey how to drink properly. Until then, everything is a blur…but he knows himself. He would never have thrown up on someone else, especially a boy like George; inexperienced and innocent. Mark wants to argue, but he smiles when he sees his little protégé. She is cute with her tired eyes. Her first hangover! He feels like a proud father. She goes directly to him, screaming.

- You did it on purpose!

- What did I do?

Mark smirks. Oh he knows exactly what he did. He made her walk in on Callie and Arizona. She is still so young and she needs to learn. He is a great teacher. Lexie could learn lots of interesting stuff from him. He ignores her obvious look as he puts her in a bear hug. Oh, she is going to break so many hearts when she'll be older. The brunette groans against him. George is still standing awkwardly. This is even weirder than last night.

...

In Boston, Addison and Derek are at home. They are starting to patch things up because he trusts Owen's opinion. If his friend doesn't think his wife is cheating than she isn't…but he is hurt. The ginger thought he was the one to be the traitor. He is not which means it's probably Mark. Addison would never do this. She is always supporting him…Maybe she discovered the truth about his best friend and she decided to keep an eye on him. This is very clever. He puts a plate in front of her.

- I'll go at the grocery store, he tells her.

- Okay.

She sits to eat her breakfast. She has been feeling guilty since her husband talked to her about the traitor…He thinks it's only Mark. The redhead wanted to come clean, but she is afraid. Derek still thinks they are freaks.

- Derek…I need to tell you something.

- I already know.

She freezes. How did he discover everything? Did Mark go behind her back to admit the truth?

- You were protecting me.

His wife is so confused. They are probably not speaking about the same thing. Derek takes her hand as he sits, besides her.

- I get it, Addie. You know Mark is the traitor and you were hiding this to protect me.

Addison tries to tell him how wrong he is, but her husband kisses her forehead. He takes his wallet and he drinks some coffee. They had the day off yesterday…and tomorrow, they will have it again. Derek knows it's only because Owen doesn't trust him anymore, but he will prove Mark is the traitor.

- See you later.

The tall man walks out of the door before her wife can say anything. Damn it! She was so close this time.

...

_Super heroes were created by humans to feel safer._

...

In the afternoon, in the Owen's class, everybody is pathetic, to say the least. They look like zombies trying to fight. Alex is almost sleeping while Izzie has fun making him fly in the room. He becomes a human fire torch, but he is not enough strong to attack. The ginger groans as he sees them. They are not the only ones who are failing. He turns his gaze to see Cristina, the usual best student, having difficulty to stand, while Arizona is making her fall on the floor. She is just pushing her softly, laughing. The bubbly woman is so happy. For once, she isn't losing. Besides them, Meredith is walking like a zombie, not able to focus. Callie is charging her, with energy. She feels great to beat her, while Jo is sitting on a bench, feeling so sick. Lexie and George are playing as usual. At least, some of them are not completely hangover. They are laughing as they tackle each other in the ground. Mark is helping Lexie because he wants to be her personal mentor. This girl got attitude! Owen is exasperated as he watches the teenagers fall apart. He wants to scream, but the doors open. Everybody stops their action to look at the intruders, they are four. One of them has red hair, hazel eyes and she is biting her bottom lip. The only boy has an arm around her, looking at them with confidence. Alex feels weird. He has seen these blue green eyes somewhere. Beside them, a blond girl with an innocence face is waving at them. The last one is a dark skinned teenager who looks bored. When they came here, they met Dr. Webber first. He asked them to show their powers and then, he gave them their room. His assistant, Lauren, told them to go at the gym for their class. Owen, the ginger with a severe face, is the teacher.

- Why are you here?, he screams to them.

_..._

_Villains were created to scare humans. Everybody likes to be scared once in a while._

_..._

April shivers beside Jackson…This man looks so severe…and mad. Her boyfriend stays calm and he puts one of his hands on her ass, caressing it. It takes her mind off things when he does this. She blushes. What if someone notices? Heather smirks as she watches them. Stephanie answers the ginger's question with an arrogant voice.

- To learn. Webber told us you were the teacher.

Cristina observes the dark skinned girl. She seems to be like her when she was younger. Maybe they'll get along.

- Names, shout Owen.

Stephanie steps forward as she crosses her arms against her chest. Cristina knows she will love this girl. Jo is impressed. She would have been more scared of Owen. This man can be intimidating, especially now that they know he wants to kill them.

- Stephanie Edwards, I control electricity.

She shows her hands, full of electric lights. Besides her, Heather takes her hand, making everything stops as she smiles with joy at them.

- Heather Brooks, I disable others' powers.

_..._

_Sidekicks were created to make the super hero looks better. They help their mentor look more human._

_..._

Owen keeps his face straight, but he is impressed. This one needs to be on his side. She could help them kill everybody easily. April exchanges a look with her boyfriend before getting out of his embrace. She looks down as she tries to speak clearly.

- A…April…Kepner…I'm …an element. The earth…

She makes a flower blossom in her right hand. Cristina rolls her eyes. This isn't that good. Alex now remembers. She was the girl he wanted to steal money from, years ago. He smirks. This girl will be fun to mess with. Everybody's head turn to the remaining teenager. His mouth is shut, stubbornly. He doesn't like to be yelled at.

- And you?

Jackson looks around him. They are all powers gifted. He spots Lexie who had difficulty keeping her mouth shut about their arrival. When she received their text, yesterday, she was on the moon…and drunk. She thought she had hallucinated this morning, but she didn't. The pretty boy winks at her before making water appears in his hands. He meets Owen's gaze, with a daring face.

- Jackson…Avery. I'm Jackson Avery.

They are all thinking the same thing…An Avery? As in Gregory Avery? They are not many people sharing this family name…which means he is related to this guy. Lexie wants to hug her friends, she missed them so much, but Mark holds her back. He heard about Jackson. This is the vice-president's son. He can't be on their side. Owen is shocked…This is Mr. Avery's son…but he was supposed to be dead.

_..._

_And powers were created to give hope._


	22. Seeking for acceptance

**Now that they are at the academy, they will have more individuals scene. Although, I think they have the same amount of Japril scenes, but I'm not so sure. I don't own Grey's!**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Seeking for acceptance

...

_Acceptance. This is what every human is looking for inside. They all want to be part of the group, be cool. Some of them think outside the box and they look for people as strange as them. Others are just struggling to fit in…But do they really need to?_

_..._

**February 2010**

It's been two weeks, two long weird weeks for April and Jackson. Unusually, they were excluded from everybody in the academy, even Lexie, their deep friend, their family. The redhead has been trying to talk to her, but she is avoiding them…like Stephanie and Heather. They were supposed to be all in this together…At the minute they got there, the two girls drifted away from them, for unknown reasons. Jackson was pissed. They were good friends and now, they are acting odd. Something is going on. There is also Lexie who is avoiding them. What the heck? As for the rest of the group, he couldn't care less. They don't matter to him, but his girlfriend is more sensitive. She is now pacing in their suite. For every couple at the academy, they have a personal bathroom linked to a small bedroom. It's enough for both of them. Currently, Jackson is sitting on the bed, listening to her insane rambling.

- It's been two weeks Jackson! Two freaking weeks! And nobody is accepting us! ...Even Lexie! ...And Stephanie…Heather! She would have been the last I expected to turn her back on us…

The pretty boy thinks the same. He tried many times to speak throughout the conversation, but April always ended up cutting him. She is way too involved into it to notice he isn't. She is practically talking to herself, like a crazy person. He stands up, annoyed by her rambling. She spoke enough for now. His hands grab her shoulders steadying her. The redhead realizes she was acting insane again.

- I'm sorry…It's just…It doesn't make any sense.

- I know.

She sighs, disappointed. Yeah, he knows, but it doesn't make it right. She was looking forward to see Lexie again, but right now, she only has Jackson. This is not good. She thought her friends would be on her side, but apparently she isn't worth it. The dark skinned teenager moves past her to get to their door. He leans against it, taking his chin with one hand. No, it doesn't make any sense at all. They wouldn't be turning their back on them…for nothing.

- They are hiding something from us.

April stares at him. He must be right, but she is confused. What did they do to be kept in the dark?

- Why?

- It must concern one of us…or both.

The redhead is shocked…They know something about them…but what's wrong with them? It must be her. There is always something wrong with her. Jackson passes a hand in his hair. He needs to discover what they are hiding. It's really obvious why they didn't tell any of them. They are a couple, a unit. April would totally tell him what's happening and he would do the same. There are no more secrets between them. He sees her distress. The pretty boy advances toward her, grinning.

- But we'll get to the bottom of this, right? ...Me and you.

This is what matters in all this mess; him and her; them. April smiles softly as she takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. She kisses it.

- Me and you.

Jackson smirks as he leans to kiss her cheek. He has to go, now. He was chosen to be the experiment of the week by Webber…and he is already late. What can he say? April talks a lot…and when she starts, there is no way to shut her up. He even tried to kiss her, but it didn't work this time. He winks at her leaving their bedroom. She sighs, enamoured. At least, she knows she can count on Jackson. The redhead jumps when she notices the clock. Shoot, she is late for her class with Derek.

...

In the healing room, Addison pretends to give her class while in fact, she is preparing them for the war. She paired them in teams of two. So they could "heal" each other. She decided to pair up Stephanie and Cristina. The Asian is the fastest, but the dark skinned teenager can still electrocuted her if she wants. She is the person who will be able to hurt others, while Cristina will be the one to save the members of their team. They need to stay close during fights...On the second team; she obviously put Alex and Izzie. They are complementary elements. As a duet, they are stronger and practically impossible to beat. She can't separate them. Also, they work better together. On the next team, she put Meredith and George. The blond teenager is one of the most important assets. The metamorphosis will have to protect her. Also, she looks inoffensive when she has a dog following her. Nobody wants to attack someone with such a cute animal. Addison looks at the ceiling. She learnt by her husband that Owen placed some cameras in the class area…So Derek could prove he isn't the traitor. She is currently smiling as she watches her team "healing" one another. She walks by Alex and Izzie. The young boy is lying on the floor as the blond is putting a bandage around his knee.

- Great job, Miss Stevens. Don't forget the alcohol!, she winks as she goes to look at the next team.

Alex secretly likes to be paired up with Izzie again. He trusts her and he knows she won't leave him behind in any case. The girl is moving his knee cautiously. She is really taking this seriously. He rolls his eyes at her.

- You don't have to be so cautious, Iz…It's fake.

- I know Alex, she whispers, but these are watching our every move.

She is nodding at the cameras. The young boy smirks evilly.

- Nan, you just like to feel me.

The blond girl slaps playfully his knee. He is unbelievable. Always thinking about this…at least, he isn't worse than Mark Sloan.

- As if.

Alex chuckles. This girl is fun to hang out with when she doesn't scream at him or acts like the mother he never really had. He leans toward her to whisper in her ear.

- Made research about your parents.

She looks with curiosity at him. He rocks. She never would have thought she would think this about him.

- And?

- They died on a business trip in Boston, right?

Izzie nods slowly. Yeah, her parents left her with one of her aunt in Denver. Her relative wasn't so happy because she thought the blond girl was a huge weigh…but it was for one day. Later, they've got a call from the police department from Boston, her parents' car got into a river. Her father must have been distracted. Izzie understood something was wrong, because her dad was never distracted by anything. She convinced herself it was a murder…She knows in her guts that it is. Sometime, when she is flying in the sky, she feels their presence and their whispers. _Black_. It's always this word. She confided in George who apparently told others. It pissed her off when she learnt it, but now, she doesn't care. The blond teenager turns to her friend.

- So, I've learnt that this exact same day…your parents' business trip was cancelled, Alex tells her.

- Yeah…so?

She already knows all of this. What's the point for him to tell her? Alex groans at her impatience.

- So…I made some research about this conference…it never existed. Not a file about this…Nothing.

- What?

- It was a trap, Iz. So I called your aunt, the one who still has the letter invitation. She read it to me…You were the one they wanted to kill.

Izzie is shocked. What? It's completely insane. Why somebody would want to kill her? She was only five at the time…and really inoffensive. Who would want to kill a child?

- Alex, this is ridiculous…

- I thought the same thing…but they wanted you to absolutely be there. They said parents had to bring their kid.

The blond is so distraught…She doesn't understand anything anymore. This is a lot to take in. Alex enjoys revealing her the truth. He knows exactly what happened.

- But my mother said I couldn't go…

- I know what I've heard. Also, when I wanted to know who sent the letter…it was from Boston…Iz, Mr. Avery was already after you.

- Mr. Avery? You're delusional.

She laughs, mocking him nervously…Secretly, she feels like Alex is telling her the truth. She knows he wouldn't lie…but this is so insane.

- I've read this title in the newspaper. I memorized it: _Gregory Avery, the nice citizen of Boston found three dead bodies in the river. One blond girl…and her two parents. _

What? She is not dead. It's just a coincidence. She starts to feel tears in her eyes. At the other side of the room, the others are looking at them weirdly…What is going on?

- You…It said your name…or should I say Isabel Stevens. So I confronted your aunt, Iz. She told me Mr. Avery went into Denver and he saw you one day…He tried to kill you, but your parents protected you…

Izzie gets it now. Why her family couldn't take her? They were all protecting her after all this time. Her aunt put her into many fosters care to avoid of anyone finding her.

- When they received the letter, they knew it was a trap. They brought you, a fake dummy you…and they killed themselves intentionally.

It's true they did. When he read the paper, the teenager learnt that there were no brake marks. Not a sign to prove that they didn't commit suicide. After this event, Mr. Avery started to be known everywhere in the country. He appeared occasionally on the news with his son, Jackson Avery. This is what he doesn't get…Why did Greg's son was in a small town across Moline? With April? He would like to ask him, but the others decided to avoid them like pariahs. When he hears a soft cry, Alex puts a comforting hand on Izzie's shoulder, but she pulls away. She is not looking for this, now. It's way too late. In this moment, she wants revenge…on Gregory Avery. To get it, she will have to be the best fighter.

...

In the waiting room, April is waiting in her seat, ignored by the other members of the room. She feels so lonely. Even Heather is pretending she doesn't exist. She sighs as Lexie avoids her gaze for the hundred times. She is so sick of being treated this way. Callie is conversing with Jo about muscles and bones. If she could, she would have been an orthopedist doctor. The younger girl is fascinated. This is so interesting and maybe she would have been one, too. Arizona is with Derek, experiences are made on her.

- What did we do?, she screams to all of them.

- April, warns Lexie.

The brunette bits on her bottom lip as she notices the cameras. She wanted to talk to April, but Meredith told her that if she did…The others would all be on her back. She knows Jackson is a great guy because she read her mind, but they don't. Lexie suggested that she would plead in their favor and Meredith could support her, but the blond thinks it's better for the pretty boy to remain in the dark. If he knows his father is after them, he would destroy their cover…all of their work. The young Avery won't be able to control himself. His father is his nemesis, his worst nightmare and they can't risk Owen or Derek knowing the truth. The redhead ignores her _ex-_friend comment.

- We didn't do anything.

- April…the cameras.

The Mexican doesn't like where this redhead is going. She is unnecessary putting attention on them…If Owen is watching, then, maybe Gregory is too. She must be right. They need to tell her the truth, but there is Jackson…who can be evil. Maybe she doesn't know anything. She doesn't seem mean at all. They asked Stephanie and Heather if they were on their side or the pretty boy's one. These two tried to explain something about the dark teenager, but they didn't want to listen. They don't care about his life. So the two girls chose them…and they started to avoid their old friends…It made April so upset.

- So? I've seen them and they can record me screaming at you. It's all technology and a camera thing!

Jo bits on her bottom lip. This girl is frankly annoying. Heather had enough. She can't pretend to not care about April. She will tell her the truth, no matter what the others think. She stands up and takes her hand, dragging her in a more secure area.

- What are you…

Heather nods toward the cameras and she hugs her friend, whispering in her ear.

- Lunch, my room.

April is stunned…Well that was easy. She is finally going to know what is going on.

...

In the experience room, Webber is running test on Jackson, Greg's boy. Oh he is so proud that he got his son to join…He wasn't aware he had one. The black old man asked Lauren to sit behind the glass while he will be in the room, alone, with the pretty boy. Lunch break is coming soon and they are hungry. He takes a syringe to take the young man's blood. He looks so much like his father with his mysterious blue or green eyes. They are like the sea, always changing. His perfect smile must be in his gene. Webber puts the blood away, it will be for later.

- I'm so glad you are here.

Jackson is perplexed…Okay? Why is he acting so weird? He's like everybody else. He stays silent as the old man keep talking.

- I didn't know Greg had a son.

- You know my father?

The pretty boy becomes suspicious. Dr. Webber knowing his father isn't the most comforting thing in the world. This is actually scary.

- Yeah, we've talked on the phone.

Richard was so happy to learn the vice-president was encouraging this school that he called him. He even admitted that one of the teachers was a healer. Gregory seemed to be so shocked and a little bit taken aback, but he agreed with Webber. It was a pretty good move on Owen's part to make Addison a part of the team. After all, she is one of them. So she can understand their feelings and what they are going through. This is awesome! Mr. Avery was so glad he called that he asked him to make frequents updates about the test results to him. Webber did it with pleasure. This man is surprising…He thought Mr. Avery was a grumpy selfish person, but in fact, he is the most generous. Who would have founded a school? For people like them? Jackson is becoming more nervous. Crap, he talked to his father…but it doesn't mean it was recently. It could mean that he talked to him once…or it's another Gregory Avery, maybe.

- When did you talk to my father, exactly?

Webber is taken aback. This young man is so weird…Why does it matter? He can't even remember when he last talked to Gregory Avery…Was it last month? Or maybe two weeks? His pretty assistant comes into the room. She seems tired. Yesterday, she had her day off because her boss wanted her to do something else than work. She needs to loosen up and make more friends. He noticed her relationship with Lexie became pretty non-existent. What happened? She said they just drifted apart because of different points of view. She has been thinking about Meredith's problem for a while. She made research on the net. She made experiences with the different blood she had from all the powers gifted…Nothing.

- It's Lunch break.

- Oh yes, Lunch! It's so important to eat thrice a day!

The black old man enthusiastically jumps from his seat to untie Jackson. He doesn't even remember the pretty boy's question. His mind is only focused on food! They usually hired a great cook, someone named Sydney Heron. She is so great and she makes great duck. What is he going to eat today? He starts to whistle as Jackson joins him.

- Dr. Webber, when?

- When what?, he asks completely clueless.

- When did you talk to my father?

- Oh that.

There is another silence, annoying the pretty boy. He can't stand it…He needs to know the truth about his father…Does Webber knows about his father aversion for people like him? It doesn't look like it…

- Dr. Webber!

- Oh sorry, dear. I don't know, Jackson. A month maybe?

Jackson freezes in place. Oh my god…It means that Webber is against them? But why would he help them with so much passion? There is something weird…about this theory.

- Anyway, your father is a lovely man. He really loves to learn about you guys.

- He does?

His father never approved of anything related to powers…He didn't even want to watch series about super heroes because they were false. The powers gifted are not saviors. They are monsters waiting to destroy everybody. Jackson thought that until he got powers. He thought his father would protect him…or still love him. They used to be close. He was bringing him to every event for his presidential campaign, which he never won. His powers ruined their relationship.

- Yes. Why would he have asked Owen to build this school?

Jackson feels like the world is stopping right now. His heart is beating so fast as realization strikes. His voice chokes as he speaks.

- My…My father is behind this…this school?

- Oh yes, it was all his idea!

The pretty boy realizes Webber is innocent. He seems to be so enthusiast while he should be devastated. It was a trap. He knew it. Maybe it explains why everybody is avoiding April and him…They think he is on _his_ side. They have no clue. April! Oh damn! He runs ignoring the old man yelling at him. Running is prohibited in this school. Teenagers!

_..._

_Run pretty boy run! It's freeing…it helps him control his fear. It's necessary._

...

Meredith is standing in the gym, trying to practice her control. She started to hear voices in her head. At the beginning, she was sure she was insane, but she realized it was just her powers, increasing. The touch isn't so necessary anymore…However, she hears them…at the same time, colliding together, screaming. It's hard. She confuses voices and she can't focus on one…She hears them all. Derek gets into the room to watch her.

- Miss Grey…Aren't you supposed to eat lunch?

She turns around…He is a traitor…but maybe if she can convince to join them, he will. He has feelings for her. She is sure of it. He needs to.

- No, I need more practice.

The tall man with blue eyes approaches her. He slowly walks toward, avoiding her contact.

- I love hardworking girls, he whispers.

She heard it…the desire in his voice. She wants to hear him, but she can't. There are too many people in her head. Someone somewhere is screaming April's name and it makes her so dizzy. There is also one person who wants revenge…another one in love with…Izzie? No…He doesn't think he is…but he is starting to like her? What? She can't focus.

- There are voices in my head, she admits.

The blond girl knows perfectly she shouldn't tell him. He is in the other team. He wants her dead, but something is telling her that Derek will be on their side if she asks him. He gets behind her, smelling her. He can't touch her skin. She will know his thoughts.

- Okay.

It's a husky whisper. She can feel his breath on her neck…Will he kiss her? It would be so hot…but they can't love each other. He is still married and she won't be the other woman, not at eighteen.

- I can't make them stop…I'm trying…but…

He caresses her left arm, the cloth part. She shivers under his contact. A boy never had this effect on her. She remembers her first time at fifteen. She had no idea what she was doing…and it was bad. The guy didn't make her heart beat like Derek.

- Maybe you need another focus.

She wants him to kiss her and she turns around fast, her wrist touching him. It's too late. She knows everything. Instead of throwing herself at him like she wanted to, Meredith pushes him hard, away from her.

- Bastard!

The young girl runs from the gym, crying. He tried to seduce her…He wanted information about the traitors and he knew she would be the one to know…She always does. Meredith ignored the part about Derek having actual feelings for her…he does, but he loves his wife more. She runs as fast as she can to get to her room.

...

April knocks on the small door. She is nervous…Heather opens the door, slowly, smiling at her. She gets on her bed as she invites the redhead to sit beside her. Okay, this is it, the moment; her friend will know the truth.

- Jackson's father wants us dead.

The redhead opens her mouth and then she closes it. What? But, Gregory Avery…He wants them dead…She doesn't know what to say as Heather reveals to her the truth. Why this school was built, why everybody had to avoid them, because they thought Jackson was a danger, why the cameras are there. April remains silent, listening carefully. She needs to tell her boyfriend, now. She stands up, but two people barge into the room.

- Heather, you should not have told her, complains Jo.

Stephanie crosses her arms as she glares at the blond. April will eventually tell Jackson and he would be so pissed. He hates his father. If he knows…he will want to kill him right now, which will destroy their plan.

- I couldn't leave her in the dark! She is my friend, Steph…and yours too.

The dark skinned teenager is feeling guilty. Yes, they are, but it's what's best for the team. They need to be careful with this…Anyway, it's too late. What's done is done.

- You're right.

April starts to cry. Stephanie just openly admitted she considers her as her friend…She throws her arms around the dark skinned teenager who is annoyed. Will she stop doing that? Jo watches their interaction with an amused smile. She kind of liked this redhead girl from the beginning, but she also found her so annoying. She is happy, rambling all the time…and she can be so confusing. It's making her want to hit her sometime. The brunette clears her throat.

- I'm Jo Wilson.

- The ass' girlfriend.

Jo raises her eyebrows. Why is this girl attacking Alex? He didn't do anything to her…not that she remembers. April smiles at her. She remembers the fire guy. He was rude, mean and an ass. Frankly, he was just a younger version of who he is now. He is still the same grumpy jerk money stealer…just hotter.

- What did he do to you?

- We've met before.

The brunette's eyes open widely. Oh my god. She slept with him.

- You've had a one night-stand with him…and he didn't call you back?

April opens her mouth, she looks like a fish and Stephanie laughs loudly. This is so hilarious. Heather is confused…She thought her friend was…

- No, she is a virgin, she explains.

The redhead blushes…Okay, this is not something Heather should say to everybody. Jo is relieved. People have no idea how many girls Alex had before her…He lost it one year before getting with her…and man, he had many one night-stands. He crushed lots of girls' heart. This is messed up.

- Then, what did he do?

- Try to steal my flowers' money, she shrugs as she exits the room.

She needs to find Jackson so they could talk about this knowledge. Jo is stunned. This girl is so weird. Heather laughs, exiting the room as Stephanie just gives a tap.

- Don't bother.

The dark skinned has known April for quite some time and she is just too damn complicated to follow. It can give someone a headache.

...

In the cafeteria, Callie is eating with Mark, Lexie and Arizona. They are eating silently. The Mexican isn't so pleased that Heather decided to tell the truth…but they could use the pretty boy. He is an element…and this type of powers rocks. Her wife isn't pissed. She is still bubbly and happy. There are no problems in the world, only solutions. Lexie is glad that this is over. She is finally going to be able to hang out with them. She missed them so much. Mark isn't sure about this…He is an Avery, but if he has to give him a chance, he will…but he could kill him. If he needs to. It would be sad because Jackson has such nice bones structure. They are surprised to see Addison with her plate. She usually eats with her husband…but he isn't there.

- Can I sit with you, guys?

Lexie nods. She loves this teacher. She is so sweet and she is really great with Derek. Callie doesn't care. Why would she? As long as Arizona is okay with it. Her wife smiles at the redhead showing her the empty seat beside her.

- Where is Derek?, asks Mark with suspicion.

- Busy at the gym…He won't eat.

Mark understands why she is here now. He fakes offense.

- Oh I feel so used.

Arizona warmed up to the man when she understood he didn't really want to hook up with Callie. He wouldn't mind, but he doesn't really want to. Throughout the months, he took Lexie under his wing as her mentor. She is starting to totally have a crush on him. She knows it's a bad idea…and he will be finding her so crazy if he knew…but it's a desire. He is handsome, tall, older, so more mature…although, Mark is acting like a horny fifteen teenager all the time, but it's her mentality. She is fourteen. So they get along well.

- I don't, teases Arizona, you Callie?

- No, not at all, she smiles.

Mark groans…They are really women. They never want to say he is right even when he is. He puts an arm around his protégé. She is not going to let him down.

- I'm sure Little Grey is on my side.

- Hmm…no, replies Lexie with a smirk.

He loves to tease her. So, it's just normal she is teasing him back. Mark raises his eyebrows dramatically before standing up.

- You, women, are all against me!

- Poor Mark, mocks the blond woman.

- Boo ooohhh, adds Callie, faking wiping her tears with her fists.

He groans as he steals a bite from the Mexican's food. Then, he storms out, like a girl would do. All the girls at the table stare at each other. Then, they laugh together. The redhead wipes her tears.

- Mark has always been such a drama queen.

- I know, starts Callie.

- When we were in High school, he used to give Derek the silent treatment because he was dating me.

Arizona is finding this information so interesting. She will definitely use it against Soldier Sloan later. Her wife agrees. This is gold. Lexie is more reluctant. This is funny, but would Mark take it this well? She doesn't think so at all. She tries to defend her mentor, clumsily.

- He…He is …just a bit sensitive.

The others women at the table look at her, stunned. Callie raises her eyebrows. This is weird. She understands Mark is her mentor or something, but defending him. Is she sleeping with him? That would be so inappropriate. She would lose so much respect for him. It's just disgusting honestly. Arizona laughs nervously. This is so cute. The little girl trying to protect someone she loves…but it's Soldier Sloan, they are talking about. Addison is the less stunned. She started to notice how Lexie is blushing every time he looks at her…and when he makes a dirty joke, she slaps him playfully, giggling. This is normal for a girl of her age to develop a crush on older men…She did, too. In fact, she totally "fell in love" with Derek's dad. He was so yummy…and even if he was married she wanted them to run together…Lexie blushes, embarrassed. She just made a fool of herself.

- I just meant…that…he has feelings…like every man…but…he…just…

- Oh this is so cute, starts Arizona pinching Lexie's cheek.

- Her first crush, adds Callie.

The brunette is annoyed. She pushes the blond woman's hands from her face.

- It's not…a crush…and I…it…would not be the first.

- Look at that Callie, she is blushing.

Arizona is looking at the young girl like she is an adorable puppy…not a young teenager. Her wife gives Lexie a reassuring tap. It would be fine. She will get her heart crushed, but after this, she will be so much stronger. She remembers when she used to daydream about Tuck J. He was so freaking cute…but he ended up falling for Bailey. Now this woman is her assistant. Life is so ironic…She loves this. Addison decides to save Lexie. This is enough embarrassing. They don't need to make her so uncomfortable.

- Stop it girls! She isn't a baby.

Callie pouts, disappointed. She had so much fun…but she understands. Her wife holds her smile. Okay, they should stop teasing. They have all been fourteen once with a huge crush. She remembers her past one…It was her best friend, Callie. Now, they are married, but it won't happen for Mark and Lexie. The age difference is too big. The younger brunette sighs, relieved.

- Thank you…Addison.

The redhead woman nods. She starts a new conversation on shoes. They all love shoes.

...

Later after training, April barges into their room. Jackson is sitting on the edge of the bed, out of breath. The redhead looks mad. She slams the door shut as she screams at him.

- Where were you? I looked for you everywhere at lunch!

The pretty boy squints. Why is she mad? He is the one who couldn't find her…Then; Webber forced him to come back with him to run more tests. He couldn't leave.

- Me? Where were you?

His girlfriend realizes they are both being stupid, beating against the bush. It doesn't matter she couldn't find him. What matters is to tell him the truth. She takes a deep breath.

- Jackson your father…

- Made Owen built this school?, he grins.

It looks like she already knows. That's why she was looking for him. He loves that she was so worried about him. It means she really loves him. He steps toward as she shakes her head. April didn't want to say that exactly. Heather told her, but what she wanted to say was by far more important.

- He wants to kill us…all of us.

Jackson isn't surprised. He knew his father would plan something like this. He understood immediately when he realized Gregory was behind this. April looks at him with vulnerability. Her shoulders are dropped…

- What should we do?

The pretty boy would suggest running away if he weren't so tired to hide. He wants something else…He had to stop being a coward.

- We should stay…to fight, he states.

April takes a deep breath. That's what she wanted, but there is a problem in this; them.

- Jackson, what is going to happen if one of us dies?

He thought about it…That's why he is planning on convincing April to not fight. Like this, he would feel more secure…He already knows her answer. She will refuse stubbornly to sit while he will fight; risking his life for their liberty…because this is what this is about. He wants to be free…from his father.

- Don't think about this.

He puts one arm around her as he makes them both fall on the bed. The pretty boy kisses her head…He can't imagine living without her…What he would do if she…No, he won't think about this because she will be fine at their home in Raven. Nothing will happen! He has to be confident.

- But we need to talk about this, Jackson!, she screams frustrated.

She pulls out of his embrace, sitting on the bed in an Indian style. April's face softens when she sees how hurt he looks. The redhead couldn't live without him…but they need to talk about it.

- I want to fight.

- April!, he protests.

- No Jackson…I know you…You will try to make me stay on the sideline…but I won't. You know it and I know it. So, let's not waste time arguing about it.

Damn, he is screwed! She guessed everything he thought. It's not surprising though. She became his confident, his best friend, part of his soul. April is just his everything. He sighs. He can't fight with her. It would be useless. He nods, his mouth choking.

- Then what's the plan?

His girlfriend shrugs at him…She is as lost as him. Then, she starts to jump on the bed, squealing. She has an idea…a good one!

- We promise each other stuff.

- Okay?

Jackson thinks she is really cute, but he is still not following her…like most of the time.

- You make a promise then I make one…and we write it down.

He is still confused. How would making lists and promises to each other will help them during fights? April gets out of the bed as she runs in the room looking for a pen and a piece of paper. The pretty boy rolls his eyes as he gets her what she needs easily.

- Thank you! Ok first rule, I get to fight.

She writes it with enthusiasm and he sighs. Her hazel eyes are burning holes in him. He closes his eyes thinking.

- Rule number two, you stay with me all the time.

April bits on her bottom lip…She isn't sure she wants to do this. First, if she is with Jackson, it would make them both happy, but distracted…Her boyfriend is her weakness. If he gets hurt or worse dies, she will be depressed. She won't even want to fight anymore, but they agreed to establish one rule each.

_..._

_In life, acceptance comes in different ways._

_..._

- Fine! But you have to leave me behind if necessary.

- April!

Jackson squints, stepping toward her. Leave her behind? Never! April ignores him as she writes it down, not caring about his feelings.

- It's the rules, she replies stubbornly.

If she wants to play like this, he will. Jackson lies back on the bed, grinning at her.

- Okay then, I get hurt…you run.

- Okay…maybe it wasn't that good, she admits, erasing the third rule.

The pretty smirks at her and she blushes. Oh him! He loves to win…They both spend most of their night on their bed, making the list…or not making it. They erased pretty much every rule. When they are asleep, still in their clothes, April is lying completely on Jackson. Her head is against his, solidifying their link. They are still holding hands. The redhead's mouth is open, making some saliva drop on her boyfriend's shirt. One of the pretty boy's hands is squeezing her breast. Her legs are wrapped around him, pressing them closer…but the funniest thing is the pen and paper lying on the ground. There is only one rule written on it: _We both make it alive. No excuses! _

_..._

_You can accept to compromise._

_..._

In his bedroom, Owen answers a mysterious call. It's in the middle of the night. He feels weird to not recognize the caller ID. What is happening?

- Hi, he groans tired.

- Major Hunt!

It wakes the ginger immediately. It must be important for Mr. Avery to call at this hour. He is in the Webber's academy, sleeping in the teachers' area. He needs to be there just in case. Owen still hasn't found the traitors, but it can't be Derek…He accepted to betray Meredith, one girl he seems to really like.

_..._

_You can accept to betray the people you love._

_..._

- Yes, sir.

- I was happy to hear that my son is alive.

His voice is angry and bitter. Owen gasps…He didn't have the courage to tell him. It was already weird for him to watch Jackson. He didn't want to wake up some old demons. Mr. Avery has his ways to know stuff. He needs to remember this.

- I'm sorry, Mr. Avery…

- No excuses! I didn't call for this.

Mr. Avery is actually happy to hear that Jackson is alive. It will play in his favour at the elections.

- Then why did you call?

_..._

_You can accept to love your duty more._

_..._

- I need you to come in Washington.

His voice is serious. Owen can feel something important happened, but what? He can't be sure.

- Why?

- The president died minutes ago…I'm the new one.

Mr. Avery is so happy. Now, he'll just have to be elected in April. He knows exactly what to say to convince people to vote for him.

- Major Hunt, did you tape everything?

The ginger ignores his guilty feelings. This is it…The moment has come. He will have to destroy them…to kill them in two months. He doesn't want to think about the sickness he is starting to feel. He can't back down. He is in too deep.

- Every single second.

_..._

_You can accept to embrace your fate._


	23. Revenge is a tasteful fruit

**FaziO: The difference between oral sex and sex is explained vaguely through their thoughts. Plus, I forgot to give you credits for the list thing in the previous chapter. It's not really a ceremony...but... **

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Revenge is a tasteful fruit

...

_When you want revenge, this is all you think about. Every minute of every day. It consumes you, obsesses you. There is no escape, but to get it. Then, what are you going to do when you'll finally have it? Are you going to feel free or guilty?_

_..._

**April 2010**

Today, everyone have their day off. Owen weirdly gave them one day to relax and have fun. He said it was because he was too busy with the president in Washington to train them. Also, he thought they deserve it, after all their amazing work. He saw the tape and they looked so good, in action. So, this morning, they all took their time to eat breakfast and to sleep. Man, they feel like they didn't have a good night sleep since…forever. Jackson is currently in the cafeteria, surrounded by girls. April was too tired and he didn't want to wake her up. She was incredibly cute. He took a shower, brushed his teeth and went directly in the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Cristina raised her hand, so he could sit with her and Meredith. Since Jackson and April know about his father, they all accepted them. Minutes later, Heather came to steal his bacon, followed by Jo and Stephanie. It obviously attracted Lexie who is spending as much time as she can with the pretty boy. She missed him so much and she wanted to hang out. He missed her back, but he really feels like he can't spend time with April, alone, anymore. Of course, they see each other at night. Unfortunately, they are both too tired by their day to hang out. They fall asleep right away. He is now eating with bunch of girls, hearing squeals and giggles. This is so not cool being the only boy at the table. At least, Meredith and Cristina aren't that bad.

- Hey, pretty boy, tell us about the virgin flower in bed, orders the Asian.

She slaps him on the shoulder, making him uncomfortable. Meredith chuckles. Well, that is an interesting subject. Lexie chokes on her food. She really doesn't want to hear about two people she considers her family having sex. Jo laughs, mockingly. She must still be a virgin. She is such a prude. The redhead blushes every time Alex makes a rude sexual comment. Where is he anyway? Probably with Izzie again. The brunette isn't the jealous type, not really. She would be if it was someone else, but she trusts the blond. They are friends and Alex told her she was going through something really hard. He is just there for her. Heather and Stephanie exchange a knowing look. Seeing Jackson's reaction make it clear they haven't done the deed, yet. They smirk at the pretty boy, scolding.

- Not of your business.

- Oh come on! I'll tell you about my past sex life!, replies Meredith.

- No thank you.

He takes a bite from his carrot, ignoring the girls' mocking laugh. They really have no idea…He is not having sex…well yeah, kind of…but no. It's oral sex…It's not the same thing for him…and anyway, this is private! Not something he would tell everybody because April matters. If it was with somebody else, he would be probably telling everyone every detail, but she deserves better. Jo notices his blush and she decides to tease him, more.

- Well, Alex and I are doing it every night.

Jackson blinks a few times, trying to get this image out of his mind. This is not something hot…Karev riding his girlfriend. A complete turn off. He doesn't feel hungry, thanks to the girls. Stephanie watches his face with attention. Well she wants to be part of the game, too. Teasing the pretty boy has always been so fun.

- He doesn't have a sex life. He wants to wait.

Cristina starts laughing really loud on Meredith's shoulder. Her blond best friend smiles, holding her own laugh. Lexie is relieved…Now that this is clear, they can move on to another subject. Jo shrugs. She guessed right. Heather smacks the dark skinned girl. This isn't nice…but it's funny. If she could have sex, she so would…but the guy she loves is far away. Matthew also doesn't feel the same way and he wants to wait for marriage…which is stupid. Jackson glares at all the girls. He turns to Stephanie. They can both play at this game.

- And you have one?

He is proud of himself. If his friend wants to embarrass him, he will do the same to her, but Stephanie just shrugs. She doesn't care. In fact, she isn't afraid to talk about this in front of everyone.

- I had one, yes. Thanks for caring, Jacks.

The Asian and her best friend look curious. They learnt about the new members' past. April and Jackson were living together and after a while, they became a couple. Stephanie and Heather were going to the same High school. They all became friends after a bad start…and the rest is history. How the dark skinned girl could have sex without the pretty boy knowing…Jackson's face clearly reveals he didn't have any idea about this. He smirks evilly at Stephanie.

- With Leah?

She blushes. Okay, he swore to never talk about the kiss. They weren't supposed to reveal this. It was a secret, but it looks like he is really going to go there. Heather is confused. Leah and Stephanie? They were not just best friends…They had sex? Jo feels uncomfortable. She didn't know her dark friend was playing for the other team. This isn't a bad thing, but it's still weird to learn it like that. Lexie is shocked. Leah? Leah Murphy? She remembers her. They spent a long time going to the same school and she would never have guessed she loved girls. The blond girl lost it at like twelve and since then, she had a new boyfriend every year. Cristina laughs again. Oh this is so good! This tension and the hatred she can feel growing between the two teenagers…So good! Meredith smirks beside Jackson.

- Nice, the blond comments.

- Good job, pretty boy!, claims Cristina, asking for a high five.

Stephanie grits her teeth as she watches the pretty boy gives the Asian what she wants. She scoffs at him, storming out. Heather stands up awkwardly…and she runs after her. The other girls are patting Jackson's back or running their hand in his hair, proudly. That was nice. April comes into the cafeteria, feeling so…jealous. She knows she shouldn't be, but he is currently sitting with so many girls…touching him in many places…The redhead hasn't spent time with him alone since they came here. It really bothers her and she starts to feel insecure when she looks at all those beautiful girls. When they were in Raven, they were pretty much always together. Now, they don't have time to talk…or even kiss. Plus, she knows she is the worst member of the class. She isn't doing any progress. In fact, she is regressing…It doesn't help that Owen paired her up with Heather…while he paired Jackson up with Stephanie. Couple can't be together. When she is with Addison, he is with Derek…This is so frustrating. They were supposed to spend their day off together, talking or kissing, but apparently, the plan has changed. He finally notices her as he waves, wanting her to sit, too. She crosses her arms against her chest.

- Hey! You slept late, he tells her oblivious to her bad mood.

- Yeah…

He frowns when she only replies this. This isn't her.

- Are you okay?

- Fine!

Meredith starts to feel uncomfortable. She learnt to control the voices better, but she is still confused. Now, she hears so many thoughts at the same time. It makes her head spinning. Cristina is more perplexed. It looks like the redhead woke up in a bad mood. Jo doesn't say a thing; she doesn't care. Stephanie told her April was always up and down. It's just her. Jackson stands up to approach her, but she raises her hand.

- No, stay there…I'll…eat breakfast…somewhere else.

- April!

He is starting to be so confused, now. She is acting crazy. What did he do? They need to talk or else, it will make everything worse. With them, communication is really important.

- No, eat with them…I wouldn't want to break such…a link.

Before he can say anything else, she runs to the other side of the cafeteria to take a plate. Jackson sits down. Was this jealousy? He is pretty sure it was, but he can't understand why. Right now is not the time to ask. She seems so pissed, but they will eventually have to talk…whether she wants or not. He starts eating his breakfast silently while the other girls start another conversation…about something he doesn't care about.

...

April is feeling guilty. Maybe she should have just shut up and eat with Jackson. Her and her stupid insecurities! Now, she doesn't know where to sit. It's not cool, at all. Beside Heather, Stephanie, Lexie, all girls who were sitting with Jackson before, she doesn't know anybody. They must all find her annoying! … And probably hate her. She spots a lonely teenager, with brown hair. He seems nice…and innocent like her. His name is George, she saw him many times with Izzie. They didn't interact much, but they could now. She sits in front of him, making him jump.

- Hey, I'm April!, she offers her hand.

George was sitting silently. He didn't want to talk with others this morning. Izzie told him about wanting revenge last night and he felt a bit betrayed. She asked Karev for help…and she learnt what happened to her parents two months ago…She is just telling him this now. The blond wants him to join her. She is planning on killing Gregory Avery herself, but she needs his help. George isn't sure. Izzie isn't the kind to kill. She would be destroyed and it would change her forever. The brown hair is surprised that someone would sit with him. He shakes her hand, confused.

- George…

- O'Malley, I know, she smiles. Can I sit with you?

He wants to tell her no, but when she is staring at him with her puppy eyes…He can't say anything else than yes. The brown hair teenager nods his head slowly. Maybe if she is quiet, he could think anyway.

- Oh, thank you! I wasn't sure if I could…but you seem so lonely…and I was too. I mean…I'm not…usually. My boyfriend…is Jackson…You know him?

The older teenager feels like somebody hit him in the guts. Damn! This girl can talk so much in few seconds. He didn't really catch everything. It looks like his peace is ruined. He tentatively nods…when she is staring at him again.

- Of course, you know him. Everybody knows Jackson. He is so freaking gorgeous! And…oh god when he touches me…

April starts to envision his touch ignoring the teenager's uncomfortable mood. Okay, this girl is insane! He clears his throat nervously to catch her attention, but she is gone.

- It's like Heaven…like I'm up against a wall…and I don't feel the ground…and my head is spinning…spinning…and when he…his tongue…

Every word she is saying is a moan, a soft one and she is closing her eyes. Her head is turning, like she is actually having sex against a wall in front of him. George feels nothing, but turns on by her. He just wants her to stop…Everybody could hear…He turns to look at the others. The brown hair lets out a relived sigh. Nobody seems to hear or care. He touches her arm softly…She jumps, remembering she is in a cafeteria…in front of a boy she never talked to before. Oh god, she makes the worst firsts impressions. Her cheeks are red and April lets out a loud breath.

- Sorry…Got carried away.

The boy nods as he stands up. He is so not hungry anymore.

- I'm…I have to…Bye.

He runs practically away from her and she mumbles to herself.

- Good job, April.

Jackson was watching them from his seat. He didn't understand what his girlfriend was saying, but she looked so crazy. He grins as he sees George running, scared. The pretty boy is the only one who can handle her. He stands up to comfort her…She must be feeling sad, but the brunette at his table stops him.

- Let me, I've got this, she winks.

Lexie saw everything. She didn't hear, but she knows April. She can get so awkward. The young girl is even surprised George didn't leave sooner. The redhead seemed pretty insane. She sits beside her.

- Hey, Apple!

April looks at her friend, feeling so embarrassed. She didn't mean to talk about Jackson this way…It just came out of her mouth.

- Oh, Lex, that guy must hate me.

- Nan, he just thinks you're crazy, which you are.

The brunette holds the redhead's hand to bring her comfort. The older teenager leans her head on her shoulder. Lexie starts to stroke her hair. She is so jealous of her color: red is hot…and she noticed Mark seems to like red.

- What did you say, exactly?

She is curious, so much. April breathes loudly, taking her head off of her shoulder.

- Oh god…Jackson.

Lexie raises her eyebrows…It can't be only this…She must have said something else to make him run away like that.

- I talked about…his touch…Jackson's touch.

The redhead hides her face in her hands. She doesn't want to see Lexie's gaze. The latter starts to laugh. Well, it explains everything now! April slaps her.

- This is not funny!

- Okay…okay sorry…I'm not better than you, though.

She is not…Currently, she had dirty dreams about her mentor…It's bad. She tried to forget him, but the more she tries, the more she thinks about him. The redhead is perplexed. Lexie doesn't have a boyfriend…she didn't see her with a boy, except George, but they seem to be only friends.

- What do you mean?

- Mark…my mentor…I want him bad.

- Lexie!, screams her friend.

This is so wrong! Mark Sloan is like almost twenty years older than Lex…They can't be together. Jackson would be so mad if he knew. The brunette rolls her eyes, like she didn't know about this.

- I know, Apes…It's just a crush…it will go away.

The redhead agrees. Yeah, it must only be a crush. She gives her friend a side hug. It will go away and Lexie is going to meet someone of her age…someone great.

...

Izzie is in one of the gyms, thinking about her revenge on Gregory Avery. He is a dead man. She is practicing her precision with a knife. She took a newspaper's photo from Mr. Avery. The blond uses her power to throw them directly on the picture. She's getting better. At the end of the day, she'll probably be able to touch the nose. Alex comes into the gym putting fire to the knives. His friend doesn't look like she slept well for days. She probably didn't have for months.

- Hey! Ass!

Alex ignores her comment as he takes the knives in his hands. The fire stops. She won't play with them anytime soon. Izzie wants to get them back, but she can't touch them. The blond girl crosses her arms against her chest.

- You need to sleep!

- No. I need to train!

The brown hair teenager ignores her. He puts the knives on the floor as he grabs her arm, firmly. She tries to get out of his reach.

- Let's go!

- Alex! Stop! You don't get it!

He lets her go, glaring at her. She freezes in place as she stares at him. He looks so mad…but she is madder. She is the one who lost her parents at a young age.

- Of course I get it! I would want to kill the bastard too if I would be in your situation!

- Then, why are you doing this?

If Alex understands, then, why is he stopping her? She needs to train…to be ready. Mr. Avery knows exactly their weakness, all of their weakness. How can they beat him? They need to train harder and to be stronger. The brown hair looks at her and he notices her hurt face. She is a mess…a total mess, but he would be. He isn't sure himself why he is helping her or even caring, but he does.

- You need to sleep. If you want to train properly, you need some sleep.

She is silent, processing what he is telling her. Maybe he is right and she needs to have everything on her side. She feels so tired…and she could lay a bit. The blond nods, Alex smiles at her. This chick is making him lose his mind sometime. It confuses him…but it's because she is crazy. That's all. Their moment is interrupted when George barges in the room, out of breath. The young boy turns to his sister, ignoring the other teenager.

- I'm in. I'll help you.

He has never seen Izzie smile as big as she runs to hug him. The third member in the room feels a tie in his stomach. This is not a good sign.

...

Addison is outside, on the balcony, looking at the sky. She feels so hurt. Owen told her on the phone about Derek accepting to seduce Meredith. She is so jealous…and she should be. She saw the way he looked at her all the time. This blond teenager is what he wants right now. She can sense it when he has sex with her. They are a mess. She waited for him to tell her…Two months have passed and still not a word about it. He seems to want her every day, all the time. This is weird because he didn't have sex with her in months. She feels hands on her waist as someone kisses her neck. This is bad, she can't do this anymore. The redhead pushes his hands away from her. He looks at her, stunned. She didn't reject him last night and before this.

- Derek, I know.

- Okay?, he smiles, confused.

- I know about Meredith.

The tall man's face is sad. He didn't tell her because it meant nothing. Yes, he had feelings for the blond teenager, but now, they are avoiding each other. He knows he loves his wife.

- It was for the team.

- You flirted with her for the team?

What is wrong with her husband? Yes, Owen told her it was to prove his loyalty, but she is not an idiot. She knows Derek wants Meredith, too.

- Yes, only.

- You don't have feelings for her, really?

Her husband frowns. She really doubts him.

- No…I had…but I love you, he explains lamely, feeling like a huge ass.

It's complicated…but he loves her. Addison's face softens. The redhead understands that his feelings are in the past, behind them. He pulls her in a sweet embrace, kissing her head.

- She's just a freak anyway, he adds.

His wife pushes him away, putting a nice distance between them. She can't believe that after all this time; he is still thinking the same. He trained with them, he helped them. Does her husband have feelings?

- A freak?

Derek doesn't understand why she is so sensitive about this word. Every time he says it, she scolds him or she becomes mad. This is getting old!

- Yes, a freak! They all are! Why are you so sensitive about this, anyway?

- Because I am one.

Her husband blinks many times. She can't be. They lived together, they are married. She would have told him. Addison takes his arms, where bruises are smiling at her. They had a rude night, yesterday. She heals him. His eyes widen…She is a freak…The man pulls his hand away.

- I wanted to tell you….but…I was scared…and Mark…

It all makes sense. Why she joined, why Mark and her are so close…he knows and they both hide this from him. Why Addison is freaking out because of Owen and Mr. Avery. She is the traitor…Her and Mark. They are against him.

- Please say something, she whispers.

His eyes are cold when he meets hers. She betrayed him. His face is impossible to read as he turns around, leaving his wife on their balcony, crying.

...

_Silence, sometime, it speaks louder than words._

_..._

Jackson is watching his girlfriend making plants grow around the house. She wants to start a garden, a flower one. Lexie is with her, suggesting where she should plant them. The brunette read something about this. It's useful. The pretty boy is leaning on the mansion, staring at his girlfriend's ass. She acted so weird this morning…and she is still ignoring him. The redhead can feel her boyfriend's stare, but she won't give him the pleasure to speak. The brunette senses the tension between them.

- Hey, Apes, I'll just go with Meredith and Cristina…in the woods.

- No!, replies the redhead too quickly, I still need you for…

The young girl ignores her, patting Jackson on his shoulder. He'll need luck to get April to give in. Their friend is so stubborn. She groans as she watches Lexie leave. Shoot, she was using her to not be alone with her boyfriend…because she will have to talk about this morning. She doesn't want to, today. The redhead turns stubbornly to make her plant grows. She feels his hands on her back and she shivers.

- Want some help?, he whispers in her ear.

The pretty boy is so happy. They are finally alone. He is having a bad feeling about her avoiding him. It can't get as worse as last time. They almost didn't end up together. She jumps feeling his breath near her ear. She steps away from him.

- No…you can…leave…

- April…

His voice is firm and he is looking at her skeptically. She won't get rid of him this easily. They are stuck together.

- Please Jackson, leave!

She is feeling so tired…and she was just jealous. Her feelings are ridiculous and he'll just laugh…or find her crazy, which she is. Her boyfriend would have left if he didn't know her better. Inside, she wants him to stay. He gets closer to her, trying to touch her. April looks down, ashamed.

- What's wrong?, he asks softly.

She lets him caress her cheek this time. The redhead doesn't know how to explain her feelings without sounding like nuts.

- I was…jealous.

He grins, remembering her cold behaviour. She was so jealous, but she doesn't need to be.

- I figured this out, but why?

April finally gets the courage to meet his encouraging gaze. He is her boyfriend...and he needs to know the truth. She thinks it's obvious why.

- Because they are so pretty! And…they are just…so…cool…And I'm…just me.

Jackson sighs, exasperated and annoyed. He is starting to feel so tired of her putting herself down. She needs to feel more confident. She doesn't have to feel so insecure.

- I love you, April, he reassures her. You're the most beautiful girl for me.

The redhead knows he loves her, but frankly, it's the only reason why he is with her. If he didn't love her, he would never have found her attractive. She gives him a skeptical look.

- You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend!

- No!, he argues.

Why is she saying this? Yeah, maybe his love for her makes him not objective, but he is still very sincere. She is just looking for a fight really…or a reason to put herself down.

- Yes! And these girls are so strong…They are way stronger than me! ...I'm like the weakest member of the group.

- No you're not.

He saw her in Owen's class and she wasn't that bad. He is sure someone is doing worse than her. April isn't convinced. Jackson would lie to her to reassure her. He has done it many times and she loves him for it…but right now, she needs the truth.

- Of course I am, Jackson! ...I can't protect myself against Heather!... She can't even disable me! ...I'm just the super-duper sidekick while …everybody is a super hero!

Jackson had enough. He can't keep going like this! He is getting really mad at her. The pretty won't be standing there hearing her saying such things. His anger makes him scream at April.

- April! Stop! Stop!

His girlfriend looks shocked. He has never been this rude to her…She is currently vulnerable and so hurt. It's not the moment to snap at her.

- What?

- I said stop!, he angrily replies.

She looks at him…She wants to cry now. He sighs. The pretty boy didn't mean to be this harsh, but he wants her to understand. He said to her he loved her many times, he is always saying she is beautiful…Apparently, words don't work with her. There is only one thing to do. He takes her hand, dragging her. She is resisting, refusing to follow him.

- Trust me, April.

The redhead notices the softness in his eyes as she nods slowly. She has no idea where he is taking her, but she is mad right now. It doesn't mean she doesn't trust him. She always will, always have.

...

Stephanie is sitting against a tree, her head leaning on it. Heather is besides her, painting her toe nails. They have been like this since the dark skinned teenager stormed out. Honestly, she is still mad at Jackson. What was he thinking? Now, everybody is going to judge her when they don't have a clue. This is a tough subject for her…because in the academy, they can't have personal phones. It's too distracting. Leah must have freaked out when she didn't get answers from Stephanie. She must be confused and her best friend can't be there for her. They didn't have the time to talk about the situation. The dark skinned girl would have told her they could still be as close as before. They don't have to stop seeing each other. She loves Leah the way she is, but no, she had to leave for this school. She wanted to. When Heather found her, they didn't speak. The blond started painting her toe nails, just sitting in silence. They don't need words. Jo is relieved, she finally found them. She wanted to talk to Stephanie about her sexual orientation.

- Hey!

The other teenagers ignore her as she sits. The brunette is feeling nervous. She doesn't want to make her feel offended.

- I don't care.

Stephanie turns her head to observe her. What is she talking about? Jo gives an obvious look before speaking.

- About your sexuality. I don't care.

Heather is still painting her toe nails, completely oblivious. When Jackson mentioned Leah, she was reminded of Matthew. Weirdly, she can't get him out of her head. He is in her thoughts, 24/7. She feels sad when she knows she isn't who he loves. The dorky boy must still be in love with April…or someone else. He can't just forget about her in a heartbeat. Stephanie groans. Arg, she is happy Jo doesn't care, but she is not a lesbian.

- I'm not into girls, Jo.

- Oh, really?

The brunette is almost disappointed…She prepared a huge speech in her mind, wanting to say she could live her love like everybody else. They are all humans. The skin color, the sexual orientation or even the gender doesn't matter because they are all the same. She was so proud of this. The dark skinned teenager nods.

- Really…It's my best friend. She took me by surprise…and she kissed me.

- Oh…and you like her back?, asks Jo.

Stephanie is surprised. She seems to get it. When they first met, she thought the brunette was a whiny girl who lived only for her boyfriend, but now, she realizes Jo is as strong as her. They are similar. She shakes her head.

- No, I don't. That's the problem.

- Ohhh, I get it. Before I started dating Alex, Jason, one of the guys in foster care liked me…but I didn't.

- What did you do?

Jo bits on her bottom lip. What she did isn't an example to follow…

- I almost killed him…with an explosion.

She feels guilty about it…She was just learning how to control her powers and he took her by surprise. Fortunately, Alex came into the kitchen and he helped her. Jo was already falling for him at the time and he suggested running away from foster home, before someone finds Jason. They did together and they left for another state. He admitted his love for her and they kissed. It was romantic. Stephanie doesn't know if she should be impressed or horrified. She decides to be both.

- That's…scary, but impressive, badass.

They laugh together as Heather finally gets back to earth. She looks at them confused at their behavior. She ends up chuckling, too. It must be funny!

...

Alex is exiting Izzie's room. After some time, she finally fell asleep and he wanted to make sure she was fine. He didn't want to let O'Malley take care of her. This guy is totally useless. He meets a grinning Arizona.

- It's actually cute how you care about her.

He rolls his eyes. He doesn't do cute and he is not in the mood. It took Izzie so much time to fall asleep and O'Malley didn't want to leave her alone with him. He hates this guy. Alex groans as the blond woman follows him.

- What?

The young teenager stops himself. She is confused.

- I'm just walking with you, is that a problem?, laughs the bubbly woman.

- Yes.

Arizona chuckles loudly. Oh he is so grumpy. She watched him with Izzie and Jo. He acts like an ass, but inside, he is really sweet. She decides to follow him anyway. Alex groans, but he ignores her. If he pretends she doesn't exist, then, she'll leave.

- You're a great guy, Karev…being there for Izzie.

He didn't agree to talk…He doesn't want to, at all. The brown hair teenager glares at her.

- I'm not! Okay! I'm not a great guy! I'm an ass! A big ass!

Alex is one, like his father. He doesn't care about others. He is grumpy all the time…It makes his head spins. He snaps at people. The teenager is a jerk to everybody, screaming at everyone, getting into fight for fun. He is not a good person. Arizona isn't impressed. He is just hiding his true colors behind his rude behavior. She understands him.

- Maybe you are, but it doesn't mean I'll leave you alone.

He is shocked…What? She won't leave him. He shakes his head as he keeps walking. Where is Jo? He would need something distracting. A good round of sex probably. This time, he doesn't say anything as Arizona walks with him.

- My wife thinks camping is sexy, she tells him with a disgusted face.

- It is, he smirks.

Screwing someone against a tree is so wild and it must be hot.

- It's not. It's all dirt and…arg.

- What is sexy for you?, he asks less annoyed by her presence.

The blond woman thinks about his question. It's really a tough one. She loves having sex and she can't choose of one place in particular.

- The backseat of a car.

- Lost it there, he tells her, proud.

- Me too.

Alex observes her, strangely. Maybe she isn't so bad. She is pretty and actually fun to hang out with. Plus, she doesn't want to sleep with him, which is great, because he really needs a friend right now. Mr. Avery is the president…and the elections are at the end of the month. Mark guessed that they need to be ready until then. An ally is what he needs.

...

Lauren is currently in the lab. She knows everybody have the day off, but she isn't going to sit when she can work. The blond woman is examining Heather's blood. She is sure of something. This is gold. After some tests, she concluded that hypothetically if she gave someone Heather's blood…the person would be disabled…possibly for life. It's just a theory, though. She needs someone to test it and she knows who would be glad to lose her powers. If she gets this right, Lauren, a simple assistant, would be able to give them a normal life, except the elements. She needs to figure something else for them, but it's still exciting!

_..._

**Warning, this part is rated M. Don't read if you're not comfortable with this.**

_..._

_Revenge can be linked to love._

_..._

In their room, Jackson is pushing April in, locking them in a special bubble. He is sick; of her lack of confidence, of her doubts about his feelings. He realizes he'll just have to convince her, for once. The redhead is really mad. He is acting so rudely toward her and she doesn't like it at all. She crosses her arms around her chest, staring at him. Now what? They are in their bedroom. She already saw it this morning. What does he want?

- Take off your shirt.

The redhead feels so offended. He is thinking about sex when she just confided in him about everything. She shakes her head stubbornly and he screams, making her jump.

- Take off the damn shirt, April!

Jackson isn't going to let her win this time. She frowns as she takes it off, throwing it rudely on the floor.

- Now what?, she glares.

- Your pants, he says with a nod.

_..._

_You can use it to defend the one you love._

_..._

April doesn't understand what he is doing…but he asked her to trust him. So, she obeys even if she is starting to feel a bit weird in only her bra and panties. He is looking at her with a frown. How can she not see? She is standing in front of him and he is so turned on. She is really the most beautiful girl in the world…but she isn't naked, yet. The pretty boy takes off his shirt as she looks so stunned at him. Oh, the redhead is pissed at her boyfriend and she is so not going to sleep with him…but he still is so hot. She lets her gaze travelling around his abs. April licks her lips as she thinks about what she could do to him. He slowly removes his pants, leaving him with only boxers. Jackson approaches her, slowly. Her heart starts to make some music…Oh god, she can't let him have his way with her. He won't take her to the carnival when they are so mad at each other…even if it's hot.

- What are you doing?, she asks nervously.

Jackson ignores her question, pressing his chest against hers. He slowly puts his hands on her back. Goosebumps are left on her skin as he touches her. He licks his lips as his head is in her hair, smelling her endearing scent. April is still frozen in place. She can't touch him…or else, she will end up losing her mind. With his hands, he slowly unclasps her bra. It's the first time he will see them so clearly. Every time, she was under the covers and it was dark outside. Now, they are in the afternoon, when the room has a normal light into it. She puts her hands on her boobs, trying to hide them, but with his hands, he intertwines their fingers. She can't fight him…not when he is so close…and when she feels his erection right on her thighs. April tries to kiss him, but he puts a finger on her lips. She is so confused. What? The redhead thought he wanted to have sex…like really have sex, not what they are doing. She shivers when Jackson slowly gets on his knee. His hands are running circles on her thighs. He squints as he feels her soft skin. It's killing him, too. He would love to lose control and to just have his way, but it's not the moment for this. With his teeth, he grabs her underwear, making it fall on the ground. She is dying…What is happening? She feels his nose so close to her center…Her breath is inching in her mouth. The pretty boy slowly steps away from her, putting distance between them. He admires her, naked, completely. April starts to feel self-conscious. Oh my god, she is…standing in front of him…and she was never so naked. They usually just pull off her shirt….or just her pants, not both at the same time. She wants to hide herself, but his voice echoes in the room.

- Don't.

It's firm, an order and her hazel eyes are vulnerable as she meets his. She is a mess, a confused, total mess. Jackson smiles as he pulls down his boxer, making him as naked as she is. They are equals now. Her gaze drifts on his erection. She would love to take it in her hands…like the first time…and other times. It's been so long since they have been this intimate. At the academy, they didn't have time to do anything.

- I'm tired April.

Of what? She is completely forgetting her desire as she glares at him. He is crazy? She is naked and he is tired. What does he want?

- Tired of you not understanding the way I see you.

She is so lost, not getting it. Jackson slowly approaches her and she already feels him, all of him. They have never been both naked at the same time.

- So, if words can't make you get it…then I'll show you.

The pretty boy takes her fast in his arms, carrying her to their bathroom. He enters the shower, putting her on her feet. Then, he presses himself against her. His erection is against her thighs and she wants him…really wants him. April tries to kiss him, but he pulls away.

- I love your hair, he whispers huskily. It's so soft…and it smells good.

His hands are playing with her red locks. He starts to shower to calm himself down, but they are both feeling so hot right now. The pretty boy puts his nose right in her head, smelling everything. One of his hands travels her back while his lips are now on her neck, biting softly. She moans, trying to focus on his voice.

- Your neck, it's lovely. I could bite on it forever…and your back…

She wants him to kiss her. This is so…romantic? Maybe….she isn't sure, but all she knows is that it's hot. Jackson pulls away as he stares at her lips, licking his.

- Your lips…they are the best taste in the world.

He attacks them, taking his time to bite her bottom lip with love. Jackson just wants her to understand she is the only one for him. It's not about sex. It's about love! April tries to kiss him back, but he gets his lips somewhere else, frustrating her. Okay, she gets it! He wants her just as much as she does! The redhead moans loudly when he licks one of her boob. With one hand, he runs circle on the other one. He touches it, grabs it and pinches it. She is dying.

- Jackson, I get it…You want me.

No, she doesn't. It's not that. He groans as his lips travel along her stomach, leaving small kisses. The pretty boy gets on his knee as he runs his hands on her thighs. The water is still making them wet. He loves her legs…If he could have them wrap up around him all the time, he would…but this is not his favorite place.

- It's not about want, April…I love you.

The redhead nods her head as she feels Jackson's between her legs. Oh my god! She would like to say something else, but she can only moan as she feels his tongue on her center. He bites her lips, running his tongue inside and out of her. This is the place he loves.

- Jack…son.

Because it always makes her say his name. He puts one of her leg around his shoulder as he sucks hard, playing with her. She closes her eyes, leaning her head against the bathroom wall. Her moans are like wedding bells for him. He needs her to understand. She is getting closer. Jackson can feel it as he hears his name more often. Her leg stiffens on his shoulder, bringing him deeper in. It feels so good! She wants more…Someday, he tried to puts his fingers…and it was good, but his tongue. He knows what to do with this. She moans one last time, breaking all her walls. Jackson stands up, proud of his work. He puts his hands on the bathroom wall, trapping her. Her eyes open widely as she stares at him. The pretty boy licks his lips, leaning his forehead against hers, smiling.

- You're the most beautiful, okay?

For the first time, as she feels a soft kiss on her nose, she completely believes him. There is no doubt on her mind, not anymore. April throws her arms around his neck, her forehead still fixed against his. Their eyes slowly close.

- And you're not a sidekick, he tells her chuckling a little, You're not a rare flower too.

He feels her wanting to argue, but he stops her with his lips.

- You're my soldier, he whispers, grinning.

She smiles as she finally can kiss him. Yeah, she is his soldier, his fighter. They stay like this, kissing under the water as they forget about their past anger, about the war with Jackson's father. There is only them…loving each other, in a tender embrace.

_..._

_Revenge is also destroying someone who betrayed you._

...

Owen is in the White house, on the phone with Mark, who is at the academy. The ginger finally understood by everybody's behavior the truth. His best soldier is the traitor…like Addison. They are both against him…and he doesn't like it.

- Soldier Sloan, do you think they are ready?

Mark doesn't know his friend learnt the truth. He feels bad lying to him, but he got used to it. The ginger is talking about the ultimate challenge, the big event to prove who learnt something at the academy. They need to succeed if they want to stay. Otherwise, they will get kicked out.

- I think they are, Major Hunt.

- Great. If you don't mind, I'll be the one to fix everything. You'll just have to make them do it.

Soldier Sloan doesn't really care. Okay, Owen can fix the robot machine. For this challenge, the powers gifted will have to "survive" many obstacles…and all get to the finish line where a machine will be protecting the "stop" button. When they'll reach it, they will be able to move on to next year. All of the people who won't be in the last room will be sent home. Mark didn't agree with Major Hunt. Why would they kick some of them out? They just want to learn…but he is not the boss.

- It's fine with me.

- Thank you Soldier Sloan. I'll fly tomorrow, so everything could be ready for next week.

He smiles as he hangs up on Mark. Owen isn't sure about what he is going to do, but the president asked him. He can't fail his duty even if it means to sacrifice some of his friends.

_..._

_Revenge is a tasteful fruit._


	24. Make our own music

**The Powers Within**

Make our own music

...

_One. The piano's melody is echoing through the room. Two. A little bit of guitar here or there and it'll make an awesome ballad. Three. The voice of angel to complete our band. Let's start and make our own music!_

_..._

**April 2010**

This is it. Today. This is the moment whether they will know if they can stay or leave. For the rest of the week, they have been training almost every minute of every day. They slept a little bit there and then here...They ate too. Everybody is sitting in a small room where they are waiting for the signal alarm. In the ultimate challenge, there are three rounds; they have no idea what is going to happen, but they only know they can't leave anyone behind. This is important, so they formed groups, strategic ones. Cristina will have Stephanie on her side, she will defend her. Jackson is going to be with them, too. Water conducts electricity. Everybody knows that. He accepted to leave April with others, because this is only a test, not the real thing. Plus, it makes her happy because she can prove to everybody she isn't weak. Alongside the redhead, Izzie and Alex are going to protect her, making sure she is okay for the pretty boy. George is going to work with Lexie and Arizona. They can make a great team, together. He is the only one who can really attack. The blond woman is mostly there to defend them while the brunette is the brain. In the last team, Callie, Jo and Meredith are going to make sure nobody is left behind.

In the waiting room, they are all nervous…A bell alarm will ring when they'll have to go to the first round. Mark can't do anything, but watch them. He is with Webber and Lauren in a small technology room. Owen programmed the last machine, so everything can be in order. He is nervous, mostly for Lexie, his Little Grey. She is the youngest and her powers don't help her attack like the others. She'll have to be wiser, but he did train her well. April is jumping in her seat as she is waiting to hear the bell. Jackson is beside her, as nervous as her. They haven't really had time to discuss since they showered together. He is feeling ashamed of himself. Why can't he resist her? He is the one wanting to wait, but really…since he saw her naked, he became a horny teenager. The pretty boy can't get her out of his head…and his willpower is slowly fading away. She is so close to him right now. He wanted all week to just have sex with her, but fortunately, they had to train. The redhead is feeling sick, like she wants to throw up…and she noticed her boyfriend's odd behavior. She thought he found her sexy, but right now, he is stiff in his seat, restraining himself to touch her. Did she disgust him? No, she can't make wrong conclusions like before. Communication is the key. April takes his hand, slowly.

- Jacks, aren't you forgetting something?

- Hmmm.

- It's my sixteenth birthday, she playfully replies.

Jackson gets what she wants…Their birthday tradition. Damn, if he kisses her, he'll want to do more. He resisted all week…and everything will be ruined. She is smiling at him, waiting for her kiss. She needs it. The pretty boy leans toward as he pecks her cheeks for a second. He then stands up, ignoring her disappointed look.

- I'll see you in there.

He walks to get to his two partners. They are both stretching on the floor. Stephanie smirks at him while Cristina doesn't pay attention.

- A kiss on the cheek? Really?, mocks the dark skinned girl.

He groans as he watches the closed door. Behind this, their first challenge is standing…waiting to destroy them. He can't have his mind focused on something else. April is a huge distraction and if he is distracted one second, he could be kicked out of the program.

- Focus, Grumpy.

The Asian decided to nickname Stephanie like this. It suits her because this girl is always groaning and unsatisfied. Cristina is not going to lose her time talking about the pretty boy love life. It's not the time for this. Honestly, she wants everybody to stay into the program. She got used to them…and she doesn't dislike them as much as before. The dark skinned teenager rolls her eyes as she keeps stretching. The athlete is so serious, but she is right. They need to focus.

...

In her seat, April is just frustrated and hurt. He didn't want to kiss her? He always wanted to kiss her before. She did something wrong…She will have to ask him because they need to talk about it. Maybe she is misunderstanding everything for the hundredth time. The guy she didn't want to see sit where Jackson was minutes ago. She groans.

- It looks like your boyfriend didn't want to kiss you, he teases her.

- Shut up Alex!, screams Izzie.

The blond slaps him on the shoulder. He chuckles; man April is so funny to mess with. Izzie thinks he is an ass. The redhead is already feeling so down. He doesn't have to make her even more scared. She turns to the young girl.

- Don't listen to him, he is just an ass.

The brown hair teenager turns his head to look at Izzie. He knows something is starting to happen inside him. Every time he sees her, he has this stupid goofy smile Jackson has…This is crap! Pretty stupid, too! He loves Jo…he shouldn't be feeling this, but his heart…it beats fast when she is in the room. It's freaking annoying. He smirks at the redhead, she is vulnerable and she takes his mind off of his blond friend.

- Seriously, I would never refuse a kiss from my girl.

She looks worriedly at him, as he walks toward, Jo. He loves kissing her…and holding her. Alex pinches her butt as she turns to look at him with a bright smile. He leans toward her as he captures her mouth, exploring it with his tongue. Izzie rolls her eyes at his behavior. This guy is just looking to make April more upset.

- He is just a jerk, April.

- But he is right. Who refuses to kiss the girl he is in love with?

The blond doesn't know what to answer. Frankly, it's odd…and weird, but Jackson's feelings are so obvious. He is currently staring at his girlfriend from the other side of the room…and he is so in love. Izzie doesn't get it too. She shrugs her shoulders.

- You'll ask him after.

She gives her a reassuring tap as she slaps Alex on the head. He stops making out with Jo, glaring at Izzie. She is always interrupting them.

- What?

- The bell is going to ring…and I won't wait for you, to come. Bye Jo, she adds smiling.

The brown hair boy rolls his eyes as he watches the blond leaving. He stares at her ass, a little and his girlfriend hugs him tightly.

- Good luck, she whispers against him.

- You too.

He leaves her with Meredith who looks bored. They are always kissing. She is kind of happy for Alex. Even if he is a big ass, Jo makes him okay, but still…there are lots of single people in here. They don't have to see them make out like this At least, April and Jackson doesn't…in public. Callie cries, freaking out Jo. The Mexican just thinks young love is so touching. Her wife comes to hug her in her arms. George stands awkwardly, waving at Izzie. Lexie is beside him, feeling dizzy. She will have to be so great…to prove to her crush that she can do it. The older teenager gives a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

- It will be fine.

- How can you be so sure? I'm not strong…or fast…I'm smart.

George took a liking to her. She is cute and pretty funny. They became good friends even if their start was pretty bad. He smiles at her.

- You'll be fine. I'll protect you.

Lexie laughs as she imagines the sweet O'Malley protecting her. She gives him a hug and he embraces her back. He is the nicest guy. They jump when they hear the bell ring, signaling the start of the first round. Everybody gets in there, fast. The brunette realizes there is a clock. They have ten seconds to get in there or the door will close. She takes George's hand running as fast as she can. This is it.

...

They all get into a weird place. It looks like a jungle? It's not exactly this. There are plants everywhere which gives April an advantage, a huge one…Cristina moves fast into the small room. Okay, she can see the door, but when she tries to open it. Nothing. She gets where all the others are standing, not knowing what to do. That's when they hear, Major Hunt's voice.

- Round one: To open the door, you'll need to find a plant with a key card. There are three…but warning, some of them contain poison.

Meredith turns her head to look at Lexie and April. This is their round, they've got this. Her stepsister read about lots of stuff and the redhead controls plants, she could get the key without touching them.

- Only four people can walk at the same time…but when you get to the next door, you can't go back. Good luck, you have ten minutes.

Damn, they made teams of three…They have to be smart, but Lexie has to be in the last team. She has too much knowledge.

- Okay, we have to act fast, orders Jackson.

- Like we didn't know, pretty boy, mocks Cristina.

Stephanie is bored and she wants to get out of here as soon as she can. They'll just have to destroy a team they made.

- We have Arizona, she screams.

- What? I want my wife with me.

Callie isn't going to let them take her wife. She has a great power. She can get through things, so she'll spot the card key easily. Jo gets exasperated. If they argue or talk like this at every challenge, they'll never move. She runs directly to the first plant she can find.

- Screw it!, exclaims his boyfriend as he runs after her.

Making teams was a stupid mistake. It's everyone for themselves. Izzie rolls her eyes, but she follows him anyway.

- Hey, you're not leaving me behind, Alex!

The blond runs after him as she gets to another plant. April feels left behind by her team and she walks to another plant, too. They are not going to leave her. Jackson wants to go after her, but Meredith stops him.

- Four at the time.

The others stay on the sideline watching the four struggling to find a key card. Alex puts fire to the plants. Jackson rolls his eyes. Nice, he'll have to clean after him. Jo causes explosion and she runs, the card should be flying in the air, but nothing. Izzie is there focusing on making fly elements…but she is not spotting what she wants. April is more cautious and slow. She takes the time to touch the plant like it's a person. Cristina screams at her.

- Faster, virgin flower!

This nickname is so funny. It highlights twice that she is a virgin while revealing her powers. Magic. The Asian looks at the time. Damn, already three minutes! They are slow. Callie wants them to be faster, too. She doesn't want to lose because of them. One minute later, April finally finds a key card as she runs to the exit door.

- Found one!

The other three sprint to the door that opens for thirty seconds. They slip out of the room and Jackson feels so insecure…being left behind by April like this. He can't protect her. Callie walks as fast as she can, followed by her wife. Cristina runs too, wanting to be out of there. They already lost enough time. Stephanie walks too. The pretty boy was too slow again. Damn! He throws water at the plants in fire. Stupid Karev!

- Thank you, screams Callie.

Two minutes have passed and they are still looking for something. Meredith is focusing on Cristina's mind. If she finds something, the blond will know…and she'll also know which plants to avoid. The Asian is so fast…Words are flooding in her mind. Lexie starts to jump in place. Man, she knows…she is sure of which plants are going to have a key and which won't. This is just pure logic, but she doesn't know if she can help…So she shuts up.

- Got it!, screams Arizona.

They all run to the opened door, but George accidently runs before they exit. The door shuts close. Owen's voice echoes as a huge scream.

- You have thirty seconds to find another card…or you are all trapped.

- George, they scream.

- Sorry, he whispers.

Lexie finds easily the key card, surprising everyone.

- Just…I…It's pure logic…if…

- Shut up, Lexipedia!, screams Cristina as she grabs the card to open the door.

All the remaining people run, leaving the first challenge. Jackson is really shocked. Damn, it's harder than he thought.

...

The next challenge is travelling a chess game. April almost died when she got her foot on a white space…She almost exploded, but Alex saved her. He didn't want the pretty boy to be on his back all the time. They understood they needed to get in the black spaces, but there is a trick. One out of two black spaces is a hidden hole. Izzie figured she could fly, but what about the others. She isn't enough strong to take more than one person at a time, but like before, she can't go back on her track. They have ten minutes or they are all stock. Jo almost died when she fell in a hidden hole, but Izzie saved her.

- Get her out of here Iz!

- But what about you two?, she asks worried.

- We'll be fine, he reassures her.

The blond nods as she gets to the other side of the room. The door opens and there is no clock this time. Getting there is already an exploit. Alex takes April's hand as he passes one in his hair. She is jumping nervously beside him. It's been one minute…and still no sign of Jackson.

- Stop jumping!

- I can't…What if Jackson…

- Shut up Kepner! We need to get out of here.

He could put fire to the chess game and slides on it, but April will get burn. Unless, she is on his back. The redhead refuses to leave her boyfriend behind…she isn't sure if he will make it.

- Jump on my back!

- I'm sorry?

- Jump on my back.

She does as he tells her. He is so rude sometime…It can hurt someone, but she got used to it and she needs him. April sees him putting fire to the chess game and she feels so stupid. She gets her feet on the ground and he turns to look at her, mad.

- Get back on my back!

She shakes her head stubbornly as she makes an earth bridge out of plants, hoping it would be enough for the others. Alex is kind of impressed….Well, it is better than putting fire. He watches as April's bridge starts to get in fire. Shit!

- We need Jackson, she screams.

It feels like he heard her because he runs into the room at this very moment, followed by the others. The pretty boy reacts fast as he throws water on the burning bridge. Then, he runs to the next round, not saying a word to April. She feels hurt, but Alex drags her with him. Man, this girl is such a weigh. Is she reckless? Does she want to die? They both run, being the last to enter the dark room.

...

Owen's voice can be heard for the last part. A robot machine is in the middle of the training room. If they look at the ceiling, they can see Mark waving at them. They all made it, but are they going to be able to stop it? We'll see.

- Congrats on making it this far. As your last task, you'll have to push the red button behind my robot friend. Good luck.

Jackson turns to all of them, they need a plan, but he doesn't have time to speak when the robot wakes up. It throws fire to him…and the pretty boy avoids it running. Cristina runs as fast as she can, but the machine gets as fast as her, hitting her. Izzie catches her in her arms, as the Asian is completely unconscious. This is bad…They were counting on her to push the button. Callie and Jo exchange a look. The Mexican runs directly to the machine while the brunette throws an explosion at him. The robot is weird….He stops them in a heartbeat. He makes Jo's attack return back to her. She runs, avoiding it. Callie is hurt as her enemy just block her. April starts to make plants grow, so they could go push the button behind the robot, but he ruins them with fire. With laser, he attacks Izzie who is struggling to hide. Heather isn't sure of what to do honestly…This is dangerous and her powers are not useful right now. George changes into a small mouse, wanting to be practically invisible to their enemy, but he spots him immediately, trying to kick him. The brown hair boy changes back. Arizona walks through him, proudly, pushing the button, but nothing happens. The blond woman is so stunned that she doesn't realize he is holding her, throwing her against the wall. Izzie is too far to reach her, but George changes into a condor and he catches her, before she falls. Jackson watched it all. It's weird; the pretty boy has the impression the machine is programmed to recognize them…and it knows exactly their weakness. He grabs Lexie on the sideline to talk to her.

- Lex, do you know this type of robot?

The brunette thinks fast. She remembered reading about robots, but never some like these. They must have been created for them…to kill them.

- No…but it didn't stop when the button was pushed.

Meredith is toward them as she puts her hands on her hips. They are so screwed…They got to the button, but it is still trying to kill them.

- We need a plan, she tells them.

Cristina is still unconscious, protected by George and Stephanie. The dark skinned teenager girl made an electric barrier and the young man is a huge bear. Alex tries to throw fire, but he always makes it stop with water. This machine wasn't made for training. Jo gets beside him as she punches him.

- What's your problem?

- Stop throwing fire like that.

He could hurt someone else. Obviously, this thing isn't a robot completely. Something is wrong and they need to figure it out. Jo noticed the machine focuses only on the ones attacking him…if they don't attack then…It won't bother them.

- We can't use our powers, until we get closed to it…If we don't attack, it won't attack us back.

Her boyfriend nods. If his girlfriend says so, it must be true. Heather was beside them, hearing everything. So, she runs without thinking more directly to get to the machine. Since she won't attack, it won't bother her right? Jackson watches her. It's a bad idea. They needed to make a plan. He notices the robot blue eyes…It reminds him of his father. He is mad and he runs as fast as he can to get to Heather. Arizona is now beside Lexie and Meredith, telling them about the machine. Her wife is currently trying to hurt it. Izzie gets her in her arms and together they are trying to figure out what to do, avoiding the lasers.

- It was weird, starts the blond woman.

- How was it weird?, asks Meredith, interested.

- I got through it…and it's not a robot.

Lexie is confused. At this moment, she sees a big fire coming their way. Fortunately for them, Cristina woke up…and she had time to push them on the side. Stephanie made the electric barrier stop right on time. The Asian's arm is burn, but she isn't bothered that much.

- Girls, you need to focus 24/7…where else, you're screwed.

April is standing alone, as she is trying to help Callie and Izzie avoid the lasers. She makes plants protect them, but the machine is faster…and it could attack her. She thinks fast…Maybe if she makes an earthquake, it could confuse the robot. She doesn't think before provoking one.

...

_An earthquake is dangerous. It makes everything falls down, especially walls._

...

Everybody freezes in place, even the robot as they feel it. The walls are starting to fall down…and Mark is worried about them. He makes Webber and Lauren follow him somewhere else. They are not safe anymore. He understood at the minute Arizona touched the button. It's Owen…he knows.

Meredith turns fast to look at Arizona. What did she mean? The blond woman starts to talk fast.

- It's not completely a robot…There is a soul in there.

When she got through it, she saw an aura like every time she walk through someone. There is a person in there…or just a soul. She can't explain it, but that's why it recognizes them. The robot is alive. Meredith understands…That's why she heard thoughts…she couldn't replace. She knows exactly what they need to do. This thing is still a machine, first and to break down one, they need electricity…and water.

- Stephanie!

The dark skinned teenager turns around as Cristina helps her get to them faster.

- Where is Jackson?, asks Meredith.

- Did you seriously interrupt me for that?

The blond nods, as they all spot him running after Heather. Oh my god. Meredith is seeing a huge piece of wall falling on them…It will probably kill them both. April has to stop. She yells at the redhead who is still focusing on her earthquake.

- April! Stop!

The girl jumps when she gets back to reality. She opens her mouth as she watches the scene in front of her. She destroyed the room, completely. Cristina is travelling the room, running in circle to distract the robot while she notices Jo and Alex trying to attack it. It looks like they were wrong. The machine does throw them fire anyway…They are both running around. Callie is hurt, on the floor, protected by George, a huge bear…but what catch her attention is Stephanie, Arizona, Meredith and Lexie yelling her boyfriend's name. She turns around…to look where they are looking.

- Nooooo!, she screams.

The wall, it's falling on him and Heather. He doesn't notice it…or maybe he doesn't care…She wants to make it stop, but she is too weak. The redhead used all of her energy to make this earthquake and she is going to kill him, the love of her life. It's not fair! April runs as fast as she can. This moment feels like a bad movie…in which the hero dies saving someone else.

- Jacksooonnn, she cries.

Everything seems to be so slow, killing her. As she runs to get to him, only seeing him. The pretty boy turns around slowly; unaware of what is going on. When he sees the redhead face, he watches the wall falling on him and Heather. The pretty boy can't say he saw his life in front of him before he died or that he wasn't scared. He is…There is no way, he will survive this. Jackson wants to see his girlfriend one last time…

- Jackson! Nooooo!

He is going to memorize her face, her lips, her touch. After all, he is really going to die a virgin. Heather is beside him, she noticed too. Cristina won't save them…because she will die if she grabs the blond. The Asian thinks fast as she grabs someone she thinks could help…She just hopes it's not too late. Heather pulls Jackson in a sweet embrace as they feel the wall closer to them.

...

When she opens her eyes, April is on the ground. She was tackled by Cristina, saving the redhead who is a complete mess. She ran to get there…She pushes the athlete off of her, still crying…and screaming.

- Jaaacccckkssssonnnn! Nooo!

- Kepner, tries the Asian.

April runs to the crumbling wall without thinking about the machine, aiming for her. She is a mess, a freaking complete mess.

- Jacksonnnn!

Fire is thrown right to her head, but it never gets there. Alex tackled her to the ground and he took the fire for her. Damn, this girl really wants to die. He'll probably be a wreck if it was Jo. His arms are wrapped around her, refusing to let her go. Meredith is sad about Jackson's death, but they need to get this done…or they will all be dead. She turns to Stephanie.

- You need to make it stop…This machine has to be neutralized.

The dark skinned teenager nods, sad that her friends are gone, but she isn't going to give up. She exchanges a look with Yang, before they hold hands. The others use this as a distraction. April is crying on Alex, grabbing him like her life is depending on him. He is dead…Jackson is dead…She didn't saw what happened exactly, but she can see the crumbled wall pieces. It's her fault…She killed her own boyfriend…She deserves to die. The redhead doesn't do anything when she feels Alex screaming, relieved. It's over. He just saw Stephanie and Cristina stopped the machine really fast, but what is the most surprising are the boy and the girl standing behind the dead robot. He forces April to turn around and looks at them. She is too shocked to say anything as she watches her supposed dead boyfriend smiling proudly…What the hell?

...

Minutes later, they are all sitting in the cafeteria, almost everyone. Alex understood it was a trap…and he won't stay there when someone is trying to kill him. It needs to stop. Jo is beside him, trying to calm him down, but he pushes her away. She doesn't get it.

- I'm leaving.

- What?, screams Arizona.

They can't let him leave…They all need to stick together. They almost lost Heather and Jackson earlier and Cristina was so clever to grab Callie. Even if she was hurt, the Mexican hold in the air the wall long enough for them to run as fast as they can, behind the robot. It happened so fast, that nobody saw…but it was worth it. When Stephanie came, she teamed up with Jackson to neutralize the stupid non-robot soul. Alex groans. He won't stay here any minute…It wasn't a test…It was meant to kill them and he isn't going to sit there, pretending.

- I'm leaving and you should all too…I'm going to kill him, myself.

Callie laughs humorlessly and she isn't attracted to men. Yeah…it's impossible. Doing it alone is just a suicide, but she is shocked when she notices Izzie stands up.

- Then, I'm going with you.

Alex looks at her, mad. He is not going to let her come…she could get hurt, but the blond shakes her head. Killing Gregory Avery is her ultimate goal, too. She wants to.

- It's what I've been training for, Alex.

He groans, as he gives up. If this girl wants to get killed, then, fine…Jo is crying. She was so scared back then. When she saw Heather died or not died in front of her, she realized that she needs to be with Alex. He is the one she wants to spend her life with, but they need to be safe. They can't leave the others.

- Don't go!. she screams at her boyfriend. You'll get killed!

- I won't…Come with me, he offers.

Jo really would like to come, but she can't. She isn't going to just leave…and runs away without a plan. She shakes her head…and he is disappointed. He thought she was stronger than that. Apparently, he was wrong. George screams in the room, making them feel his presence.

- I'm following you.

- No way!, refuses Karev.

He hates O'Malley. He won't let him come, but when he meets Izzie's eyes, he gets the message. Damn, he is becoming a wimp…for a girl who isn't his girlfriend. Meredith and Cristina exchange a look…They want to fight too and they both perfectly know that here…they are wasting their time. The Asian has a confident voice when she speaks.

- We're coming.

- You don't get to argue with this, replies Meredith.

Alex shrugs his shoulders. Anyway, he doesn't care who tags along. He looks at the others waiting for their reaction. Callie has a skeptic gaze. They are going to die. This is so stupid while Stephanie looks bored. She thinks they are a bit reckless, but it's not of her business. Heather is still shaking. The blond almost died…She was sure…of dying. Jo refuses to look at her boyfriend. He can't leave like this…This is wrong. The brown hair boy turns to talk to his followers.

- We leave tomorrow, very early.

Then, he leaves to pack his bag. Tonight is going to be crazy. He is tired…and this stupid exam ruined his day. He thought he would be having fun in the afternoon, celebrating…not feeling like crap. He wants revenge, to kill this bastard. Mr. Avery will die in Washington, tomorrow.

...

Lexie is crying in a sitting form. They are trying to kill them, all of them. Mark spots her in the garden. He saw her running after the test.

- I didn't know…about the red button.

The brunette laughs, wiping her tears.

- I know…I'm smart, remember?

Mark felt so bad, watching her fight in this arena. Owen is going to pay for this. He wanted to kill them…all of them. He shouldn't have trust him with the machine…It was a stupid move on his part. Webber was angry and he screamed at him. Soldier Sloan had to admit the truth to the old man who decided to get back to his home….He is not going a part of this anymore. As for Lauren, her fate is unknown.

- Are you okay?

- No.

Lexie starts crying again. Jackson almost died. April became insane. Everything was going so fast…and she felt useless. Her powers are not as good as everybody. Yeah, she knows stuff, but she doesn't know everything. Mark slips an arm around her as he strokes her hair. She leans her head on him.

- Soldier Sloan, what's the next move?

- We'll figure this out tomorrow…but honestly, I think we'll need to fight, Lex.

The brunette shivers against him. This stupid war is becoming so real…and it's so scary to think they could all die...only because they were born different.

_..._

**The moment some of you have all been waiting for, rated M! ;)**

_..._

_Let me feel the beat of your heart._

_..._

Jackson is staring at the ceiling, feeling so upset. He almost died…It made him reconsider everything about April. Yeah, he was obsessed about her getting hurt…but he never thought about himself. It made him realize he isn't invincible. The pretty boy is shocked to see the redhead barges in, attacking him as soon as she sees him.

- You! I hate you! You could have died!

She is crying as she puts a hand on her mouth. He notices how messed up he made her. Together, he always thought they were stronger together while in fact, they are weaker. Karev told him she almost got herself killed…and it was all because of him. They will need to figure this out, to solve this problem when they'll have to fight for real, but right now, she needs him.

- You don't hate me, he whispers as he wraps his arms around her.

She doesn't…She is in love with him. He knows, he is sure of it. April slowly calms down as she feels his hands caressing her back.

- I thought you were gone, she tells him, broken. And you didn't even kiss me this morning.

When she thought she lost him, she became insane…He couldn't kiss her…He couldn't hold her…and she will never feel his touch or his skin. It killed her. Jackson feels so bad about this. He wanted to, but he was restraining himself for stupid reasons, completely unnecessary reasons. The pretty boy pulls out of their embrace, going directly to their door. His eyes meet hers as he pulls the lock in. His voice is soft and deep.

- I thought I was doing the right thing, April.

The redhead smiles at him, to encourage him. She wants him to speak, to say what was going on, because she was, is, completely lost. The only think she can be sure of is her love for him.

- I wanted to wait…and when I saw you naked…It woke me…I wanted you all the time.

His girlfriend laughs, relieved because he felt the same way. April walks to him, taking his hands in hers, her heartbeat exploding in her chest.

- Me too.

Jackson admires her. Yeah, almost dying made him realize he could lose her. He was so stupid, believing they had their entire life while maybe they don't….They can't know…and now, he doesn't want to wait, not anymore.

- I want you April.

She stares at him, biting on her bottom lip. The pretty boy walks past her as he removes his t-shirt, throwing it on the ground. April stares at his abs, chuckling.

- Are we really?

The redhead joins him, putting her arms around his neck. She can't believe he is giving in…He was so firm and he is changing his mind….but she is not going to complain. When she bought condoms months ago, before going in the academy, he was so pissed at her…but they are going to be useful. Jackson smirks at her pulling her closer.

- Oh yeah, he whispers as he makes them fall on the bed.

_..._

_With your touch, with your lips, make me sing._

...

April falls on top of him, trapping him with her legs. She leans on him, capturing his lips as she feels his hands, slowly removing her shirt. The pretty boy moans as she bits him wildly and he smirks, making them roll. He is the one on top, in control. With one of her hands, she caresses his cheek. She loves to do this, it's so soft. Her other hand is grabbing his neck, pulling him closer. His lips leave hers to travel around her collarbone. The redhead moans a little as his hands are under her…unclasping her bra. He licks his lips as he notices her boobs. They are so big and he bits one of them in his mouth. April instinctively pinches his ass when he sucks harder on her left boob. He is bigger…because it's where her heart points…and right now, her heart is probably singing Alleluia. She wraps her legs around him, pressing him closer to her. They are half naked and Jackson really wants to take his time. They are sharing an important moment.

- Jackson…

He loves when she says his name. He sucks harder, making her so sensitive and responsive. She arches her back, so he could have better access to her. With one hand, he starts to remove her pants. She helps him, giggling. They are really going to go all the way this time…He won't stop. Jackson pulls away to take off his own pants. He wants to feel her skin against his…like really feels it. April grabs him by the neck, making their mouth meet. His tongue is playing with hers as she straddles him, making him grow harder. Man, taking his time is going to be harder than he thought. The redhead enjoys their closeness. It feels so good. He groans as she kisses his chest, making him feel like he is in Heaven. One of her hand gets in his boxer, to move his erection, up and down. She gets lower with her lips as she takes off his boxer, giving him an evil look. He gets on his knees to give her better access. Her tongue replaces her hands that are now, squeezing his ass behind him.

- April, he moans as he feels a rush.

They became better at this. The first time was good…but now, it's great. They are learning together, sometime, they make mistakes…but they don't care. Her mouth bites his erection as he pulls her hair, making her squeal. He knows she loves when he does this. It brings her animal side out…because she is like this when they are this intimate. Her lips are sucking, licking him with passion. She feels so powerful when she sees him so vulnerable. Jackson's hands are in her hair, pulling, caressing as he feels himself come.

- April, he whispers as he kisses her head.

She lets the liquid slip in her mouth. Weirdly, she started to like it and she is enjoying tasting him. Jackson grins at her as he pushes her on the bed, slipping his tongue in her mouth. His girlfriend moans when she feels his hands playing with her panties. The pretty boy slowly leans to bit her earlobe, whispering.

- Your turn.

_..._

_Let's create our own beat, our own rhythm._

_..._

His left hand makes her underwear travel her legs. He looks at her with pride and desire. She laughs as she notices his sparkling eyes. He so loves this. Jackson captures her mouth with his, slowly letting his tongue play with hers. There is this thing about them. Whenever they are together, it's magic…it feels surreal. His kisses lower on her jaw as she puts her hands on his back, drawing circles. The kisses travel around her chest, teasing her. She is becoming impatient. She arches her back, showing him how much she wants him. Jackson came to learn his girlfriend never likes when he teases her…for too long. April is convinced: she wants something, she wants it now…but he is slower and he enjoys feeling her. His tongue is on her stomach, now, licking it as he smirks at her. She slaps him playfully. Jerk…he really wants her to become crazy. His fingers approach her center, testing her wetness. He heard that she needs to be really prepared because it will really hurt her. His kisses are on her thighs…leaving some marks. Since he can give her hickeys, he doesn't hold back. She has love bites in every hidden spots of her body. They made a compromise. She moans, putting her hands on his head. She runs circles on his soft hair…He never lets them grow and she loves that. Jackson finally bits her lips, as she leans her head on her pillow.

- Jackson.

It's always there…his name…and he loves this. The pretty boy grins as he puts his tongue inside of her, then he pulls it out. It's exactly what he will need to do later, but with his erection. One of his hands grabs her ass while the other holds one of her boob. He squeezes it, pinches it, making her scream his name louder.

- Jackson!

- I love you, he whispers sincerely.

Love, this is what it's all about: sex, family, friends, life. They are linked to this feeling. It consumes him. It kills him, every part of his body. If she dies, he is too. If she cries, he wants to, too. And when she moans, he feels this tie in his stomach. His brain is reacting to her call as he sucks harder…and he kisses her with more passion. She is still a mess, but it's a different kind of mess and he enjoys this. Her walls break as she comes loudly. He doesn't really care about this. They can hear, it won't make them stop…and he just wants to pleasure her. Jackson stands up, nervously as he gets into their dresser, getting a condom. He then, gets back on top of her. The pretty boy slowly pulls his forehead against hers kissing her nose. He closes his eyes, inhaling her scent. April puts her arms around him, pulling him closer. She straddles him, feeling his erection, against her thighs. This is it. She is ready, he can tell. They both open their eyes at the same time. Their chests are pressed together, as they are beating their love song. He pushes one hair out of her eyes, whispering.

- Ready, soldier?

She laughs, straddling him, as a confirmation. Jackson doesn't want to break their eye contact as he puts the condom, clumsily. He never had done this before and he gets on top of her again. He breathes before pulling himself inside of her. She grimaces. It hurts! Like a bitch! So bad! She feels herself breaking in thousands pieces…The pretty boy is feeling guilty as he watches her face. She seems so hurt. He feels so bad being the reason behind it. He wants to pull out, but she grabs him, pushing him deeper inside of her.

- I can…do…this.

- April!, he protests weakly.

_..._

_Let's fall to pieces together, screaming out loud._

...

Tears are running along her face, but she is still shaking her head, stubbornly. She won't back down…even if he refuses to move. Jackson is standing awkwardly on top of her, not sure if he should start riding her…He wants to, but he can't…She is so hurt. The pretty boy listens to her as he tentatively pulls in and out of her. April is still grimacing, feeling so weak. She is so stupid. She finally gets what she wants and she destroys it by crying…She needs to pull herself together. Jackson sighs as he lies himself besides her, not daring to touch her. She cries softly, feeling ashamed.

- That was…sex, he says trying to get her to talk.

It's awkward…and it wasn't really sex…They just stood there…not doing anything. He couldn't hurt her more. She is moaning as she cries and he stays stiff, besides her.

- Yeah…it was.

She can't watch him…His disappointment. He probably hates her. Jackson sighs…he needs to know if she is fine. He feels a bit ashamed. He should have pulled away faster…ignored her when she was stubborn.

- Are you okay?

- Yeah…, she cries, I'm fine.

He knows she isn't…but he doesn't know what to say. It's so frustrating. Is it like this for everyone? He thought it wouldn't be this bad…Everybody's first time is a mess. April stops crying. She is not a baby anymore. Jackson changed her…and he deserves way better than this. She is his soldier. The redhead grabs him when she feels him leaving the bed. Taking a deep breath, she rolls on top of him. He is lost. April takes the condom out of him as she runs to grab another one. His girlfriend pulls it on him with love and care and then, she straddles him. They are not going to give up. Sex is about love and it's not supposed to feel like that.

- April, he protests, but she makes him shut up, putting her hand on his mouth.

- Practice makes perfect.

He looks at her soft face, slowly accepting to try again. Maybe, they should. It's like a car accident, when someone gets into one, he or she needs to start driving right away. April is the one to position her entrance into his erection. She opens her legs, so he could be deeper into her and Jackson sits, pulling her into the air, one of his arms steadying her. He has her boobs right in front of his mouth and he bites it, clumsily. She feels more comfortable, it stills hurt, but it's better. She starts to move up and down in a slow rhythm as the pretty boy pulls her hair, hard with one hand. The other one is travelling her thighs. He responds to her with his hips and she moans.

- Jackson.

Oh my god. He slowly switches their position, so he could be on top, lying on her. Her hand is pulling him closer to her…She wants him deeper…because it feels good. It's still awkward for her, but not as much as before…because the desire is stronger. Jackson pulls himself deeper into her, moving slowly.

- April.

She is groping his ass while nails are making marks on his back.

- Jackson! Oh my god…

Her moans get louder against his mouth as he comes for the first time inside of her. He leans his head on her shoulder as she loses it, too. He falls beside her and he intertwines their fingers.

- That was…better, he smirks.

Maybe she is right…they just needed practice. She laughs, chuckling, as she nods. Oh yeah, it was so much better. They still had some awkward moments…but it didn't hurt so badly. She grins as she rolls on top of him again.

- But…it wasn't perfect.

April puts her hand on his chest slowly straddling him, to make him grow harder for her. He grins back at her as he gets the hint.

- No it wasn't.

The redhead smiles when he pulls her into a deep kiss. Jackson slips his tongue into her mouth. It _sucks…_but they'll just have to practice all day...and night. Anyway, it's not like his girlfriend would mind. He already feels her wanting him, inside, again.

_..._

_Let's make our own love song, our own music._

**...**

**I'm really sorry about their first real time...that sucked...but I wanted to be realistic. On the show, Jackson wasn't a virgin which make a huge difference in my head...but since they are both naturals, their second time felt good ;). **


	25. Blindness is a disease

**Some M at the beginning. You'll understand at the end of the chapter why I'm giving you some sexy scenes...I don't think April and Jackson will want to go there for a while. **

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Blindness is a disease

...

_Remaining in the darkness trying to find the exit as the demon is there. Running to stop being so blind, so confused. The light is right in the corner, but this is so much easier to stay. This feeling of doing the right thing is a sickness. Blindness is a disease._

...

**April 2010**

Her face is lying on the crook of his neck while his chin touches the top of her head. One of his arms is wrapped around her, bringing her closer to him. Their intertwined hands is lying on his chest, feeling his heart beating their music. April's other hand is holding his back. Their legs are tangled together, making a beautiful contrast: white against black. They are naked…still naked. Clothes are useless for them, especially after last night. Practice really does make perfect…but they are still trying to reach that goal, which means more lovemaking. They can't remember how many times they did it, but it felt so good. At the end, April didn't hurt at all and Jackson learnt he loves when she is the one on top. It's so hot, watching her riding him. They are now sleeping, so tired. They have done it pretty much all afternoon...and even through the night. They didn't think it would be so physically difficult. The pretty boy snort's echo into the room as the redhead is just letting soft breath. A soft knock can be heard…It's slow, unsure. At the other side of the door, Lexie is waiting for them. The president's speech is going to start in one hour and they all need to be there to watch it…It's the rule. Then, they'll make a plan. She is feeling really worried about April and Jackson…Yesterday, they didn't come to eat dinner. They were also missing after the ultimate challenge. When she passed by their room, she even heard moans…It was really awkward and she thought April was choking or something…She cried…really badly. The brunette wanted to get in the room, but it was locked. Now, she really wants to know what happened. Jackson would never hit her…would he? She sees Stephanie coming her way. She knows it's really early, like 6 in the morning, but Gregory's conference starts at 7.

- Hey, Steph!

- Hi, groans the dark skinned girl.

The brunette looks at the girl. She looks horrible, like she didn't sleep well. They probably all didn't. Her stepsister and the others are leaving right now, as they speak. Lexie smiles at the older teenager.

- Could you help me please?

Stephanie raises her eyebrows. How is she supposed to help her, exactly? Lexie shows her the door, locked.

- Can't.

- You could make it…do something with electricity, she tries.

The older girl notices they are in front of Jackson and April's room. She smirks suspiciously at Lexie. Hmmm, what does she want? She crosses her arms around her chest.

- This is not your room.

- No…but I need to go in there.

- Why?, laughs the other teenager.

The brunette is acting so weird. Lexie tries to think about a great excuse without finding one. It always sounds so lame when she says it in her head. She opts for the truth.

- Okay…I heard…moans…yesterday…and a cry…she cried in the afternoon.

Stephanie holds her laugh. Moans? Have they done the deed? But cries are weird. It's really not usual when having sex. The dark skinned teenager nods her head.

- I'll help you, okay…but I can't promise anything.

The older girl touches the room, searching for something who could conduct electricity. The handle maybe, but can she make it move? It would be crazy. They should maybe give up…because it's not looking good. Izzie with her suitcase passes in front of them, noticing their frowns.

- Hi, girls.

- Hey, replies Lexie, uncomfortable. Aren't you supposed to leave without your stuff?

The blond laughs. Oh no, she doesn't want to leave them here because it would make them less stupid and weird. She noticed them playing with the door handle.

- Everything is okay?

- Yeah, answers Stephanie. We are just trying to open the door…locked.

Izzie laughs. Well good luck for them. She decides to give them a hand as she unlocks the door with a swift move. They both stare at her, stunned. She waves them goodbye.

- Later girls.

Stephanie doesn't wait before entering the small room. She screams as she sees them, naked on the bed without covers. Lexie wants to come in, but the dark skinned teenager closes the door, stopping her from coming.

- They are fine…Let's go, Lexie!

The brunette is immediately dragged out away from the room. Geez, what's the rush? On their bedroom, Jackson and April slowly wake up. They heard something…was that a scream? The redhead isn't sure as she starts to laugh, thinking about their afternoon…and last night. It was a-mazing. The pretty boy groans…Oh he feels so tired, but he is also happy. He leans to kiss her softly, moaning against her lips.

- Did you hear something?, he asks pulling away.

- Yeah…a scream?

He nods his head, unsure. Did someone come into the room? But they locked the door. His gaze falls to the unlocked door. Damn! He turns to April who understood. She is horrified. Oh my god…who saw them naked?

- April, I'm gonna take a shower.

He smelled himself and he stinks. She inhales his scent. It is true…He needs one, but she thinks she should take one too.

- I'm gonna take one, too.

Jackson raises his eyebrows as he stands up to get in the bathroom. April runs to lock the door again and she runs after him. He smirks as he understands what she wants. He leans himself on the bathroom frame. He _is_ tired, but he could never resist her.

- Wanna grab a condom?, he winks.

She nods, blushing as she rushes to get one in their bedroom. Oh god, they had sex so many times last time…She feels a little embarrassed. They are animals…really some animals. The redhead gets back into their room, watching him get into the shower. April slams the door shut and she runs into the burning water. She throws her arms around his neck, jumping on him, as he pushes her against the wall.

- Wanna have sex?, she teases him.

He groans as he starts to run his hands on her thighs. She feels so good, wrapped around him. Last night, they made so many experiences. He made love to her slowly, with passion and care, but today, he just really wants her fast. Is he human? Is this desire to be inside her is normal? He feels a little sick…to be such a pervert. Yesterday morning, he was still a virgin, but now, he feels like it was in another life. With one arm, he steadies her against the wall. April leans her head on it as she touches his member with her hand. She moves it up and down as she straddles him with the same rhythm. He grits his teeth, groaning.

- Oh…April.

She giggles as she starts to kiss his neck with fervency. Her hands are making him want her more and more. Jackson pulls his head away to meet her hazel eyes. She is so beautiful, wet because of the rain, because of him. He bits her bottom lip aggressively as he starts to get closer. This is the most empowering thing for April. He is losing it, because of her. She puts her tongue into his mouth, as her hands are still moving up and down. Jackson pushes her harder against the wall as he comes, spilling his erection into her hands.

- April.

The redhead smiles at him as she kisses him, feeling his need. Jackson wants to pleasure her too…so they could enjoy it more together. The pretty boy slowly puts one finger inside of her as she gasps. Even if he did this many times, she still has the same reaction, the same face. Her boyfriend smirks as he pulls his finger in and out.

- Jackson.

He kisses her lips as she wraps her legs around him, tighter. One of her hands grabs his back, tracing the muscles slowly while the other one is helping them keep this position. It's their first time against a wall. He puts another finger inside of her, thrusting in and out faster.

- Oh god.

He silences her with his mouth, his tongue running circles in her throat. His other arm is still trying to help her into a comfortable position. They are both breathing faster and louder as they press each other closer. Her back arches as she comes.

- Jackson…it feels so good.

Her boyfriend runs fast to put the condom. Then, the pretty boy positions himself at her center as he enters her slowly. She moans, feeling him finally everywhere. Their chests are colliding as he thrusts into her. Her head hit the wall as she leans on it, moaning. She thrusts her hips back, responding to his moves. Their breaths are inching, forming a small melody. This is them, a beautiful crazy mess. He puts one hand in hers as he starts to push harder into her.

- Oh yeah?

- Some..thing…that feels this…good…can't…be bad.

Her legs are pushing him deeper into her. She wants him to hit this spot they found together. It was…she can't describe how she felt…It was…more than amazing. Jackson runs his hand against her long legs. It's the best feeling in the world. He thrusts harder, faster as he hits the final spot. She bits his bottom lip, making it almost bleed as she screams.

- Jack..son.

He keeps thrusting into her, losing his mind a little while after. The pretty boy is so proud now that he can last so much longer. He opens his eyes looking at her face, lovingly. With one hand, he caresses her hair as she is smiling at him. Jackson takes the time to put her on the ground as he holds her ass, carefully. April takes silently some shampoo in her hands as she starts to wash his hair. He laughs as he does the same for her. Their hands are starting to reach every spot of each other as they are both smirking. As he slowly cleans her back, Jackson finally understands his mothers' words. Butterflies are battling in his stomach as he can't stop laughing with her.

...

Cristina is in Owen's gym. She is crying like a complete crazy person against the wall. Near her, George and Izzie are trying to comfort. The young teenager boy offers her a tissue, but she doesn't want it. Their packed belongings are on the floor, ignored by those who possess them.

- Cristina, are you okay?, tries the blond girl.

After meeting Stephanie and Lexie, she went directly in front of the mansion, but nobody was there yet. She looked in their room and they were all locked or empty. It made her think about the gyms, maybe some of them forgot something there. So, she ran to Owen's first and Izzie was so shocked to see Cristina crying while George was standing awkwardly trying to comfort her. They are going to be late if it keeps going like this.

- You…you sure you…don't want a tissue?

- No!, yells the Asian.

She doesn't know why she went here as soon as she finished packing. The athlete just wanted to see this room for a last time, but apparently, emotions appeared inside of her as she remembered training, flirting with the ginger. It all came to hit her and she became angry…starting to cry…Here she is crying without knowing really why.

- Cristina! You need to pull yourself together!

Frankly, Izzie is so scared. The usually strong robot became a hopeless crazy thing. She is completely lost, she tried to touch her, but she only received a smack. George finished packing and he wanted to memorize this school. He loved spending time here, but he is doing the right thing by leaving. He felt so worried, hearing cries. The boy ran as fast as he can to get there, sure that Izzie was crying, but he was so stunned to see Cristina. He grabbed a tissue, clumsily…and he was yelled at. He is honestly really afraid of the Asian, more than usually.

- We…are going to…be late.

The athlete cries louder and they jump in the gym. They don't know what to do. They sigh relieved when they noticed Meredith enters the room. Oh, she will be able to handle this. The psychic is shocked when she observed the scene in front of her; her best friend crying while the other two are standing, afraid of her.

- What happened?

- She was like this….when I came…I thought…it was…Izzie.

- I thought it was a bear choking, replies honestly the blond girl.

Meredith was wondering where everybody was and she tried to search for them with her mind, but she only heard this thing. She was sure it was a bear…and maybe they were attacked by one. She followed the voice and it brought her there. She turns to look at her best friend.

- Why are you crying?

- I… don't… know!

The Asian isn't sure why. For Owen? For this crappy war? For her deceased father? She didn't even shed a tear at his funeral. Maybe all of her hidden emotions are just hitting her at the same time. She really hates this…It makes her vulnerable and completely crazy, like Kepner crazy.

- We have to go, now, Cristina!

- We tried to tell her, Mer, starts Izzie.

The psychic decides to slap her best friend hard. Maybe it will help her, but it only makes everything worse. They will have to bring her like this. Meredith turns to the other two in the room.

- Iz, take her bag…and George, change into something…to carry her.

They both nod doing as they are told. The teenager boy changes into a horse and the psychic with Izzie's help put their friend directly on his back. They make some knot, to tie the remaining bags on the horse. Then, they leave the gym for one last time.

...

Alex is in his room, trying to leave, but Jo is blocking his way with her body. She did this all night…and all afternoon. As he packed, she started to unpack his stuff and to complain. The brunette can be so whiny sometime…and he doesn't do whiny. They are not here to cry like babies. He still loves her, though and he asked her to come…It's her problem if she doesn't want to.

- Jo, get off of the freaking door!

- No!

His girlfriend won't let him get killed. It's dangerous. Okay, they've done worse in their lives before, but now, she changed. She doesn't want this Bonny and Clyde life they used to have. She isn't going to let him go…not without a fight.

- Alex, stay for me!

Her boyfriend gets mad. He thought she would get it more than anybody. He is doing this for them, for everybody. So, they could stop him directly, today…before the bastard destroys their lives. Alex won't sit or hide…And he's not a team player. He has never been. They are not going to make him wait in action.

- You don't understand! I'm doing this for you! For us!

- No…you're selfish…You just want to go. You're leaving everyone behind.

It hurts. The person he loves the most thinks he is a coward. She is completely telling him he is running away while in fact, he is doing the right thing. He needs to fight; he wants to be the one to kill him. Jo crosses her arms against her chest. She stares at him with a stubborn face.

- You're the one to be selfish, Jo. It's a bunch of crap!

She wants him to stay, so, they could be fighting together, but they are each other's weakness. Alex knows it. She knows it and it's totally stupid to want this. He realizes they are not on the same page. He groans as he gets closer to her.

- Jo, move!

- No! Don't go…we have to be together…What if you die?

The brunette starts to have tears in her eyes. She is just protecting him. He is going directly into a trap. The president will be protected…He'll be expecting them, probably and he will get killed. It's a fact. Alex's face softens up as he caresses her cheek.

- I won't die, okay? And we'll both survive. After all this, we'll be living a normal life…having bunch of kids, a house…and stuff.

Jo nods her head. They'll get through this together. She kisses him on the lips as he kisses back. He realized he is with Jo, not Izzie and in this moment, he should choose the one who was always there, the one who loves him. Yeah, he really likes the blond girl and she makes him feel so many different things, but he is sure to love Jo. The brunette was there for him. She is the one he should be with. He pulls away, pushing her aside to leave.

...

Meredith and Izzie are sitting on the stairs, waiting for Alex to come. Man, this is getting so boring. He was the one who wanted to leave so early and he is late. This is bad. George, still in his horse form, has a tired Cristina on his back. She stopped crying, but now, she is starting to fall asleep on his back from exhaustion. Showing emotions must have almost killed her. They are all shocked to see, Lauren, Webber's assistant coming their way. She didn't leave yesterday?

- You didn't leave?

The blond woman ignores Izzie and she turns to the psychic. She wanted to give her something before leaving. Webber got them their job back easily at the hospital and they'll have fun starting surgery. She can't wait honestly…but she needed to see Meredith.

- I'm leaving now, but first, I have something for you.

She throws her a small bottle containing some blood. The psychic raises her eyebrows. She may be dark and twisty, but she doesn't drink this.

- It's Heather's.

- Okay?

Lauren rolls her eyes at her weird expression. Besides the blond teenager with blue gray eyes, Izzie is smiling, politely. Okay, this assistant is crazy. Maybe if they smile and wave, she will leave them alone.

- I couldn't test this theory, yet…but if I'm right, this blood could give you what you want.

Meredith is shocked. Are they talking about the same thing? Hope starts to get inside of her.

- What are you talking about?, asks Izzie.

- If she has this blood running in her veins, she could lose her powers, forever.

- Oh my god!

The psychic is so happy. Lauren isn't sure and she didn't test this, but if it's true, there are going to disappear…the voices. She surprisingly hugs the assistant. The blond woman smiles at her as she leaves.

- Good luck! I hope it works.

Meredith will test this after the war, because they really need her right now, but after, she'll be free. She puts the little bottle in her pockets as Izzie is shocked. She didn't know her friend wanted this. The blond flying girl would be horrified to lose her powers, but apparently, they are not thinking the same way. They all stand up when they finally see Alex.

- It was time, comments the psychic.

- Shut up and move!

The two girls nod, but they are stopped by someone's voice behind them.

- What are you doing?

- Soldier Sloan, groans Alex.

Oh man, he is going to tell them to stay or something, but he had enough with Jo. Meredith tries to focus on what he is thinking, but she doesn't know his voice well. Cristina is completely asleep, snorting on George's back. Izzie is curious about what he wants. Is he going to give them fight advice?

- You should at least tell me goodbye.

He opens his arms, so he could hug them, but nobody moves. Meredith laughs as she walks away. Alex rolls his eyes as he follows the psychic. Right after them, Izzie shrugs, blowing Sloan a kiss. The horse moves away, leaving Mark alone with open arms.

- Hey! Come on Karev! You know you want to!

- Goodbye Mc Steamy, screams Meredith.

Besides her, the other blond teenager is perplexed. Mc Steamy? Her friend shrugs. Mark Sloan isn't dreamy like Derek…He is hot! They all walk together to get away from the mansion, from their old life.

...

_Goodbyes, do they really exist? Are they just temporary? Because one day they will all meet each other again…Right?_

_..._

In the common room, Jackson is sitting with Stephanie and Lexie. His girlfriend is still in their bedroom. She told him to leave because he was distracting her with his beauty. Well, he doesn't complain. They are all looking at a huge TV, watching the news. In exactly half an hour, his father will give his election speech to convince the citizen to vote for him. He doesn't really understand why the others went away. His father is far from being stupid. Like he would stay in Washington when he knows exactly where they all are? Anyway, they would never have listened to him. Maybe the pretty boy is wrong and they are going to get in time to kill Gregory Avery, but he really doubts it. His dark friend moves beside him, smirking evilly.

- So, Lex heard moans yesterday coming from your room.

Oh god…This isn't good. The brunette is blushing completely and now, he feels bad about this. Maybe he should have put a hand on April's mouth.

- And a cry…adds Lexie with an accusation face.

Jackson doesn't know what to say. He knows Lex isn't the innocent girl he met two years ago, but she is fourteen…and a virgin. At least, he hopes she is one. If she isn't, the pretty boy will kill the bastard who took her innocence.

- Did you hit her?

It's so ridiculous that he wants to laugh. He would never hit any girls, especially April. The pretty boy clears his throat.

- No…

Lexie is still unsure about what happened…Oh my god. She gets it now. She is really dumb or something. Stephanie didn't want her to get in the room. Ewww, this is a wrong image. She hopes she could learn how to delete stuff from her mind…At least, she didn't see them.

- You guys had sex!

The dark skinned girl laughs as Jackson panics. Everybody could hear…and April would be really hurt if she thought he bragged about it.

- Speak louder, he sarcastically comments.

- Was it good?, asks Stephanie with a knowing look.

This morning, she found them completely naked, tangled together…Oh it must have been and by seeing Jackson's smirk…It so was. The pretty boy clears his throat…They have innocent ears with them…and April would be so embarrassed.

- Not of your…business…but yeah, he admits.

It will be the only thing she will get out of him. His girlfriend comes right into the room and they all stare at her. Jackson mouths a word. Was that "sorry"? Stephanie smirks knowingly at her as she feels the vibe. It smells. She so lost it. Lexie is feeling a bit embarrassed and she is scanning her for something…a clue? She actually isn't sure.

- What? Do I have something in my face?

- No, it's just your smell, teases the dark skinned teenager.

April takes her shirt and she inhales the scent. It doesn't stink, at least to her. She doesn't really understand why her boyfriend told her he was sorry…Wait, oh my god.

- Oh, you told!, she accuses him.

- Not really, he explains lamely. They kind of…heard?

- Oh my god!

The redhead looks embarrassed at the other people in the room. Then, she decides to leave. This is so…so…She can't even say what it was. Jackson glares at Stephanie.

- Thank you, Steph.

The dark skinned teenager girl smirks. Oh it was her pleasure. They are just funny.

- April! Come back in the room!

The pretty boy runs after her, feeling ashamed. Maybe he shouldn't have told her they heard. It was enough like that. His girlfriend is so sensitive.

...

Minutes later, Callie and Arizona come into the room. Where are the others? Lexie is just lying on the couch, her head on Stephanie's lap while the latter is watching TV. They look everywhere. The Mexican is impressed by herself.

- Oh, Arizona, I'm early.

Her wife laughs. It's one of the rare times she isn't late. Going to this school really solidified their links and the blond woman realized she loves her wife too much to refuse her what she wants. They talked about it before and she was firm, but now, she changed her mind.

- Callie?

- Yes?

Arizona takes her hands, nervously. She isn't sure how her wife is going to react. Maybe she doesn't want to anymore. They could compromise, of course…but it's kind of hard on this subject.

- I changed my mind.

The Mexican feels lost…She isn't sure what this is about.

- About kids…I want some too.

Her wife jumps in the air screaming. This is such great news! They are going to have kids! When they were young, the blond woman was clear on this point. She told Callie, when they were just friends, that she would never want some. The Mexican didn't say anything against this because they were not dating and she was just a friend. When they got married, she confronted her wife and Arizona still didn't want some. She compromised…They were still young…but now, this is the happiest day of her life. She kisses her wife on the mouth while Stephanie and Lexie cheer for them in the room. The brunette thinks it's so cute; they are one of the greatest couples. The dark skinned teenager isn't usually a sucker for romance, but she can't resist liking this…This is adorable. Heather comes into the room, feeling lost. Why are they cheering? Arizona turns to look at her.

- We're going to have babies!

- Oh who's the father?

Stephanie holds her laugh. Oh this girl is never going to change. She is so funny…and a little bit dumb, but mostly funny. She waves at her, so she could sit with them. Lexie stops lying on the dark skinned teenager.

- I miss home, Heather admits.

- Home?

Lexie pays attention, but she honestly doesn't miss Raven. The only people who mattered to her are here at this school. The others didn't even bother about her.

- I miss Matthew.

She does, terribly. She thought it was just a crush. Heather has a tendency to "fall in love" with a guy, but she forgets him in the next month. With the dorky boy, it's different. Even the distance doesn't change her feelings and it makes her so sad. Does he think about her? Did he worry? Probably not. Stephanie nods her head knowingly.

- Yeah, I miss Leah.

The dark skinned teenager misses her best friend. They were almost always together before and now, she is somewhere probably feeling so ashamed of herself. She must hate her too. Their moment is interrupted by a worried Jo who barges into the room. She is freaking out about Alex. What if he gets killed? Or he ends up…paraplegic? Stephanie puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

- Jo, calm down. You need to focus.

The brunette nods, slowly. Yes, she really needs to pull herself together. This is stupid. She sits on another couch, besides the other girls. She is in this with them. They are a team.

...

In the halls, Jackson is running after his girlfriend. Fortunately, she is still so bad at this. He grabs her as she is now just in front of him.

- Please April, don't be mad.

- I'm not mad, Jackson, she replies with a soft voice.

He is shocked…She is not? She looks sincere and it's not a trick.

- I'm just too embarrassed…Am I…Am I that loud?

The pretty boy smirks as he traps her against the wall. He presses himself against her, speaking in a husky tone.

- Oh yeah…but I love it.

April rolls her eyes at his behavior. He is such a horny boy. The redhead would love to go back to the common room. Jackson's father speech is coming soon, but her boyfriend has another plan. He puts one hand on the wall as he uses his other one to caress her soft dimples. She laughs as she puts two hands on his chest.

- We should go back.

Jackson smiles, not moving away, he starts to kiss her neck as he whispers against her skin.

- We should make out.

- Yes…I mean…no.

He laughs as his eyes fall deep into hers. April's arms are still on his chest, trying to put a distance between them. She really wants to go.

- Do you want to go back?

- No…Yes…I…

Arg, he is making her so confused. The pretty boy doesn't care about his father or his speech…He just wants to spend as much time as he can with her. He will ask her one last time what she really needs…If she tells him no again, he won't force her.

- Do you want to go back? ...Or do you want to make out?

April notices the glint in his eyes. Damn! She throws her arms around his neck as he pushes her against the wall. With one hand, he wraps one of her legs around him, so he could press himself closer between her thighs. She moans, forgetting about Mr. Avery. They'll just miss a few seconds of the speech…She feels his hands under her shirt. Okay, maybe a few minutes.

...

Mark is in his room, wanting to watch the news alone. He told the others to get together in the common room, but he is not going to join them. Derek is an idiot. He didn't have news from him for a week and he heard about his reaction when Addison told him about her powers. He just left…silently. That was an ass move. His wife went after him and he hadn't heard anything from her. He starts to worry. What if Derek told on her? Could he have killed her? Right on cue, she opens the door crying.

- Derek left our home.

- What do you mean?

- He left…me…He took all of his stuff and…he left.

The tall man stands up, putting her in a sweet embrace. This is not good. His best friend is such a jerk. Addison was there for him all the time. They were married for more than five years and he throws that away.

- I'll kick his ass.

She laughs, feeling heartbroken. He was her forever…and now, he is gone.

- Let's watch the news.

The redhead nods. Yeah, she heard about Gregory Avery's speech starting now. She lies on his bed as he does the same. He opens the television to see the man he despises on television. He exchanges a look with the redhead when he notices Major Hunt, standing proudly between Catherine Avery and Derek Shepherd…Damn, he is there.

- Welcome to everyone, as you may all know, my name is Gregory Avery and I'm running to keep my position as a president.

The black man waves to the crowd smiling. Derek looks like he is going to throw up behind him. His wife betrayed him…She lied to him. So, he couldn't stay with a liar. She totally went behind his back…and she trusted his stupid best friend more. His president continues his speech.

- I won't speak about casualties or make a speech about why I'm better than my opponent, he smirks cockily.

The crowd applauds encouraging the man's cockiness.

- I'll show you.

He then turns around as a huge white screen appears behind him. Derek looks shocked…He didn't know about this part of the speech. Mr. Avery starts the video, a montage of everybody in school using their powers in fighting classes.

- They are among us…They are dangerous and as your president, I'm going to protect you from them.

On the screen, a human torch appears burning Owen. Alex was feeling so mad this day. He didn't control himself…and apparently the cameras caught this. He looks crazy and dangerous.

- I started a project months ago…to know their weakness. _I_ built a school in Seattle. We, Major Hunt, his team and I, built these machines, each for one of them.

He shows a picture of the robot, in the ultimate challenge. In the common room, everybody gasps. Arizona can recognize the blue eyes on them…Man, they are screwed. They had difficulty to beat one of these…how will they fight one each.

- Vote for me! Vote for protection!

Mr. Avery screams as he puts his fist in the air. The crowd applauds, agreeing with him. Mark and Addison exchange a look. This is bad, looking really bad…

- I'm giving you the list of these people that we collected. If you see any of them, please call the police and we'll take care of it.

He clears hi voice as he starts to speak. When he pronounces one name, a picture of that person is shown.

- Alexander Karev…The human fire torch.

_..._

_Can you be blinded by your duty?_

...

Somewhere on the road, five teenagers are walking, making a plan. They are not aware that they have been exposed. On his screen television, Mr. Avery keeps talking.

- Isobel Stevens…The flying girl….Meredith Grey…This one is dangerous, she is a psychic…Be aware that she control you or even read your mind.

Mark stands up from his bed. They are going to expose them, all of them. He leaves his room, followed by Addison. Gregory Avery is definitely going to attack them today. These machines could be coming their way right now.

- George O'Malley…The animal metamorphosis…Our famous runner, Cristina Yang.

Owen tries to keep his calm behind the president. It's all becoming real, now. He'll have to watch her die, but he is doing it for his country, only. The president smirks at the crowd. They are all on his side, he can feel it. He convinced them and they are all going to vote for him.

- Calliope Torres, the clairvoyance, boss of Miranda Bailey…She is super strong. Be careful, she has a temper, he jokes.

The crowd laughs, as Derek frowns. Are they stupid? They are treating _them_ like animals…but he was doing this too, before. In the common room, Callie is holding her wife's hand, shooting daggers at the television. This man is going to die. She'll make sure of it.

- Arizona Robbins…Walk through things.

They can all watch a video of the blond woman walking through different types of walls. She is gritting her teeth with the Mexican.

- Her weakness: Hurt her…she loses her powers.

Mark and Addison are running fast to get to the common room. They need a plan. This is the moment they have planned…years ago. On the screen, Gregory Avery starts speaking again, his crowd listening carefully.

_..._

_Can you be blinded by denial?_

_..._

- Heather Brooks…She is not dangerous…She disables powers.

In Raven, besides his parents, a dorky boy gasps. Heather? His friend Heather was like April? Matthew runs away to get to his bedroom…This is sick. He can't keep watching this. The young blond girl feels sick as she watches herself on TV, not doing anything. Maybe she should have mentioned she could erase humans' memory…like she did to Leah at the beach. She looks so stupid compared to all the others in action. Mr. Avery talks to the crowd again.

- Stephanie Edwards…Electricity.

Leah is watching the news in her room. She gasps as she recognizes her best friend. She thought they were close…but apparently, she didn't know anything about her life. This is so stupid…she tried to apologize to Stephanie, but she wasn't answering…and she disappeared. Now, she is starting to understand. In the common room, the dark skinned teenager girl swears as she grits her teeth. The game is on.

- Josephine Wilson, explosion…Watch out for this one, she is aggressive.

They all watch a video of the brunette screaming at her partner, Callie. They are chest to chest and she throws an explosion right in the wall. Jo is boiling inside…

- Alexandra aka Lexie Grey…computer metamorphosis.

Lexie is shocked…She starts to freak out. Oh my god. They are so screwed.

_..._

_Can you be blinded by faith?_

_..._

In the halls, April kisses Jackson one last time as she drags her boyfriend back into the common room. Oh man, they must have missed a couple of minutes of the speech, but it doesn't matter this much right? They are chuckling as they enter the room, wearing huge grins. They disappear when they watch April on the screen, provoking an earthquake.

- Oh my god, she screams.

Gregory Avery smirks as the crowd looks so scared of her. This one is so unstable that it will play in his favour.

- April Kepner…Earth element…She is unstable.

In Moline, Karen is crying on Joe's shoulders as they watch their daughter. They were praying for God to be on their side, but He did this. She is probably going to die…The entire country is after her. On another couch, her sisters are all gasping. Oh no, Ducky! Libby pulls Alice the youngest in her arms as Kimmie feels guilty. It's her fault! Her mother told her many times it wasn't…but it is. She was the reason behind her sister's departure. Now, she is doomed. The only thing they can do is pray…pray for April's safety.

- They were not alone in this. Teachers were helping them, starts Mr. Avery.

Owen's face becomes blank. Is he going to kill them, too? What?

- Dr. Richard Webber, specialist in mutations at Seattle Grace hospital.

As he speaks, Mr. Webber is currently driving in his car to a small lake. He knew they would be after him, so he is going to hide…fast.

- Lauren Boswell, assistant of Mr. Webber and resident at Seattle Grace.

The blond woman is currently singing in her car, unaware that she has the police after her…This is bad. She is proud of herself about her conclusion on Heather's blood. If she is right, she would have found an antidote…something to make the powers' gifted free. She is receiving a call from Webber…but she declines. She is driving. She'll listen to the voice mail later.

- We had Dr. Shepherd and Major Hunt on our side.

The crowd applauds them as they both feel like crap.

_..._

_Can you be blinded by hurt?_

_..._

- I'm sorry to announce you that Dr. Addison Shepherd-Montgomery, gynecologist at Mass Gen was a traitor.

Derek feels guilty. He was such a stupid man…His girlfriend, his wife, his love isn't a freak. She is a human, too. She deserves to live and he betrayed her. Owen pats him on the shoulder. This is hard, he knows…but it will get better eventually. Mr. Avery didn't mention her powers because it wouldn't be in his favour. She is a healer…saving lives. He can't find something bad about this.

- Soldier Mark Sloan…one of my own soldiers. He was protecting you during wars…but he isn't on our side.

The man in question enters rapidly the common room with Addison. They are all feeling sad about this, but they had it coming. It was so predictable! He screams loudly.

- We need to move!

- But wait, starts Lexie.

- What Little Grey? We don't have time; they are already coming for us.

He doesn't want to waste time…This is a matter of minutes before they are all going to have to fight stupid robots. The brunette shakes her head. They have to wait. Something is missing. He forgot to mention someone. Mr. Avery, then looks at his wife, faking sadness.

- Last, but not least…I'm feeling so…sad…saying this…My own son…

In a small bar, Harper shouts loudly as he watches his grandson on the television. He is alive….He survived.

- Jackson Avery…controlling water.

Everybody in the room turns to the pretty boy who gasps. His father is really exposing him, too.

- And to prove my loyalty…I vow to kill him, myself.

They all understood. He wants Jackson…He is going to come in Seattle to kill his son. April grabs her boyfriend's hand for comfort. She squeezes it…but he doesn't respond. His father is really a bastard. He is after him. Then, it will be his responsibility to kill Mr. Gregory Avery. The problem is….will he have enough strength?

_..._

_Can you be blinded by hate?_

**...**

**Warning: In the next chapters, there will be some deaths. So if you will be too mad or feel wrong about it, I suggest to you to just end this story right now, because nobody is saved... **

**I don't own Grey's or anything related to it. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, putting it in your favorites! **

**Review if you want.**

***** One review made me wonder...Who would you like to see dying? You don't have to answer, but I'm very curious. :)**


	26. Without you I feel empty

**Hi, this story is coming to an end, really soon. I feel a little bit disappointed that maybe some of you are going to stop reading, but I totally understand...It's hard to read about your fav. characters dying. **

**I don't own Grey's. **

**Thank you for my guest reviewers. I liked hearing who you wouldn't mind dying. Stephanie's name made me laugh! It was funny. **

** I totally agree about April not being a damsel in distress: Don't worry, she won't be. We were on the same page. **

**FaziO: Oh, I was really touched by your words and of course, I need to mention you! I'm inspiring myself from your ideas and your suggestions. :) Oh and I'm sorry about the fighting scenes. I always re-read my chapters before posting, but I'm tired sometime...and I do make some mistakes. Also, yes it can get old! ;)**

**Liannn: Merci de rester avec moi! Tu es vraiment trop gentille dans tes commentaires! Malheureusement, l'histoire se termine bientôt! :( **

**...**

**The Powers Within**

Without you I feel empty

...

_Do you know someone you couldn't live without? A person who shares your soul, who loves every single part of you, who knows all of your secrets. What would happen to you if you would lose him or her? Would you feel empty?_

_..._

**April 2010**

In the common room, Jackson is still standing there, frozen in place as he feels so sad. Could he really kill his father? Yes, he hates him…Yes, he is a jerk, but the pretty boy never thought he would actually have to kill him. He can remember before he discovered his powers, how close they used to be. It would all go to waste and will April still love him, if he does? The dark skinned teenager turns his head to watch his girlfriend. She is holding his hand, giving a comforting smile. It seems like hours for him while in fact, it's a matter of seconds. The others are all running outside, being in a hurry to act fast. Him, Jackson Avery, can't move. The redhead refuses to leave him behind.

- Let's go Avery!, yells Sloan as he pushes the couple out of the door.

They run, hands in hands, but for what exactly? The pretty boy knows what he will have to do in this war, but what about the others? April? Mark brings them all to the penitence room. In there, they can be sure, nobody is watching. There are no cameras, nothing. Soldier Sloan turns to look at all of them. Jo is standing straight shaking, but she doesn't want to be scared. Stephanie doesn't speak as she is besides her. Lexie wants to cry. She mentally slaps herself. It's not the time to act like a scared little girl. They have been training for this moment. Arizona is holding her wife's hand. They have to survive this…They need to be strong and to be calm. It's the key to win! Addison puts herself in front of them with Mark. They are going to beat these robots, but she knows they'll have to work in teams.

- Now what?, asks Jackson in an annoyed tone.

They are all losing time. This is stupid to bring them here…for a chat while they should all be outside, protecting the school.

- We separate in teams to secure areas, answers simply Mark.

- Okay?

He is unsure. Why can't they all work together? They will never be able to beat one machine. They were all together to beat one…and it was pretty hard. April starts to cry beside him, making everyone stare at her with an annoyed face. This is so not the time for this.

- I'm sorry…I…Things just…got very very…real.

Her boyfriend puts a reassuring arm around her as she feels so weak. He told her she was his soldier…and now she is acting like…like…a baby. She pulls out of Jackson's embrace, wiping her tears. She needs to toughen up. Addison looks at all of them. Then, she starts to point out the area to secure.

- We need people to protect the school from the inside!

She knows Gregory will try to reach it. There are many weapons in the school and they don't have time to run away. In reality, they are here to fight. Callie raises her hand. She will be much more useful from the inside. She explored every corners of it with her wife one day and it was amazing. She knows where to go to make an unexpected attack. Addison nods her head, satisfied.

- Anybody else? We can't leave someone alone.

Jo steps forward to be beside Callie. They worked together all the time in Owen's class and they know each other's mind by heart. It will be easier for both of them. She could even make the school explode, while trapping some robots. Mark smiles proud of these two. Finally, some people who seem ready to fight. He points the door, yelling at them.

- Run! You are wasting time.

They both nod their heads. The brunette leaves the room, but Callie wants to talk to Arizona, first. Soldier Sloan rolls his eyes at their behavior. This is not the time to be sentimental…or to show feelings.

- See you later, smiles the blond woman.

She leans on to kiss her wife. The Mexican slips her tongue through her mouth. Mark clears his throat, clearly annoyed. They are not going to be all like this! Callie pulls away, giving a slap on the soldier's arm.

- Make sure she is safe.

He winks at her and she runs, exiting the door to find her partner. The tall man is secretly sad to see her leave, because they were good friends, but this is like when he was in war, everybody needs to be prepared. Feelings don't count. Addison speaks loudly in the room.

- We need people in the sky. So they could see the machines and prevent us.

They need to be everywhere. Of course, it would have been so much simpler if they still had Izzie or even George. They can't send anybody. Mark wants to suggest taking a plane, but the pretty boy speaks with a convinced voice.

- I'll go.

April turns to him, shocked. He can't fly. She could go and make a huge earth bridge.

- No, I'll go, she speaks firmly.

- We can go together then, he laughs.

Without looking at his girlfriend, Jackson walks toward the door. He is happy to be going with her because this way, it will be easier for him to protect her. Mark smirks as he watches the redhead's reaction. She pulled herself together really fast. Her hands are forming fist, she has a frown on her forehead…and her eyes…they are throwing flames.

- No.

The pretty boy turns around, stunned. Did he hear her right? Lexie feels so uncomfortable. She doesn't get why April is acting like this, now. They are supposed to be fighting, not creating drama. Stephanie raises her eyebrows. Why? Doesn't she want to be with her boyfriend? Arizona smiles politely. Can they fight later? Addison feels weirdly proud. She has seen April fighting in class. She always seemed to underestimate herself and to take orders, but now, this is not the same girl. Heather is watching them, turning her head to the right to the left. Jackson. April. Jackson. April. Jackson…

- What?

- No, I won't go with you.

In a chick flick movie, this would the moment where everybody fall out, where the couple fall apart to get back together later, but this is not a movie, especially a chick flick. They are standing, during many minutes, looking at each other in silence, trying to figure out what the other's thoughts are.

...

The five teenagers are walking on the road. They are all talking about their next move. Izzie sincerely thinks they should all stick together, but Meredith doesn't agree. They should separate in small groups, so they could go faster. The blond flying girl can't carry all of them…and they shouldn't take a plane. It's way too long. They'll never get there in time, for the elections results at the end of the day. Alex is standing between them, enjoying their banter. Honestly, he thinks Meredith is right, but he loves to see Izzie fight her. The blond doesn't seem to be aggressive, but man, when she is provoked, she is so wild. It's hot! George is helping Cristina walk. The Asian woke up, but she is still so tired. She leans on the teenager, not caring about the conversation at all.

- Iz, we should get into separate groups!

- We should stick together, Mer!

They are standing, chest against chest, heart to heart, both stubborn refusing to let go. Meredith sighs. This is getting old. They are wasting so much time arguing about this. Alex decides to stop this stupid argument.

- Mer is right.

The psychic sighs, relieved. Finally, they are going to move.

- What?, Izzie turns around to face the boy.

- Mer is right. We'll be faster.

The blond girl walks toward him, mad. Why would he agree with the other blond now? He is just trying to get on nerves, as usual. This is a serious matter. It's not the time to play games. Cristina is tired to hear them. She speaks weakly.

- Yeah, for once, evil torch is on the right side.

Izzie groans annoyed. Of course, the Asian will be on her best friend side. She turns to look at the only one she can count on, her brother. The latter bits his bottom lip, blushing. He is actually on Meredith's side. It will be simpler. The blond flying girl gets the hint and she taps the ground with her right foot.

- Fine, you win.

Alex rolls his eyes at her childish behavior. They are just choosing what's best for everyone. This way, they won't be slow down by the others…like O'Malley for example. The psychic lets a huge sigh.

- Finally. Cristina should run alone, she proposes.

The blond looks skeptically at her. The girl can't even stand…She won't be able to run all the way to Washington. She'll fall on the road…and get hit by a car. The Asian pushes George on the ground, making him fall. She nods, agreeing. Yes, she is tired. Yes, she won't be as fast as usual, but she can get there in four hours, probably.

- I'll do it.

- What, but you can't even stand!

Izzie can't believe the others. Is she the only one who cares? Cristina shrugs as she turns to nod at Meredith, exchanging a smile. She then turns to Alex.

- Later, evil torch.

The athlete helps George who was still lying on the ground. She gives him a slap and she winks at the blond. Then, seconds later, the Asian disappeared leaving a wind behind her. Her best friend turns to the human torch.

- One of us has to be with Izzie and the other with George.

Alex groans. He has to choose between the grumpy blond and O'Malley. Yeah, the choice isn't so hard. He pulls the flying girl in his arms, winking at Meredith.

- Fly.

- What? No…I don't want to be with you.

She turns to protest to the psychic, but it's too late. The others are already flying in the air, annoying her. The blond yells her frustration as she starts to reach the sky. Alex leans his head on her, already bored.

- No head on my shoulder.

- Stop being a bitch, he smirks.

- I'm not a bitch, she argues insulted.

Izzie flies higher in the sky to reach the clouds. They are going to have to be careful. There are planes travelling from Seattle, WA to Washington, DC. They can't be seen or it will cause big problems. Alex's grip tightens on her…Man, it's cold around here.

- How long?

- A normal flight is around 5 to 6 hours.

The teenager boy rolls his eyes at her stupidity. He wasn't asking about a normal plane. How long can she be? He decides to slowly change into his torch form, that way, he won't be cold. Izzie starts to feel uncomfortable, feeling hotness.

- Alex! You are going to burn me!

- Change into your flying form.

She would love to, but when she does, she can't think properly…and she wants to be in her right mind.

- I can't….I will lose my mind…

The teenager shivers as she starts to go higher. He will freeze to death if she doesn't change.

- Then go faster.

- I can't.

The blond may be a super human or something, but in this form, she can fly as fast as a normal plane. They'll be there in 5 or 6 hours, depending on the weather. Alex yells at her.

- Then, I have to be a torch or I'll freeze to death.

Izzie starts to worry…She has never been bothered by coldness. She never realized people could freeze here. She becomes a storm, slowly accepting to melt with the human torch. Okay, in this form, she can be faster…but she is dangerous. She could hit a plane and not care.

...

Jo and Callie are running in the halls. It's time to elaborate a strategy, a plan. The Mexican stops on her track, thinking about Gregory's moves. Where will he go first? She has no clue…probably Owen's office…and the gyms. He wants Jackson. So he'll go wherever he thinks his son could be. The bedrooms? Too obvious. Jo joins her as she speaks.

- I could create some explosives bombs on the stairs.

The woman nods at the teenager's suggestion. This is a good start.

- Clever.

They both run to get to the entry of the Webber's academy. This is the first step of a great plan. The brunette could put explosives bomb on every room, but there is still a problem. They can't be sure Mr. Avery will be the only one to enter these places. They have to consider this. With her hands, Jo makes small ball of energy that she hides on each steps. If she was the president, where would she go? She will try to get information…directly from the traitors. They have to watch the principal's office…and the teachers'.

- We have to protect the principal's office.

Callie isn't sure about this…Will it be too obvious? Plus, where is going to be Mark? And the others? They should maybe have stayed to make their plan. Some will be outside…but what about the rest of them?

- Why?

- If I wanted to kill someone, I'll go to the traitors…to torture them.

The woman thinks she is right…but why Mark or Addison would be in the principal's office. No, she knows. The cameras. They are everywhere. Shoot. Mr. Avery will go directly there. He'll know where they will be.

- The cameras, screams the Mexican.

- We need to disable them!, understands Jo.

The duet gets back into the school running as they destroy every camera they can reach. Jo throws small explosion on them while Callie has to jump on the brunette's back to punch them. She looks at her fist. It'll be bleeding at the end of the day.

...

In the penitence room, Jackson and April are still looking at each other in silence. Arizona is still smiling politely at them as Stephanie is rolling her eyes. Why can't they be on the same page for one second? Heather is still turning her head. Jackson. April. Jackson…Lexie puts her hand on her mouth. She has never seen the redhead so confident, so sure. Addison feels proud, but she thinks they are not being professionals. She turns to give a sign to the man in the room. Soldier Sloan finally screams to them. They can't waste more time. This is getting ridiculous.

- You both go in the sky! Now move!

Surprisingly, the redhead shakes her head stubbornly. This is the moment where she'll stop being the kid the pretty boy has been protecting. The latter grits his teeth as he looks at her. What is she doing? She can be so frustrating sometime and now is not the time for another one of her spin out.

- Jackson, I love you, but we are weaker together.

He slowly understands where she is getting. April wants him to leave her behind…She wants to be with someone else…She doesn't want his protection anymore, but he can't put her safety in the others' hands. Yes, he trusts Stephanie or even Arizona, but he still feels bad about this. When Jackson almost died, he understood they were weaker together, but they can also be stronger.

- April, just listen to Sloan!

- No!

She knows they can't be together. They'll be distracted, so worried. She almost killed herself when she thought he was gone. Plus, Jackson will never leave her behind. He'll die with her if necessary and she can't let that happen. There is also this thing…that needs to get out of her chest.

- I'm not a kid Jackson. I'm not the person I was when I met you, she explains as she walks slowly toward him.

Arizona becomes captivated. This is really interesting to finally see April taking charge. She never thought the redhead had a character.

- I'm not the same scared little girl, anymore. You protected me, Jackson and I loved that…but now, it's my turn to protect you.

Maybe he is macho to feel this way, but he is the boy, the man. He should be the one to protect her, not the other way around. He, now, totally understands her move. This is a good one, but the pretty boy is selfish. Even if it's better for the both of them to be apart, he can't do this.

- No, it's my job…You are…

April's face falls as she realizes something.

- You still see me that way…that pathetic little girl…Ducky…even if you said I was your soldier…You think I'm her…but I'm not…I'm a…I'm a swan!

Jackson shakes his head. A swan? She is really insane. Mark knows he should stop this argument and make them work together, but Kepner has a point. They are weaker together…and they need to get this out. Addison wants to scream, but her tall friend stops her. Lexie feels little…really little. She always hated when they fought…and now, it doesn't even look like a real fight.

- April, it…

- Admit it Jackson! Admit it!, she screams.

- Yes!, he screams back. Yes, but it's only because I need to protect you.

The redhead becomes silent. She isn't sure what she should feel. On one hand, he just admitted he thought she was weak, but on the other hand, he said this thing about needing to protect her. It confuses her…So, April won't talk. The pretty boy knows he is being stupid…and too emotional, but he has to explain.

- You were never weak…When we met…you were so cool, so strong, making the ground shake…but you needed me…and I was there for you…but now…

The pretty boy feels sick knowing he can't protect her, make sure she is fine. This is like seeing the first kid leave the house. He feels so proud of her, but at the same time, he would love her to still be this innocent little girl…who needs him. April smiles at him, understanding. He doesn't really see her like that. He knows she is strong enough to protect herself…but when he doesn't, it kills him. She takes his hands.

- Remember our rule?

He nods, not able to say a word. She won't be with him. She is protecting him and herself with this choice and he feels so proud…and sick.

- We'll stick to it…now go, she whispers.

The dark skinned teenager can't speak. It may be the last time he will see her alive, but he can't think that way. He leans on her, biting her bottom lip. His arms are strong around her, almost choking her. She slips her tongue in his mouth as one of her hand is tracing his soft skin. She can't think about him dying…or even her. She is a soldier, a strong person. As they kiss, Arizona cries, feeling so sad…This is so…beautiful. Besides her, Lexie smiles at her friends. She really hopes they will all make it, but she isn't stupid. Some of them will die. Heather gasps. This is romantic. Jackson is so perfect...Even Stephanie is holding tears…This is ridiculous. She realizes now that they could die. This is so big. Mark clears his throat. He is secretly a sucker for romance, but it's not the time. He pulls the pretty boy away from his girlfriend, kicking him out of the room. The dark skinned teenager meets her hazel eyes…before getting the door slammed into his face. He shakes his head, focusing on his own game. He can't think about her anymore…The pretty boy has to make this stop. He turns around to run, but he feels a hand on his shoulder. Jackson meets brown eyes and dark skin. The girl smirks at him.

- I've got your back.

The teenager boy nods as he runs, Stephanie behind him. The only thing he needs to do is kill his father, after that, he will be fine…Everybody is going to be fine.

_..._

_Sometime, being apart is safer…because you can be each other's weakness._

_..._

In a plane, a dorky boy is sitting feeling awkward. This is such a stupid plan. He shouldn't be doing this, but when he heard his friend's name…and _her_ name, he knew he had to do something. Matthew is a human, he is aware of it. He'll just have to be wiser and hopefully stronger. After hearing Heather was one of them, he felt sick. The brown hair boy went into his room, but he decided to keep watching. That's when he saw her, her red hair, her frown on her face as she made the ground shake. He still loves her. It's so pathetic, but Matthew can't get her out of his mind. He felt so empty when she wasn't in class or in the halls, smiling at him. He felt such a strong desire to go to Seattle. Maybe he will be useless in this war, but he wants to at least make a difference. He won't make one watching the news. As soon as he watched her on his TV, he boarded the first plane he could. Fortunately, one was leaving from Raven to Seattle…It could take a while…like 6 hours. He'll be there at the end of the day.

...

April feels free. Jackson finally lets her protect him back. He trusts her, but she also feels so empty, like a part of her is gone…She wants it back, but she won't until the end of this war. She turns her head to look at Soldier Sloan. He is the man, the captain of the team.

- What's the next area?, she asks.

He grins at her. It looks like the redhead has some guts and he loves that. In his life, he trained with lots of men in the Army, but for her age, Kepner is strong. Addison smiles at her as she speaks. She feels proud and so sad. When she saw them kissing, she thought about her husband. They used to be like this, but she ruined it…She is so stupid.

- The woods behind the house.

- I'll go, replies the redhead enthusiastically.

They can't really argue with her honestly. She will be surrounded by elements from the earth. It's her spot. Mark nods, confirming her thoughts. He looks at the room to find her a partner. Earlier, Edwards proposed to go with Jackson. The electricity and the water match well. So, he agreed and they also seem to know each other. It's important to make a great team. He looks at Heather. She can't disable April's powers. He would have sent her if she could. The redhead tends to lose control and it becomes dangerous…Now, she won't be useful and she could end up dying under a fallen tree. Then, he turns his gaze to his protégé. She smiles at him. Oh, he can't send her, too. When he saw the love between Kepner and Avery, he realized he needed to protect Lexie. She is way too young to go. He shakes his head as he looks at Arizona, the only one left with Addison.

- Robbins, go with her.

The blond woman smiles as she joins April. She can get through things. So, if the redhead gets out of control, she'll be able to protect herself. Addison thinks Mark made a great choice, pairing up those two. They are both bubbly and happy persons. They'll get along very well. The younger redhead hugs Lexie tightly.

- Please survive, she whispers.

- You too.

Arizona gives Mark and Addison a hug. She'll see them soon. She is confident about this and after, she'll live a peaceful life with her wife. They'll have a baby or more. She watches April throw herself at Heather. Soldier Sloan had enough sentimental banter for today.

- Stop being a girl Kepner!

She laughs as she leaves the room to run. The blond woman shrugs, walking through the wall to join her. She has an idea to that will get them faster outside.

- April!

- What?

The young teenager stops in her track. Arizona walks toward her, holding her hand. She has never done this before…and Jackson will hurt her if she hurt April in the process, but it will be worth it in the end. The redhead trembles as she feels herself get closer to the wall. Oh my god…she wants to pull her hand off of the blond woman's one…but the latter squeezes tighter. She can't let her go. April feels really weird as her body gets through the wall. It's so awkward, like she doesn't even have a real body, like she is just a soul.

...

In her flying form, Izzie feels so free and she wants to be faster, stronger. She doesn't even notice the fire, melted with her. This is them. A huge comet made of flame attacking the clouds. Alex has never felt this good in his life. It's better than sex, much better. Usually, when he is wrapped around a girl, he has a rush inside him and he groans loudly…but now, it hits him thousands more. He wants to cry. This is weird. He never really cried. The brown teenager was always the macho type. He is not a wimp, not a girl. Chicks can have tears or show emotions, but he won't because he was always the man. Now, it's different and all because of Izzie. He screams at her, through the sound of the wind they are making.

- This is better than screwing!

He can detect a smile through the storm around him. She is so beautiful. Wait, he thought that? Alex has always used terms as "hot" or even "pretty" to describe Jo, but with Izzie, it doesn't feel right. She is breathtaking. It's ridiculous. The brunette is perfect for him; she understands him, they've known each other longer and sex with her…is the best he ever had. She is the perfect girlfriend. Yeah, she is whiny, immature and sometime, really annoying him, but he loves her. Izzie is just a…He doesn't know what she is for him anymore.

- I know, laughs the small wind.

They are melting into one another…feeling each other everywhere. It would be uncomfortable or awkward in a human form, but as spirits or whatever they are, it feels right. She smiles at him. She realized her feelings for him. It hit her earlier as they were just flying. It was there….for a long time and Izzie pushed it away because he is with Jo. He loves her and she is just his friend who he seems to despise sometime. This is wrong…really wrong for her to be wrapped around him when he has a girlfriend.

- What are you going to do after?

Alex was lost in his thoughts, feeling the adrenaline take over him. This is not what he envisioned doing when he joined for Jo. He thought they were going to make easy money and to kick everybody's ass, but it wasn't the case. He got attached to them…without wanting to. Arizona became his friend with her bubbly personality. She is actually really cool and he loved talking about chicks with her. She can understand him and she doesn't scold him when he makes a rude comment. There is also her wife that he likes, Callie. She is strong and she can be pretty hot when she fights with Jo while training. Avery isn't so bad…He is totally pathetically in love with his girlfriend, but otherwise, he is okay. Not like O'Malley. He hates this guy…He honestly wouldn't mind so much if he didn't make it, even if it would destroy Izzie…That would be the biggest problem…So, he kind of hopes he won't die.

- Alex!

- What?, he groans.

She made him lose his peace. The blond rolls her eyes as she slowly flies higher…They should try to be at a height to avoid planes…but she isn't sure if Alex will handle it well.

- What are you going to do after?

- After?

He is growing impatient. They are not supposed to small talk or even feel like this. There's only one goal: kill Mr. Avery and he will be the one to do it.

- After this war. What will you do?

Honestly, he said shit to Jo. He wanted to reassure her and maybe himself, about the way he feels, but he doesn't know what he wants. Alex hasn't given much thought about this. Don't get him wrong, he would love to have the house and the kids with his girlfriend, but does he really picture himself like that? No.

- I don't know…You?

Izzie can't stop dreaming about it. When she talked with Lauren, she became automatically attracted to medicine. She was made to be a doctor and she wants kids someday. They'll be living in a pretty house with her husband who will be hopefully a doctor too. It would be like a dream.

- I'll be a pediatric doctor. I'll go to med school.

He laughs mockingly at her…Yeah and he wants to be an astronaut. She is so not going to make it. She is way too sensitive.

- What?, she asks offended.

- No offense, but you'll get way too involved emotionally with your patients…You won't last more than one day.

The blond scoffs at him. No, it will just show how much of a great doctor she is because the patients matter, not the money. Alex laughs even more.

- Plus, you should go into plastics, easy money.

Izzie wants to answer, but they hear something loud in the sky. This is bad…They were too involved in their conversation to notice the plane, coming their way. Shit!

...

In the penitence room, Mark turns to the remaining two: Lexie and Heather. He looks at the clock. Damn, thirty minutes has passed and they are running out of time. This is bad…He shouts at the healer.

- Addie! Stay with them!

The redhead is confused. Why should she stay with these two? They'll need her on the field to save many people. A healer is always useful during wars.

- They are too weak to fight.

- What?, screams the brunette offended.

Mark would have never taken her under his wing if she was too weak. Okay, she can't attack, but she is smart. They even practice her battling skills, so she could be able to fight well. Addison nods, understanding. It's true that Lexie can't really defend herself and Heather's powers are…useful against another powers' gifted. In this case, she can't really do something. The blond teenager agrees totally with Soldier Sloan. She is sad to stay behind, but it's what's best for the team.

- You two are too weak!

He wants to run out of the door, but Lexie stops him, putting herself in front of him. She fought so hard and all her efforts will be ruined? Not going to happen.

- You are in my space!

Addison wants them to calm down. Lexie is kind of right. It's unfair to her, but Mark is just protecting her. The redhead realized he really loves the brunette. He will be so crushed if she dies.

- Lexie, be mature and stay here…, starts the woman.

- Why?, screams the young girl.

Mark doesn't understand why, but he pulls her in a tight embrace. He separated Avery and Kepner earlier. Now, he is showing emotions which make him too weak. Battling with unresolved feelings is always a bad idea. It's the wrong state of mind. He kisses Lexie's forehead.

- I don't want you to get killed…

Then, he runs. He knows exactly where Gregory Avery will be looking for Jackson. After all, he has been his soldier in the Army for a long time. He knows his mind. In the room, the brunette feels really touched by his words, but she won't stay on the sideline.

- Can we go to the bathroom?

The woman sighs, relieved as she nods. The brunette is finally being mature. Heather agrees with them. She really needs to go. They all leave the room as Lexie is thinking about her plan. For once, her powers will be really useful.

...

The pretty boy is running with Stephanie to get to the entry as fast as they can. He is wondering about their plan. He doesn't know how to drive a plane or a jet. He just got his driver license recently because in the academy, it's considered to be important. They'll have to be able to use a car. The dark skinned teenager is asking herself the same question: how will they reach the sky? They have to be clever…

- Jackson…can you create a wave?

He stops on his track. He has never tried, but maybe he could. Jackson won't have any strength to fight though. It will drain him.

- Maybe…but I'll be weak after.

His friend groans. Damn, this is bad. She wanted to work with him because they are stronger together. Frankly, she likes the idea of keeping an eye on him for Kepner. She doesn't want to ever see the redhead like last time. She was so insane and so lost. It was breaking her. Jackson is her friend and she knows he has this stupid hero macho complex. He'll save anybody. That's why she doubts he'll kill his father. Stephanie decided to come with him, so, she could do the job.

- I could use electricity to bring some power to your wave.

Jackson raises his eyebrows. He is not sure to understand where she is going with this. He gives himself a slap on the cheek. Why didn't he think about that before? He is so stupid!

- I'll freeze the water.

Stephanie smiles at him. It's a great idea, but he'll have to keep freezing it non-stop. The sun is starting to shine and she isn't sure if it will be enough. The dark skinned teenager nods her head, agreeing with the plan. They run past Jo who is currently making explode a camera. She shrugs her shoulder. Jackson thinks this is brilliant. They are in April and the sun won't be so strong…It will be fine. He smiles as they get closer to the entry. Callie comes from a room. Damn, they are so many cameras around here. She grins when she sees the two teenagers near the entry. It fades when she remembers.

- Back out!

The Mexican runs as fast as she can to get closer to them. Stephanie freezes when she hears a voice. What? She turns around, but Jackson ignores it. He won't waste any more time.

- Avery! Wait!

It's too late, the pretty boy puts his foot on one step. It slows down, everything. Callie grabs the dark teenager girl pulling her away as Jackson can sense the explosion around him. Damn! He reacts as fast as he can, doing the first thing on his mind. Smoke is everywhere as he touches every step on the stairs. They can't see him…

...

In the White House, a ginger is tapping his friend's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Derek feels like an ass. He just signed a death arrest on his own wife. Maybe that's why she never wanted to tell him. She knew he would betray her.

- It'll be fine, says Owen.

- Are you sure because I feel like an ass.

He wants to cry or even kill himself. This is so stupid…He is stupid. Owen looks at him with a reassuring smile.

- It's your duty.

The ginger knows it's wrong to kill them. He learnt to know them and he is aware that George wouldn't be able to kill a flying bug or even Kepner is inoffensive, even if she is unstable. Izzie and Arizona are way too nice to even think about doing this. Maybe Karev or his girlfriend would, but not without a purpose. They are not free killers, but it's their duty to protect others. Gregory Avery is a respectable man…

- Yeah…duty.

Derek is sick of hearing this word. Owen seems to be so confident about this. He is doing the right thing in his head and he convinced him…It was the hurt, the betrayal and the lies. The man with brown hair realizes that it blinded him. Mr. Avery comes into the room, wearing a proud smile. His wife was so pissed at him. She didn't know Jackson was alive and he hid it to her. Gregory loves her, but she can get out of hand sometime. He asked one of his men to give her some sedative, so, she could sleep better. It's not worthy of the White House woman to act like this. She is sleeping, unconscious and he is ready to leave for Seattle.

- Ready?, he asks.

The president looks at Dr. Shepherd. He asked Owen to stay, to take care of the powers gifted who are going to try to kill him this afternoon. He is not stupid, far from it. Like he would stay to know the results. He is sure of winning. Everybody was on his side and now, he has a flight to catch. He is going to use a normal plane to prove that he may be the president, but he is on their side. Of course, Mr. Avery will be in first class with Derek.

- Yeah…

- Let's go. Our plane leaves in an hour.

The plane leaves at 10:30 a.m. exactly...and they'll be in Seattle at 3:30 p.m. if everything goes well. Anyway, he'll have fun getting revenge on Soldier Sloan and the others. He knows Dr. Shepherd seems to doubt everything. So, he'll test his loyalty. He bought a new gun for the occasion. It will be useful. Addison's husband realizes he can't kill his wife. He can't kill anybody of them…This is so wrong and he'll need to be wiser than Mr. Avery. He smiles at the president as he follows him to their limousine…Really wiser.

...

In a small bathroom, Addison brings the two younger girls. When she thinks about it, she really needs to go to. She runs to get into a cabin, almost forgetting about the others. Heather smiles as she gets into another one. She really needed to go too and this is a good idea. Lexie waits before looking for something big…and enough hard….Nan, this is useless. She should just change into Heather and run out of the bathroom.

- Hey, you wait for me outside girls, right?

- Yes, replies Lexie.

Her hair becomes blond, she has now green eyes and she looks at herself in the mirror. This is good…Now, she needs to leave them, there. If she changes into someone different, Addison won't know where she went. Lexie as Heather walks out of the bathroom to find Mark. He is so not going to leave her behind. She smiles and waves at Derek's wife when she leaves her cabin. The redhead woman is happy. She starts to panic as she doesn't see Lexie anywhere. She must be in the bathroom, she saw Heather gets out. The blond is way too nice to lie to her. She is probably waiting outside. Addison screams when she sees the same girl she just saw minutes ago exit the room. Oh my god! Lexie! She steps out of the bathroom.

- Lexie!

She isn't there. Man, that little girl tricked her. Mark won't be happy and she can't leave Heather alone…Addison takes the blond girl's hand as she drags her out of the room.

- But, I didn't wash them…

The redhead let them go with a disgusted look. Ewww….she'll have to wash hers now. She turns around to see the blond teenager, but she isn't anywhere anymore. Did she trick her, too? Oh man, now, she has two missing girls. The bathroom is now a forbidden place!

_..._

_To keep someone you love, you are ready to do lots of things._

_..._

They are in the woods, running. Arizona is happy that she can transfer her powers on someone right now. With April, they are waiting for a signal from Jackson or Stephanie. They look at the sky, searching for them. Where are they?

- Maybe we should look for them?

The blond woman shakes her head. It would be useless. April and she need to be in the woods to protect everybody. This is stupid. She never would have seen herself waiting for robots souls to come to her. She smiles at the nervous redhead. She needs to get her mind off things.

- How did you and Jackson meet?

- Huh?

They are in a war, not drinking coffee around a table. She thinks about her boyfriend. She needs to make him proud and to be strong. They are going to get through this. She ignores the woman's question as she starts to make a bridge. Like this, they'll have a better view.

- Great idea, very clever April.

The younger girl groans. She loves Arizona, but how can she be so calm about this? When the blond kissed Callie, she didn't look crushed or even afraid. Is she taking this seriously? This is not a tea party or for fun! This is real!

- What is your problem?, asks the redhead as she starts to get on her bridge.

The blond woman is taken aback. Her problem? She doesn't have one. She is actually very happy about her life…Her wife and she are on great terms. She feels so delighted by the baby and their project.

- Why are you so…happy? We can't be happy!

Arizona laughs as she joins the redhead on her bridge. Oh, she knows they are in a situation where she should feel down, but in life, she always chose the high road. The blond woman learnt to be positive no matter what.

_..._

_You can choose to remain calm and happy even if you're not._

...

- I'm not happy about this situation, April…but I'm being positive.

Jackson's girlfriend is lost. How can she be _positive _in this situation? A mad man wants to kill all of them and she is currently trying to save her life. Some of them will probably die and they are not enough strong to beat all these machines robots…or whatever.

- In every bad situation, you have two choices: to remain calm and search for a solution or to be negative and cry about it. I'm choosing the first one, she smiles proudly.

April is shocked. She has never seen things this way…This is actually a good idea. She will choose the first option. Now, they are on a bridge and she is making it higher. The higher, the better. Arizona joins her to look at the sky. This is so pretty.

- I think I'll move here with Callie one day, she dreamily states.

The redhead's face softens. Yeah, she is right. It is a nice place. The view is unbelievable and the clouds are forming animals. She grins as she remembers when Jackson and she used to look at them all afternoon. It was such a magic moment. April was so innocent, back then…She was starting to love him.

_..._

_You can dream about a better life._

...

- Yeah…me too.

The pretty boy and she would be so happy. They could buy a house and have lots of kids…with blue eyes. She wants them to look exactly like Jackson. He is so perfect, so handsome. They would be so cute and…they'll have fun making them. They could get married…in a field with butterflies…and they'll have mints. April laughs as she thinks about writing on them "Mint to Be"…and when she'll kiss Jackson, butterflies will be flying away like in her stomach. When he touches her, she feels them battling, fighting. The redhead was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see what was right in front of her eyes.

- April!

- Whaaaat?

Arizona looks horrified as she shows the younger girl the robots…They are coming…and so much bigger than the one they battled. It's like a giant, but a group of aggressive giants. They are in the woods, destroying trees on their way. This is bad…They watch as two spots them and come their way.

- Oh my god…

_..._

_You can forgive the one who defeated you._

_..._

Mark reaches the teachers' room. In war, the traitors are the one to look for, but they'll always be hidden or running away. So, to beat someone, the adversary has to take control of the place, to be everywhere. Soldier Sloan knows that in this room he'll be able to meet Gregory or even Owen. They'll know he'll be there, waiting for them. It was stupid of him…doing it alone. He should have asked help because he'll be an easy target…too easy. For him, as long as he can gain time for the powers' gifted, it's enough. He doesn't know about Derek's betrayal…He is sincerely mad at this guy, but he still loves him. They are best friends. He slowly sits on his seat, looking at the clock. 9:35 a.m. Okay! He can do this. The clock is ticking in his ears as the brown hair man stares through the windows. They are coming, already…but are they ready? He honestly doesn't think so…at all.

_..._

_Because without that special person, you feel empty._


	27. If I could be you

**The Powers Within**

If I could be you

...

_If I could be you, only one time, I could see me the way you do. I'll feel your love, your kindness, your desire for me. If I could be one person in the world for one day, I'd choose you because we need to be together…forever._

...

**April 2010**

Seconds seem to have passed so slowly as Stephanie stands up from under Callie. The Mexican saved her life, but she doesn't care about herself. It's the pretty boy…Jackson… who she is concerned about. Where is he? There is smoke everywhere. Damn, Jo made something good, something strong…and it killed one of them? The black hair woman stands up to get on the stairs…She wants to see him, his body, but it's nowhere. This is weird…then, they hear it…His cough. As soon as he felt the explosion, the teenager boy changed into his water form…trying to sink away from the disaster…He is coughing in front of the stairs. Shit! Maybe he should have listened to Callie. Stephanie notices him, happy, as she runs to hug him, relieved. Then, she slaps him hard on the chest.

- Jerk!

The pretty boy laughs, but it get caught in his throat as he groans. The dark skinned teenager girl saw it…Man, his shoulder is bleeding. He is hurt.

- Callie!

- I'm fine, Steph, he denies as he stands up with difficulty.

The Mexican runs to examine him, his shoulder. Oh crap, Jo's explosions would have killed the president! It would have been perfect, but Jackson had to ruin it. The latter pushes the other two girls away. He is not going to sit because he is hurt. He's a fighter.

- We need to find Addison. Edwards go!

- No. I'm fine…I'm not hurt.

Callie rolls her eyes at his stubbornness. This guy has way too much pride. It could definitely get him killed and she is not going to let him die…not today. The woman puts her arm around him, even if he fights her. She then helps him gets on the stairs, but he stiffens when he hears a scream…April! The pretty boy turns around to watch his girlfriend in the air, on a bridge looking into a direction. Oh crap! There are giant robots coming their way…Two are going to attack the blond woman and his redhead. This is so not going to happen. Callie tackles him rudely to the ground, hurting him more.

- I won't let you go, pretty boy.

She is way too strong for him. He is doomed. With his eyes, he follows April as she makes plants grow, ready to attack. Her machine slowly turns into a giant fire thing. He doesn't want to look, but he can't stop. Addison runs to them, followed by Edwards. This is going to be fine.

- Hurry up, he orders groaning.

The redhead woman rolls her eyes at his impatience. She is going as fast as she can. He should stop being so grumpy. She also lost two powers' gifted and Mark is going to kill her. She needs to find them, but first his shoulder needs to be fixed. He screams as he feels some pain. Man, healing hurts.

- Stop screaming, teases Callie, You're not hurt.

He glares at her as she smiles widely. It fades when she watches four robots things coming their way. One of them changes into a fire ball aiming for the hurt pretty boy. The second one becomes an earth mountain throwing rocks at Stephanie while another one is moving really fast. It runs directly toward her, Callie, trying to kill her. Addison gets off of Jackson fast and she prepares to beat her own robot, but it passes her way to get into the school. What the hell? Maybe it really has a soul…or a detector…She doesn't have time to understand because she can hear Jo's scream inside. The redhead runs in the school, forgetting her suspicions. Newly heal, the pretty boy forgets about everything as he avoids a flame. They will have to be stronger…and wiser.

...

Izzie tries to think fast. Maybe she could dissolve herself into a bunch of air, but what about Alex? They are completely going to crash into a plane. She knew they should have stick together. Think fast, Iz….Think fast! Alex sees the danger coming closer to them. He reacts by instinct as he changes their direction to fly higher…He realizes with some speed he can be sparkling flames and actually moves in the sky. The blond closes her eyes as she waits for an impact, but nothing happens. She sighs relieved…turning to look at Alex.

- How did you do that?

They both get back to their humans form, flying lower to make the human torch more comfortable. She is smiling so grateful that he did that. He just saved her and she'll owe him big time. The teenager boy shrugs, not knowing what happened himself. It just came naturally to him with the rush of adrenaline.

- I don't know.

- I don't care! You rocked back there!

The blond expresses herself like she thinks he is the most amazing person on earth. Maybe she does feel that way. Alex smiles back at her, feeling so proud and something close to…love? He grimaces. No, he can't. She laughs when she spots Meredith and George flying together. After a while in the air, the psychic communicated with the condor through his mind. They spoke to each other and she gave him many directions…She can hear thoughts everywhere and it becomes louder when she gets close to a plane…or something else. _George! _The condor doesn't react, focusing on what he needs to do. _George!_ He has to get to Seattle as fast as they can. If he counted right, it must be around 9:30 a.m.…more or less. He can't be sure, but all he hears in this confusion is a voice…When he is an animal, his instincts are stronger and sometime, his human side is gone. Meredith is starting to worry…She hears voices…but not the usual ones. It's not a plane…No, it's not different voices, it's the same voice…many times. It's coming near them. The blond can also hear their friends, Alex and Izzie, getting closer, but she doesn't care. It's getting closer!

- George!

Maybe using her human voice will wake him up. She has a bad feeling. The voice she can hear is the same she heard in the robot…the other day. They are there. They've found them…She doesn't understand why or how…but it's there…right now.

- Geoooorrrgggee!

The brown hair teenager gets back into his mind. Man, she screamed so loud. He can hear her…but he doesn't have time to tell her this when he receives something right on his back. He changes back into his human form, letting Meredith go. He feels pain as he looks for what hurt him. He can only see a huge mechanic bird. What the hell? With his claws, the bird flies right toward George wanting to hurt him more. Man, he is going to die. The blond teenager with blue eyes feels herself falling. The robots, they recognize them…Each of them has been made for one person…and they won't stop attacking them until they kill them or die. She screams as she hears a loud alarm in her head, making it spin. This is the one that was created for her…It's making her weak. Shit! Blood gets out of her nose as she closes her eyes, falling unconscious. Izzie and Alex had seen everything, their eyes wide. The blond screams as she watches the mechanic bird catch her brother, putting his claws through him…She becomes a raging storm, aiming for it, but she is held back by Alex, a human torch. He points out Meredith to her as he lets her go. If he was right, he can fly on his own. He can become a comet. The boy just hopes it will be enough…to save him…and the others.

...

April jumps out of her bridge as she feels fire being thrown her way. She can't beat this. It just transformed right in front of her. She understands now. These machines are metamorphosis. The redhead doesn't get why or how, but as soon as they recognize them, they change into their weakness. With her powers, it's practically impossible for her to beat fire. She could make an earthquake, but it's too dangerous for the others. Arizona isn't beside her anymore. She feels so bad…She didn't wait for her. How is she going to be okay? The blond woman isn't anywhere near her and another flame is thrown at her.

- Arizona!

Flowers can't protect her…She can't use rocks…She won't be enough strong and her boyfriend…Jackson! She needs him. April turns her head a minute to see him getting burnt by a giant torch. Okay, he is in trouble. A huge flame gets through her and she gasps. What? She notices the grip of the blond woman's hand.

- Thanks.

Callie's wife winks at her as she protects them. She understood by deduction that her robot is trying to weaken her…so it can hurt her, but it won't because she isn't distracted.

- April…can you form a mountain in your robot?

What? The redhead thinks Arizona is crazy. It's definitely that because how making a mountain will…Oh my god. She has to get into it…She'll be protected from the fire and she'll just have to make it explode from the inside. Genius, the blond woman is so brilliant…but she will probably get hurt or die…

- No…I know what I'll do…but I need you to get me in there.

The older woman smiles at her as they both run, not feeling any flame. April laughs as she realizes Soldier Sloan put her with the right person. She can't be touch. This is so great. She finally feels free and she can stop that thing. Arizona jumps into the redhead's robot. They both look at that…The aura…It's the same one. This is weird. The older woman frowns as the younger girl stops holding her hand.

- Arizona, get out of here!

- What are you going to do?

April smiles as she starts to make the inside of the robot shake. She understood that to make fire, it needs wood…This thing has change into a giant bunch of flame, but she could destroy it by making it explode like a volcano. There are earth elements in this. Arizona opens her mouth understanding…

- But April, it could burn you…or worse kill you.

- I know.

Without any more comments, she pushes the blond woman out of the robot as she focuses on her goal. The weird aura glares at her…Before the explosion, the only thing she remembers is blue…Jackson's eyes.

...

Jo was destroying cameras when she felt something being thrown at her. By instinct, she jumped on the floor, lying, putting her hands around her head. Then, she looked at what attacked her. She let out a huge scream as she saw a robot, throwing pieces of the wall at her. Shit, she can't make explode this thing…She is relieved when she watches Addison, coming to help her…but how can she help with healing powers? The brunette doesn't have time to think as she avoids another wall piece…They need to destroy it. In the challenge, they had Stephanie and Jackson, but now, she is on her own. Water! She needs water. Jo runs thinking about the bathroom if she leads him there…she'll make the sink explodes…and water is going to spread everywhere. Addison wants to help her, but the brunette shakes her head… She has it under control. On her way to the bathroom, she leaves slow bombs to slow it down. Man, it's fast for a soul alive or not alive robot or machine. This is so weird! She is shocked to see Heather washing her hands as she sings a song.

- _I think you're soooo hoooottt_.

- Heather!

The blond girl turns to her, smiling. Oh finally someone is there. When she left Addison, she remembered she forgot to tell the redhead she was going to wash her hands. When she came back, nobody was there. So, she just went back. Addison would have come back for her or somebody else. Heather walks toward Jo, but she is abruptly pushed into a bathroom cabin.

- Hey!

- I'll explain later. Put your hands on your ears!

- Why?

- Just do it Heather!

The blond screams as she does what she is told. Geez! What's the rush? Jo puts explosions into every toilet, except Heather's and she runs, putting her hands on her head. She comes face to face with her nightmare. Oh shit! It wraps around her choking her…

- Heat…her…

In the bathroom, a huge explosion makes the water splash the entire room. The teenager screams as she runs out of the bathroom. This is everywhere! Where is the responsible? The blond girl realizes a robot is strangling her friend.

- Oh my god.

Jo is turning blue as she falls unconscious. Heather throws herself, without thinking, at the machine. It let the brunette go. As soon as she touches the robot, it falls down in pieces. She doesn't understand…She can only disable powers' gifted not this...thing? She forgets about her worries as the blond grabs Jo, searching for a sign of life. Her heartbeat. Is it working? Heather puts her hand on the brunette's chest feeling nothing.

...

Cristina is running on the road as fast as she can, she is just a wind, travelling the state. She is tired, though and maybe it'll take more than four hours…but she needs to be there, so she runs. The Asian can't remember how many times she did this. When she had a problem that is too hard, she ran. When she has feelings she doesn't want to deal with, she runs from them. This is the story of her life. The athlete just needs to be faster, faster. She cried…because of everything. She hadn't cried since her father's death really. Cristina is shocked when she notices something running alongside her…Oh my god. It hit her and she hits a tree.

- Ouch!

The black hair girl stands up as she looks at the robot. She remembers when she got hit unconscious by one of these in the ultimate challenge. She felt pathetic…and weak. Cristina Yang isn't any of those two.

- Hey! The robot!

It looks at her, stunned. This isn't one…This is something more. Maybe Robbins was right, this a person…a power gifted? Why would it attack them? She ignores her feelings as she runs taking it by surprise. Making fast movement, she opens his back.

- I'm the only robot here!

Cristina groans aggressively as she destroys everything inside of it. She notices a blue aura that flies away in the sky. The machine falls apart. Well, that was easy!

- I'm a god!, she laughs mockingly.

She thinks fast as she realizes that if it's after her…it must be after the other four. For the first time in her life, the athlete runs back. She always used to go forward, leaving the others behind, but this school changed her. Meredith…even Owen changed her. Faster! Faster!

...

Outside out of the school, Jackson watches as his girlfriend's robot explodes into pieces. He changes into water, sinking through the steps of the stairs. Callie's machine gets hit on the head by an arm. The Mexican laughs because she almost got caught. It was so fast, but fortunately, it didn't happen.

- Right on the head!, she screams like an insane person.

Arizona's wife enthusiastically takes the fallen arm as she destroys her unconscious machine. She chuckles as she makes it break into pieces. Stephanie is busy with her own robot, ignoring Callie. She can't electrocute it…if she can't reach it. She avoids every rock thrown at her, but she is starting to feel so tired…Jackson changes into his normal self as he looks everywhere for his girlfriend.

- April!

He doesn't even notice the flame thrown at his head. Stephanie pushes him away, taking the burn on her body. Oh my god, it hurts! This guy is crazy. She changes into an electric fire running to charge her machine. Was it scared of her? Really? The pretty boy doesn't have time to thanks his friend. She is already running and he needs to save his ass again. This is insane! Is April dead? She can't be.

- Jackson!

She was burnt in many places…but she is still alive, running to him. He smiles as he wants to get her into his arms. The dark skinned teenager was so sure of it…that she died. He wouldn't be able to kiss her, to hear her laugh…It killed him.

- Avery!, screams Callie as she notices a flame being thrown his way again.

Man, he should be more careful. The redhead was so right. They make each other weak. Fortunately for him, Arizona appeared from the ground to grab him. She loves getting through things. She can disappear or appear to surprise her opponent. This is nice. She smiles to her wife, winking at her.

- Arizona!, screams April, horrified. Callie!

The blond woman turns around to watch her own robot aim for her wife. It seems to know that it can't hurt her physically, but mentally. She becomes so distraught that she is a human now. Jackson's fire giant burns her leg and she falls on the stair, feeling really bad. Shit! April runs as she is tired…of everything. She almost died in there…and she saw her boyfriend's eyes. She was sure she was dead. Now, she just wants everything to be over. The redhead makes a mountain grow under her as she gets higher in the sky. Then, she throws herself at Arizona's machine.

- Hey! You! Piece of metal or…thing….with legs…and a blue soul! Leave my friend alone!

She slowly becomes a huge rock, destroying slowly the machine with her new strength. Jackson has never seen something so hot in his life. She became so confident! He forgets to focus on his own problem again, but it's weird. It stopped throwing flames at him…slowly turning to join…April! The pretty boy doesn't think before throwing water on the robot's back. He makes it freeze to hit it with his fist. He is bleeding and he probably broke his shoulder, but the redhead must be safe. She needs to be. Stephanie puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

- Nice job pretty boy.

Jackson turns to watch her face. On her cheek, she has a huge bruise and her bottom lip is bleeding. Her hair is a mess and she obviously burnt some part of her t-shirt when she changed into a fire bolt. He raises his eyebrows…asking her silently about her own machine.

- Took care of it.

She shows him the robot's head. The pretty boy smiles proudly as he watches April jumping from the robot that is falling apart. His girl had it done in a pretty great way. That was so hot. Her dimples appear on her face as she throws herself at him, her legs wrapped around him. She did it! He realizes his shoulder is fine as he supports her way. They both forget about the world as his hands travel her back. Her hand caresses his cheek as she leans her forehead on his. Stephanie rolls her eyes as Jackson captures her lips, making the redhead moanThey are both alive…and they did it. Callie screams as she watches her wife's leg. Arizona seems so weak.

- We need to bring her to a hospital!

Jackson wakes up as he hears someone was hurt. He puts April on the ground, running to join the others. He examines the burnt leg and he shakes his head.

- No…it's too dangerous. Let me help.

The pretty boy gets on his knees as he makes his hand touch the leg. His girlfriend slowly joins them and she puts her chin on his back. With her hand, she caresses it as he puts water on the burnt areas. He is not a healer, but he can appease her pain. Arizona turns her head to smile at Callie.

- Hey…you'll be carrying the child.

Arizona smiles as she holds her wife's hand. It hurts! When the water touches her burnt areas, it makes her want to scream and cries like a baby. Tears rolling on her face, but she refuses to show that she is hurt. What matters is that she is alive. The rest doesn't. Jackson cleans everything, but they need to put her in a safety zone. Addison comes to them, running as she cries. She saw everything…They are really strong, but she lost Lexie and Heather…These two are still in danger. She gets to Arizona, healing her softly.

- I lost Lexie…I don't know where she is.

Jackson exchanges a look with April as they run inside to find the brunette. Callie wants to stay with her wife and Stephanie runs behind the couple. They are going to save Lexie, together. After all, it wasn't so bad…but the worst still has to come.

_..._

_You can't be sure something is over until it really is. How do you know then? You just know._

...

Alex feels like the world is spinning around him as he flies through the sky charging the mechanic bird. It lets George go as the young man falls into the darkness, or maybe the light. The fire human torch throws fire to the engine. It will explode, eventually, but this is exactly what he wants…Although, it could be dangerous for the others. Meredith is still falling in the sky as Izzie grabs her, crying because of her brother. Is he dead? Probably. He couldn't have survived this. It broke him everywhere and his body is just falling. The blond can't cry longer when she watches a dark angel flying to get to her. Oh no, this is bad…and she needs to hold Meredith…The latter is unconscious and bleeding. Her nose puts red spots on the girl, but she doesn't care. She is not going to let somebody else die on her watch.

- Alex!

The human torch turns to look at her. He notices the dark angel, but he is kind of busy with O'Malley's rest.

- Can't Iz!

The blond groans as she feels even more trapped when she notices another flying bird coming her way. How many of these are going to come at the same time? It's screaming loudly. Oh god, this is really not a good sound. She can't really do anything when Meredith is in her arms…She would like to become a storm, but she can't. She avoids the screaming bird trying to make holes…He won't have her…This is not going to happen!

- Alex!

He groans. Can't she understand? He turns to look at her, but he watches a huge bird, throwing water. Shit! He flies away from it, hoping it will leave him alone. The teenager smirks satisfied when he watch the engine that killed O'Malley falls, wet. That was good. He then gets an idea…if he puts every bird in fire…Oh brilliant!

- Iz!

She is currently fighting, avoiding claws and beck. Meredith isn't conscious and it bothers her.

- Please Mer…Wake up!

The dark angel has laser eyes and it tries to hit her. No, no, no. Alex doesn't wait for the blond girl's answer anymore. He'll just do it his way because if he doesn't, they'll be screwed! He throws fire at the sounding bird, making it shut up…Finally! He then attacks the dark angel. Weirdly, Meredith slowly wakes up in Izzie's arms.

- What happened?

They all ignored her useless question as they avoid lasers. The brown hair teenager flies directly into Izzie, pulling her with him in a circle dance.

- What are you doing?, she screams feeling herself burning.

She changes into a storm, focusing on making Meredith flies in the air. She can't fall. Please, don't let her fall. The psychic feels powerful when she uses her powers on metal to destroy one by one each bird. They slowly start to fall on the ground. The teenagers let out a relieved sigh, tired…They made it. Izzie cries as she remembers something.

- George!

She completely let herself fall on the ground, Meredith behind her. Alex stays silent as he follows them. Huge pieces of robot are on the road, making it impossible to drive. The blond touches the grass as she runs, looking for her brother. Where is he? Maybe he didn't die and he is running away…scared. The blond girl with gray blue eyes clears her throat.

- Iz…

- No!

The teenager doesn't want to hear it. She isn't going to listen to Meredith confirm his death. She needs to see his body…his dead body to be sure. Alex slowly walks to grab her arm, but she hits him shaking her head.

- Iz…he…

- No! You two don't understand! He is fine!

She starts crying…not containing her tears…He isn't dead. George can't die. He is her brother, her best friend and he was supposed to go with her in medical school. They were supposed to live a great life…have close houses to each other. Meredith looks at her with pity.

- Iz, I…can't hear him.

The blond still shakes her head as she puts a hand on her mouth. Meredith can't hear anybody clearly. She told her she couldn't recognize their voices yet. He is not dead…Yes, he fell, but he woke up and he flied back…He is fine. Alex pulls her in his arms, refusing to let her go.

- I'm sorry, he whispers.

He is…He knows he thought the guy's death wouldn't touch him, but he was wrong. George was part of their group and even if he hated him, the metamorphosis was still a part of them. Now, he is dead…and Izzie is broken. Meredith holds her tears. She got closer to George…and he made her fly earlier. They were okay…They were fine and then, these robots came.

- We need to move, the boy states.

- No…

Izzie shakes her head against him. She needs to find George…to see him in person. She wants his body…at least for their mother. Mrs. O'Malley will be so crushed.

- I want to find his body.

Meredith doesn't dare refuse her this. She is grieving…touched by her brother's death. She has the right to at least, say goodbye to him. She nods her head as Alex does the same. He accepts to look for it…but only for few minutes. They can't stay there…There are pieces of robot crap everywhere!

- Just for a few minutes…

The blond nods her head as she starts to run to look everywhere, making things move. She smiles as she flies in the air, hearing his whisper…along with her parents'. They are together. He is safe…but she still needs to save his body.

...

Lexie is running…She was just hiding from Addison when it came to hit her…She almost got killed, but she was enough wise to spit on it, confusing it. Now, it's after her, attacking her. She remembers that Stephanie and Jackson were there in the ultimate challenge. She'll go to the bathroom, but the problem is…It's at the other side of the school. She knew the redhead was probably near there so she ran away as fast as she could. Now, she totally regrets it. What is this? Where can she find electricity? She could go in the kitchen…Use the water in the sink. The robot is trying to reach her, but she can't let it know that she is scared…She disobeyed Mark because of that…because she wanted to fight, so she will.

- Lexie!

Oh my god…Was that April? The brunette doesn't have time to stop running. It could play on her favor…but if April is there…will Arizona be there? She can't be found by them. They probably know she escaped and that she can't fight. She can't let them find her, but Lexie can use them at her advantage. April could throw rocks at her robot and Arizona will…whatever she will do. She runs avoiding another punch. Man, this thing is dangerous!

- Lex!

Yes, she recognized Jackson's voice and he can be more useful than April. That's a fact, but where are their voices coming from? The entry! The entry! She isn't so far…Lexie runs to get into the kitchen, making a caldron fall on the floor. If they heard, they'll come to save her…and when they'll do, she'll escape again. She is facing her own robot. She pouts a little…It doesn't make anything special really. He is just trying to strangle her…or kill her. The brunette thinks about what the others might have gone through: fire torch for Jackson and April, a speedy Gonzalez for Callie…And she got a normal fighter. Life is unfair! The robot gets close to her as she makes as much sound as she can. Please! Please!

- Lexie!, screams Stephanie as she throws a lightning bolt to the machine.

The brunette smiles as she escapes the room. Yes! She now has to find where Mark is hiding. She'll protect him. She can do this and then, he'll stop calling her too weak. Lexie grins as she can hear the machine with blue eyes fall apart. She decides to change into someone else.

...

Heather's hand is still on Jo's chest, looking for a heartbeat. She starts crying as she realizes her friend is dead.

- Oh no…

- I'm not dead, dumbass, sighs, exasperated Jo.

The brunette pushes her off of her. The blond girl was pressing her right boob, not her heart. She can be so stupid sometime. She stands up ignoring her friend's squeal.

- What happened, Heather? How did you save me?

Her friend shrugs her shoulders, confused. Honestly, she has no freaking idea on how she has done it…She just touched it and it disappeared.

- I touched it.

Jo raises her eyebrows at her. She touched it? Anyway, her friend is really crazy and she can't really count on her opinion. The brunette starts to run, followed by Heather. She needs to find the others to see who survived…She hopes they all did. Behind her, her friend is wondering something…Yeah, she felt it. She did when she touched it…the blue aura was gone. It's weird. They run really fast, probably breaking a record. They meet in the halls a running Mark.

- Soldier Sloan, you were not gone somewhere else?, asks Heather.

Jo doesn't care as she keeps running to meet someone more interesting. The blond girl looks with suspicion at the man.

- I didn't remember your eyes could change colors.

Mark becomes Lexie as she sighs. Damn, she can't control her powers, now…She must be in shock. She stares at Heather begging her to not say anything.

- Lexie! I didn't know it was you, exclaims Heather with a fake surprise.

- Please! I want to fight! Everybody is leaving me behind…

- Who?

- Meredith left with the others, George too and Mark…he wants me to stay on the sideline…Please.

The blond looks at her with pensive eyes. Mmmm, she could use her brain to understand what happened. She nods her head as Lexie smiles. The brunette becomes Addison as she starts to run again…Heather laughs as she notices something is wrong.

- Addison's hair is red, not brown!

- Thanks!

The older teenager starts to walk back as she doesn't really remember what she is doing…What should she do now? She shrugs as she just wanders in the halls of the school. She'll figure it out eventually.

...

They have been looking for O'Malley's body for more than few minutes…It's been a freaking hour. Alex wants to touch Izzie who has been leaning on a tree, leaving some moans. She seems destroyed and he is sad to tell her they have to go. Meredith is still looking for George…He is dead. She knows…and his body will probably be found by someone else. Cristina makes a wind as she finally found them. She had time to ran back to where they were in an hour…They are so slow. She smirks at them, not getting the weird mood.

- Where's O'Malley?

Izzie makes a louder sound as she hides her face in her hands. The fire human glares at the athlete as he touches the blond girl's back. Meredith looks at her best friend with a sad face…Her nose stopped bleeding, but she still looks like a train wreck.

- George died.

- Oh.

The Asian doesn't know if she is sad, really. He wasn't really her friend at the academy, but it still sucks that he is gone. She gets closer to Izzie, feeling uncomfortable. The blond must be devastated…maybe. She awkwardly puts a hand on her.

- Do…you...We can talk.

Meredith stares at her best friend, her mouth opens. What? Cristina wanting to talk? Alex is stunned, too. He gives her a disgusted look.

- I…feel….like we…we can talk…What are your thoughts Izzie?

The blond makes weird sounds even more. The fire human torch glares at the athlete. Nice, she made her cry more. Meredith thinks her best friend is becoming an alien…Yeah, it must be the truth.

- Your…your feelings?

After not hearing anything from Izzie, Cristina decides to turn her head to look at Alex. Maybe he is affected by O'Malley's death, too.

- Okay, evil torch…Your thoughts? Your feelings?

Karev shakes his head as he tries to comfort the blond girl.

- What are you doing?, screams the psychic.

She doesn't recognize her robot best friend right now and it scares her. The athlete defends herself. She thought she was doing a pretty good job at comforting others.

- I'm…trying to grief talk.

Meredith stares at her like she is the craziest girl on the planet. What happened to Cristina Yang? She wants her back while Alex just ignores her. The most surprising reaction is Izzie who stops hiding her face, tears in her face…not of sadness, but of laughter. The blond has never been good at handling death…When her parents died, she laughed all the time at the funeral. She laughs even louder.

- I'm…sorry…I'm….

- You're laughing?, states the psychic.

Her brother is dead and she can't stop laughing? Izzie is way more twisted than she thought. Alex doesn't know if he is impressed or disgusted…It's not really a great thing to do when someone you love dies.

- It's just…that, continues the laughing girl, George…died! He died! Bleeding because of a stupid bird mechanic…machine…and he was a condor!

Karev slowly starts to laugh, too. It's pretty ridiculous, yeah. They were all attacked by giants birds and stupid dark angels…and they have powers…This is such an insane world. Cristina joins them with her best friend.

- And I…can fly…

- I'm a fire…torch, adds Alex making them laugh even harder.

Izzie starts to lean on her tree, not being able to stop laughing. Meredith is holding her stomach as she can't stop herself too.

- I run…fast…, screams Yang.

- I can read minds...and control them…

They all have tears in their eyes as they realize how their world is a crazy place. It's insane…the most insane thing in the world. It hits Izzie as she gets that her brother will never be back.

- George died.

The others stop laughing as their face fall. Yeah…he did and they are probably going to die, too. Meredith speaks as she clears her throat.

- We should get back on the road…

She jumps on her best friend's back. They don't need words to understand each other. They just know. Alex opens his arms, so Izzie could get in his embrace. They get high on the sky, still feeling down about the dead one.

...

In school, Jackson understood that the war was far from over. Until Gregory Avery isn't dead…he won't be free and they survived the first step. Will they be able to survive the next? They are still in the kitchen, waiting for someone to speak…The robots, they knew exactly who they were…It followed them. It even avoided Addison, which is weird. They were really made for them, one for each. It's insane…and about this weird aura…Blue! They are lost. Arizona is now in shape, smiling to them, her wife beside her. They were both scared to lose one another. The pretty boy speaks fast.

- My father wants my head.

April is holding his hand, shaking. They all already know this. No need to repeat it. He talks in a deep voice as he speaks.

- He is probably already on a plane to get to me…

Callie nods her head as she understands where he is going. The pretty boy is asking for their help…to make Gregory find him. So, he could kill the man himself. They can guide his father into a trap.

- You want to kill him.

Jackson nods as he doesn't dare look at his girlfriend. He knows her…She won't want him to kill, but she squeezes her hand as she completely gets it. They all nod, getting what he is asking from them and what he wants. Stephanie is smirking. She'll be pleased to let him kill the man. Arizona smiles as usual, agreeing with him. Jo crosses her arms around her chest…thinking about Alex. Did he make it? She almost got killed…She saw the light. In movies, they always talk about this stupid light….and she saw it. Addison accepts to let him give orders. It's his father…and Mark didn't even want to let her fight. Callie is proud of the pretty boy. At the beginning, she thought he was just a gorgeous jerk, but he is actually smart.

- Then, here is the plan…

For the next minutes, they all talk about the plan, trying to make it fair and to use each other's strength. They all know Gregory Avery is just a single man, but he probably will bring somebody with him…Major Hunt and they are not sure they will be able to kill him. After this, they all separate to do exactly what they need to do. Jackson is alone with April in the kitchen. She takes his hands as she squeezes it.

- Can you kick his ass for me? … For the both of us?

- Yeah…of course, he smiles as he lets her go.

He was really proud of his girlfriend today. She kicked ass and she proved him she was a swan. The pretty boy is more ashamed of himself. He got distracted all the time…and April was right. They can't be in the same room as they fight. He trusts her now. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself…but he is starting to doubt himself.

_..._

_If I could be you, I'll know your thoughts._

...

Five hours later, Gregory and Derek's plane lands in Seattle. The president isn't stupid. He knows that they'll be waiting for them. The machines were just distraction…to know how they fight, how better they got. He knows O'Malley got killed. How does he know? Mr. Avery knows everything. He has his ways and right now, he feels so happy to go at the Webber's academy. A year ago, he asked Owen to make a secret passage…that nobody could ever be aware of. He and the ginger are the only one to know. It leads directly to the teachers' room, where he knows Mark had been waiting for him. As Derek drives him near the academy, the president speaks.

- You can stop the car.

The other man obeys, but he is confused. They were going to reach the barriers.

- But this isn't the way?

Mr. Avery stays silent as he gets out of the car, asking Derek to follow him. He runs in the woods, hiding himself carefully. They could be there…Probably April Kepner with her earth powers. She is waiting to notice them…It will be easier for her to protect the academy. Dr. Shepherd follows the president, confused. He is taking a weird path, but it seems to lead near the place. Gregory looks at the building scanning the horizon. Nobody. He runs fast as he moves a brick in the wall, to push a button. Derek opens his mouth when a door replaces some walls' bricks. This is the coolest thing he has ever seen. The president opens it and he starts to run inside, followed by the other man.

- Dr. Shepherd, this is a secret path, leading to the teachers' room.

Gregory stops on his track as they are both now in front of a small door. He turns to Derek with glint in his blue eyes.

- Mark is waiting for us, there.

Sloan's best friend smiles at him. He could try to tell Mark he is on his side.

- To prove your loyalty…You'll have to kill him.

The black man gives him a knife as he pushes him toward the door.

- I'll be waiting. Good luck.

Derek gasps. He didn't see that coming, really. He thought it would be easy to ditch the president, but apparently, he really can sense when lies are told. The brown hair man opens the door as he sees his best friend sitting in a chair.

_..._

_I'll know your deepest secrets and lies._

_..._

- Hi Mark.

Soldier Sloan is unhappy to see his best friend. He thought Owen would appear in the room or even Mr. Avery, but never Derek. Also, where was he coming from? He didn't come by the usual door which is stupid! He grits his teeth as he speaks.

- Old…friend.

It's automatic! Dr. Shepherd runs as he punches Mark, right in the jaw. Soldier Sloan doesn't let himself get beaten up easily as he hits him back. He pushes his opponent against the wall, as he kicks him in the knee. Derek screams at his best friend.

- I'm mad at you Mark!

The latter is being punched by Addison's husband. He steps away a little to clear his mind. Damn, Derek always had a great left! Soldier Sloan groans as he jumps on his best friend making them fall on top of each other on the ground. Their hands are near each other's neck as they roll on the floor. Mark yells in the room, as he feels himself being choked.

- She didn't want to tell you!

Soldier Sloan elbows Derek in the stomach, making him let go of his neck. He then rolls on top of him, being the one to punch harder on his best friend.

- But you lied to me!

Addison's husband nose is blue and Mark receives a knee kick right into his stomach. Derek keeps punching him on the face, making his lips bleed.

- And you betrayed us!

This sentence makes Dr. Shepherd realize he forgot about Mr. Avery's orders. He did betray them…He did, but he needs to tell his best friend the truth. He pulls Sloan into an embrace, trying to tell him, but he gets kicked.

- Mark! Stop!

- You started it!

Derek points the door where Mr. Avery gets out. He looks at the doctor speaking.

- Kill him, Dr. Shepherd!

Soldier Sloan looks hurt and offended. He was actually trying to kill him for real? Did he hate him that much? He did it for the best…for him. Derek looks between them. He wanted to play Mr. Avery, but he can't…He decides that charging the man will be better, but he raises his hands in surrender as he notices Gregory's gun.

- I just bought it…You guys like it?

He knew Dr. Shepherd would betray him. He wanted to see how far he would go for him…but apparently, not really far. He laughs as he points the gun between Derek and Mark…

- Who should I kill first? The one who wanted to betray me…or the one who actually did?

- Me, says the others men at the same time.

- Oh cute, he states mockingly.

With his perfect smile, he shoots on each of them, not even looking to know if he touched the targets. He leaves the room, laughing happily. Two are already down, but they are just humans…He wants to kill the powers' gifted…all one by one.

_..._

_I'll feel your sadness and your pain._

...

The two men are both lying on the ground. One is on the top of the other while the other one is under. Marks yells.

- Ouch…that hurts.

Derek pushes his best friend off of him. When Mr. Avery shot them, Soldier Sloan had the time to pull the other man behind him. The black man didn't even look who he touched. He didn't care. The doctor examines his friend's wounds. He has one bullet on the shoulder and the one in his stomach…He is already doing a hemorrhage…Derek takes off his shirt to stop it.

- That was stupid of you Mark!

- You could …never have …taken the shot…You would …have died, he jokes as he screams.

The tall man is trying to stop him from bleeding, but it's too fast. His wife…Addison, she is the only one who could save him right now.

- I'll go find Addison…Please, don't die.

- Like I… would leave …you alone, he groans.

Derek smiles at his friend's words. His nose is probably broken and his face must be horrible, but Mark matters most. He puts the latter's arm on his shirt, now completely red and he runs away, looking for his wife. He can't die! He can't…He…is his best friend.

_..._

_I would have taken the shots._

**...**

**I'm really sad to announce the death of George O'Malley. Although, I already know someone doesn't care! Haha ;)! Thanks you for reading and reviewing! **Warning: There are lots of death, not only one...so, I hope it won't make you too mad...and I killed characters that I actually love. :(**


	28. My animal side

**The Powers Within**

My animal side

...

_In every human, there is a beast, an aggressive animal side. When they use it, they can become killers, forgetting about compassion, love and even their own family…But in every animal, is there a human?_

_..._

**April 2010**

Earlier, before Mark was shot, in Richard Webber's office, Jackson is waiting with Stephanie. They were paired together, of course. They make a great team and she helps him focus on something else than the redhead. He is waiting for Gregory Avery. According to Jo, it would be the first room where his father would go. So, here they are. Others will try to hurt him as much as possible, but Jackson will be the one to kill him. He deserves this honor. The pretty boy is so anxious…His father's plane must have landed…It's just purely evidence.

- He is late, he states anxiously.

The dark skinned teenager girl rolls her eyes. This is so him, being all paranoid and nervous for nothing. Yeah, it must have landed…but it doesn't mean, he will go here immediately. There is also some delay at the airport. He is just freaking out.

- Relax.

She is right. Jackson should totally relax…and be calm. He smiles fondly at his friend. She has always been there for him and he really likes her for that. She smirks at him as she notices the stupid glint in his eyes. Kepner is lucky, but she'll find her own boyfriend, hopefully even hotter than Jackson…and less paranoid.

- So…what are you going to do after?

The pretty boy raises his eyebrows as he stares at her bewildered. Is she trying to small talk? Stephanie? She would be the last one to do this, especially in these situations. The teenager girl clears her throat.

- Not that I care…but…you must have a plan…or something?

He hasn't really thought about it. He is only focusing on the present, but he honestly has no idea. The only thing Jackson can be sure of is April. He'll probably spend his life with her, living in a small town…and he'll study to get a job. That's okay for him.

- Don't know really…you?

Stephanie smirks at him. She is going to be a police officer. She knows it's a bit unexpected of her but she isn't afraid to work hard to get there. The dark skinned teenager can keep her head on her shoulders in dangerous situations. She isn't afraid to kill too. If Jackson can't pull the trigger, she so will, with an immense pleasure. About her love life, she knows that he'll be hot and…rich. Also, it will come when it will and she'll be in love. That's what matters.

- Police officer.

Jackson grins as he sees her arresting people. Oh she is going to be perfect as one. It's a better future…and she will be able to be respected. They'll get electrocuted if they don't surrender.

- Edwards the police officer…Yeah, that will work.

His friend laughs as she thinks he is being a little bit stupid. They both gasp as they hear a crash in the next room…the teachers' one. The pretty boy puts a finger on his lips as he advances toward the wall, trying to hear what is happening. Stephanie follows him putting her ear.

- _I'm mad at you Mark! _

The dark skinned teenager girl turns her head to look at Jackson. Was that Dr. Shepherd? How did he get to this room? This is impossible…but with who is he fighting? The pretty boy listens more carefully as he hears a scream.

- _She didn't want to tell you! _

It's Mark Sloan…He is fighting with his best friend. The dark skinned teenager boy wants to go, but she puts a hand on him, whispering.

- No…let's listen.

He nods, even if he is confused. Why listen when Sloan obviously needs them? But he is not going to argue with her. He gets his ear against the wall, trying to catch the conversation as they hear other groans and noises. Are they destroying everything?

- _But you lied to me!_

Stephanie is interested. She heard about their friendship, but she never really understood why they weren't that close in public. Now, she is starting to get it. Jackson doesn't care. It's getting annoying to wait and just spy. He gets at the other bottom of the room, sitting on the principal's chair. It's comfortable…he could take a nap maybe. He closes his eyes, slowly. His dark friend follows him, not listening to what is happening at the other side. Maybe she should sleep, too…but no, they can't be unfocused. It will be stupid. She slaps the pretty boy's head.

- Ouch!

- Are you stupid? We can't sleep.

He rolls his eyes as he steadies himself. Jackson wasn't sleeping. He just closed his eyes to find some peace. He was thinking about April…again…Okay, maybe they really need to focus more.

- Sorry.

She smiles, satisfied as she sits on the desk. They have been waiting long enough…and the pretty boy was right. Something is odd. The president should be with them at the minute…He couldn't have killed everybody. It would be stupid…and not realistic. He is human and they all have powers…Maybe, he brought an Army…could he?

- You were right…

- Mmmm?

- Your father…it's taking him way too long.

The pretty boy cockily smiles as he wants to make a comment, but he is interrupted by a loud sound…Somebody got shot…twice. Two shots! He heard two. Stephanie and he panic…Okay, did Dr. Shepherd was the one to fire? Or was it Mark? It came from the teachers' room. They run to press their ears against the wall.

- _That was stupid of you Mark! _

Jackson looks stunned at his friend…What? Who got shot? Was there a third member in the room? He decides to get out of this room to find who is the responsible, but she grabs him by the arm. She listens to the conversation.

- _You could …never have …taken the shot…You would …have died._

If they understood right, Mark took two shots for Dr. Shepherd, but why? Wasn't he a traitor? Stephanie looks at her friend with accusation in her eyes. They should so have listened to the entire conversation. Now, they are in the dark about who is the shooter and where is Mr. Avery? The pretty boy wants to leave, but she shakes her head.

- We have to wait here…for the president. He'll come eventually.

Jackson slowly nods his head…Okay. He wanted to run to find Addison too…for Mark, but Derek is a doctor. He'll be able to help Sloan and everything will be fine...he hopes.

...

Matthew's plane landed a while ago, but he couldn't find anybody to tell him where the Webber's academy is actually. All the taxi drivers wouldn't take him because he doesn't know the exact address. They don't have time for this. He is now walking in the street, near the Seattle Grace hospital. He knows it's stupid, but he really hopes to see Dr. Webber or maybe his assistant. The authorities are looking for them…They have maybe the courage to show up at work anyway. He is currently waiting to see someone. He walks on the street, spotting her…She is there…He runs as fast as he can. The blond woman ignores him as she parks her car.

- Dr. Boswell!

She raises her eyebrows at him. Her phone broke when she went home…It was new…and she dropped it on the toilet. She had her day off at the hospital, but she knew Webber would be working…He is always there and he called her so many times. It must have been important. She took the time to shower and to pass by the stores to buy a new one. Some citizen were giving her weird looks…talking about calling the police. She told them not to, because she is saving many people's life and they could be one of them someday. They are all acting weird…and on her way, she did notice a strange thing, a police…after her…waiting for her to make something to get arrested…Okay? Now, it's even weirder, someone she has never met is talking to her.

- Yes?

- Matthew Taylor, the young teenager says happily as he holds her hand.

With a suspicious look, she shakes it back. He is cute…He is probably around seventeen and he has brown hair…but he is not her type. She loves girls.

- I'm so happy to see you.

Now, she is freaking out. He is awkward and a little creepy. She did notice the way he was staring at her when she was in the parking lot. This is not cool!

- Okay. Well, bye.

- No…no!

He grabs her arm and she pushes him away. Lauren gets a pepper bomb out of her bag, ready to splash it in his eyes.

- Mr. Taylor, I'm not afraid to use it…if you don…

- No! No! I don't want to hurt you!

The blond woman still holds her pepper bomb close to her chest. Yeah, they all say that before attacking and killing. Matthew raises his hand in the air, screaming.

- I just want a lift to the academy!

She is stunned…How did he know about it? The teachers stopped looking…and he doesn't seem to have powers…

- How do you know about this?

- You didn't watch?

The dorky boy understands, now. She doesn't have a clue. That's why. Gregory asked the citizen to call him if they met one of them, but actually, since today is the election, he isn't really officially the president. Well, Matthew thinks it works that way, but he isn't really into politic. Gregory Avery can't make someone get arrested until this afternoon…It explains why she is still in front of him.

- Watch?

- Mr. Avery, he…he exposed all of you on the news. He wants you guys arrested.

Lauren understands why everyone was being weird…Oh my god! She is going to get arrested…Why isn't she in jail, yet? She doesn't understand anything about politic really, but she doesn't care…

- Oh my god! What did…What really happened?

- Drive me there and I'll explain it all to you okay.

The blond woman nods slowly as she puts her pepper bomb in her bag. She'll need it to escape the police…That's what Webber probably wanted to tell her. He was warning her to leave the state…or just town. Matthew follows her, happy that he got his way.

...

Lexie heard it well. It was loud and clear actually, two shots…two fire shots and it came from upstairs. She is currently pretending to be Addison. It wasn't a bad idea…She could be safe or okay if she was found by someone else. She is curious. The brunette wants to know who was shot as she runs to get upstairs fast. She heard something coming from the kitchen, but it could be Jackson…He loves to eat, all the time. She opens the first door she sees and she cries as she notices a tall man with blue eyes lying on the floor. He lost a lot of blood and he couldn't stop the hemorrhage. The young girl runs to him, slapping his cheeks. His eyes were closed…He is leaving. No!

- Soldier Sloan!, she slaps hard.

Mark has been waiting for Derek to come back for a while. He was doing fine…until he felt so weak. The man wanted to sleep all the time. He knows by experience he shouldn't have closed his eyes, but it was stronger than him.

- Soldier Sloan, please!, Lexie cries as she slaps harder.

He groans…he saw it….the light. He was walking toward it, but something slapped him. If the soldier would have all his strength, he would be really mad at Lexie for doing this. The brunette cries as she feels relieved. He is not gone.

- Mark…you scared me.

- I'm sorry… Little Grey…

It hurts him and he knows now that he is going to die. He can't survive this unless Addison gets in the room in the next minutes, but she won't. He can feel it. Mark smiles at his little protégé…He didn't want her to leave the penitence room, but apparently, she'll never give him what he wants.

- You're…You're…dying.

She isn't stupid. She read about it when her father died, she started to inform herself about every kind of death. Lexie knows what is happening inside of him and he can deny it, but she is too smart.

- No…No…

- You are…going to die…Hold my hand.

Mark groans as he feels her taking his hand. He is not going to do this…not when he is having his last breaths. Holding someone's hand is so juvenile. The brunette knows it's not the moment to tell him about her…and what she feels for him, but he is dying.

- I…I…Soldier Sloan…Don't die…I…

- Hey, Lex.

He called her Lex…She smiles at him. He never calls her like that. It's always Little Grey. The brunette just kisses his hand…as she feels him drifting apart.

- I…love you…Lexie.

He does. Soldier Sloan considers her like his daughter? Nan, but he loves her a lot and he wants to protect her. She is so young and of course, he doesn't want to have sex with her…but he feels love for this girl. Lexie cries…He _loves_ her? Probably not in the same way as she does, but it's fine. She is way too young. Maybe if he wouldn't die, they could have had a chance when she would have been so much older…but now, they can't be more. The brunette holds his hand tightly as she doesn't notice him fading away.

- I love you, too!, she blurt out. I…I…romantically…I…oh God….I tried so hard not to say it because…we're…we have such a huge…age difference…but I love you…

She cries as she stops holding his hand, avoiding his gaze. Lexie stands up as she starts to walk around the room, delivering her speech.

- I tried to smash it…down…and ignore it…but I…think about you all the time, she smiles dreamily.

The brunette looks down, ashamed of herself. She lied to April. What she feels won't fade away and maybe she is just delusional…A fourteen years old girl falling in love with the first real man she meets…but she loves him.

- Like every minute of every day…and I can't sleep…You're everywhere…In my dreams…In my heart…that is beating so fast…And I have a disease…You are my disease…and I love you, she concludes as she wants to meet his eyes.

He is gone…he was probably gone at the beginning of her speech. Lexie puts a hand on her mouth as she looks at his eyes….They are still blue, but she can't see any glint. He is gone…Oh no. She knees in front of him, taking the time to close them slowly. Then, she swears to herself to get revenge on her mentor. Her olive green eyes become blue and green as the sea. She becomes taller and darker…Her face is perfect and she is older. Mr. Avery or whoever killed Mark wants Jackson Avery, he'll found one Jackson Avery.

...

In the woods, April and Arizona are on her high bridge, still waiting for a sign…a helicopter? A plane? They have been waiting for such long time, more than four hours…even five, because Jackson wanted them to be ready. They don't know what his father has in store.

- This is so boring, moans the redhead.

Earlier, she felt so powerful and so strong when she destroyed these machines. It made her feel so good! So free! She didn't felt like a sidekick anymore…but a super hero. Now, April is bored to death. She wants to get back in the action.

- Maybe, smiles Arizona.

The younger girl admires her beauty. She is so gorgeous with her long blond hair…and her eyes…They are perfect. She would love to have them. She also doesn't understand how she can smile so much. Every time, April looks at her, her lips is forming a smile. It must be hard to do this for too long…or she might even be…frozen like that?...It's weird.

- You were great back there, compliments the blond.

- Yes, I kicked their asses in there!

The redhead is so enthusiast that Arizona can't do anything else than laugh. April is definitely the funniest girl she ever met. They could be friends after all this.

- We are totally going to win this war! I can feel it!

- That's the spirit.

The woman has difficulty she is talking to the same girl who was so negative this morning. The latter was so nervous. It was annoying, but now she is so confident, which is so cool.

- Why are you so confident?, she asks curiously. What changed?

April laughs as she puts her hands in the air, jumping with joy. She knows now. They can do this, they are going to win. She'll be fine and her boyfriend too. They are all going to be fine.

- I'm Jackson's soldier!

Arizona decides to tease her, with a cheesy smile.

- Weren't you a swan?

- Yes…and a rare flower!

Callie's wife can't stop laughing. This girl is so funny. As she looks for what feels like the hundredth time, April decides to go back in the school. That's enough! Gregory isn't coming and they should get to fight.

- I'm going back.

She jumps out of the bridge, surprising her partner…Oh, she is so crazy. The redhead makes plants grab her and she touches the ground safely. Arizona just walks back to join her. She isn't sure about the girl's idea…

- April, maybe we should…

It's too late, the redhead isn't even listening to her as she runs to the entry of the school, followed by the woman. She gets in the establishment, feeling so happy, to do something. After what happened to Jackson, they have all decided to not put a trick on the stairs. It's better like that. Arizona joins the younger girl laughing.

- I could drink some wine, comments Callie's wife.

- And eat some snacks!

They exchange a look before running to get into the kitchen before the other. April gasps when she notices Mr. Avery drinking some Champaign. What is he doing? Behind her, Arizona is touching her, preventing her from getting hurt.

- Well, well…

- Mr. Avery, screams the young girl.

- My son's girlfriend and the ghost woman!

After shooting two people, he felt so thirsty. It happens to him every time he kills someone…he wants more and a bottle of Champaign to celebrate. It was hard…When he first killed a person, it was by accident and he was young, but he soon realized that it made him more powerful. So, he always celebrates! Nice, he has probably two more deaths to drink to! He takes two knives from the kitchen with a fast speed as he throws it at them.

_..._

_Killing isn't easy, but apparently when you've done it once, it's much easier the next time._

...

It's the moment they have been waiting for…They want to kill him. Meredith doesn't know how to describe the sensation of running at her best friend's speed: freeing, sickening, dizziness. All of these answer? She feels so more powerful…and like she could throw up her whole life. Her body wasn't made for this like Cristina. They are just landing in Washington! They wasted so much of time because of George's death…It was sad actually, but everybody dies. It's part of life. Meredith could be considered reckless by some people. She has never been scared of dying…If a shooter would threaten to kill someone she loves, she'll probably yell at him to shoot her instead. The blond sighs, relieved. She feels so happy to let go of the Asian's hand. They both look around them, for Izzie and Alex. They are not there yet and the president is going to be officially announced. The two best friends appeared out of nowhere in the huge crowd, waiting for the president. Nobody noticed! They were way too focused on Major Hunt who is currently speaking, uncomfortable. Cristina can't help her smirk…as they watch him.

- The results are going to be announced in a matter of time. Please, don't use your cellphones or take any photos. It's strictly private.

She laughs, besides her best friend who looks weird at her. What is with her today? First, she cried like an insane person, then, she became this awkward girl trying to grief talk and now, she is laughing at Owen's speech. Unbelievable! The Asian is currently finding this ridiculous. The ginger is speaking like a robot. It's so unnatural!

- Hey, this is Cristina Yang!, screams a little girl.

- Nice job Zola, congratulates her mother.

Everybody around them freeze in place as they put as much distance as they can. Zola also recognizes Meredith.

- The psychic!

The two girls have no idea how they know them…What happened? They were just standing there…They never revealed their powers…Could Mr. Avery? ...The blond girl decides to read the mind of the little Zola. She is only nine. They need to forgive her and it's sad…Her parents are dead and she is stocked in foster home, but more importantly, Gregory Avery did reveal their secret to the world…and now, they are screwed. On stage, Owen is oblivious to the situation. He passes a hand in his air. He hates doing this…The ginger wasn't made to be on television…or even read this, but he is doing it for Mr. Avery.

- And now, your president for the next few years is…

He takes the time to read his envelope, ignoring completely the crowd who is not listening. They are hating on Meredith and Cristina who are just standing there…This is awkward…Not cool…or even good. They should run and hide, but their goal is to kill the president, they'll need to see him, to reach him.

- Mr. Gregory Avery!

He screams happily, noticing finally that the crowd doesn't care. Owen passes his gaze on them as he gets what is happening. He doesn't know what to say. When Mr. Avery asked him to take over, he thought he would be facing Karev or Greg's son…two people he doesn't care that much about, but Cristina…Meredith. Fate is against him…He decides to ignore the scene in front of him. If he pretends he didn't see, the president can't be mad.

- Now, unfortunately, Mr. Avery couldn't come to…

The Asian gets mad at him…What? She waited there for nothing. She instinctively grabs her best friend's hand as she makes them appear on the stage besides Owen. If they can't have the president, they'll attack the ginger.

- Hello Owen!, she whispers with her teeth gritted.

Major Hunt is stunned. Are they trying to get killed? Seriously? Getting on stage as he is giving the president's speech. This is a suicide and he doesn't even have to give an order, two bodyguards are immediately on stage, hitting the two girls to make them fall unconscious. He feels sick…He tried to avoid that, but they went on stage. He can't ask the bodyguards to release them…It will make everyone wonder on which side he is. Honestly, the ginger isn't sure himself. The only thing he knows is that he loves a freak…Cristina Yang.

...

Minutes later, Alex and Izzie land in Washington. The blond girl groans as she notices citizen leaving the conference…They were so closed! Now, they'll never get to Mr. Avery. He must be protected by so many people in the White House. She smacks her fire torch partner.

- Hey!

- We are late!

He rolls his eyes as he caresses the arm she just smacked. They are late by few minutes, but it isn't his fault if she wanted to fly higher…and higher. She really didn't want to do like the other time. They've had already lost George and she didn't want to lose anybody else. The blond is so sensitive.

- Not my fault.

She looks at him with obvious eyes. She is blaming him, but he won't accept this. Alex groans as he takes her hand, dragging her with him. They were hiding behind a tree, watching the crowd disappear and now, they are going to get in there.

- We need to get in there.

- Mr. obvious, she says sarcastically.

He ignores her comment because she is pissed. It's normal for her to be like this. She has just lost her brother, but she doesn't have to be a bitch about it.

- Listen, I know you lost your brother or something, but stop being a bitch!

- A bitch, I'm never a bitch!, she screams.

The blond is even more hurt…She thought they were friends and a friend would never call her a bitch. Alex groans as he looks at the stage in front of the White House. Who won? He isn't sure, but he doesn't really want to know. It's obvious. Izzie crosses her arms on her chest as she refuses to walk near him.

- See, you're always a bitch!

- Oh, yeah, if I'm that much of bitch, why are you always helping me?

He doesn't know really. No, he knows, but it's not appropriate to tell her. He has a girlfriend and she is…well…crazy? Insane? Making him lose his mind? They wouldn't fit. The blond puts a hand on her mouth as she realizes something. Oh my god….

- You care about me!

- No, he denies with an annoyed expression.

Izzie laughs as she realizes he cares about her. That's why he is always helping her and he actually considers her as a friend. She teases him.

- You care about me! You care about me!

He stops her putting his hand on her mouth. She chuckles against it. Oh he so does. Alex smirks at her as he touches her arm, burning it a little. The blond frowns, but then, she grins evilly. If he wants to play, it's fine with her. She prepares herself to attack him when they are interrupted by a girl with brown hair.

- Well, Alex Karev…

- Hi…

He is completely lost. Izzie doesn't know who she is, but she has a bad feeling…They should probably leave. The brown hair boy puts her behind him, trying to protect her. His friend rolls her eyes at his behavior.

- You don't recognize me?

Did they have sex? Probably…he used to sleep with everything with two legs and a vagina…

- It's Ava.

Oh no, now he remembers. This chick was crazy. She was hot, but she was so crazy and they dated like a week, but he dumped her when she starts crying when he didn't call and acting like a jealous bitch. She also started to do bad things to other girls…he talked to…and she even…Oh, he doesn't even want to think about it. He thought she was in a hospital, following a treatment.

- Yes…let's go Iz.

- I heard about your powers on the news.

She has crazy eyes and the other two teenagers are not sure to like it. They are both stunned…On the news? They were discovered.

- They want you arrested…but I think I'd like to see your head off.

Izzie wants to laugh, but it's so not the moment. This girl is so insane. So, she dated a guy and then, he dumped her…or had a one night-stand. She had sex once with her neighbour Denny and he never called her back. She did cry, but she never became a psycho.

- You dumped me for this Jo! And now you're dating a blond?

- Hey!, they scream at the same time, but not for the same reason.

The flying girl feels so insulted…Why does everybody always insult her on her hair color? It's not that bad and she is really cute like that. Alex didn't dump her for Jo! They were not dating back then…They were broken up for months…before he hooked up with his girlfriend, which he did when they ran away. He just told Ava a lie so she could leave him alone. Ava smiles at them. They are going to have so much fun together!

...

In the halls, Heather heard it…She knows someone shoot someone else…twice. She doesn't know what to do, really. Should she hide because of her weak powers? Honestly, the blond girl isn't sure she wants to. It's not worth of somebody to hide in fear…It's not really wise, though, for her to get involved in this war. She'll get killed…probably. Heather doesn't care really…she should be able to help and dying isn't that bad. She starts to run toward the main entry. The shot was near there and it came from upstairs. She'll just to take a quick look in the kitchen and then, run upstairs. Bang! The blond girl just hit something hard.

- Ouch.

She starts to caress her head, not even looking around her.

- Heather?

She looks toward her opponent, with wide scared eyes…Oh no…

- Dr. Shepherd?

The blond girl needs to remember this. He is not on their side. He will kill her. Honestly, she finds this hard to get who is with her and who is not, because of all the betrayals and secrets. This is so confusing. She is trembling, trying to think about an escape.

- Where is Addison?

The brown hair man needs to find her. It's essential…He can't think about Mark dying. He isn't stupid. Even if his best friend is strong, he won't last long and his wife is his last hope. She shakes her head…She has no idea of where she is, but she won't let him know that.

- Please, Heather…Mark was shot and I need to find her.

He is crying, breaking in front of her and she is too nice to be suspicious or even doubt him. Heather puts him in an embrace to comfort him.

- I don't know…really. I'm sorry.

- Heather? He is the enemy, screams a loud voice.

It's a young man with green hypnotic eyes and an olive skin. His face wears a frown and he puts his hands in the air, threatening to attack them. Derek remembers they think he is on Gregory's side, but he isn't anymore. He pulls out of their embrace. Heather joins Jackson. She'd rather be with him when he'll explode.

- Avery…don't…Please.

- How can I trust you?

- Mark…he…I need to find…Addison.

He cries showing the pretty boy how honest and sincere he is. The latter still remains suspicious. It could be a trick to bring him to Mr. Avery, but…he did hear two shots.

- Stop crying…or I'll…make you stop…with my…with water!

The tall man is taken aback. Avery never speaks like that…He is the type to be forward and to just attack him. Oh, he understands.

- Lexie!

Heather lets out a loud gasp…Oh this time she didn't see it coming.

- I'm…not…Lexie…I'm Jackson…Jackson Avery!

Derek gives her a skeptical look and she slaps herself. Damn, next time, she should not speak…because she is really bad. She'll probably get killed now…but the doctor did seem to be really hurt by his best friend's condition.

- Lexie hit me…with your water.

- Okay, I'm not Jackson…but…it doesn't mean…you can kill me.

He groans. Damn, he is wasting time! Mark….

- I don't want to kill you! I need to find Addison!

The brunette still looking similar to Jackson believes him now. He is distraught by his best friend, but she doesn't know how to tell him the truth…Heather is holding her breath, like the stupid character in every chick flick. This type of characters always exists to make people laugh, but in this case, they are just annoying…and ruining some moments.

- You don't need to…Derek…He is dead.

The tall man cries more, punching the wall…He was too late…but now, he is going to get revenge on Mr. Avery. He needs to. He'll just have to make a plan with Lexie and Heather. Gregory Avery wants Jackson, his son. With the two girls' help, he'll give him a fake one and kill him before anything happens.

...

Callie is in front of someone's bedroom. At the other end of halls, Jo is hiding waiting to make explode the president…but he isn't coming, not at all. They heard it…Two shots, but they can't leave their position. Can they? Maybe it's useless to wait. Mr. Avery must be coming for them…and him, Jackson.

- We need to move…to find who was shot.

The brunette shakes her head…The pretty boy was firm. They all need to stay in their position even if they hear bad sounds. It could mean the opposite: that his father was shot or one of them. Callie is jumping in front of the door.

- What if it's my wife?

The young girl considers the option. She thought about it…If Alex would be here, she'll be scared too, but he isn't. The Mexican groans loudly as she decides to leave on her own.

- No, Callie!

- Shut up Jo!

Arizona's wife only thinks about one thing: _her _safety. She needs to be fine and they'll be living happily ever after…but life isn't a fairy tale. It's a bunch of crap and bad moments…It's unfair! Jo runs after her. If Callie leaves, then, she is too. They are a team, they can't leave anyone behind.

- What are you doing?

- I'm helping you…like I'd let you leave me…

The Mexican smiles back at the brunette. This young girl is really cool and she kind of loves her. She is a badass, a bit aggressive when provoked and happy. Happy is nice. It's comforting and it remembers her of her wife.

...

Addison is running as fast as she can. She was in the penitence room when she heard it. Here, in this school, everything echoes and they can hear lots of things…Sometime, things, they really don't want to hear…This isn't a thing she wanted to hear. Someone got shot! She needs to find him or her to heal him or her…She doesn't know if she'll be enough fast…Minutes later, the redhead is in the entry…but she can't know who got shot….and where. Maybe in the kitchen? No…probably not. It must be Jackson in the principal's room. She runs to get upstairs, but she notices the door of the teachers' room opened…This is not a great sign. Addison gets in there and she screams, letting a small cry.

- Mark!

The redhead gets on her knees really fast…trying to heal him…but he is gone. When someone dies, she can't save him. She cries on him…He was such a good friend and always there for her. When Derek left her, he comforted her. Without him, who is going to hold her hand when she cries? Or even mocks her?

- Mark!

Two people are running upstairs when they notice the door opened. They barge in ready to fight whoever is in there, but they stop as they see Addison crying on Sloan's body. Callie runs to her, tears in her eyes. She loved this man, too. He was so funny.

- Addison…we need to move.

The Mexican puts her hand on the woman's shoulder. They can't stay there…not when there is a war. It's sad to lose Mark…but they need to move. Jo is silently sad, respecting the others. She didn't know him that much and he was a bit rude sometime, but he was one of them. He probably died protecting them.

- No.

Derek's wife is shaking her head. She doesn't want to leave his side…Callie nods, accepting her decision. She gives her a squeeze before exiting the room with Jo…They have to find who did this and kill him. It must be Gregory Avery…but how did he get in there? Her wife was supposed to look…Maybe she got hurt? No, she can't think like that. She is fine.

...

In front of the barrier of the academy, Lauren and Matthew are in the blond woman's car. She was so shocked to hear that the president had the guts to expose all of them. This is an ass move…She shows the dorky boy the way to the mansion.

- That's here!

Matthew gasps at the view. This is so beautiful and he can't stop himself from being impressed. Lauren told him that they built this, themselves. So cool! He turns to her, offering his hand to shake.

- Thank you for the ride.

- No problem, she smiles as shakes it.

He almost leaves the car, but he is asking himself something…something that he judges important. The brown hair teenager has to ask now or he'll never know. He'll probably die being only a human.

- Why aren't you coming to fight?

The blond woman is taken aback…Why isn't she? She doesn't know, really, but she isn't strong or courageous. Lauren is just a doctor, a resident, who wanted to learn from the best. That's all she is.

- I'm not…I'm a doctor.

Matthew shakes his head at her reluctance to come. He is scared and he would love to run away, but he knows it's better for everyone if he at least tries. She is older and wiser than him. He doesn't really get it.

- Exactly…You could help…Heal them.

She freezes behind the wheel. He is right, but she is a coward, really…She'll never have the guts to get in there.

- They have Addison.

The young teenager boy lets it go. She doesn't want to go. It's obvious why. He opens the door, ready to leave, but he'll try to reason her one last time.

- Yeah, but …do you really think…it would be enough? Anyway, thanks.

He slams the door shut as he opens the barrier, forgetting about her. Matthew has more important stuff to do. Lauren can't move…She is feeling so guilty. She spent so much time with them, experimenting and forgetting they were human first. She wipes a tear running down her cheek as she starts to drive away…Webber ran away. She should do the same…like her mentor. He is the one to show her the right path.

...

Meredith wakes up lying on the floor of a dark room…She can't see, really. The only thing she remembers is being at the results' announcement. Then, she got arrested. Does jail look like this? Oh my god…She is alone…In her head…nobody is in there with her…What? Did they find a way to "delete" her powers? She got rid of them. The blond smiles as she sits happy. She feels something beside her. It's a moan…

- Cristina, are you there?

The Asian slowly wakes up, too. She is blind? Did they make her blind? That would be so cruel. Owen is such a bastard!

- Yeah…where are we?

The athlete sits, holding her friend's hand. This is the only thing she can be sure of…They are trapped into something bad. Is it another challenge room?

- I don't know.

They both scream when the light suddenly appears, saving them from the darkness. They take the time to look at what is surrounding them. It's a jail? An electric jail? Cristina starts to move fast. Okay, she didn't lose her ability…but she is stocked. Very clever, she'll get killed if she tries to get out of there. Meredith looks around her…Why is she not hearing thoughts? This is weird.

- Cristina…I can't hear you.

- You became deaf?

The Asian starts to touch her, trying to find what went wrong. The psychic pushes her away.

- No…in my head…I can't hear you.

- Oh.

Cristina doesn't know what to say. Honestly, she is really scared…If Meredith can't hear thoughts, it means she can't manipulate anybody. They are stock here…and they will probably die…It's bad and she doesn't want to die.

- I don't want to die, Mer.

The blond girl's takes her friend's hand. She doesn't mind dying that much. It's just being empty or stopping to breathe, but it can still be something scary.

- I still have a lot to do in the world…

The psychic leans her head on her shoulder, understanding. She'll make sure they won't die…She can't die. They both gasp when they hear a loud bang on the door. Someone barges in the room, very angry at them.

_..._

_How can you make the difference between a human and an animal when they became the same thing?_

_..._

Arizona holds the redhead's hand, letting the knives get through them. They can't really run away…In fact, they don't want to. The problem with them is that when the woman grabs April's hand, the latter becomes a ghost. She can't use her powers. So, she'll have to let her hand go, but then, the young girl would be really vulnerable. Mr. Avery smiles as he looks at them. Oh, he can't kill them…unless he injures the woman. Then, they'll be both vulnerable.

- Impressive, Mrs. Robbins.

April doesn't know what to do. When she saw him, she recognized her boyfriend…They look so similar. He has his skin, she loves that and his eyes…they are blue. They don't have green in them, but she always loved blue. She is freaking out, bad. The redhead isn't sure she could kill Mr. Avery…It would be like killing her boyfriend.

- Are you okay, Miss Kepner?, he asks with a small laugh.

His son chose well. She is really pretty with her red hair and her frown is adorable. She seems so innocent…and inoffensive. It'll be a sad moment to kill her, but he won't right now…Owen told him about her. She is unstable and easily affected by her feelings. He could use her to get to his son or he could kill her and it will weaken Jackson badly. Now, he needs to figure out a way for them to stop holding hands.

- I heard a lot about you, April.

Her name is like a death wish. She shivers…Even his voice reminds her of Jackson. They could leave, but they were not trained to run away. This isn't right. He heard a lot about her? This is so creepy.

- Me…Me?

- Oh yeah…you are my son's weak girlfriend.

Her face is offended and hurt. He doesn't even know her…Why is he saying that? Gregory smiles at her. He is finally getting there. To win against the opponent, it's essential to know their weakness and this one is emotional.

- I'm not weak…

She is a swan, a soldier! She isn't weak. Arizona senses April losing her tempers…She needs to be more careful…He is making her lose it…and nothing good will happen.

- Not what Major Hunt said…He said you were unstable…weak…you showed too many emotions…

The redhead is boiling inside. She is not weak. Her entire life everybody told her she was…but she isn't.

- Not in control.

That's when he got exactly what he wants as the redhead stops holding Arizona's hand. She runs without thinking, hiding behind the counter. The blond woman is too shocked to react fast.

_..._

_What happens when the animal becomes a human?_

_..._

- April!

Scream, this is the only thing she can do before Mr. Avery grabs his gun to shoot her multiple times in the legs. He smiles proud as April feels so dumb. Damn! She got the blond woman hurts. Gregory screams in the kitchen, as he walks toward the hurt woman.

- You can't win, Miss Kepner! I have a gun…and you can…what…make flowers?

Ha laughs like a mad man, enjoying every minute of it. Arizona cries…This is it. She will die, but she can stay positive. April watches Mr. Avery as he puts the gun on her friend's forehead. She jumps fast on his back strangling him. The blond woman kicks him with her intact leg making him lose his stability.

- I can…make you…die! I'm not weak!...I'm a soldier!

Gregory wants to laugh. She is trying to strangle him? She is not enough strong to beat him. He starts to spin around. He then moves back, so she could get hurt. She screams as her head hit the kitchen cabinet. Ouch! Mr. Avery turns to look at her. He wanted to kill the woman first, but it looks like the young girl wins. His gun is pointing near her heart. She squeals, as she holds her tears…She is not going to be afraid.

_..._

_What happens when the human becomes an animal?_


	29. Fly away

**The Powers Within**

Fly away

...

_Did you ever dream about flying? Just using your arms and feeling the wind caressing your skin. I did. When I was just three, I used to obsess about it and one day, I did. I flied everywhere I could…but now, I'm falling._

...

**April 2010**

April is still waiting for him to shoot. Her hazel eyes lost in his blue ones. She really doesn't understand this man. How could he want to kill his own son, especially someone as Jackson? He is so kind and pretty. She can admit it, now. She is jealous of his beauty sometime, hoping she would look like that, but he finds her beautiful. Then, when he says all these things, she decides she wouldn't change the way she looks…Never. Gregory understands better why his son is in love with this girl. She is a fighter and Jackson's mom is one too. When she'll wake up, Catherine will probably want to kill him. He is a mad man. Seriously, the black man used to hate when he murdered someone, but then, he got used to it. In life, there is this thing called the adaptation…He is going to pull the trigger, but then…

- April!

The redhead doesn't care about who said her name. She didn't have time to process. The only thing she can think about is the gun. She punches Gregory's nose, surprising him and she grabs the weapon, walking as far as she can. Mr. Avery turns around as he swears. Damn, if this stupid boy didn't talk! April is shaking as she is holding the gun in front of her boyfriend's father. He laughs…Yeah, like she would kill him.

- You want to kill me?

She nods her head, trying to pull herself together. If she kills him, it will be over, but those eyes…Blue like her boyfriend. She can picture his face instead of Mr. Avery's. Her willpower is fading…

- That's what I thought, he smirks as he advances toward her.

April reacts as she shoots him right on the shoulder. He groans as he laughs. Great girl…She could have been a good soldier for him.

- Don't move or I'll knock you down!, she screams loudly.

He stops on his track. She is serious, way too serious…and his shoulder is hurting. Mr. Avery decides that his best option is to run away. He'll come back later when he'll kill the healer…He will be fine. The redhead is frozen in place. She should have shot him…when he ran, but she couldn't. It was Jackson…He was supposed to do it…and she was seeing him, through Gregory's traits. Damn! She runs to get on her knee as she looks at Arizona's pale face.

- No…No…I'm sorry.

- It's fine…, smiles the blond.

Even when she could be dying, she is still smiling. The voice that kind of saved April comes into the room. She is shocked to see him…She actually never thought they would meet again, but Matthew is there.

- Are you okay?

She shakes her head as she looks at Arizona. They need Addison, but she has no idea where to find her…and she let Mr. Avery go. She is so stupid. Matthew puts a comforting hand on her shoulder as he looks at the hurt woman.

- April, I'm there for you…I came for you.

The redhead nods, trusting him. The thing with Matthew is that she knows he is honest. They never played any game. He puts his arms around her, from behind.

- What's the next move?

The young girl shrugs her shoulders. She thinks they should find a doctor for Arizona's injury. She doesn't know if she will be okay. That's why they need to act fast.

...

Meredith jumps at the sound of someone barging in. She starts to regret not hearing thoughts…She wouldn't have been surprised. Cristina, after gasping, keeps her face straight when she recognizes the one person she hates and loves at the same time. Owen screams at them, really mad.

- Are you reckless?

The two girls look, stunned at him. Why does he seem so worried…and mad? They thought he would be happy to kill them.

- Going on the stage? Really? This is completely stupid!

Cristina feels offended. She never acts stupid. This ginger has a problem. Meredith wishes for the first time she could read people's minds again. There is something going on inside his head and it must be so interesting.

- I'm never stupid.

- You were stupid, Cristina! Were you trying to get yourself killed?, he screams louder with emotions.

The Asian jumps, surprised by his emotions…He cares… The psychic doesn't know what to do or say. She is really confused. On one hand, Owen could be honest and pretty much cares about them, but on the other, he could play them. How can they know? She can't read his mind…

- No, I was trying to save my ass, responds Cristina.

- By going on stage in front of a huge crowd that was looking for you!

He passes a hand in his hair. She is so stupid, so reckless. She is going to die now. When Mr. Avery will come back, he'll kill them…and Owen can't watch this. It's killing him!

- We didn't know, argues Meredith. We didn't watch the news…

The ginger looks at her, she seems pretty hurt physically. It must have been the "machines". Mr. Avery insisted on making secrets tests on them, like the one in the ultimate challenge. He needed to add his personal touch on it. Blue eyes? Why? They didn't have to be esthetic. He glares at Meredith.

- You could have read minds! Aren't you a psychic?

She gasps. Yes, but she can only focus on specific voices…When she hears a voice she doesn't recognize, it hits her…and it makes her want to throw up. There are so many! She can't all memorize them. She is not Lexie!

- Why do you care so much?, asks Meredith. I thought you wanted to kill us.

Owen groans. He wanted to…He tried so hard to convince himself that he could. Before he met them, he was like a wild animal, he didn't care about killing people. In war, he had to so many times. He got used to it, but they woke him up…She woke him up. The ginger clears his throat, trying to explain.

- Yes…I did.

Cristina is getting it…He doesn't want to anymore. She smiles at him as she wants to touch his face, but she can't. There is an electric jail separating them…making it impossible for them to hold hands. Meredith's face softens. She is happy for her best friend, but they need to move.

- Can you get us out of here?, she asks.

The Asian's face is hopeful. He swears under his breath…He is human. If he touches this, it will be like a lightning bolt for him. Mr. Avery created this jail for them, knowing that they will come for him. He was watching…through the cameras. They were so stupid to discuss in a public area. The president was always watching them. He knew where to send each of the robots. They disabled them, really late. Stupid kids! The jail is made of electricity, so Cristina couldn't run and to make Meredith lose her abilities. When he made experiences on her, Webber learnt that the psychic didn't react well to the spikes.

- I'm not sure.

The ginger sighs. There is one thing he could do, but it's dangerous for him…Is he ready to sacrifice himself for Cristina? …Yes.

...

In the principal's office room, Jackson stands up as he heard the shots. It's not safe…Something is going on and he doesn't like it at all. Stephanie stares at him, worried.

- We need to go, plan abort.

She nods, agreeing with him. The pretty boy is right. Something is going on and they need to fight, but she really needs to go pee. She can't stop thinking about it. It obsesses her and she knows now isn't the time to be so…in a hurry, but it's a natural process. The dark skinned girl can't control it. Jackson is wondering why she isn't moving…He just said they needed to go.

- I need to pee.

He laughs. This isn't urgent frankly and peeing can wait a little. The girl groans as she walks past him, hitting him on purpose. The pretty boy shakes his head. They agreed to always stick together and he needs to see if everything is fine.

- Can it wait?, he teases.

Stephanie doesn't want to wait and she doesn't want him to follow her…She decides that there is only one thing that scares boys away.

- I have my period.

Jackson's face becomes blank…Oh…Okay. No it can't wait…When a girl has her period, she is so moody and April becomes so…frustrated and she acts like she hates him. He finds this hilarious, but dealing with another girl like that…No way.

- Oh…Do you want me…

The girl wants to laugh, but she needs to be serious. She raises her eyebrows.

- To come…to wait…for…

- No!, she screams.

The pretty boy raises his hands in surrender…Okay, Stephanie really is in her period. She never snaps at him like that. He awkwardly exits the room, focusing on the war, again. Seriously, he feels like his life is just a bunch of drama in a bad soap opera. April loves to watch this shit, but he always falls asleep. This is always the same thing! The girl falling for a boy. Then, they can't be together…and anyway, he shouldn't start thinking about this. He runs downstairs…The sounds were coming from there…The dark skinned teenager girl laughs, satisfied. This is good! She should use this excuse more often.

...

Gregory is running, holding his hurt shoulder in the halls. Man, that girl can shoot! Jackson really chose well. It's a shame that she actually has powers. They would have bounded so well. He needs to find the redhead woman, Addison or a weapon. He can't protect himself and he is vulnerable…This is what he was looking for. He gets into a small hall, not noticing a tall man hiding in the corner.

- Hi dad.

The president jumps as he watches his son in front of him, smiling at him. He became so much taller and he is really handsome. He would have made him so proud…if he didn't have powers. The problem is that he needs to kill him, to prove his loyalty, to get what he wants. Jackson is so strong. He has never met a young man so calm and so courageous. He is currently standing, glaring at him.

- Son, nice to see you.

Mr. Avery never hated his son, not really. It was always the powers…the stupid powers. Throughout the years, he looked for him, wanting to find him, but he couldn't. It's sad, really…Jackson needed to be placed into a special school…

- You grew up well.

Jackson raises his eyebrows…He is really making small talk. He notices Dr. Shepherd encouraging him to speak more…He needs more time. He asked Heather to go look for a stronger weapon than a knife. It doesn't always work and it can make someone really vulnerable. Gregory doesn't have a clue. He is too busy admiring his son.

- You're hurt on the shoulder, smirks Jackson.

- Yeah, your girlfriend shot me.

What? April, shooting someone? Lexie almost reveals herself, but she pulls herself together. She is Jackson…She can speak like him, the same way he does.

- She…got…you bad…yeah, the fake son laughs.

Derek slaps his forehead…The brunette is the worst comedian on earth. Seriously? Nobody talks like that, especially the pretty boy. She is lucky Gregory has never heard him speak a lot. Mr. Avery laughs at his son. Things have really changed. He doesn't understand why really, but he needs to talk more with him…to know stuff, before he kills him. Maybe it's his father's instinct coming back.

- You learnt to talk like that Jackie…It's great.

Lexie almost laughs…Jackie? She is so going to make fun of Jackson when she'll see him again. The brunette gets back in her character…She needs time…more time. She can't really pretend to use powers…water powers. It would just be useless and pathetic. Gregory will understand who she is. She can't let him know.

- You chose a great girl, son.

Derek looks around. Where is Heather? She isn't around…and they need her.

- April is a lovely girl…It's sad that I'll have to kill her.

Lexie's jaw becomes hard. If she really had Jackson's powers, she would so hurt him. He is vulnerable and he doesn't have any weapon. Gregory looks at his son with suspicion. Something is off…He talks weird and he is also…acting odd.

- There is something off about you…

- Me?

Derek freezes. Oh damn, he'll know it's Lexie and their plan will be ruined. Where is Heather?

- Yeah…you didn't attack me right away. My son would have…You're not him.

The young girl is doomed. She decides to confuse the man, hoping Dr. Shepherd will help her. The brunette becomes a tall man with blue eyes and a perfect smile. Mr. Avery looks at his reflection. It's pretty similar. He wouldn't even recognize who he is, himself. Derek takes this opportunity to jump on Mr. Avery's back and stabs him with the knife he gave him earlier. The only thing they can hear is a scream.

...

Callie and Jo are running…They heard the shots. They heard it. They were going to get something from their bedrooms and the gun fired. Who was it this time? They both hope it's not one of them, but they are unlucky. The Mexican wanted to grab something…a book. They could throw it and then, make it explode. With her partner, she decided to use stuff as mini-bombs…It'll be even more surprising if they use "normal" objects. Jo screamed when she heard.

- Callie!

The woman won't be disturbed…It's not Arizona…It's not her. She has to believe this if she wants to make it. This is the only way. The Mexican looks at the younger girl who froze.

- Keep looking for stuff!

- But…we should go there.

- What if it's…

Callie is angry. No, this isn't one of them. Not Arizona! She will be fine because she completely control her powers. Jo understands as she shuts up, but she screams when she is sure of Mr. Avery being behind this…He is here.

- What again?, asks the angry woman.

- This is Mr. Avery.

The Mexican rolls her eyes at the young girl. This is way too obvious. It was clear in her head that he came and he killed Sloan, obviously, but right now, they have to find him…and to hurt him with their explosive bombs.

- Callie…we are wasting time.

- No! It's useful!

- It's useless!, screams Jo.

The brunette stops looking for objects as she decides to leave the bedroom. She isn't going to stay with her, being useless. Jo is a fighter. She was born to defend herself from lots of multiple dangers and she isn't a coward, far from it. She didn't run away with Alex because she knew Gregory would come here…Her boyfriend was just being stupid as usual.

- I'm leaving.

- No!, screams Callie.

The younger girl can't leave her alone. They are a team. The Mexican lets out a groan as she decides to follow the brunette. They are going to do this, together. Jo smiles as she runs, Callie behind her. The woman insisted to bring her books, they are going to be useful. The brunette will see.

...

In Washington, Ava is still in front of Alex and Izzie. She smirks at them as she throws herself on the blond girl. The boy isn't happy about his ex-girlfriend attacking his friend. He grabs her pulling her away from the flying girl who screams. Did Ava just bite her? Oh this is so on. Izzie throws herself at the young teenager in Alex's arms, she gives her a slap and the brown hair girl kick the boy on the groin, making him squeal.

- Hey, this is low!, screams Izzie.

Ava just shrugs as she pulls the blond girl's hair hard pushing her against the tree. She laughs hard when Stevens screams from pain. Alex decides to let them fight…Two girls fighting is hot and he is really hurt. Izzie can handle this one. His ex-girlfriend bites on the flying girl's neck.

- Ouch!

- I love biting a neck, remember Alex?, she winks.

The blond girl gives her friend a disgusted look. This girl is so crazy…How could he have dated her? She is completely insane and she wants to kill them…Correction, Ava is trying to kill her. Izzie is defending herself while Alex watches with interest. Pig!

- Alex!

The boy leans on the tree as he thinks it's funny. Like Ava could really kill them. She doesn't have anything on her…and she is human. Izzie doesn't need him, she'll just have to knock the girl out and they will go after.

- You're doing good, Iz!

- Jerk!, screams the blond as she punches the brown hair girl right in the jaw.

She smiles proudly when she kicks her in the stomach, starting to fly in the air, laughing at Ava's face. The brunette isn't happy at all…She thinks about a plan…The flying girl is in the air, but not the boy. She throws herself at Alex, punching him. He was taken aback, but he is stronger. He pushes his ex-girlfriend against a tree. Ava licks her lips as she wraps her arms around him.

- Do you remember when we use to do this against the wall?

Izzie laughs in the sky. This girl is so crazy…and Alex is feeling violated. He pushes the legs' off of him, but the girl bites his neck as she puts her hand on him. Is she crazy? He kicks her with his knee. Ava screams and laughs from pleasure.

- Oh yeah, you loved hard sex.

This chick is gone. Minutes later, she wanted to kill him and now she is trying to get laid? Alex turns to a laughing flying blond.

- Could use some help, here?

Oh Karma is such a bitch…like her. She evilly grins at her friend as she crosses her arms around her chest.

- No you're doing great, Alex. You're almost getting there!, she mocks him.

Alex groans at her. She is going to pay for this. He pushes Ava's head against the tree, making her fall unconscious. He then turns to Izzie to get his revenge, but he is horrified when he notices a man with a gun firing the flying girl. The blond girl's laugh gets caught in her throat as she takes the bullet, near her heart…It almost got her, but she is falling like an angel. Alex watches the man running away, scared of the human torch. He doesn't know that the man recognized her and he decided to kill the girl…The authority will take care of the boy. The latter would love to kill this man. He doesn't have time because his friend is going to die if she falls from this height. The boy can't unfortunately change into his fire form because he'll burn her. She is already hurt. Izzie feels herself fading away, hearing whispers…He almost had her heart…

_..._

_I'm falling and I'm probably going to hit the ground…Will you catch me?_

_..._

In the kitchen, April is still trying to help Arizona's pain. Matthew is besides her, trying to comfort her. Jackson comes into the room, relieved that the redhead wasn't the one to be hurt. However, he isn't so pleased about the dorky boy being there. How did he get here? He notices Arizona's bullets in her legs. April lets out a relieved cry as she watches Jackson. She stands up, pushing Matthew away and she runs to get into his arms. He hugs her back, running smooth circles to calm her down.

- Jackson, I saw your father…Your father, he is here.

The pretty boy squints in her embrace. He is scared like a little boy…April did it again, she saved herself, but Arizona is hurt. He pulls away, keeping an arm around her. The redhead turns to the blond woman.

- Arizona, it will be fine….You'll be fine…because you have us.

- Of course she does, adds the pretty boy.

Callie's wife is starting to drift away. She is completely white now and she would really love to sleep, but she can't. Matthew gives her a slap to wake her up.

- Thank… you, she whispers.

The dorky boy observes her legs and he decides to remove the bullets…She is losing so much blood and he can't wait anymore. Jackson squints when he notices what Matthew is planning to do. He lets April go.

- Hey…Hey!

The brown hair boy ignores him as he takes something to slowly remove the bullets one by one. The pretty boy is angry. He should stop. It makes their friend even more in pain. April gets on her knee as she decides to hold Arizona's hand. She can't lose her. They can't lose her. Jackson slaps Matthew's arms, but the latter just pushes him away. Somebody gets into the school door and they are all afraid…It's Lauren. She notices something is wrong in the kitchen and she runs to get to them. She gives a squeeze to Matthew's shoulder.

- Let me…

The blond woman is really sad as she helps Arizona. She really liked her, but now, she is hurt in many places in her leg. The dorky boy did what he could to help her, but she is the doctor. She starts to slowly heal the bruises as Jackson pushes Matthew.

- Hey!, screams the dorky boy.

April gasps, watching them fight in front of her. She stands up, putting herself between them to avoid anyone getting hurt. They shouldn't be like this. Jackson ignores his girlfriend as he yells at the brown hair boy.

- You should have waited for a doctor!

Matthew feels offended. Avery always acted like he was so much better than him, but he is not…It's not because April chose him that he is better. He screams back. He thought only about Arizona.

- I had to react like that, she was losing lots of blood.

- Did you need to impress April? So I could feel threaten by you?

The redhead is wrapped against the two boy's chest. Okay this fight is getting ridiculous…They should stop immediately.

- No I was trying to save her life! I don't care about you…

The dorky boy gives a disgusted look to the pretty boy. The latter is so full of himself. He doesn't walk on water and he isn't perfect at all. Jackson wraps his arms around April, to prove to Matthew that he won the girl and he is the one for her. The young girl had enough she pushes her boyfriend's arms away as she screams between them.

- Stop! Stop!

- April, says her boyfriend.

- Both of you stop! Stop it! Stop!

Matthew feels a little ashamed of himself. He shouldn't have been so risky. It's true, he could have make matters worse. Jackson grits his teeth as he watches his crazy girlfriend yells at them.

- This fight is useless! Jackson, you were right, Matthew should have waited for a doctor!

The pretty boy, smirks proudly at the dorky boy who scoffs. Show off!

- But, Matt was also right. He needed to act fast! How could he know Lauren would come?

The dark skinned teenager groans as the other one gives him a pretentious look. He is so getting it. April takes one hand from each of them.

- So both of you apologize!

Matthew is stunned. He shouldn't apologize at all. He was the one who had the most reflex. The pretty boy was just jealous.

- April!

Jackson gives the one a disgusted look. He is so not going to give the dork apologies. He so doesn't deserve it.

- No way.

April yells, tired. She just wants this to be over! This is ridiculous. She is in love with Jackson, but she would have loved if they could all get along. They were both important for her and Matthew came to save her. She lets their hands go.

- Come on!

- No, they both reply at the same time.

- I said apologize!

The two boys jump at the redhead's outburst. Honestly, the dorky boy has never seen her so…confident…frustrated and insane. Yeah, she is insane…but he still loves her. Jackson feels stupid…They are in a middle of a war and he let his feelings control him. He shouldn't…Matthew smiles tentatively as he holds his hand.

- I don't have a problem with you, he admits.

He realized that the pretty boy was never wrong. He went for the girl he loves and that's it. The dorky boy lost. April gives her boyfriend an obvious look. The dark skinned teenager lets out a breath and he shakes the other boy's hand.

- I don't have a problem with you too.

On the floor, Arizona gives them a thumbs' up proud that they resolved their issues. She groans from pain when Lauren removes another bullet. The doctor isn't an attending, yet, but she isn't sure her leg will be fine…It could wait for later. Everybody is shocked to watch Heather enter the room, out of breath…

- Dr. Shepherd…and Lexie…they are…in danger.

She came back to bring them a weapon, another knife, but she saw them with Gregory and she panicked…Heather knew it was the plan, but she couldn't let them fight alone. She decided to bring help. Jackson and April exchange a look, before running after the blond girl. Matthew felt like his heart had stopped when he saw Heather. It was such a long time since they have seen each other and he feels bad about it, but she didn't answer his texts…He runs, a little bit hurt, that she didn't even acknowledge him, earlier.

...

Addison is crying on Mark's body. This is pathetic, she is aware of it. She should just fight to get revenge, but she doesn't feel like it. She lost Derek…and her friend…She doesn't have anybody anymore. As they run to get somewhere, Jo and Callie notice that she is still in there. The Mexican enters the room, grabbing the redhead woman.

- Hey!

- This is pathetic! Addie!

Derek's wife looks at her with a soft look. She is totally aware of how pathetic she is being. This is wrong and she shouldn't feel so hurt, but she is. Without thinking, Callie slaps her, really hard almost breaking her jaw…but fortunately, Addison can heal fast pretty well. The redhead puts a hand on her face.

- Ouch, you slapped me!

The Mexican is shocked by herself. She didn't expect to be so rude, but she was frankly being pathetic and mostly weird.

- I'm sorry…It just came like that.

Jo comes into the room, staring at them with impatience. Are they done, yet? They need to find this Mr. Avery and to kill him. Addison feels so offended, but she kind of needed that slap. Her clothes are full of Mark's blood and she must look so horrible.

- Thank you…I needed it.

The brunette groans as she watches the two women hug herself. They are really exasperating…old people. She hopes she won't be like this in the future.

- Are you coming?

Callie grits her teeth. This girl interrupted their moment. They glare at each other and Addison clears her throat.

- Yes.

They all leave Mark's dead body and they run to find the bastard. It will be over! Soon, it will hopefully be over! Jo wonders about something…why did Gregory come alone? She hasn't met a soldier or someone working for him? This is weird.

...

Stephanie is walking in the halls as she really needs to go pee. It's still obsessing her and the sooner she'll go to the loop…the better. After this, she will be a better partner for Jackson. She is shocked when she hears scream. The dark skinned teenager opens her mouth wide as she can't believe what she is seeing. Two Mr. Avery? Dr. Shepherd…the traitor…is currently on one of the two's back and the other one is smirking. She doesn't really think before attacking Mr. Avery. She throws a lightning bolt right on his heart. The doctor was probably on Lexie's back…but unfortunately for her, she didn't attack the right person. Derek screams as he watches the young girl being electrocuted…Distracted by this, he doesn't notice Mr. Avery stealing the knife, stabbing him as much as he can. The dark skinned teenager girl runs to the brunette who changed into her right form. She puts her hands on her chest, on her heart, trying to take the bolt back. The real Gregory Avery smiles as he watched the girl who hurt Lexie. Hmmm…he is going to wait before killing her. He runs away as Derek falls unconscious on floor because of his wounds.

- I'm sorry, Stephanie tells the brunette as she tries to save her.

- Don't…be…

The dark skinned teenager screams when she watches Dr. Shepherd…Is he dead? If she aimed for the wrong guy, it means he was on their side. She hurries to hear his heartbeat. It's still there, but it's becoming slower and slower. Damn! She is such a bad partner…She is causing two deaths at the same time. No, no, she can still save Lexie. Stephanie puts her hands on the girls' chest as she gives her little electric shocks. Her eyes are opened and she weakly speaks.

- Stop…

- No…No, I'm going to save you, Lex.

The brunette makes a small move. She is trying to tell her that she is in fact killing her. Lexie works like a computer. Electricity can keep her alive, but when it breaks down, there is nothing to do…This is just ruined. Stephanie doesn't get it as she makes matter worse.

- Stop…computer…break…

The dark skinned teenager girl stops herself, shocked…Oh my god. She forgot….The only thing she can do is finding Addison, but she has no freaking idea where she is…The penitence room! They told her to go there, but she must have left. They all did. She runs as fast as she can, hoping, praying to whoever listens to her that the redhead didn't move.

...

In Washington, Owen doesn't speak as he leaves the room leaving the two girls stunned. He said he was not sure…but did that mean that he could? Cristina is staring at the door…She can't stop smiling even if they are in a bad situation. The ginger admitted he didn't want to kill them…Okay he didn't say it, but she knows him. Meredith looks at her, annoyed. This is not the time to be sentimental or even feel like that. They are trapped…and they need to find the president.

- Cristina, stop smiling!

Her best friend turns to her, as she smirks. She is way too happy. He can't get them out of there, maybe, but she knows he will do everything he can.

- I can't Mer…

The psychic rolls her eyes at her silly behavior. She puts her hands on her shoulders, shaking her friend as she speaks.

- Focus Cristina! We need to find a way out!

The ginger gets back in the room. Mr. Avery conceives this jail, so, they could only get out with a key made of water. Owen never understood why he did that. Water conducts electricity and it could kill a human…It would kill him, Gregory Avery, if he uses it, but he insisted on this anyway. Major Hunt didn't argue much…He will be the one to die. Yes, Owen could just wait for Mr. Avery, but what if he never comes back? Or worse, he uses something to protect him and open the jail? Cristina will be dead…The ginger clears his throat as he speaks.

- This is your only way out!

- A key with water?, asks Meredith stunned.

The man nods as the Asian understands. He will get himself killed if he uses it…and she doesn't want him to do this. It's him or her! The blond doesn't really get it.

- He will let us out…but it will kill him.

The psychic gasps as she looks at her best friend. There is probably another way out! They can't do this…The ginger did betray them, but they are going to forgive him. They already did. Cristina will lose it…and he can't do this. He gets closer to the door.

- No! Cristina, tell him!

- Don't Owen.

The latter would love to give her a speech about his love for her and how much he would love to grow old and have kids, but he can't. This act proves it for him. He ignores her. She screams with her best friend, crying.

- Nooo! Owen! Please!

Meredith pulls her in an embrace, refusing to let her go. The Asian loses it as she cries in her arms…She doesn't want this. She'd rather die for him than see him die for her. He gets closer and closer to the door as she feels like everything has never been so slow in her life. It's killing her! She was born to be fast, but she can't….and Meredith is holding like her shoulder to lean on…to cry on. Cristina was always the strongest, the emotionless, but right now, she'll be missing her love…

- Owen! Please! Listen!

He looks at her as he is at an arm distance from the jail…ready to puts they key in the lock. He'll have to be fast…before it kills him. It's a matter of seconds. The ginger wants to memorize her smirk, she is really hot when she does it. He'll always remember how serious she has always been…and how much he loved her.

- I love you Cristina.

Meredith doesn't dare look as Owen puts the key in the lock. The only thing she'll remember is the huge screaming coming from her best friend…She is destroyed…crying in her best friend's arm.

- We're free.

The Asian can see the door open, but it's not what she is focused on. It's the ginger's body, lying like shit in the farm's field…They are free to go…but she doesn't want to be free. The psychic's hold tightens on her as the athlete cries. After few minutes, the latter pulls out of the embrace as she gets on her knee, to caress Owen's face. His eyes…they are empty. She touches his lips, caressing it…and then, she grabs Meredith's hand to leave.

_..._

_Did you ever wonder about death? Is it like falling in the sky without ever touching the ground?_

_..._

Inside the White House, Izzie is falling in the sky. She slowly starts to forget about the pain in her body. The whispers are becoming even stronger as she can actually feel her parents' embrace. They are with her, in this moment. Alex watches her, useless. She looks like a beautiful angel, her hair falling around her as her arms are open to the wind. He runs to catch her. He is not going to let her leave him.

- Iz! Please!

She feels her body breaking or is it her soul leaving? The blond girl falls right into his arms, but he doesn't know if she is there. The teenager cries, letting his emotions out…

- Iz! Don't leave me!

She heard it…The toughest guy, the boy who swears he didn't care about her is asking her to stay…with him. She wants to open her eyes, but she is just feeling so weak and tired. Without George, she doesn't know how she'll make it. Who is going to be there for her? Alex is touching her, looking for her heartbeat. He needs her to be alive…without her he is screwed. Seriously, screwed. He realizes this now, he loves her…He has feelings for her and he loves Jo, too. This is so messed up, but Karev won't let someone else leave him. They all left him…

- Please Iz! Stay for me…

Inside of her, Izzie is smiling like a crazy girl. He really cares about her after all and she wants to stay for him, but then, there is this angel with brown eyes and matching hair. This is her brother, looking at her, holding his hand…so she could take it and leave, too. Her eyes and her mind are fixed on this hand, offering a perfect life...but her heart, it's falling, beating for Alex. The young boy is crying on her body, not hearing anything…No…She's gone.

_..._

_Is it as hard as falling in love and losing it?_

_..._

April is running as fast as she can. Lexie is in danger…and there is nothing else on her mind. They need to save her. Besides her, her boyfriend is as agitated as her. He was sure she wouldn't be so stupid…she can't get hurt. Not her! Matthew heard about this…His parents told him that Lexie Grey was never dead…and he was shocked. Where was she? And why? He runs to find her, to save Mr. Shepherd. Wasn't he a traitor? He doesn't even know. The dorky boy follows because he wants to be a part of something, to save lives. Heather is in front of everybody leading the group. She stops on her track when she meets Mr. Avery, in front of her…a knife in his hand… Gregory smiles at the four teenagers, examining his real son. Oh the brunette was really great. It was exactly him, but his frown is more realistic.

- Jackson, son.

The pretty boy puts himself in front of everybody. This is it…The moment where he will kill his father…defeating him. They'll just have to stay behind. He wants to attack, but his father stops him with a raised finger.

- Now, I recognize you.

- Dad…

April gasps when Mr. Avery turns his blue eyes toward her. She should have killed him. None of this would have happened. Her boyfriend would be fine and Matthew wouldn't be shaking besides her. She wouldn't feel so scared.

- April! It was nice to see you earlier!

Jackson is mad…His father should let his girlfriend out of this. This is between them. They don't have to be there and…he only needs to kill his father. He starts to make water surround his body while his father laughs.

- Jackie! Always so eager to fight…why don't we chat a bit?

The pretty boy looks at him shocked and disgusted. It's probably a way for him to get distract him…to kill him, all of them. Matthew is getting tired of waiting. He had wasted enough time and they need to act. He doesn't think before pushing Jackson out of his way to charge Mr. Avery. The latter laughs at this impatience and he throws the knife near his heart, but Heather jumps in front of him. It's crazy when there's a rush of adrenaline in someone's body, it can make him be faster or stronger. She falls on the ground, dead as the dorky boy looks at her…

_..._

_Does it hurt as much as getting your heart broken?_

_..._

Mr. Avery laughs as he watches the blond on the floor. Oh, it was too easy. He thought it would be Jackson who would take the shot, but he could still use the girl. He turns to look at the others. The dorky boy is on his knees watching the dead girl while his son is gritting his teeth at him. Why is he so mad? They used to be so close…Oh, yeah, he does want to kill him, but holding a grief against someone leads nowhere. April, the beautiful redhead is crying, moaning. Gregory thinks they are way too slow and young for him. They didn't even try to get to the knife. Well, he'll take it back with pleasure. He watches as Matthew moves backward to join the other two. His courage faded apparently…This is a sad thing. He points his knife on April as his next victim.

- Oh you don't want to go there!, screams Jackson.

- What if I want to go there?

The man's look is strong and firm. He doesn't throw his knife as he watches his son becoming a huge mess of water. This is so cool…That's why he needs to kill him…at all cost!

_..._

_Is death easy as closing your eyes?_


	30. Choose my fate

**The Powers Within**

Choose my fate

...

_Fate? Does it sound familiar to you? This is a conception about one predetermined path and you have to follow it…What about possibilities? Could there be many paths that you would get to choose from?_

...

**April 2010**

Jackson looks directly at his father…He came to dislike him even if inside, he still doubts his strength to kill him. Who would be able to do the same? He can't know, but Gregory Avery laughs at him, finding his son so funny. He screams at the mess of water.

- Stop being a child Jackie! And become a human again!

The pretty boy is mad. He isn't a boy anymore. It's been a long time he hasn't been, because of him, his father. Jackson realizes he lost his childhood because he was too busy trying to survive on his own. At seven years old, it's not usual to become an adult, but he had to be. The dark skinned teenager glares at his father through his new form. He is so going to charge this man. Mr. Avery raises his hand.

- It's useless, son. Why don't you listen to my story, first?

The president doesn't really understand why he is going to reveal his secret. Maybe it's a villain thing. Whenever an evil person does something or hides something really juicy, he needs to brag about it. Anyway, he knows that it will push the powers' gifted to surrender. He is too strong for them…Mr. Avery doesn't need the Army, he is one. April is looking alternatively at her boyfriend and his father. She was wrong earlier. Jackson has nothing to do with this man. Her pretty boy has a great soul, he is independent, not good at communicating, but they are both working on it. He always tells her nice thing and she can't imagine Gregory Avery doing this for his wife. His father is rude, cruel, sarcastic, and arrogant, something Jackson can be sometime, but he is also so…mean…Everybody has a good and a bad side…and right now, she can only see the bad. Matthew is worried too. What is happening? Why does he want to tell a story? This is not the moment…but he is too scared to talk. Seeing Heather made him realize it was so serious and that he shouldn't have been so impulsive. He isn't usually. Jackson refuses to change into a human. He is going to beat his father…kill him.

- Don't bother…You won't be able to touch me.

His son is so confused. How can he be so sure? His father is just a mad man and nobody should listen to someone's story. They are not in a tea party! He feels someone's hand through the water. Jackson turns around to see his girlfriend, begging him with her eyes. She wants to hear the story. She feels like something important is hiding in it. The pretty boy could never refuse her anything as he changes into his human form. He puts his arm around her ad Gregory laughs.

- Young love, so cute.

Every word he says is like a death wish. It's not sincere, not honest. What's the saddest thing is that Jackson can remember admiring his father so much. When he was three, he was following him everywhere and he loved him. Mr. Avery loved him, too. The man decides to speak clearly. He is weirdly so happy to let it out…He had never told anyone a single thing about this.

- Jackie, do you know about the first time I met someone with powers?

The pretty boy shakes his head. No, his grandfather only told him that his father was scared of people like that. It's the only thing he remembers. April leans her head on his shoulder for support. She knows they should be attacking him, but maybe Mr. Avery is right…and it would be useless to attack. So, she listens.

- I was so young…and his name was Frank. He was so scary.

Gregory remembers this day. It was the first time he ever killed someone. His father, Harper, brought him there so he wouldn't be scared of powers. It didn't work.

- He was trying to hug me…but I didn't want to…I was running inside the house.

Frank wouldn't leave him alone, even if he was shaking from head to toe. This was the scariest thing for him and nobody understood. He was upstairs when he threw one of his shoes into the freak's face. It was hilarious, but his father wasn't happy.

- Frank…he tripped…into the stairs…because of my shoe.

The president becomes emotional remembering killing him…He actually didn't, but it was his fault and he carried this death weigh on his shoulders. Matthew doesn't understand where he is going with this story. They don't want to hear a biography about him. He wants to talk, but Jackson elbows him. He knows this is wrong, but he would love to understand his father. April puts her head on the crook of his neck, kissing it with love. It must be so hard for him…to know that he'll have to kill this man. Gregory doesn't even realize he is with other people. He keeps speaking.

- I…tried to…but he died…and I…could just hug him…

Harper made him hug the man who was dying, to teach him a lesson. That's when Gregory started to hate his father. Maybe this is an Avery thing…to hate your genitor. He wants to cry, right now, remembering this moment…when he felt this man's life go away. It was a nightmare. He had some every night for a year…and it killed him. It broke him. He despised even more the freaks…that his father loved so much. Jackson can feel his father's guard getting down.

- Why are you telling us now?, he asks.

Mr. Avery comes back to reality…Avery's don't show emotions. That's what he heard all his childhood, long. He laughs at their confused face. They'll understand eventually.

...

Addison is running alongside Jo and Callie. She knows who to look for: Mr. Avery, but where could he be hiding? That's the real question, they have to ask. They run downstairs as fast as they can…

- We should go in the hall, near the penitence!, says Jo.

The brunette doesn't understand why, but she is sure something is there…Maybe it's Mr. Avery or something even more important.

- Why?

- Teenagers' instinct.

The Mexican rolls her eyes. They can't base their actions on instinct. She thinks that they should go in the hall, on the corner of the gym. It would be more logic. Addison doesn't know at all. She isn't sure about what to do as she decides to just run.

- What are you doing?, asks Callie.

- I'm running.

Instincts don't work. It won't lead them at the right place. Jo just shrugs her shoulders as she decides to follow the redhead woman. They can trust her.

- No! No!

They ignore as they keep running. Callie looks everywhere around her. Aw, what the hell? She runs after them as they come near the penitence one, minutes ago. The Mexican needs to stop because she is so tired. It's unbelievable! This place is at the complete other side of the school…and they built something big.

- I need…a break…

- Come on Callie! We're almost there, says Jo enthusiastically.

The brunette has lots of energy. She doesn't feel bad at all. The Mexican should just learn to handle it. When she was running away with Alex, they used to run all day. Sometime, they would just get in someone's house and sleep there for the night. When they got caught, they would threaten to put the house in fire…It was such a long time. She changed. Addison laughs at Callie's behavior. She was the one who wanted to hurry to fight…and now…

- Just one minute, accepts Derek's wife.

Jo leans on the wall, waiting for the woman to takes her deep breaths. Damn, she should have just followed her boyfriend! Addison sits on the floor, happy to have a moment of silence. Mark's death really brought her down and she is starting to get back to herself…in a fighter mood. Stephanie is so happy to see them. When she went to look for Addison in the penitence room, she was missing…so she ran for ten minutes around every corner she could find. She needs to pull herself together.

- Are you okay?, asks the redhead.

The dark skinned teenager shakes her head…No…she isn't. Could Lexie be dead by now? Maybe, but she can't know…She brought her energy with her powers, but she also weakened her…She needs to be fast.

- Lexie…Lexie…It's…

Addison opens her mouth. It's her fault! She haven't done her job well and now, Mark is dead and the brunette is hurt…really hurt. She nods as she runs after the dark skinned teenager, praying to the sky that she, the little girl is fine. Callie watched the interaction and she is still taking breaths…

- Can I have more minutes?

The brunette rolls her eyes, as she starts to hit her head on the wall. She should have followed Alex…He must be having more fun than she is right now.

...

In Washington, Alex is crying as he holds Izzie's body. She isn't breathing anymore…She is gone. He feels a wind surrounding him as he cries. He looks at Cristina who is a mess and Meredith, still looking like she has been beaten up. The two girls watch the dead girl with a frown. First, George. Then, Owen and now, Izzie. This war is taking too much people…That need to stop now. The blond girl leans on the tree.

- She died…

The Asian doesn't say a word. She is still thinking about Owen…He died too. He saved her, but she didn't want to be saved. She can't think about this right now. Meredith gets on her knee, putting a hand on his shoulder.

- She died in my…freaking arms.

Tears are rolling more in his eyes…He loved easy…He was such an idiot for not realizing this. Honestly, Alex doesn't know if he would have chosen between the two girls…He loves them both. Izzie had to be a pain in the ass as usual and die in his arms, leaving him feeling so many things.

- I felt…her heart stop, he screams getting angry.

He wants to find this man, the one who killed her. One day, he'll do it and he'll have so much pleasure killing him…for taking her away. He is still holding her, caressing her face. She had such beautiful lips…He'll never be able to taste them. Cristina takes carefully the blond girl's body in her arms. When this will be over, she'll make sure they'll have an amazing grave. Alex starts to scream at the Asian.

- Stop! Give her back to me!

- I've got it!, she yells.

She'll take care of it. The athlete runs leaving a wind behind her. The fire torch feels such a wimp, crying for a girl. He has never done it before.

- This is crap! Life is a bunch of freaking crap! She didn't deserve to die!

Meredith looks at him with compassion, understanding. Yes, life is unfair. She was sure she was free, but as soon as she got out of there…She felt it…She heard the voices again. It was temporary. Whatever happened in there stayed in there. She pulls Alex in an embrace holding him as he swears.

- She died in my arms.

It's the sad truth…She did. She left him alone and now, he is stock…loving her without acting on it and he feels confused. He loves Jo…but he'll never know if he really loved Izzie. When someone dies, sometime, feelings appear and it can't be 100% sure that it was there. Alex can't know if it's the death controlling him…or something else. The teenager holds the psychic tight. Cristina comes back, looking like a zombie.

- Let's go.

He nods, agreeing with her. Where? They don't need to ask. They all know where they should be going…It's probably 4.p.m.…It can feels like years passed, but only minutes did. They'll be in Seattle tonight. Gregory Avery is probably waiting for them and they'll be ready.

...

Lauren is in the kitchen as Arizona is slowly leaving. She can feel it. The wounds won't heal and there are few options to consider. One, let her die, but she knows her wife would never accept it. Two, bring her to a hospital, so they could do an amputation. They'll be hopefully able to save her and to make it without risking any others' infections. The problem in this option is that Lauren can't be found…and the other woman too. The last option, but risky one is to cut it herself. She doesn't have anything to do a great amputation and to avoid infections…Also, she isn't comfortable doing this type of surgery…and she can't know about the patient's wants. She could be pursued…but is it worth it? That's the real question!

...

Mr. Avery ignores his son's question as he speaks, more for himself. He loves the drama effect he receives as he is talking, taking breaks. It's fun! April is actually starting to be scared. Is there a sense in all this? Something to make Jackson's father's actions right. She is going to learn it soon.

- After killing this freak…I felt change in my body…weird things happening inside me.

Matthew doesn't get it. What is he hiding? Jackson is starting to slowly understand his father. They are similar, more than he thought…but it makes everything complicated and illogical. Gregory Avery is a weird mystery…and it's killing his son. The president can still remember when he had nightmares…It was insufferable, but he learnt one day why he was affected by Frank's death. He wondered…he got scared by all these changes in body. He blamed puberty when he should have blamed something else, but Mr. Avery didn't understand it, yet.

- The second time I met one I was in High school…she was beautiful…

He remembered falling in love at first sight with this girl. Her name was Maria, she had soft redhead…maybe it's another thing his son and he have in common: their love for a nice good country girl. She was the first girl he loved. He used to follow her when she went with her parents in vacation and they were so close. His father, Harper, actually liked her. It was perfect until this day at the beach…when she told him the truth about herself…that she was one of them.

- She was my first love…my first everything.

Mr. Avery stares at April. Maybe that's why he has a soft spot for her…She has the same hair as Maria and she was just beautiful. He loves Catherine, but she can't understand him as much as she did…First love are hard to forget. Jackson doesn't like where is father is going with this creepy story about his girlfriend…He doesn't understand why Gregory would talk about Maria? April feels so sad about this story…Mr. Avery looked like he was so in love and she can't help, but wonder what destroyed everything. Matthew understands completely the president. He had the same feelings when he met Jackson's girlfriend. He still has honestly.

- I…She told…me…one day…about her powers…

He took it so badly. He stopped talking to her. Gregory couldn't accept the love of his life was a freak and he didn't want to handle it. She confronted him about it, asking for a chance to show him how powers are wonderful. She could be invisible. It wasn't something bad! It's actually great…They took advantage of this as she would be sitting with him in class…and when his father didn't want her to stay over, she was pretending to be gone. He had the best time of his life.

- I…I accepted it…but then…I…we…got in a car…accident.

Until one day, they were both drunk and she convinced him to take her to the park. He shouldn't have drunk at all, but he was too much in love with her. Gregory didn't want to tell her no. He couldn't so he took the car...April is seeing it coming. He killed her, too….He ended up hating himself for it and he is now despising them…because they remember him of her. Jackson's grip on his girlfriend tightens. His father is creepy and he is really scared. Why can't they touch him? It doesn't have anything about his past love life…

- And I…few days later…I learnt…I…

It's actually hard for him to show them, to tell them, but he'll do it. Jackson opens his eyes wide, watching his father disappear. What the hell?

...

Jo is running, her partner behind her. She needs to find Mr. Avery and she'll go as fast as she can. This is enough! This was has to be over today! She walks around a corner, shocked when she watches Callie makes a hole in the wall, by accident.

- Callie! Why would you?

The woman is just damn tired…She feels herself falling asleep, running like this made her realize how much she needs to exercise. It's been such a long time!

- I'm sorry Jo!

She walks through the wall she just destroyed. At least, that will be useful! The brunette shrugs her shoulder as she follows her, walking behind her.

- _The second time I met one I was in High school…she was beautiful…_

The Mexican stops on her track, making Jo runs into her. Alex's girlfriend groans and the woman puts a hand on her mouth, silencing her. She needs to know where it's coming from. It's Mr. Avery! It was him and she needs to find him…as soon as possible. She walks, making sure she doesn't make any sound.

- _She was my first love…my first everything. _

Callie knows the voice might be coming from the left side. They need to go there. She approaches holding her squeals…This is it! She'll finally be able to make something great.

- _I…She told…me…one day…about her powers…_

Jo whispers, besides her. She understood what was happening and she can't help, but be so excited. They are getting closer! They are going to win this thing! Callie will just have to jump on him and when he'll be enough weak, she'll throw a bomb on him. It'll be perfect!

- We're getting closer…You jump.

Her partner nods understanding the plan. They have been working for so long and they know each other very well.

- _I…I accepted it…but then…I…we…got in a car…accident._

It's really weird…They can hear the distress and the sadness in his voice, but he can't have feelings…He is a mad man! Evil! Callie gets close to the corner where he must be standing. She can see his shadow talking. She is ready. She'll be jumping on him.

- _And I…few days later…I learnt…I…_

The woman was ready to run and jump, but the shadow disappeared…She exchanges a look with Jo as she advances toward the corner…Is he still here or did he just run away?

...

Stephanie is running leading Addison to Lexie, who is probably dying from pain…This is bad. The redhead follows, but she is still intrigued.

- What happened?

The dark skinned teenager feels so bad. It's her. She is the one who almost killed Lexie…or maybe did kill her. She doesn't want to talk about it! It's not the moment or the time, but she still needs to explain the healer why she needs her.

- I made…her…break down…

Derek's wife isn't sure about this…The brunette broke down. It's not very clear.

- Break down?

Stephanie groans…She'll have to tell her eventually. So, she'll do it right now. She can't waste any more time.

- I thought she was Gregory Avery…so I aimed for her heart.

- Oh my god!

The redhead is sure that they need to get there fast…If she is right, Lexie only has seconds to live. It's a matter of time before she dies from her wounds.

_..._

_Misunderstandings, they can lead to dark scary roads…that you can't escape._

...

Lying on the floor, Derek woke up…He doesn't know what happened, but he saw Mark…He talked to him and the man kicked his ass for being there. It was a weird dream and now, he is hurt…feeling pain, not really remembering why. He hears a soft moan…Who could it be? Lexie has been holding on as much as she can't…She knows she needs to be strong for everybody. Where is Stephanie? She promised to bring someone's back…It's taken so long and she feels like she is seeing Soldier Sloan, right in front of her. A groan…She heard it…Derek…

- Dr….She…pherd.

It's Lexie! It's the computer…He is starting to remember. He was hurting Gregory…He had him in his hands…He could have killed him good, but Edwards had to ruined it. Now, the brunette is holding on.

- Lex..ie.

The brunette wants to cry, but she is way too weak. She is so relieved. She really thought he was gone, but apparently, he is a strong man. Derek doesn't really remember what happened.

- Steph…a…nie…Addi…son.

The man didn't really understand correctly…It wasn't clear, but he understands she is dying, losing conscience. Lexie is now clearly seeing Soldier Sloan, right in front of her eyes. He is so beautiful and he smiles at her, with an inviting hand. Should she take it? Is it a dream? A nightmare? She closes her eyes slowly…as she feels her heartbeat slow down. Dr. Shepherd is losing strength…He knows he is dying, too. He hopes he'll be in Heaven. The tall man can already see his best friend, waiting for him to come. He doesn't look happy at all…Well, he'll just have to deal with it, because Derek is here to stay.

Addison comes into the room as she watches her husband die, in front of her. Oh my god…She can also see Lexie at the other side of the room, fading away. Damn, they are too far from each other…She can't save them both. She'll have to choose. One hand, Derek is her husband, the love of his life. Even if he betrayed her, she still loves him and can she be enough strong to watch him die? She can't be sure of that…On the other hand, there is Lexie, the young nice girl who can't die. The only problem is that her husband is the other person…Without thinking much, the redhead throws herself on one person, healing him or her. The other person slowly walks toward Mark, hugging him. It looks like they will be together for a while.

...

In the kitchen, the doctor is slowly grabbing Arizona's leg as she decided to take the risk. Maybe the blond woman will pursue her for saving her life, but she needs to perform a fast surgery…without medical resources. She grabs a knife, testing the way it cuts…Damn! It's impossible! She is doomed! She could always find Addison, but it'll be too late. Lauren feels so stupid for trying to cut a leg with a kitchen knife. This is so useless…Arizona is going to die…and it's her fault. She wasn't enough fast. She didn't heal the wounds correctly. Tears roll on her face as she feels the heartbeat of the blond stopping. It's always tough when a patient is gone, but this one is hitting her so hard. She decides to get back in her car…to take some air, away from this place.

...

Gregory loves this…The drama! The horrified scream! The shock! He makes himself appear as he wants to find the best way to explain what he is. April stares at her boyfriend…Okay, this was such a shock…She didn't see it coming at all. Jackson understands finally now…His father is like all of them. He got the confirmation, but why killing everybody? He isn't sure to get this part. Shouldn't he be happy about this? Matthew wants to throw up. This is insane! A man who hates powers' gifted, who vows to kill all of them…is actually one.

- Yes, I'm one of you…of us.

Callie behind him doesn't wait anymore as she jumps on his back, trying to destroy him. Nothing happens. She doesn't understand why he doesn't scream or anything. Instead, he puts her in front of him, strangling her with his arm. Mr. Avery saw her behind him. They made so much noise and he was invisible. So, they didn't know he was waiting for them to attack. April gasps as she watches the Mexican, being weak.

- My power isn't being invisible or something lame like that.

Matthew feels so offended. He would honestly dream about having this kind of powers if he could. If he could…If he had Heather's powers he would have been happy, but apparently, it's lame. April is a bit confused…Then, what are his powers? Jackson understands. Oh my god…Mr. Avery takes his knife as he cuts Callie's throat in front of them, letting her fall to the ground. This is exciting. The redhead feels so bad…He killed her. Just like that? Without feeling guilty…

- My power…is to get your powers…when I kill you.

She puts her hand on her mouth as she starts to cry. Oh no! Matthew has to admit that this power isn't lame, but it's also sickening…How could he kill to have that? If he could do this, the dorky boy wouldn't do anything. He'll just be a normal human. That's what Jackson thought. He killed Heather…So, he can't be touched by anyone of them, except the elements. His father doesn't seem to be aware of it. It's weird, but he'll use this at his advantage.

- What was Frank powers?, he asks disgusted by the man in front of him.

Gregory smiles at them. He was waiting impatiently for this question and it's his son who asked. What a wonderful thing! At the beginning, he was horrified and scared by his powers…but when he killed Maria, he changed. Losing her made him realize how life was unfair and that he needed to make himself justice!

- The machines…I was the soul.

The blue eyes! April understands why she saw Jackson all the time…It was his father possessing the robots? What? This is completely insane…but at the same time, it makes sense. Why they knew their weakness? Who they were?

- Frank was able to separate his soul in millions…and Robert…was able to transfer himself into anything.

He laughs, remembering when he made his first murder. It took him a year before accepting his fate and embracing it. Gregory hated Robert. He was always bragging about everything and everyone. At graduation, when he was drunk, he exposed himself, showing how cool he was. The president made it look like an accident…He was just so drunk that he fell on the pool…drowning. They didn't find any DNA…so, they believed him. It felt so good. Throughout the years, Mr. Avery learnt to combine powers and to make the best of it. He collected them, trying to have them all, but he never had enough. When he learnt about Jackson, he was devastated…

- You would have killed me?, asks the pretty boy.

The dark teenager can't believe his father is a murderer, but it all makes sense now. He is an evil man with ambition…but he was seven. Gregory looks at his son. It killed him wen learnt the truth about Jackson. He told himself he could let him live, but he decided to make him go to school…only, so he could get better, but really he just wanted his powers. When his son ran away, he was mad. He lost an opportunity! He had to find him, so he asked Owen to build a school, to pretend they were dangerous while in fact, he, Gregory Avery, is the only dangerous man around. The ginger is so blinded by his duty that he couldn't see… No, he never saw.

- You don't understand…It obsesses me…and you two are elements.

The president has spent his entire life looking for elements…They are the most powerful and it made him so sick to learn that April was so unstable…not controlling them. Gregory was always torn between love and powers…He chose the second every time. Jo decides to leave to tell everybody what she heard. This is gold. He clears his throat, tired of explaining his story. That's enough. Now, it's time to fight! And celebrate, after, there is still a lot of Champaign.

- Enough talk! Now, kill time!

Jackson doesn't waste his time, changing into his water form while April decides to provoke an earthquake. She is so sad to hear that powers can destroy someone's life this bad. She was sure he was a respectable man…before all of this. Matthew doesn't know what to do…The man can become invisible. He can separate his soul…He can't beat him! The dorky boy decides to find the others, so they could try to help April and Jackson…but they would be useless. Even if Gregory is hurt, he is still stronger…They can attack him. With his touch, they'll stop. He decides to become invisible...to the others. To bother his son, he will kill the redhead first. Jackson groans as he watched his father disappeared. Damn it! April is focusing on making the school collapse…She squeals when she feels pair of arms behind her.

- Jacksonn!

The pretty boy throws water toward her, trying to affect his invisible father. He can't see him...

- We're screwed!, he screams.

Gregory is currently touching the redhead, but nothing is stopping. He reappears around her, taking his knife in his hand.

- Hmm….interesting.

April is staying silent as she is praying for him to let her go. The black man thinks about it…He can't disable elements. That's why his son was never afraid…Jackson looks at his father, putting his arms in surrender. He doesn't know what to do…Gregory is playing with his knife, caressing April's skin with it. The pretty boy squeals…It was stupid! His father is going to kill them, all of them…They are a lost cause.

- Jackie, I can't disable you…This is so cool…Do you love her?

He remembers Maria. He would have done anything…and everything for her…even killed himself. Mr. Avery recognizes the same love in his son, this unconditional love he had. He smiles as he watches the pretty boy nods, his eyes forming tears.

- Let…her go.

If his father kills her, it will destroy him. He'll never feel her…touch her. She is his reason. As long as he is with her, they'll be fine, but if one of them has to live…It's her. She'll make her life with Matthew probably and he'll just die.

- I'll…Kill me…

- Jacksssoooonnn!, screams April making everybody's ears explode.

She moves, but Gregory's arms tighten around her. She'll die for him. She can't lose him…The redhead can still see in front of her the wall crashing on Jackson…She knows what she will become, a wreck. She'll probably end up dead anyway. The president decides that the pretty boy could help him.

- I'll make a deal with you Jackie.

His son sighs, relieved and April is still trying to get out of the man's reach. He is growing so tired of this. Man, she is feisty. He knows some of the group is probably in Washington, but they'll come back if they survived.

- I won't kill her if you all surrender. I'll be in Webber's room.

Jackson squints…If they all surrender? Who wants to accept to get killed? Nobody…

- You'll have until 8:30 p.m. I'll keep her, just to make sure.

The redhead screams as she feels Mr. Avery dragging her away from her boyfriend.

- Noooo, please…Jackson…don't….

The pretty boy watches her leave, feeling so useless for the first time. He realizes how much he can be a coward…He shouldn't have agreed to his father's deal, but he had April. He still has her. Damn…it's over.

...

In the middle of a hall, Addison is lying on someone, helping him breathe. Derek wakes up…He was sure he was dying, but apparently, he wasn't. His wife jumps on him as she attacks him with her lips. He didn't think she would forgive him so easily, but he is happy she does. He wraps his arms around her, kissing her back. The redhead chose her husband. She knew she should have saved Lexie…but it was for the love of her life.

- You are safe.

He nods as he leans his forehead against her…enjoying their closeness. They are going to be happy. They are alive and they forgive each other. Their sweet embrace is broken when they see a Jo panicking as she comes to them, Matthew isn't far behind her.

- Mr. Avery has powers!, screams the brunette.

- What?

- When he kills someone…he can take his powers…

The dorky boy feels so sad as he reveals the blond girl's death.

- He killed Heather.

Addison understands what it means…They can't touch him. They can't grab him, except April, Jackson, Izzie and Alex. They are the elements, the only ones who are going to be able to hurt him…but he must be really powerful. It will be hard. Stephanie comes…after them. She didn't want to interrupt their moment…She thought the redhead would save Lexie, but she was wrong. The brunette is still lying on the ground…and it's her fault. She was so stupid. Jackson comes without April…They are all thinking the same thing: Is she dead? He looks so sad and destroyed.

- He has April…If we don't all surrender at 8:30 p.m., he'll kill her.

Stephanie wants to give him a comforting squeeze, but he avoids her hand. He can't ask them to stop fighting. This is stupid…He can't. So, he won't.

- I'll…surrender…but you can keep fighting.

He doesn't give the time to protest as he runs to get to their bedroom…He'll wait at the last minute and then, he'll accept to be killed…instead of her. Jackson will beg his father if he needs to…April is his soul, if she dies, he dies too.

...

Cristina is so tired. She had been running non-stop, so they could be back in Seattle at 8 p.m. They are on time, but something is off. The mansion seems so silent and it's weird. The Asian drags the other two in the academy. They don't spot anyone, except a weird atmosphere…Where is everyone? Alex walks into the kitchen and he swears…

- Arizona is dead.

Her body is still lying, as they can see the infected wounds. She lost too much blood. They wonder who died…The athlete doesn't like this. Are they all dead?

- I'll run and come back.

She doesn't wait for their answer as she becomes a wind, travelling every corner of the house. Meredith turns her head to look at Alex. He is so silent…feeling so sad. He didn't talk much since Izzie's death and she wants to help him.

- Are you okay?

The psychic understands it was a stupid question when he glares at her. She didn't read his mind, so she could avoid getting into his privacy. Honestly, this is so uncool.

- Do I look okay?, he snaps.

The blond doesn't answer…because she can understand that he is grieving in his own Karev's ass way. He is a jerk sometime and he doesn't know how to express his feelings like a human being. Cristina comes back fast with a sad look…She has seen so much dead people on her paths, but most importantly, they are all in the common room.

- The pretty boy's father has powers. He can have our powers if he kills us.

Meredith is shocked…Okay, she didn't see that coming and she read minds. Alex grits his teeth, only wondering about one thing.

- How many deaths?

The Asian decides to name everybody she saw on the floor…It was carnage. War comes with death. It's inevitable!

- Robbins…Torres.

In a weird way, it's romantic to think that they ended up together, living in the sky. Arizona is probably being insanely happy on a cloud while Callie complains about the way she died. Meredith smiles as she can see it.

- Lexie.

Alex groans. She was the youngest and the bastard couldn't even laid back for this one…This is a jerk and he will pay for killing her, everybody. Cristina looks down, avoiding Meredith's gaze. She must be feeling sad, losing her stepsister…At least, she knew her.

- Sloan…Brooks.

He didn't hold back…He really wants to kill them all. The Asian keeps talking as she learnt the truth about something…

- April is a hostage…and we need to all surrender.

Karev swears. His ass that he will give up! He is in too deep and Izzie died because of it. It's not cool…It's pretty unfair! Meredith realizes why Cristina is saying this. They are screwed…Heather could disable them, except the elements, but Jackson will surrender because of April. There will be only Alex who will try to fight, but he can't beat that guy on his own. This is over…unless. Oh my god!

- I know how we can beat him…I need to see Jackson.

The two friends look at the psychic with a weird look. How could she know that?

_..._

_Did you ever wonder if you could make a difference in your life?_

...

Gregory Avery has been waiting. It's 8:30 p.m. It's time to kill. If they surrender, he won't have to feel sad or guilty about killing so many people. He won't really save April…He'll just "save" her until he kills his son. She'll probably want him to do it anyway. The redhead is currently tied to a chair, annoying him. He was so wrong, she had nothing to do with Maria…She is a mess, always complaining and crying. It makes him so mad! He hears the door opening and he knows it's his son.

- Son, where are the others?

Jackson looks at his girlfriend's state. She looks so miserable and it's completely killing him. Meredith told him what to do…to end this. He'll just have to pray that it will work.

- It's only me.

The president frowns…He was sure his son would be able to convince everybody, but apparently he doesn't love April enough.

- I'm disappointed in you.

Jackson laughs rudely. His father is disappointed? He is the one to be really upset about this…His entire life Gregory was a disappointment to him. The president feels offended. He thought he raised his son, better, but apparently…he was wrong.

- So, you want me to kill you first?

He nods his head…It's in his hand. Everything is in his hands. If he can make it, he'll make a stop to this war, this insanity. Gregory smiles as he puts his knife out of his pockets. He walks toward Jackson, holding it proudly.

- Then…I won't.

_..._

_If one single choice could change your future?_

_..._

With a fast speed, he throws it toward April, wanting to touch her heart. It all happens in slow motion. Her eyes widen as she realizes she is going to die…probably, but she watches his face…one last time. Jackson turns around to look at the knife getting into her direction. He should have brought Cristina…or even Addison with him, but he insisted to go alone. He didn't want them to risk their lives. The redhead watches her boyfriend's cry. She has never seen him do that…In all these years, he was always so strong, but tears are rolling on his cheeks, showing her how screwed she is. She didn't even tell him she loved him, today. April moves her chair, falling as she receives the knife, somewhere on her body. Gregory laughs satisfied. Now, she would be able to control the earth. Jackson charges him, jumping on his father as he punches him.

- You ruined my life!

The president laughs. Every teenager always says this, but they are all wrong. He focuses on making the ground shake…but it doesn't happen. Instead, he receives a punch. Man, his son knows to use his fist. He wants to become invisible, but Jackson puts a syringe out of his pocket. It contains blood?

- You want to give me your blood?

The pretty boy ignores it as the syringe touches his father's heart. The bastard…He killed her! He doesn't know if April felt like this when she thought he was dead, but he could kill everybody around him…He would if he could. Jackson steps away from his father as he runs as fast as he can, to grab the knife from his girlfriend's body…

- April?

She doesn't answer as he looks for the knife. He finds it in her stomach. With his hand, he touches her heart, feeling it beat. He sighs, relieved…She is okay…she will be fine. Gregory Avery stands up laughing at his son.

_..._

_If one movement could decide if you live or die?_

_..._

- You gave me blood? Ridiculous.

He tries to grab the door, but he can't…Jackson smiles…It works. Lauren was a genius. He knows he doesn't have to kill his father, but the man needs to be erased from the planet. Gregory doesn't understand.

- You are human…I gave you Heather's blood.

- No…

The president panics. He lost Maria…He spent his entire life collecting different powers…and he was even ready to kill his son. Now, the black man will die…He is going to die, killed by his own son…

- Please Jackson…I…I can't…do…anything wrong.

As he advances toward his father, the pretty boy realizes how pathetic he is. He used to feel bad about killing him…but now, he doesn't. Without hesitation, Jackson stabs his father right into his heart…He tried to kill his girlfriend. He doesn't deserve to live. The dark skinned teenager forgets about Gregory Avery as he runs to untie an unconscious April. Her stomach is bleeding, but hopefully, she will be fine. He puts her in his arms, like a groom carrying his bride as he runs to get to Addison. Faster! Be faster! He gets into the common room, feeling his heart exploding his chest…

- Jackson, did you do it?, asks Stephanie.

He nods silently as the healer is working on his girlfriend's wound. She makes her job easily, but she notices something is wrong…April won't wake up.

- Jackson!

- What?

The doctor can't understand why or how, but the redhead's soul is somewhere else…She isn't there. Her heart is beating, but her mind is probably dreaming. In a human language, it's call a coma.

- April fell into a coma.

Jackson doesn't understand…Why? What happened? This is ridiculous…She wasn't even hurt that deep. Addison shrugs her shoulders as Derek comes near her to get a closer look. He'll have to run test to know what happened…but she is just gone? No, dreaming, maybe. The pretty boy runs a hand in his hair…Was he too slow? Should he have let the knife in her stomach? He leans on her face, kissing her cheek as he whispers in her ear.

- April…come back.

_..._

_If just one minute would have been different? Can you choose your fate?_

**...**

**Hey, I don't own Grey's...I'm sorry about April, but don't worry, this story is a happy ending, at least, for Japril...For the other ships, it depends on who you exactly ship. I'm sorry about the Calzona, but I couldn't kill Jo...because I didn't want Alex to end up alone...**

**Review if you want. **

**Only two more chapters and it'll be over!**

**I won't probably update another story for a while because I update fast, lots of chapters at the same time and it takes me lots of time...but**

**The next story would have been my own take on Japril in High School. The Ugly Duckling: In High school, April, a nerd unpopular, and Jackson, a handsome jock, can't talk to each other, even more fall in love. It's a simple rule, but every rules were made to be broken. AU**

**Thank you for everybody who read, review, follow, put in your favorites! I'm really happy! :)**


	31. An ode to love

**Hi, everyone! I was happy to hear your reactions. **

**To you guest reviewer or reviewers, I'm sorry for disappointing you and not killing Jo. I don't really understand why you seem to want her dead...but I don't know, I guess I felt it was right...that she needed to live and be with Alex. Also, I wouldn't have been affected by her death and when a writer don't care...it shows in his work. ****As for making up a character for him, you are right! Totally, I could have, but...I didn't feel it. I'm sorry for not being clear, but I chose to kill the characters that did die on the show. As for the others deaths, it just came when I write...I hope you were still able to at least, enjoy the story and that you'll finish it anyway. Thank you for reviewing and saying what you feel without attacking me! :)**

**Merci beaucoup liannn, mais je dois admettre que je ne suis pas du tout une Jolex shipper...J'étais tellement attachée à Izzex, tu ne peux pas savoir, mais quand j'écris, j'essaie d'être impartiale et de respecter les personnages que j'aime moins ou pas du tout. Je suis contente que tu sois intéressée par l'histoire, mais ma pause risque d'être longue ou si je l'écris...il y a aura des longues attentes entre chaque chapitre. Je ne pourrai pas être aussi rapide malheureusement. :( Merci d'avoir été une si bonne lectrice! **

**Thank you Moonorchid84, I was happy to hear your thoughts. :) However, I have to be honest and say that it will take a little while until I'll write this AU High school fic...and the update won't be as fast as this one, if I do.**

**To my guest reviewer, about Merder and Addison, you'll see what I did in the next chapter. :) If you're not satisfied with the answer. Please you can PM me. **

**Thanks for all my followers, my readers, reviewers, the one who stick with this till the end and the favorites. It was fun writing for you guys!**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

An ode to love

...

_Love is the best feeling in the world. It can bring bunch of strangers together, make them confide in each other and become a family. Love is the strongest weapon. Sometime, it leads to selfish acts._

_..._

**April 2010**

It's been one week since Jackson killed his father, one since so many of them died…since April fell into this ridiculous coma. What happened in there? Nobody really knows…but Derek had an interesting theory to give to the pretty boy. Apparently, when the redhead was stabbed, she tried to change into an earth shield…to protect her body. She made herself fall on the floor, so, the knife couldn't get to her heart, but it touched her stomach…where all of her energy came from. She must have blocked her mind…or something to protect herself…She's not dead; she's hiding. Until, April will realize that she is safe, she'll come back…but this is just a theory. This week has been crazy for all of them. They tried to put Jackson in jail for murder, but Derek, Owen, Webber and Catherine all defended him. His mother is taken care of the nation and she told everyone to leave the powers' gifted alone. They are still grieving, trying to find a sense in all this. Right now, at this very moment, Jackson is in Seattle Grace hospital, holding his girlfriend's hand, waiting for her to come back to him. He is becoming impatient…angry. He hasn't left her side, sleeping on the bed, waiting for her.

- April…come back.

Can she hear him? Maybe…The pretty boy has never believed into ghost before…or an afterlife for that matter, but maybe it does exist. When he'll die, he would love to be with her, wherever they'll be…as long as they are together.

- Hey pretty boy, no change?

It's Stephanie…She has been there for him, waiting with him for April to just come back. She is so sad about seeing her dear friend fall apart. She lost Heather…It was hard and she deserved to die…because she killed Lexie. She was the reason behind her death. Jackson was so preoccupied by his girlfriend that she didn't tell him. He was too destroyed, too weak, but she can't do this anymore. She needs to come clean. The dark skinned teenager girl sits beside him, taking one of his hands in hers.

- Jackson, I'm sorry…

He grits his teeth. There is nothing to be sorry for. April is fine! She will come back to him and they will live a happy life. He hates when someone apologizes to him, with pity…and so much fake compassion. The pretty boy doesn't need their pity. He just needs April.

- Don't…

She ignores her friend's behavior…Jackson has too much pride. He should let some people see him when he is vulnerable. Stephanie speaks clearly.

- I'm sorry…about Lexie.

The pretty boy turns his gaze to her. Oh…Oh…He didn't think about that. Now, he feels like such an ass…but she still doesn't need to be sorry about Lexie. His father must have killed her.

- Don't be.

He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she ignores him. Stephanie stands up and she starts to pace, nervous. It's her fault! She thought she was doing the right thing, but it wasn't. How could she be a police officer, if she ends up killing the wrong person? This is messed up…and she cries…because she'll probably lose another friend.

- Jackson…I killed Lexie.

- What?

For the first time in a week, his entire focus isn't about April. He groans as he realizes his friend is saying the truth, but why? She was one of them…She was like his sister and Stephanie, one of his only real friends, killed her.

- By accident…I thought she was Greg…but it was her…

Jackson's face becomes straight. He gets it…She was doing it because she thought it was the right thing…but it wasn't. She must be feeling so guilty, but right now, he doesn't have the heart to hug her…or comfort her in any way. He sighs as he notices her crying. Stephanie isn't a crier…She is strong and usually stable, but now, she is falling into pieces in front of him. The pretty boy doesn't know what to say…He would love to go, but he really needs to be with April.

- Could you…leave?

Her face falls and she nods. Jackson doesn't want her to be near him…She gets it. This is okay and she predicted it. The dark skinned teenager girl understands her friend. He'll come around…and he'll forgive her, but this is not the moment. She leaves the room, feeling like shit…she is one. The pretty boy turns his focus on April.

- Come on, Apes…You still need to teach me how to fix my tie.

He smiles, remembering her, fixing it on his birthday. She was so beautiful. He doesn't know where she is…or what she is dreaming about, but he needs her. He'll always do.

...

A tall man is sitting in a chair in the waiting room of the hospital. He has blue ocean eyes and a one million dollar smile. He is trying to fight sleep. Derek almost died and it made him realize how much of a jerk he was to them: Mark…Addison…Meredith. He needs to make amends with them. He is watching her, in her chair, sitting like a kid. Her blond hair is a mess, her lips are swollen and her eyes are closed. She must be trying to sleep. Derek needs to apologize to her, because he had feelings for her…and he does want to be in her life.

- Don't bother, she whispers.

Meredith is listening to him. She knows what he is going to say and she doesn't want to hear it. They can't be friends. The blond girl has feelings for her and he doesn't anymore…because of his wife. This type of relationship can't work…It will lead to problem…and an affair, but she won't be like her mother…She won't wreck a marriage.

- Bother what?

- I can hear you.

He smirks…So she does care about him. He is currently listening to his thoughts and he wants to know if she agrees with his plan. The tall man carefully watches her, shaking her head. He sighs, really disappointed.

- We can't be friends.

He nods, standing up to find his wife. Derek decided to fight for her, for their marriage because of Mark. They went through so much together and he is not ready to let that go…because of their stupidity, his best friend died…Lexie. He is going to make their death worth it. The tall brown hair man finds her…She is in an on-call room, crying. Addison feels like she spent the entire war crying. She is so stupid…It won't make them come back. She watches her husband sitting on the bed beside her. He puts an arm around her, making her feel so guilty.

- I'm sorry…I…

Derek just pushes her closer to him. She doesn't need to explain herself. He already knows. He feels like he should have be the one dying, not Lexie. His wife shouldn't have chosen him, but she did it…because of love. It's destroying her, making them fall apart…Could they be happy, together, knowing that their love caused a death? Will they be stronger? Weaker?

- You should have chosen her.

He makes them fall on the bed, putting her head near his heart. They are so close, yet so far apart. Addison agrees. She should have chosen Lexie, the youngest member, the little innocent girl, but she couldn't…She loved her husband too much. Maybe, this is what love is about? Being selfish, refusing to let the other go.

- I should have…but I love you.

The tall man is going to fight for his wife because this is the right thing to do. They sacrifice somebody to keep one another. He kisses her head, smelling her redhead. They are going to get through this together…be happy, because they need to, they have to. She is there, with her brown hair and her olive eyes, watching over them, wanting to appease their guilt.

_..._

_Love comes from different ways. It can be about two friends, seeking comfort, leaning on each other._

_..._

Cristina is lying on a bench, in front of the hospital. Owen left her…He died for her and she loved him so much. This is crazy. She can't breathe or think. Is it always like this? Feeling empty and pathetic without the other. She ignores the person coming for her. She doesn't want to talk…or see her.

- I knew you would be here.

Meredith ignores her best friend groans as she sits on the ground, leaning on the bench. She puts her head against the Asian's, so they could feel connected. They are already with their minds. They are always together, supporting one another. This is friendship…or more than that.

- Surprising, mocks Cristina.

She's a psychic. Of course, she would know where to find her. The Asian doesn't have the strength to do anything. She feels like she lost a part of her, but it could have been worse. If she lost Meredith, she would have lost everything. They are linked by a weird bond, unshakable bond. They can't die or even be apart…because they are one soul.

- I'm sorry about Owen.

Cristina scolds…She doesn't need to be reminded or be comforted. She can grieve on her own. The Asian feels her best friend's grip on her hand, she doesn't want to hold hands…or even talk about it. When she talks about it, it makes everything worse. She'd rather shut her mind off…be unhappy and feel so empty, alone.

- Mer..

- Shut up! You're my person!

Yes, the athlete is her person. The only one who can understand every part of her, the one she'd call if she murdered someone, the one who she would cry with her entire life. Cristina is the most important person for her. She doesn't have to be strong or tough with her. They can be sad, as a unit, as one soul. Her best friend never finishes her sentence. They are together in this, forever.

...

Jackson is still holding her hand, in the hospital room. He feels himself slowly fall asleep on her bed. She looks like she is sleeping as she breathes…in a slow pace. They are together. They survived it, but they can't be happy until she wakes up.

- April, please…be my soldier.

He ignores the other boy entering the room. Alex has been a mess for the entire week. He couldn't face Jo…He doesn't know why, but he felt like he had been cheating on her. Physically, he didn't, but mentally, he has this gut…this feeling of wanting to be with the death girl. Izzie didn't deserve to die. Honestly, he never cared about Kepner. He thought she was annoying and incredibly weird, but he can understand what Avery is going through. The brown hair boy sits in silence, besides the pretty boy.

- She didn't wake up, yet.

Jackson ignores him. He has never been close to Karev. They barely speak at the academy…only when Alex would tease him about not screwing his girlfriend. He was such an ass.

- Maybe she doesn't want to see your face. You look horrible.

The pretty boy looks like he hasn't slept for days…and he smells really bad. Since they have been here, Alex didn't see him leave the April's room for more than few minutes. He needs a shower and some sleep. The dark skinned teenager groans besides him, feeling annoyed by the other boy. What does he want?

- Did you come here to mock me?

The fire torch smiles sadly at him. He wished he would be there for this, but he has a purpose.

- No. Your mother is here.

His blue eyes widen in shock. His mother? After killing his father, he decided he didn't want to be involved with anybody coming from his family. They let him go. Catherine chose Gregory's side…She never looked for him, not once. A good mother would have found him…and defended him. He is not ready for this…not at all…and April, he needs to be there when she wakes up. Alex senses his humor. He clears his throat.

- She'll be barging in the room any minute…I wanted to warn you.

Right on time, the woman he wanted to avoid at all cost comes into the room, screaming loudly.

- Jackie!

Catherine runs to her son, as she hugs him tightly. She was too busy at the White House to talk with him for the past week. She needed to solve lots of problems and it was such a mess. Who is going to be president, now? They don't think she'll be good enough to handle the pressure, but she is an Avery. Harper even came, screaming to see his grandson. She asked him to relax…She'll be the first to see her son. Jackson groans as he pushes his mother away.

- Mom! What are you doing here?

She ignores his bad mood as she touches every part of him, making sure he is alive. The pretty boy squints at her. How could she pretend she didn't abandon him? Alex laughs as he watches the scene in front of him. It will take off his mind of Izzie…and Jo…and all this stupid drama.

- Oh Jackie I was so worried about you.

- And you looked for me everywhere, he replies with sarcasm.

Catherine feels so sad that her son isn't pleased to see her. She did look for him everywhere when he left…and she wanted to find him, but Gregory was telling her to not worry about it…One day, she surprised him talking on the phone about Jackson. He was, in fact, looking for his son. It made her so happy…and she didn't leave him because of that…because he must have regretted his acts. Now, she understands that her husband was just a huge jerk, wanting more powers. It hurts…and she really needs Jackson.

- I did…He manipulated me…

Her son understands…His father was a crazy man blinded by his ambition…and his sadness…The pretty boy isn't ready to deal with his overbearing mother. He glares at Karev who is still laughing.

- Could you leave?, he yells at the boy.

- Nan, this is hilarious!

Jackson groans as he watches his mother. She was never a bad mother to him…She was overprotecting him and always on his side. She only left him with his father or his grandfather. He sighs as he pulls her in an embrace, forgiving her.

- Okay…Okay…I forgive you.

She smiles so relieved, but now is the time to ground him. He was such an irresponsible kid…and he stinks. She smacks his head, making the other teenager laughs really hard.

- Ouch!

- What were you thinking? Running away from your family at 7!

Her son grins at her. She does care about him after all, but he receives another slap. This is getting ridiculous!

- Mom…He wanted to get rid of me…

- And almost getting killed in this war!

- I did it for her…I love her.

Catherine stops slapping him, realizing Jackson is serious. He found love when he took this road and she is happy for him…but still mad.

- I love her, he insists. She's the one.

Alex stopped laughing when he heard him confess his love…It reminds him of everything he was trying to forget. He walks away from the room, thinking about _her. _In the room hospital, the dark teenager's mother hugs her son so proud. He fought for love…He did it for the young girl.

- Hug me…or…I'll…be jealous.

The two people look at the voice that spoke with wide eyes. Her dimples are on her cheeks and she is feeling a bit weird, nauseous. Her hazel eyes meet his blue ones and he is immediately at her side, kissing her forehead.

- April! I thought…

She touches his face…She missed his soft skin. April really thought she was gone. The redhead saw Lexie…Mark…Arizona. Everybody who was dead…but she heard him, making a stupid tie joke.

- I promised I'd never leave you.

He smiles at her as he puts his arms around her. She wraps her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. This is the reason she couldn't go…He is the reason.

_..._

_Love can be stronger than death._

_..._

She is standing there, in the middle of nowhere…not knowing what to do. The blond woman felt herself die…She was so sad. Arizona fought so hard to stay for Callie, for her wife. Now, she is surrounded by clouds? Smokes? She doesn't know and she is lost…She is dead, but why isn't she in Heaven? She didn't deserve to be put in Hell. That's when she looks at her, standing like an angel, as confused at her. Can love conquer everything? It does.

- Callie!

Her wife turns around. She didn't felt it…Death. One minute, she was in this bastard's arms and the next, she became free and at peace. The Mexican never believed in God or Heaven…or anything special for that matter, but now, she is here looking at her beautiful wife. They are together, alive or not. Callie runs to jump into Arizona's awaiting arms.

- I love you, she whispers.

Their mouths meet as they melt into one another. They have no idea where they are…but it doesn't matter. The blond woman pulls away as she caresses her wife's cheek.

- I'm sorry…I died.

Honestly, the Mexican didn't know she was dead…She thought she would be alone, waiting for Arizona much longer. She cries because they are not going to have the life they wanted…the babies and the new house.

- I'm sorry…about the babies, says Callie.

The blond smiles, even when she is dead, a complete angel ghost, she is still trying to see the positive side. No, they won't have this life, but this is better. They'll be together forever. She was so sad, thinking about Callie having babies with someone else…or falling in love again, but she won't. She starts to laugh. It's a melody in her wife's ears.

- I love you Callie…and this…us…is the only thing I really wanted.

The Mexican grins as she attacks her wife's lips. She feels the same way. Her father used to tell her that wedding's speech is inaccurate. When the minister says "Until death do us apart", it's a lie because even if the one you love is gone, you still feel it. She thought he was crazy, but now, she knows he was totally right.

...

In the sky, a brunette is laughing as she is on a swing. She jumps on a cloud, her arms in the air. This is the best feeling…and being with him, too. A man is watching over her as he sits, a little bored and disappointed. He thought death was another adventure or much more exciting, not such a peaceful environment. Mark wants some action or a bit of drama. He loves this shit! He remembers hearing her confess her feelings…He didn't know…but now, that they are souls or angels or anything else, he starts to feel it, too. Lexie sits beside him, feeling his mood. They won! She saw it! Jackson killed his father…She was so proud of him when she watched.

- Oh, stop being so moody.

- I'm bored, Little Grey.

The brunette laughs as she holds his hand. He isn't sure about them…because they both have such a huge age difference, but they are in Heaven? Hell? She doesn't know, but the only thing she can be sure of is that they are free…free to love each other without anybody judging.

- I know you think we're ugly, she tells him.

Mark turns his gaze to look at her…He doesn't know if they should be together…This is wrong. They are both separated by age…He knows they are not humans and the age doesn't count here, but his mind is still the same.

- But I think we could be beautiful.

Lexie kisses his hand…if she can. They are not a couple, not together, but she'll spend forever trying to convince him that they can be great as a unit. They were meant to be…soul mates. He doesn't say anything as he is still torn. She stands up, holding his hand as she tries to drag him with her.

- Come on, meet my dad!

He groans, resisting her. In this place, it still feels like they are alive, but they're not. It confuses him and he can watch them, the survivors. Mark knows it's wrong, but he is happy Torres and Robbins died…He'll just love to see them. Where are they? In here, it's easy to find someone. They just have to think about them and they appear in front of them, but these two don't.

- I've never been good with dads, Lex.

- He'll love you.

She is sure of it. Thatcher will respect the man she loves…and anyway, he can't really kill Mark…They are already dead. The brunette won't also tell her father that she is in love with Sloan…not yet. She can't wait for all of her friends to join her here. This is the Paradise! The older man sighs, as he gives in her desire. They both walk hand in hand, forming an unusual pair, but it works anyway.

_..._

_Love can be unexpected…It can hit you. Sometime, you realize too late your love._

...

Matthew is sitting in the deserted waiting room. He wants to see April, to make sure she is fine when he saw Heather died…He realized he wasn't honest with himself. Feelings. The dorky boy had some for her…and he feels so sick that he couldn't see. He wants to hit himself hard for not realizing, for not trying. Now, she is dead. Matthew sighs when he watches Jackson coming to talk to him. They are still not in good terms, but they are civil.

- April woke up.

The dorky boy feels something he can't understand…He is relieved, but he wished Heather would wake up. The pretty boy senses the other boy's worry. He doesn't understand why, but he decides to sit. His mother is with his girlfriend, probably distracting her…or meddling. She loves to do that.

- What's going on?

Matthew crosses his arms around his chest. Yeah, like he would care. Jackson would love him to disappear and to leave his girlfriend alone. The pretty boy sighs.

- I don't care about you, man…but April does…

The dark skinned teenager examines the other guy's face. He looks tired, like he hasn't sleep well too. He is not going to give him anything, he can feel it. This is useless. So, Jackson stands up to leave him alone. If he wants to be stubborn, then, fine he can be.

- It's Heather.

The pretty boy turns around shocked. He was aware that Matthew and his blond friend got really closer, but he didn't know it would affect him so much. He decides to sit back. His mother will be delighted to spend more time with his future daughter in law. The pretty boy clears his throat, uncomfortable. He is not the type to confide easily…but he can try for April.

- So?...

Matthew doesn't know how to explain it, especially to him. He agreed to make peace with this guy. After all, he saved all of them. This is the first step…to their possible friendship.

- She…She loved me.

- Oh.

Apparently, Jackson was totally living in another planet…He had no freaking idea that something was going on between those two. They didn't even seem closed to each other…during war. Heather wasn't even looking at him and Matthew ignored her back.

- So…you…did you love…her?

He shakes his head. No, he didn't, but he could have…He had feelings and if she would be alive, he would have tried with her. The pretty boy doesn't say anything…It must be hard to handle. He pats the boy's shoulder, standing up. Jackson isn't the right person he should talk to. April is great with feelings and she knew Heather more.

- Let's go! April is waiting for you.

Matthew smiles at the boy in front of him. He isn't so bad after all. He thanks me silently as he walks on his side. They sit into a comfortable silence…It would be useless to talk right now.

...

She took his hand…She couldn't risk getting her heart broken. Izzie doesn't know where she is, but they are both together in an elevator. A sky elevator? Everything is a mess of confusion for her, but she knows that she is with him, her brother. They are still holding hands…and she feels so bad about leaving Alex. She loved him. She didn't know until the last minute, but she did. George is feeling really sad beside her…He didn't want to die. He felt so weak, being crushed by a mechanic bird, but right now, he is happy to be with his sister. They are waiting for the doors to open. They don't know why they are still stocked here.

- I'm sorry…about laughing about your death.

The blond girl starts to laugh. She can't control it…This is too much to take. This time she is the one who died. George understood. He always does. She was feeling sad and Izzie had never been great with grief. When they lost their cat, she didn't shed a tear at their little ceremony. She leans her head on his shoulder, feeling like a dumb person.

- I…left Alex…

The fire torch wanted her to stay, but she couldn't face him, her feelings. Every time something becomes too hard for her, she runs, she leaves. It's her way of dealing with stuff. George doesn't understand why she is feeling so sad. He saw them together and Alex was such an ass, but she needs him right now, to be strong.

- He begged…me to stay…and I left.

- Don't be too hard…Iz.

She was just following her head, but maybe, she should have followed her heart…This man almost got it. Her brother kisses her forehead. He feels sadder about his mother. She must have been so worried when she watched the news…and now, he is gone…and Izzie, too. They left her without anybody, even if she sacrificed her life for them.

- I…left…my mother.

- We left your mother, George, she holds his hand firmly.

They are both responsible. They feel the elevator stop as they both turn to watch the doors open. It's the moment where the guy confesses his love for the girl…or when the lost girl is finally reunited with her family. They are there. Her mother has brown hair and Izzie's eyes. They are wet, touched to finally see their daughter. Her smile could warm up the entire world and the man besides her has blond hair. He is firm, calm, smirking at the two teenagers. Without thinking, the Izzie runs to get into her parents' embrace while George awkwardly walks to them. Well, this is weird…to meet them like that, but he is happy.

- Thank you for taking care of her, son.

The old man gives the young boy a slap as he feels finally complete. He is sad that his daughter didn't have much time, but she is with them. They'll protect her forever.

_..._

_Love can fade…You can fall out of love._

_..._

Matthew stands awkwardly at the door frame. Catherine is sitting on the bed with April, but she senses these two needs to talk. She stands up, giving a squeeze to the girl's hand as she leaves the room. The dorky boy doesn't know what to say…He loved her so much…but when he looks at her, he can't feel it anymore. She is still beautiful and completely adorable, but something is missing.

- Are you going to stand there the whole time?

He smiles as he remembers Jackson gave them few minutes together. He warned Matthew that he wouldn't be far away. The dorky boy also needs to be gentle with her. She almost died…and he doesn't want him to distraught his girlfriend more. He joins her as he sits on Jackson's chair.

- Hey…are you okay?

She nods. She really wanted to see him. Almost dying made her realize that she needed to keep her friends closer to her. She needs them. April takes his hand in hers as she teases him a little bit. She thinks he is such a great guy. He came to save her even if he is only human. That's honorable!

- Heather loved me.

She turns her head to look at him, shocked…She had no idea. Maybe that's why her blond friend was so…jealous of her and Matthew. The latter clears his throat as he doesn't know how to explain to her his feelings, his confusion.

- I…have…I like her.

The redhead smiles at him, smacking him. He is so stupid! Of course, he liked Heather. He spent so much time with her…and they had a special bond. She could feel it every time she saw them. Matthew stops holding her hand, feeling so ashamed.

- I don't know…how to handle it.

Her eyes show her compassion. She can't know what it feels like, but she can be his shoulder to lean on. Unbeknownst to them, Jackson is watching their interaction, grinning. They are just friends…He saw Matthew's confusion and he knows the dorky boy won't try to break them up. He respects their relationship.

- Matthew, hey, it will be okay.

As he looks into her hazel eyes, he realizes his love is fading away. She didn't change, but he did…and Jackson is a much better fit. He understands her in a way Matthew could have never done. He doesn't know how to grief…He had never really lost someone before.

- I'll go…I'll get through it…alone.

He wants to stand, but she pulls him into an embrace. The dorky boy is totally being ridiculous.

- Matthew, I love you too much to let you go through this alone.

He smiles at her, hugging her back. She is always going to be there for him. Jackson clears his throat when he feels like their embrace is a bit too long. They are friends…but…don't test him too much. He would love to spend some time with his girlfriend alone.

- Hey, Jackson, how are you doing?, teases April.

Matthew feels the tension and he gives the pretty boy a tap on the shoulder as he leaves. Jackson smirks at her. She is so cute and he didn't get to tease her for a while. He sits, taking her hand as he mocks her voice.

- Ohhh Matthew! I love _you_ too much!

She feels so embarrassed, her cheeks red as she smacks him on the head. First, she doesn't talk like that…and she didn't mean it that way. He knows this perfectly. That's why he is totally making fun of her. That jerk!

- Shut up!

Jackson laughs. He is going to make sure he'll never stop hearing her squeal. They did it. They survived…Him and her.

...

Alex is in the cafeteria, trying to eat as he thinks about all this crap. The war is over. They can live in peace, but he is still feeling so torn…about Jo and Izzie. He loves his girlfriend, really, but was he in love? When he saw Avery being so distraught by Kepner's time in the hospital, he realized that he doesn't know. She sits beside him, mad that he has been avoiding her when all she wanted was to see him and to hug him.

- You're a jerk.

He ignores his girlfriend as he eats a bite of his food. At least, he can still be sure of that…His love for chicken. The brunette takes it away from him, standing up to put it in the trash can.

- Hey! That was a nice chicken!

- You've been avoiding me…why?

Alex shrugs, not really knowing how to explain to her. He wasn't even aware of his feelings for Izzie until she died in his freaking arms. He is going to repeat it, to scream it…So, she could hear him hate her from wherever she is. She left him!

- Izzie died…She left me…

Jo's face softens as she understands where he is going. He loved her as a friend…and she knows they were really close and she feels sad about Heather…and Izzie. They were her friends, her family. She gets behind her boyfriend holding him in her arms.

- I know…but we're going to get through this, Alex.

He leans his head on her shoulder, loving their closeness. He avoided her because he wanted to show some respect to the girls in some way. If Alex would have gone directly to her, he felt like he would have been settling…but if he broke up with her, it would have broken all of them. The brunette smiles as she pecks one of his cheeks.

- I love you…and you love me back.

He does, it kills him, but he does. The brown hair teenager stands up to hold her closer in his arms as he whispers.

- We do…We love each other.

They still have to talk about lots of stuff together. Alex knows he should come clean and admits he had feelings for another girl, but she is dead…and she left him. Jo didn't. She fought to stay alive, to be with him. So, he'll choose a life with her. He's not settling. He's just choosing the better option. He is not going to waste any more time crying on Izzie. Alex is stronger than that.

_..._

_What about True Love?_

...

April is in her bed, caressing Jackson's hair as he fell asleep on her stomach. He is a mess: he stinks, he probably didn't sleep for days and he seriously should consider shave his chin. She doesn't like kissing him when he doesn't do this. She knows he killed someone and she isn't the type to approve this, but there is this thing called unconditional love. She'll always be there for him, support him through every obstacle. He wakes up looking horrible.

- Hey…

- You should really go.

He shakes his head, refusing to leave her side. After Matthew left, he spent all the afternoon talking with her and remembering old memories. His mother accepted to let them some time alone and he is going to make the most of it…Jackson also needs to confess something. He went on the internet and he got what he needed…He isn't sure how she will react.

- No…you woke up today…

- You stink! Don't let me talk about your breath.

She starts to push him away as he smiles at her…He won't be able to for a while, even if she is currently totally insulting him.

- April, I want to be with you…

The redhead rolls her eyes at his stupid behavior. They'll have all the time they need to be just the two of them…but right now, he needs a shower.

- Go!

Jackson nods, giving him. When will he learn to say no? Probably never, but there is still one thing he needs to confess…and she will like it. Yeah, she will.

- Before I go, I need to tell you that…

_..._

_Two people meant for each other. Soul mates._

...

In the middle of the blur, Arizona and Callie are still wondering where they are. It's nice that they can kiss, but they would love to know. The blond woman notices something…Is that a light? She smiles at her wife.

- We should go there.

The Mexican isn't sure…In every movie or even book, the dead characters run to the light and disappear, but the viewers…they never know where they get. They can imagine them going in Heaven…but does it really exist?

- Let's go!

Her wife starts to drag her and Callie realizes that as long as she is with Arizona, it's fine…They could become nothing and it would be fine. She nods her head…going through the light. What she sees behind is a dream. There is a small white house in which she could perfectly envision herself living with the blond. They have a backyard where the kids could…play, but the problem is they don't have any.

- Torres! I missed you! It was time!

She turns her head to watch Soldier Sloan coming from behind them. The Mexican runs to him, holding him in her arms. Oh she missed him, too. She is happy to notice Lexie with another man who seems really older. Is it another one of her crushes? Arizona pulls Mark in a big hug. It's weird…they can "touch" each other…but maybe it's only because they are all souls.

- Callie, Arizona, this is my dad, Thatcher Grey.

The blond smiles politely as she shakes the man's hand.

- Nice to meet you.

Callie's gaze is everywhere, looking at everything. It must be Heaven…or the Paradise, but in the end, she doesn't really care that much. She's with her soul mate, her wife, and her friends. She doesn't need to know.

_..._

_Can they not end up together sometime?_

...

Derek shuts the door of the on-call room, letting his wife sleep…She is fine. Webber told them they could all use the rooms. He needs to go take some air…When he is in nature, doing camping, he feels free, where he belongs. The tall man exits the hospital as he passes in front of the bench where Meredith and Cristina are silently sitting. He looks at the blond, meeting her eyes…Why is he so bothered by not being friends? He leaves, ignoring this uneasy feeling in his chest. The psychic watches him leave, refusing to talk to him. She heard it. She shouldn't spy on his thoughts, but she needs to.

- Meredith.

- What?

Her best friend watched the interaction between them. They are linked by the same bond she felt for the ginger. Weirdly, she can feel him, behind the bench, watching over them. Owen is actually smiling as he admires her beauty.

- He may be dreamy…but you are the sun.

Somebody else wouldn't understand what Cristina is saying, but she does. Mc Dreamy isn't worth her while. He is attractive and a good person, but Meredith can do a lot. She is her powerful best friend. Major Hunt smiles as he runs to the light…

_..._

_Or do they always find their way to one another?_

_..._

Jackson doesn't have time to confess what he did when they hear voices, barging into the hospital room. They are three, with the same red hair and dimples on their cheeks. They push the pretty boy away as they run to get to their sister.

- Ducky!

- Oh my god, what did you do to your hair?, asks Libby disgusted.

April opens her mouth, staring at her boyfriend. Unbelievable! He shrugs his shoulders feeling sorry when he watches her reaction. She doesn't seem so glad. He was sure she would be happy.

- You called my family!

Alice, the youngest turns around to examine him. She thought he was just a friend, not her boyfriend. He is really good looking, but he does smell weird. Kimmie gives the guy a smirk…Hmmm, so her sister is dating him, Jackson Avery, the murderer of his own father. The guy they saw on the news. She starts to laugh. Libby is less expressive as she watches him, carefully. April smirks at her boyfriend, he looks so scared. She shows her sisters as she tells him their name.

- Oh this is Alice…Kimmie…and Libby.

- Hey, he weakly says as he waves at them.

He smiles one last time as his girlfriend as he runs out of the room, almost hitting her parents. Joe wanted to pray into the small church, to thank God for saving her. He slowly watches the pretty boy run in the halls as he enters April's room. His wife is not far away, as she grabs a tissue to wipe her tears.

- Was that your boyfriend?, asks Alice with a small smirk.

April grits her teeth, already annoyed by her sisters…They haven't seen each other for so long and the first thing they did is insult her hair. She can feel the love. She slowly nods as her sisters' squeal. Kimmie is relieved to see her…that she survived and she happily leans on her sister's ear.

- Oh my god…those eyes.

She laughs when she notices her sister's glare. Oh she missed that. As Jackson's girlfriend meets her parents' eyes, she secretly thanks him for calling her family…She wouldn't have had the courage to do it…So, he is still the best.

_..._

_True Love, is it real? I think it is._

**...**

**Next chapter: Four years jump! You'll see what happened to the survivors. Also, I wanted to show you what happened to the dead ones...In my head, when you die, it's a new adventure and since it's a fantastic story, I told myself I could show you them.**


	32. The powers within

**I couldn't find another title for the last chapter! I think it ends the story on a good note for Japril shippers! :)**

**...**

**The Powers Within**

The powers within

...

_The world was made from four elements: the Air, unpredictable, creative and a free spirit; the Fire, aggressive, impulsive, and passionate; the Water, calm, honest and sage, and finally; the Earth, realistic, sometime selfish and strong._

...

**June 2014**

April is pissed right now. Yes, really, really pissed! Where are they? She is running, looking for the bride…Why did she even accept to be the maid of honor? Oh, yeah…because it's for one of her sisters and she is a good one. It's been four years! Four years since this war happened. They all stayed in touch, linked by an unbreakable bound. Webber accepted to take his job back as principal of the academy, with Lauren as his assistant. Derek and his wife came back to be teachers while Meredith decided to join them. Cristina is still running for the country, but to be fair, she has to follow much higher standard…and she rarely wins. She got closer to her coach, Preston Burke…even if he is old. Alex moved somewhere with his girlfriend and he refused to tell April where…surprisingly. He does send some cards, though. Stephanie remained a good friend and they are still in touch, from time to time. She entered University to become a police officer. She is slowly starting to feel less guilty about Lexie. As for her friendship with Leah, the redhead has no idea…They don't talk about it. Matthew surprisingly fell in love with another Kepner…Alice. They met in the hospital and they have gotten along…but Alice, isn't the one April is looking for in her parents' house in Moline. Kimmie insisted to get married to Thomas in the family's barn…and she asked April to help, but in the end, the latter ended up doing everything! The only thing the bride at do was to try her stupid wedding dress…but she isn't there. She ditched all the appointment to spend more time with the groom. Arg! So, her sister is now running like an insane person looking for her. She runs into someone on her way out of the kitchen.

- Ouch!, they both say.

Jackson, wearing a suit, looks in front of him, laughing at his girlfriend's appearance. Her hair are everywhere on her head, she didn't sleep well and she is glaring at him, of course.

- You look…

- Don't say I look pretty, she snaps.

Honestly, April is a little bit mad at her boyfriend…When her parents asked him about marriage, he laughed and he said they were way too young to think about this now. The redhead confronted him in private, asking him why he was saying that. He ended up telling her he wasn't ready for this step and that they were both too busy for this. He is at school, studying to be a police officer with Stephanie. He realized he wanted to save lives while April wants to be a surgeon. Their schedules are too crazy for them to settle like this. So, they fought…and she is refusing to speak to him, like a stubborn child. As for Jackson, he is enjoying making fun of her.

- You look like a horrible hair mess, he teases as he pulls her hair.

She slaps his hand, rolling her eyes. If she doesn't find the bride…nothing is going to be ready on time…and she is never late. The pretty boy thinks his girlfriend is the cutest thing he has ever seen on earth. He blocks her way as she tries to get past him.

- But I can see where it's going.

The redhead ignores him, as she looks down. If she doesn't meet his eyes…Then, he'll let her go.

- What are you doing?, he asks with a soft voice.

His girlfriend groans. Jackson is stubborn…If she doesn't give him what he wants, he'll never leave her alone…and she needs to find Kimmie. Her dear sister asks her not to use her powers…so she wouldn't ruin her wedding day. She can control them now!

- I'm hunting the bride!

The pretty boy chuckles, at her. After years of dating her, he still doesn't follow her mind. She can be confusing…and they do fight, but at the end of the day, they still love each other. He slowly takes her hand as she avoids his gaze. He watched her for the past months prepare this wedding on her own…She must be exhausted.

- You could delegate…you know.

- What?, she screams at him, pushing him away from her. I'm a great delegator!

He gives her a skeptical look and she groans. She is! April isn't a control freak at all!

- Key to why I organized so well this wedding!, she adds trying to convince him.

Jackson laughs as she smacks him, right on the chest. His girlfriend is still mad about yesterday at the rehearsal dinner when he said he wouldn't marry her now. He doesn't understand how she can be ready for this, now. He is 21 and she is 20…They still have lots of time in front of them, but no, she wants something now! April gasps as she sees the groom in the living room. She breaks her boyfriend's ears as she screams.

- What are you doing, Thomas?

The pretty boy lets his girlfriend go. So, she could attack her future brother in law. Man, he is so turned on when he watches her yell like that. Maybe he is insane in his head…They do have an active sex life…but he still can't help himself to want more. With April, he'll always want more. The redhead blocks the groom's way as he was trying to get upstairs.

- You can't be in here! You'll see the bride!

Thomas is so scared of her…When he learnt about her powers, he didn't care that much. She seemed to be such a nice girl, but he was so wrong. She becomes a monster when she is mad…and now, she is.

- That's bad luck! Now, hush hush!

Jackson watches his girlfriend kicking the poor guy out. He wraps his arms around her to hold her, but she turns around screaming at him.

- No…you know what, you too, out!

April opens the door as she takes his hand to drag him outside, but he traps her against the door's frame. He pushes himself close to her body, whispering, his mouth so close to hers.

- But you haven't fixed my tie, yet.

The redhead rolls her eyes as she slowly wraps her arms around her neck, pressing her hips closer around him. They've really become great at this…and now, it's almost perfect. It will never be perfect, though and she is so happy about that. Jackson leans to kiss her, but they are interrupted by a scream.

- Ducky! What are you doing? Kimmie needs you!

It's Alice! The oldest Kepner groans as she steps away from her boyfriend to run upstairs. Apparently, Kimmie wasn't so hard to find! Jackson is left standing as he watches his angry girlfriend follow her sister. A man stands beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

- Kepner's girls! Gotta love them!

The pretty boy grins at Joe Kepner. When he met him, April's father wasn't so pleased about them having pre-marital sex, but he understood it was the real deal. Now, the boy is the son he never had.

- Come on, I'll fix your tie!

They both walk alongside, as equals, sharing their thoughts. Jackson is pleased to have found a father in Joe. For sure, he isn't going to kill this one.

...

Jackson is sitting on a bench, besides Matthew. They've become friends, weirdly. Since the dorky boy doesn't want his girlfriend anymore, they are in good terms. They are both waiting for the wedding to start. The brown hair boy decided to study to become a paramedic. He is explaining the procedure to follow when there is a fire. The pretty boy isn't exactly bored…but he is really happy when he hears the nuptials' song. Oh thank you! He stands up as Matthew does the same. They both turn to look at the aisle where the bride is going to walk with Mr. Kepner. A beautiful girl with red hair starts to walk, flowers in her hand. She smiles as she watches the guest, happy. Alice winks at Matthew as she gets near the reverend Andrew. Another beautiful girl comes smiling as she gets tears in her eyes…Kimmie…her little sister is going to get married. Libby is in the middle of the aisle when she comes, taking Jackson's breath away. She is wearing the same green dress as her sisters, but the pretty boy thinks she's the most beautiful girl in the world. Memories of his time with her come to hit him as she smiles directly at him when she passes his way. He forgets totally about the bride as a realization slowly sinks inside of him.

_"__I'll never leave you."_

A promise April never broke. She was always there for him…protecting him. He remembers how complicated their love was…because of her: her confusion, her annoying way of pretending, her snapping at him…but it was his fault, too. He used to always give in. He smiles as he can watch her crying in front of him after their kiss on her birthday.

_ "__I'm not! I'm not fine with any of this!, she explains while crying. I can't talk to you or even look at you without thinking about Jesus…and when I think about Him, I start to miss my family. I don't want to miss them because they don't care about me. And you, you are my new family and I can't lose you!"_

Jesus! Jackson is so happy that this man disappeared out of their relationship. He respects the Kepner's beliefs…but he doesn't believe in God. Matthew smacks him, confusing him. He shows him everyone, looking at the altar. The pretty boy turns around, staring at his girlfriend, ignoring the two people in front of the reverend.

- We are gathered here today to celebrate and witness Libby and Thomas as they will commit their love to each other in front of God and all of you.

The dark skinned isn't there anymore. He is gone as he watches his girlfriend holding her tears at the wedding. Memories start to hit him stronger…and deeper as he sees her admitting her feelings to him multiple times.

_"__Jackson, the problem isn't that we kissed…It's not Jesus too…The problem is…It felt good."_

Oh yeah, kissing felt so good…but they had no idea that sex could be so much better! He can feel himself wanting to cry…and he feels so stupid.

_"__I love your eyes…Open them. They are blue…And I love blue…It reminds me of you."_

She was so honest…telling him this…making him realize that she did love him back, but she wasn't aware yet. He receives another slap as Matthew forces him to sit. The dorky boy is shocked…and he doesn't understand why Jackson is acting so odd. April holds her laugh as she watched her boyfriend being such a…weirdo. When she looks at Matthew and her boyfriend, she can see herself talking to Matthew at the formal.

_"__Do you believe that two people are meant for each other?"_

Now, she is totally sure…She was meant to be with Jackson! They are soul mates…and they shouldn't have to wait to get married. She sighs as the reverend asks them to pray. April doesn't practice her religion anymore. It made her family sad, but they understand. Her boyfriend isn't praying…He thinks about her…realization sinking deeper.

_ "__I know I should have been more honest! And I really hurt you! But I want you! Jackson! I want you!"_

He wanted her too…so bad, for so long and they finally got together, for real. Jackson takes a deep breath as he still hears her, screaming his name when he almost died. It makes him sick and he can have some nightmares sometime…It's crazy.

_"__Nooooo! Jacksooonnn! You! I hate you! You could have died! I thought you were gone."_

Oh my god! Oh my god! He can't hear anything…or think about anybody else. The reverend speaks word he can't understand as it hits him, right on his heart…but she feels the same way, too. He hopes…

_ "__I'm in love with you too, Jackson."_

She does, of course she wants the same thing…She does…but he can't wait. He doesn't know what possess him or why, but he stands up as everybody looks at him with wide eyes. April blushes as she feels so embarrassed…Her boyfriend is ruining her sister's wedding…Kimmie will kill her. The redhead makes a sign for Jackson to sit down and he does…feeling ashamed, but this…these words hit him.

_ "__I want to spend every day with you until I die. _

_I want this too."_

He can't wait. He waited long enough for her! Now isn't the perfect time, but he doesn't care. Jackson should wait the end…but it consumes him, it kills him. It's a slow burn and he needs to release everything now. He stands up again walking in the middle of the aisle, ignoring Matthew's glare.

- I'm in, April!

The redhead opens her mouth. What? She can't believe him…What is he doing? What is he saying? The pretty boy is determined to finish what he started. He doesn't care that everybody is staring at him, whispering, judging or that the bride wants him gone. He just focuses on her.

- I'm in! ...I don't want to just date anymore…I want the whole damn thing!

April's face softens as she doesn't care about anybody else anymore. She smiles, enamoured while her sisters are glaring at them. They are destroying everything!

- I want this, now…and I think that you do, too…Do you?

Kimmie is really mad. She is stealing her thunder on her wedding day. Joe Kepner weirdly wants to laugh at the boy's interruption…This isn't supposed to be funny. It's one of his daughters' wedding, but it is hilarious…Karen starts to cry, feeling so sad as the other two sisters exchange evil look. April doesn't even care as she puts her arms on her side. Jackson gives her an exasperated look…He really needs to know. He didn't humiliate himself for nothing. The redhead screams running away from the altar.

- Yes! Yes!

She jumps in his arms as he wraps his arms around her. Her lips attack his as he makes her turn around. April pulls away as she intertwines their finger, running to get to the barn's doors. Matthew sighs as he pushes the button to make them open, letting the two people in love leave the wedding. Jackson can only see her eyes, shining as he runs to get to a better future.

...

They get in the car, as fast as they can…driving to they don't know where…April smile's fades as she realizes they just ruined her sister's wedding…She slaps Jackson on the arm as she starts screaming in the car.

- Ouch!

- Pull over the car!

The pretty boy doesn't understand why his girlfriend is acting like that. They were fine and now, she is totally slapping him. She is so insane, he decides to pull over the car the redhead keeps screaming.

- Now! Pull over the car!

Jackson stops the machine as he puts his hands in the air, looking at her with wide eyes.

- Calm down.

- You don't get to tell me to calm down!

She looks at the road around them…She is missing her sister's wedding to get married…but where? Also, she completely ruined everything, running with her boyfriend…

- Where are we going? Do you have a plan?

He stares at her like she is insane.

- No, do you think I would plan to ruin your sister's wedding?

April shakes her head, putting her hand on her mouth. Then, she takes deep breath, shaking. Oh my god! Oh my god! Jackson puts a comforting hand on her arm, trying to calm her down.

- What are we gonna say to my parents?

He is taken aback…He didn't think about this at all, but they'll figure it out together…They are in love and they should do whatever they want.

- Your mother?

He passes his hand in his hair, feeling dizzy. He didn't think about this…

- Oh my god, he says.

His mother will kill him. Jackson would probably get killed when she'll learn it…but this isn't only about him…She matters too. He takes deep breath as he realizes he knows what they could do…They need to go to Raven!...

- We'll drive to Raven.

- Why?

They don't live there anymore because of University. Jackson and she move in New York. His mother is paying their rent…and his father gave his wife everything he owned. He had lots of money and they'll never need to worry about this.

- We could get there in 2 hours, he says ignoring her question.

Raven town isn't really far from Moline and it will let him plan everything. They'll pursue a wedding dress, wedding bands and it'll be fine. April doesn't understand…Why would they get married there? Jackson understands her worries as he looks at her in the eyes.

- There's a huge field…and butterflies.

She smiles as she throws herself at him, kissing him with all the love she has for him. Jackson kisses her back, positioning himself, so they could make out properly. The redhead pulls away.

- Drive the car.

He nods as he does what he is told. He'll get married today…with her. Jackson has a plan, a clear plan in his mind. He'll just have to make a few calls…and to ask someone a favor, but she owes him big.

...

Two hours later, Jackson pulls over the car as April has her eyes close, silently sleeping. She was so tired. She was so busy taking care of her sister's wedding that she couldn't sleep really well. The pretty boy took this opportunity to call Cristina, who got much faster…and all of their friends. With her fast speed, the Asian can make something pretty great in a matter of time and she had two hours to bring all of them in the small field…near their wooden house. There is also the river they used to have fun with. This is going to be awesome. He only has to bring his girlfriend with him while the others will take care of the rest. He is in his suit and Meredith bought the rings for them. He asked for simple ones…Stephanie also ordained herself to be a minister online. Technology is saving their ass right now. He shakes his girlfriend with love as she opens her eyes, waking up.

- We're there.

- Okay.

April takes his hand as they get out of the car. She recognizes the woods and the path, but she doesn't know why they are going there. They have nothing!

- Jackson!

- Trust me.

His girlfriend nods as she follows him, remembering every moment they had…It's been so long since they have both been there. He puts his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as they walk. April smiles as they reach a field, but she gasps when she recognizes everybody from the group, even Alex came.

- You all came?

The human fire torch rolls his eyes at her stupidity. She starts to cry making him groan. Kepner needs to toughen up. Jo is still his girlfriend and they've resolved some issues. Karev admitted what happened…and his feelings. She forgave him, because he chose her at the end. She smiles as she thinks Jackson did the most romantic thing on earth. Addison is beside Derek, holding his hand. With Webber, they renamed the academy: Grey Sloan's academy in memory of Lexie and Mark…because she let the brunette died and Sloan was their best friend. Their marriage isn't rocky anymore, but they have issues like every couple, an issue could be called Meredith Grey. The latter is standing smiling at April's face. She slaps her best friend on the arm. Cristina gets the hint as she grabs the redhead.

- I'm stealing her, Avery.

She doesn't let him the time to answer as she disappears with the future bride. Meredith walks toward him, giving him the bands. Stephanie is nervous…She has never been good with words and now, she needs to marry them. She didn't want to accept, but he brought the Lexie's card and he has her back in school…so…

- Thank you for coming.

They all nod. Jackson holds his hand to Alex, making the latter raises his eyebrows.

- The…best man needs to have the rings…

The boy understands what he is asking him and he smirks, taking the rings. Avery is completely insane…make them all come to a last minute wedding, but he's got style. Ruining somebody else's wedding to propose? This is badass! Jackson takes a deep breath as he watches the small aisle they made…It was pretty great for an improvise wedding. He smiles as he notices Jo's hands, ready to make spark flies in the sky when they'll kiss. It's not butterflies, but…it'll make the job.

_..._

_The four elements separated in two complementary pairs: the Air and the Fire; the Earth and the Water._

...

An hour later, he is standing at the end of the aisle as everyone is standing on each side of it, waiting for April to come. His best man, Alex, is on his side while Stephanie is besides Jackson, trying to calm herself done. She'll just have to say a few words…and then, they'll kiss. It will be easy, she got ordained for her friend…He always drags her with his stupid ideas. Meredith appears on the bride side as Cristina runs again to get April, leaving her in the middle of the aisle, standing with flowers as she watches her boyfriend, waiting for them. They forget about the others, their eyes never breaking as she slowly walks to get to him. Her breath inches as she gets closer. There is no song, just their heart beating together. Their smiles are the same as April arrives in no time, giving her flowers to Meredith, to hold her boyfriend's hand. Stephanie clears her throat to get the attention of everybody. The two lovers turn to listen to her.

- We are…here…today to witness Jackson and April's love for each…other.

In others' circumstances, Jackson would like to laugh at his friend's nervousness, but he is just lost in her hazel eyes. They went through so much together and he is not sure what vows he is going to say…or if it's going to sound enough right. Alex notices his friend's smile and he smirks at their cheesy love. Stephanie continues to speak, starting to feel more comfortable.

- They've had quite a journey…from meeting each other as children…

The pretty boy can perfectly remembers the first time he saw her, making grow fruits at a fast speed. She became so mad, provoking an earthquake when he destroyed them. Her eyes are forming tears as she watches herself ask Jackson to teach her. Derek and his wife's look meet, smiling to each other. They've known each other for a long time, too…They have always been really close and they still love one another. The problem is that her husband is starting to fall for Meredith, too…It makes her sad, but the blond is currently seeing someone else, a Fin something. Cristina is starting to get bored…We'll it end soon…It's so slow.

- Falling in love in High school…I can remember when Jackson was so jealous…when April was with Matthew and…when she jumped on Leah…at the beach…

The dark skinned teenager glares at his friend, not getting why she is talking about Leah. Stephanie blushes…She got carried away. It was a stupid idea. She clears her throat, focusing.

- I've never been a sucker for romance…or…soul mates…but they prove me that I was wrong.

April blushes as she gets lost deeper into her boyfriend's eyes. He squeezes her hands even more as he can't stop grinning. They are really going to be together forever…even death won't do them apart. Alex wants to laugh…they are so freaking cheesy and…really? Is Kepner holding tears? That's not too much. His girlfriend elbows him, looking at them with dreamy eyes…They are so perfect. Derek puts his wife closer to him, kissing her forehead. Meredith looks down as she doesn't think about her boyfriend. She glances at Dr. Shepherd with a sad face. Cristina watches them, faking interest. At least, she is happy about them ending up together…She couldn't be with her ginger.

- Now, it's time to hear them say their vows.

Their vows? They needed to write some? The redhead starts to panic, but she is ignored by everybody. Stephanie turns to Jackson nodding her head at him…It's his time to speak. He clears his throat, turning to Karev to take a wedding ring.

- April…I…I don't know…I've never been good with words…but I know one thing: I love you…and I want the big house, the big yard, the kids… with you.

He takes her left finger, putting the ring on it, kissing it after. Tears roll on her cheeks as she understands she didn't need to prepare anything. She cries, wiping her tears as she laughs.

- I'm sorry…I just…I need to pull myself together.

Alex rolls his eyes at her behavior. Come on Kepner! They don't want to be there for the rest of the day! Jo just sighs as she looks at them dreamingly. Stephanie looks down, feeling so sad…because she haven't met someone she loves that much, yet. Meredith just laughs, finding this incredibly cute. Cristina smirks as Jackson wipe one tear with his thumb, encouraging April to keep going. She looks everywhere….Where is the ring? Alex remembers he had both as he gives it to her, winking.

- Jackson, I…I love you! We'll spend every day together until we die. It's a promise…and I never break them.

They smile as Stephanie clears her throat. Oh my god, she was going to cry, but she can't…This is not the time.

- Jackson Avery, do you want to…

- Yes!, he enthusiastically cuts her.

The dark skinned teenager grits her teeth, a little annoyed. She was looking forward to say this sentence…This is always the best part in the wedding…and the only one she really memorized. Cristina is holding her laugh while Meredith is doing the same.

- April, do…

- Yes!, screams the redhead as she throws herself at Jackson.

He smirks against her lips as she puts her arms around his neck. His hands are on her waist lifting her. He slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as Stephanie scoffs at them. She didn't even say they could kiss.

- You can…You…Arg.

She gives up as Jackson's hands are playing with April's bare back. She chose a nice dress, but he doesn't really care about it…He'll probably destroy it tonight. So, why should he even look at it? One of her hands is holding his face while the other is playing with his hair. They are married…They are married.

...

**Forgot to rate this M! Haha!**

...

That night, after dancing to their favorite song, they ran to get to their wooden house. Jackson insisted to hold her in his arms, bridal style, when they'll get in. He kicked the door close, ran as fast as he could to their old bedroom. Right now, he is looking at her, just watching her face. They did it…They got married. He grins as he feels her putting her arms around his neck, bringing him on top of her.

- We are married, she whispers in his ears, as she throws his tie on the floor.

He smirks, caressing her cheeks with his hands…

- Yes…you are my wife.

She feels her heart tightening in her chest. It's the first time he'll ever used this to describe her. She presses herself closer to him, biting on his earlobe as she speaks.

- It's all because of me.

He laughs as he shakes his head, groaning when her hand starts to draw soft circles on his skin, leaving goose bumps on his cheeks, his neck, his arms. With his lips, he attacks her neck, lying on top of her. She wraps her legs around him, pushing him closer to her.

- I kissed you first, he whispers huskily.

He licks her skin, sucking hard on her neck, making her moan. With her hands, she starts to put his vest suit away, as he bites her harder. This time, he'll give her a hickey…She is his wife, after all. She deserves it. April shivers as she feels him, biting. She starts to unbutton his shirt as she kisses his neck. Jackson puts his nose in her head, smelling her familiar scent.

- I kissed you back, she whispers.

The pretty boy smiles cockily at her. Oh now she admits it! He feels her hands remove his shirt, to expose his chest. With her fingers, she traces the form of his abs. He became even more fit through the years as he always trains for the police school. She licks her lips as she leans on him to leave soft kiss on his stomach, his neck. He groans as he rolls them over, so she could be on top of him. He pulls her hair, making her sucks harder. Jackson puts his hands under her dress as his hands travel her thighs. His lips grab her earlobe as he speaks.

- I loved you first.

She shivers as she travels lower to get to his pants…Oh she is going to love that. She unzips his pants at a slow pace, killing him. He watches her with desire as she pulls them off. Then, with her teeth, she pulls his boxer on the floor as she watches him grow harder for her. He is always such a horny boy that didn't change…but she can admit that she wants him too. April's lips lick his testicles, teasing him, refusing to be on the place where he wants her. He groans as he feels her kiss every inch of his thighs, never reaching his erection. Jackson sits on the bed, as he pulls the zipper of her dress, lower on her back. His fingers are caressing her skin when she shakes her head, stubbornly, smirking a little. He wants to play…Then, she will. With her hands, she grabs his two thighs as she puts the tip of her tongue on his hard member. He groans, slowly putting his nails in her back. April starts to lick it, teasing him. He smirks evilly at her as his hand pulls her hair, making her moan. They know each other too much…They can't win, both. She slowly bits him, kissing him, taking him deeper in her mouth as she moves him up and down.

- April…

She giggles as her tongue plays with him, making his willpower go away. He wanted to take his time as a married couple, because she deserves everything. With one hand he grabs one of her boob through the dress material…oh he is so going to ruin it. He squeezes it deeper as she starts to move faster, making him feel perfect things. The rush inside of him is hitting him as he wants her…so bad…all the time. April feels him coming. She uses her hands to travel his thighs, making him squint. Oh he loves when she does that.

- April!

She tastes him for the millionth time, loving it. His tongue is exploring her throat as he presses her closer to him. Jackson puts his hands on the back of her dress, finishing his job. She pulls away, smirking at him, raising her arms.

- I loved you back.

He groans as he takes the dress away, shocked to notice she doesn't wear any bra…and even more when he notices what she is wearing…It's so inappropriate? Slutty? Hot? All of these answers? His hand traces her thigh, holding the white pearl thong.

- When did you get this?

She ignores his question, wrapping her legs around him. She straddles him, turning him on…It's the pearl thong! It makes him become the teenager he used to be four years ago…so horny and he is not sure if he'll be able to last long.

- When…April?

- Do you like it?

April puts her lips on his neck as she starts to suck on it. With his own, he bits her boob, licking and sucking. His other hand is pressing her closer to him, his erection touching her thighs. He squeezes her ass, feeling the lace. This is so hot! He moans as she leaves small kisses on his neck. He closes his eyes, nodding as he gets lower on her body.

- Heather…your seventeenth birthday…she moans.

With his teeth, he destroys the thong, throwing it away. She'll buy another one. He'll make sure of it. His finger tests her wetness as he smirks…She is so turned on. Jackson lifts her, laying her on the bed, putting himself on top. With his mouth, he bites hard on her bottom lip, making her shivers. One of his hands is moving her right boob. She arches her back, giggling.

- Jackson.

He knows exactly what face she might be doing. They've done it so many times they can't count. It's the pull! They'll always blame to make them act like animals…When they are in the same room, they need to rip their clothes off…and to do it. To just give each other a piece of their heart…When they fight, it's really hard for both of them…but the make-up sex is so a-mazing! He puts his tongue inside her, hitting her spot.

- Jack…son!

Jackson smirks against her as he bites harder, faster. She loves when he is fast and he breaks all of her walls. April closes her eyes, wanting to feel, without seeing, because their love, she feels it to the top of her head to her toes. They were made for each other. Soul mates.

- Jackson!

He silences her quickly with his mouth as she presses her hips closer to him, so ready. Jackson gets the hint, not able to tease her. He enters her with rhythm and she gasps…A sound he learnt to love. She moves against him, putting him as close as she can. Their tongues battle each other as they move together at the same time. April puts her nails on his back, leaving claws mark as he rolls them over, so she could be on control again. She laughs against his mouth as she thrusts her hips, putting him deeper inside of her.

- A…pril.

She kisses him, her tongue tracing the inside of his throat as her hand intertwines their finger. They are married! She can't stop thinking about it. She got what she wanted…and she is with the man she'll love forever. He thrusts his hips into her, touching her spot once. She gasps…biting his lips.

- April…

- Jackson…

Their names echo through the night as they are forming one. He hits her spot once…then twice. With every thrust, he breaks her walls, one by one, making her break slowly. She feels him groan as she responds to him, changing the pace, to be faster. She feels in Heaven when everything around her becomes a blur, except him, his heart…beating. Jackson thrusts with rhythm into her, finishing after. It's another one macho thing, but he always wants to last longer than her…It helps his ego. She gives him one kiss, falling on him, satisfied. He breathes deeply as they both laugh.

- That was…

April's smile fades when she remembers something. Oh my god! Oh…no! Oh god…

- Stupid!

Jackson is hurt…What? He was going to say amazing…even perfect…but never stupid. His wife notices is face and she starts crying.

- We forgot…the condoms…We didn't use one…

He sighs, relieved that she didn't insult his perform…He was starting to feel so worried and self-conscious. The pretty boy rolls on top of her, grabbing her face in his hands. He presses their forehead together.

- You're on the pill…and we're married.

He slowly pecks her lips as she calms down. Jackson is right…She is being stupid. She wraps her arms around his neck, smiling. He lets himself fall on her, feeling her entire body, pressed against him. She puts a hand on his heart, her forehead still on his.

- I love you.

Their eyes are connected as they both wear the same grin. She straddles his hips ready for another round. Later, as he enters her for the second time, he feels complete.

_..._

_As the Water melt into the Earth, their chest collide, letting their heart beat the familiar rhythm of their love song._

**...**

**Hi, I feel kind of sad ending this story...and as for Merder and Addison, I'm letting you fill the hole. Personally, I can see Meredith and Derek ending up together after many obstacles...but I'm choosing to let you decide, because Derek still loves Addison. I don't think he would cheat if he still does...but he is starting to fall for Meredith too...So you'll choose. **

**I almost made a complete different ending for Japril...where they wouldn't have ended up together, but I always hate when authors do that. Plus, I really love this ending more. **

**I still don't own Grey's...**

**As a last request, I would really love to know who read the story and loved it. You can also tell me it sucked (in a respectful way ;) ), but I don't think you would've stayed till the end. Review if you want...**

**Special thanks to my first guest reviewer! Even if you only said "Love it", I didn't delete it because of this...I almost did, because I felt so self-conscious...and my story is a bit different than the usual Japril. **

**Merci beaucoup Liannn aussi pour tes merveilleux commentaires. Ils m'ont aidé à terminer cette histoire!**

**Inox: I guess I don't have lots of reviews because I always give 5 chapters at a time...**

**Guest reviewer: I would have PM you...but I don't know who you are. I would be happy if you could explain your hate about Jo and why you're obsessing about her! As for the ending, I totally understand and I respect where you're coming from. It is weird...and I tried writing something else, but I guess I wanted to do it anyway because this is how wanted to end it...needed to end it. I knew some wouldn't like it and I totally take it! You can't make everyone happy in life! It's just common knowledge, but I still hope you'll give the AU High school a shot. No Jo, Stephanie, Heather, etc. in this one...so no Jolex! Anyway, thank you for your honesty! Hope you'll see this...which you won't probably...but a girl can try! ;)**

**Goodbye everybody...for now! :)**


End file.
